A Single Yellow Rose
by Christyne
Summary: Starts in November of the Teens junior year of high school...follow Philip & Chloe and Shawn and Belle as they deal with the ups & downs of being in love...and watch for Jason & Mimi to realize they have feelings for each other too!
1. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 1

Chapter One

"A Single Yellow Rose" - Chapter One

_ _

Shawn knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. The wide expansion of tan skin kept winking at him every time she raised her arms or moved her shoulders. He'd been sitting up here in the bleachers watching her for the past hour and all he could think about was the fact his lips had been trailing across that same flat stomach just last night.

He heard the music begin from the large boom box sitting in the grass and a low groan filled his chest. The dozen girls on the field immediately started dancing the practiced steps of their routine, their gold and blue pom poms held at their hips only accenting the bump and grind movements that caused the short skirts to swing and the cropped tops to rise.

"Well, if those new uniforms don't increase the crowds at football games, nothing will." Shawn muttered to himself, unable to tear his eyes away from Belle. He usually didn't wait around after school while she had cheerleading practice, but last night he had agreed only because Belle offered him a private showing of the new uniforms that had finally arrived in time for this weekend's homecoming game. It was a week before Thanksgiving but indian summer was keeping the city of Salem cradled in her warm embrace and today was another mild day.

Shawn caught Belle watching him and he returned the quick wink she sent in his direction. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe that he and Belle were now a couple. He had known for a long time about his growing feelings for the girl he had known all his life but he was scared what it would do to their friendship if he had dared to show them to her. But thanks to Philip's party a few months ago they had been going strong ever since.

He noticed the football players practicing on the field behind where the cheerleaders were dancing were finding it hard to listen to the coaches and keep their minds on the game as they often stopped what they were doing to watch the girls. Except for one player. 

Shawn watched as Philip threw a tight spiral in the direction of the guy running down the field but he was way off mark and the ball dropped to the ground yards away from its intended target. He saw Philip rip off his helmet in disgust and as the coach tried to give his starting quarterback some advice, Shawn could see that Philip was busy scanning the sidelines and the bleachers. And Shawn knew who he was looking for…Chloe.

But she wasn't here. Nancy Wesley had gotten her involved with voice lessons with the Chicago Opera for the last month after school and on the weekends and she had little time to join the other girls who faithfully watched the team practices. And no matter how many of the prettiest and popular girls were sitting there, ohhing and ahhing over the players, Philip was always hoping that Chloe would be there again like she used to be at the beginning of the season.

Shawn found himself thinking back to the first day of school, only a week after the party and the amazing experience he, Philip, Belle and Chloe had shared out at the Horton cabin during that storm…

_(flashback)_

…Shawn headed up the sidewalk outside of school. He wasn't too worried about being late for the first day but he had told Belle he would see her before classes started. He was running late as he had offered to help his mom with feeding his baby brother and thanks to his burping skills he had to spend fifteen minutes cleaning off his leather jacket. He was anxious to see Belle since her and her mother had spent the long weekend before school started in Chicago shopping. They had only talked on the phone for a few moments last night discussing today and their class schedules and Shawn got the feeling that Belle was nervous about how things were going to be now that they were dating.

Heading towards the hall where the junior's lockers were, Shawn rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw Belle surrounded by kids including Mimi and a few of Philip's football teammates. The guys seemed to be enjoying the view of her tanned shoulders and legs that the baby blue halter and mini skirt provided and he saw she wore her hair just the way he liked it, loose and framing her face. Moments later, the first warning bell went off and a few of the kids headed down the hall but the rest continued to hang around the lockers. He saw Philip at his locker farther down the hall and as soon as his teammates saw him they headed in his direction but Belle continued to be surrounded by her girlfriends. 

He watched as her eyes flickered around the hall and the forced smile she offered the others caused his stomach to tighten. He could tell she was nervous…was it because of him? Because of them? He had missed her while she was gone these past few days and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Right here, right now. _'Well, what are you waiting for?'_ he thought as he quickly made his way through the crowd, offering hellos but never taking his eyes off of Belle and her friends. 

"Hello ladies," he said as he cut through the circle to stand next to Belle.

Belle jerked her gaze away from Mimi and locked her eyes onto Shawn's sexy smile. She was so nervous about being back in school after everything that had happened between the two of them over the last week. Except for Chloe, Philip and of course, Mimi, no one really knew that they were a couple now and she had no idea how Shawn would act when they were back with everyone again. Or how she would act. She knew she wanted everyone to know about her and Shawn, hell, she felt like yelling it from the penthouse rooftop but she had no idea what he would do this morning. 

Suddenly Shawn grabbed her hand and pulled her close against him, wrapping her arm around his back. He reached up and threaded his fingers under her hair cupping the back of her head. He felt her reaching up to him as he lowered his head, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. His tongue requested entry and he felt Belle's lips curve into a smile before she complied.

Slowly, he ended the kiss but still kept her body pressed against him. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she breathlessly answered.

"I've missed you."

"Me too."

Shawn quickly looked over his shoulder before turning back and giving Belle another quick kiss. "I'm going over to see Phil for a second. I'll see you in class."

Belle watched as he walked away, the smile on her face easily answering the excited questions that her friends were firing in her direction.

"Well, that was impressive." Philip said, slamming his locker closed.

"Felt pretty good too." Shawn answered as his joined his friend. "But, the big question is where is your lady?"

Philip felt his smile disappear. "You're guess is as good as mine. The Wesley's have got their house locked up tighter than Fort Knox. I've haven't seen or talked to Chloe since that morning the "Dad Brigade" barged into the cabin."

"Well, considering your dad and Dr. Wesley found you half naked, wrapped up in a blanket with Chloe in front of a fire you're lucky they didn't skin you alive."

"Me? What about you? I'll never forget the sight of your and Belle's dads standing over the couch looking down and seeing Belle spread out over the top of you."

Both boys smiled as the memory but Philip quickly dropped his grin. "Then the yelling started."

"Yeah, Dr. Wesley at you, your dad at him…"

"And both John Black and your dad at you."

"Well, I guess we had them worried didn't we?"

"Chloe is the one who's got me worried. The last time I saw her was when Craig took her into the emergency room. I guess I am lucky he stepped back out in the waiting room and warned me that her mother was heading over and it would be best if I disappeared."

"Yeah, that is until he got a look at your ribs."

Philip grimaced as he gingerly touched the ace bandages hidden underneath his shirt. "Yeah, three cracked ribs and I'm riding the bench for the first four games."

"And you never said a word the whole night we were out at the cabin."

"I was worried about Chloe. I was so scared she wouldn't wake up…" Philip let his voice trail off. 

Shawn could see his friend's embarrassment at revealing his feelings so he changed the subject. "Is you dad still upset?"

"Naw, in fact he is being pretty cool. I told you that we'd talked about the whole thing and he's okay with it all. But if I didn't have Belle acting as master spy I wouldn't even know that Chloe is okay."

"Well, she's got to be here today. Belle told me that Nancy tossed around the idea of enrolling Chloe is the private school over in Rochester but I guess Chloe refused."

"Yeah, I guess she didn't want to be away from all the friends she has made since the dance and working on Mimi's house this summer."

"She didn't want to be away from you."

Philip's head snapped up at his friend's words. "Did she tell you that?"

"No, but I've got eyes and ears. I heard that speech you made to her back in the cabin. And I saw the way she kissed you."

"Yeah, and I haven't talked to her since. And from what little Belle has told me she hasn't said much about me either."

"Well, it's not like Belle been over at Chloe's everyday. Mrs. Wesley even restricted her access."

"I just want to know that everything is okay between us. Or better than okay if I can make her see that." Philip slammed his fist against the locker in frustration. "I just want to talk to her."

Shawn suddenly caught sight of a couple of beautiful girls walking in his and Philip's direction over Philip's shoulder. His gaze latched on the petite blond but he also recognized the tall brunette next to her. "Well, I better get to class. Where are you headed first?"

"English lit. Rumor has it Mrs. Gardner will be having us spend the first semester reading the works of Jane Austen, sounds exciting huh?"

"I don't know, her stuff can be pretty interesting. I'll see you in calculus. Belle and I are in there with you."

"Yeah, another class I'm so looking forward too."

Shawn nudged Philip on the shoulder as he headed down the hall. Offering a smile to the two girls, he grabbed Belle's hand and dragged her away, silencing her protests with another quick kiss wanting to give his friends a small piece of privacy but they still stopped at the corner to watch.

"So, I heard you are looking for help with calculus?"

Philip froze, closing his eyes as the sound of her voice washed over him. 

Slowly he turned around, he eyes locking onto the most beautiful eyes in the world. He breathed deeply and the scent of her perfume filled him. She was standing so close he could feel her breaths on his cheek. He dropped his gaze and noticed the short, white dress she wore that showed off the tan she got this summer to perfection. Sections of the dress were cut out and covered with patches of lace that let him see the skin underneath. On her feet were white sandals and the sight of the deep red polish on her toes caused a groan to rumbled deep in his chest.

He dragged his gaze back to Chloe's face. "You're here," he whispered.

"Where else would I be on the first day of school?" Chloe answered, pleased with the direction Philip's eyes had taken and the approval she saw in them.

"God, I've missed you."

Chloe dropped her gaze and Philip mentally kicked himself. 'Real smooth, you jerk,' he thought to himself. 'Scare her away the moment you see her.'

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"I'm fine." Chloe answered, brushing her long curls away from her forehead. "See…not even a scar."

Philip reached out and gentle caressed her skin at her hairline before trailing his fingers down her cheek to her chin. "I was really worried about you. I tried to call, to come by-"

"I know. I saw you from my bedroom window but my mom was really freaked out about the whole thing. It has taken me and Craig this long just to calm her down and try to get her to lift the law she laid down the moment we got home from the hospital."

"It seems like that night is a million miles away you know..." Philip started.

"…and sometimes it seems like it just happened yesterday." Chloe finished. "Belle, told me about your ribs. Are you okay?"

"Well, they're still a little sore but I'll be okay."

"Belle said you never told anyone about getting pushed into that rock until you dad insisted you be checked out after Craig noticed the bruising at the hospital."

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"That's not true Philip. Craig told Nancy and me how you turned to protect me and took that hit against the rock. He said that if you hadn't reached me in time and did that I really could have been seriously hurt."

"I saw you hit those rocks the first time Chloe…there was no way I was going to let that happen again."

"Craig also said you're not going to be able to play football for about a month."

"Yeah, I can do light practices with the team but I'll be riding the bench for a while."

"Because of me." Chloe answered.

"Hey, you're more important to me than a football game okay?" Philip reached out for her hand. It was then he noticed the yellow rose. "I guess you've been to your locker huh?"

He watched as Chloe lifted to rose to her face and took a quick whiff of its scent before rubbing the soft petals against her lips. 

"Thank you," she whispered, "it's beautiful."

Suddenly the second bell rang causing the both of them to jump. "I guess we better get going to class," Philip said, "where are you headed?"

"English lit with Mrs. Gardner."

"Me too," Philip smiled. "Come on, we better get going." 

He felt Chloe slowly slide her hand down his arm, lacing her fingers with his own. "So, what's your favorite Jane Austen novel?" she asked as they started down the hall. Philip found he could only smile at her in response.

Shawn watched his friends walked away. "Looks like our junior year is going to be a good one."

"It's only an hour old," Belle answered, "how can you be so sure?"

"Just a gut feeling."

"Another one of those Brady instincts?" she teased.

"Could be," Shawn answered as he pulled her down the hall towards their classroom, "could be."

_ _

_(back at football field)_

_ _

Was his instinct wrong that day, Shawn wondered as he continued to watch Philip struggle during practice. 

Philip had finally been given the green light to play again the end of September and he had been amazing in every game since. And then the first string, senior quarterback got injured three games later and Philip stepped in and carried the team to it best season in years. That is until a few weeks ago. 

That was when Chloe told them about her singing lessons and everyone could see she was really excited about working with one of the best voice coaches in the country. She usually went into Chicago a few days a week after school with Nancy and she had spent the last three Saturdays there as well.

Shawn heard the coach's final whistle that signaled the end of practice and he rose from his seat and made his way down the bleachers. He saw Belle was still busy with the other cheerleaders so he headed towards the field. The rest of the guys hurried past him, offering hellos as they headed for the lockers.

"Hey," he called out across the field.

Philip's head shot up and he offered a wiry grin in return. "Hey yourself."

"You keep playing like that and Coach Clifford is going to be asking me to try out for the team again."

Philip offered a snort of laughter as he pulled off his practice jersey and the shoulder pads he wore underneath in one motion. "Might not be a bad idea. You can't be any worst than I've been."

"Oh yeah I could." Shawn answered. "What's going on with you?"

"It's Chloe." Philip answered.

"No sh*t…really?"

"I'm losing her man."

Come on," Shawn answered as he bent over and picked up the football, tossing it in the air as the two of them made their way back to the edge of the field. "What's makes you say that?"

"I can feel her slipping away."

"Is this about her being in Chicago all the time? Hey, you know how important her music is to her."

"I know that Shawn, and I've been behind her one hundred percent but it's something else. I'm losing her and I can't do a damn thing about it."


	2. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"A Single Yellow Rose" - Chapter Two

"You know what I think?" Shawn asked as he stopped near the bleachers, grabbed the towel hanging over the railing and tossing it in his friend's direction. "I think Jason has let one too many players from the opposing team get past him to use you for tackling dummy."

Philip grabbed the towel in mid air and wiped away the sheen of sweat on his face. "I'm telling you man, something is going on deep inside that beautiful head of hers. I can't figure it out and I can't get her to talk about it."

"I thought things were going really good with the two of you."

"Were being the operative word," Philip said as he draped the towel around his neck. "We were really getting tight for a while there even though her mother still thinks I'm lower than dirt."

"Hey, you know how mothers are. Especially Chloe's with all they have been through. She's just being over protective. You know, no guy is good enough for her baby girl."

Philip watched as Shawn's eyes kept straying off to where Belle, a few feet away, was bent over trying to stuff her pom poms into her bag. Man, his buddy had it bad. And the best part was, Belle felt the same way. "Yeah, right," he answered. "Belle's mom is really upset with her daughter's choice for a boyfriend. I bet her and your mom are already picking out china patterns and making up the guest list."

Shawn head snapped around. "What? Are you nuts?"

"And I bet they've got the names of their grandchildren already picked out." Philip continued.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Marriage? Kids? That stuff is so far away right now I can't even see it."

"Right," Philip agreed, his trademark smirk rising into one of those famous Kiriakis' dimples as he pulled the towel off his shoulders and snapped it in Belle's direction. "Just like you can't see yourself crawling into bed with THAT every night?"

"Don't even go there man." Shawn warned, an answering smile on his face.

"Have YOU gone there…that's the question." Philip shot back.

"I think that falls under the 'need to know' category and you bro, have got NO need to know." Shawn answered. "Hey, wait a minute…that's not it is it?"

Philip looked puzzled at Shawn's unexpected serious tone. "What's it? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't go and do something stupid one night did you?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Shawn advanced on Philip, his voice low. "You didn't whip out a condom some night when things got hot and heavy with Chloe in the backseat of your new wheels did you?"

"Give me a break Shawn! She never even held hands with a guy before we starting seeing each other. What do ya think, I'd give her a few weeks before I'd pounce on her? What do you take me for?"

Shawn shoved his hands in his pockets, embarrassed that he even brought up the subject. "Sorry man. I shouldn't have said that."

"Christ, I can't even get an hour alone with her lately. Except for English lit she's in all those high honor courses, then she's off in Chicago three afternoons a week, including Friday's and by the time she gets home Nancy's got her locked in for the night. I've got practice every afternoon and for the last three Saturdays she's not getting back from Chicago until it too late to do anything."

"Hey, the Homecoming game is this weekend and then the party up at the lake afterwards. Surely, she's not going to miss that. Did you give her your jersey?" Shawn asked, referring to the long Salem High tradition of girlfriends and mothers of the guys on the team wearing the jersey of their boyfriend or son to the game.

"Yeah I did but I really don't know if she is coming. I mentioned it to her again on the phone the other night but it's like she gone to another planet. A world so far away from Salem and everything going on here. And the weirdest part is, I get the feeling she's just not as excited about all this music stuff as she once was."

"Who's not as excited?" Belle chimed in as she joined Philip and Shawn.

"Hey there," Shawn said, reaching around her waist to give her a gentle squeeze, his hand skimming along her warm skin.

Belle returned his smile before turning her attention to Philip. "Are we talking about Chloe perhaps?"

"Of course we are," Shawn answered, "and Philly here thinks something is wrong with his lady friend."

"Why Philip? Are you are feeling a little neglected." Belle teased.

"It's more than that Belle. Not every couple is attached at the hip," he said, gazing pointedly at his friends. "I'll admit it, I miss her being here for the practices and the games and just being able to spend time with her like before but I'm telling you its something more. Even when we manage to find time together she seems distant. I mean, when she first got involved with these lessons she was always going on about this guy coaching her and all she was learning but lately I can't seem to get her to open up to me about it at all."

"I've noticed that too the past couple of weeks," Belle said, "remember at your Halloween party last month? She had made it back from Chicago just in time to change into her costume and I swear, her feet weren't touching the ground she was so excited."

"See, that's what I mean! Here is it three weeks later and I have a hard time getting her attention in the hallway much less getting her to talk about these lessons. I swear, it feels like she is slipping away."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Belle asked.

"Thanks Belle, but I want to talk to her. I'd resort to kidnapping if I wasn't sure Mrs. Wesley would have my butt in jail in a heartbeat." Philip offered a smile but his friends could see it didn't reach his eyes. "I don't know…I'm gonna hit the showers. If you guys want to wait around I'll give you a lift home."

"Sure, sounds good." Shawn said as he and Belle watched as Philip walked away.

"Do you think he's got a point Shawn?" Belle asked as she tugged her bag over her shoulder. "Or is he just upset because Chloe's not hanging around the practices and missing the games?"

"I don't know. Now that I think about it the longer she has been taking these lessons the quieter she seems to be."

"Sort of like when we first met her huh?"

Shawn nodded in agreement as he walked with Belle off the field.

*****

"Hey man, you okay?"

Philip leaned out from under the hot spray of the otherwise empty shower room and opened his eyes to see Jason standing in the doorway, clutching a white towel around his waist. 

"No," he answered, leaning back under the spray. Philip closed his eyes again and let the water rush down on his upturned face.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jason called out, raising his voice to be heard over the water.

Philip just shook his head, folded his arms across his chest and stayed under the shower until the water turned cold. Shutting off the valves, he grabbed a clean towel and quickly dried off as he headed through the empty locker room towards his locker. He was surprised to see Jason still there, pulling a tee shirt over his head before he sat on the bench and started putting on his sneakers.

"You didn't wait around for me did you?" Philip asked, opening his locker and grabbing his clothes.

"In your dreams pal, I prefer brunettes."

Philip shook his head, a genuine smile on his face. It was amazing how much Jason had changed since he had broken things off with Jan just before school started. That stunt she pulled out at his party at the lake was the last straw and now she was busy hanging around the fraternities at Salem University.

But he had really shocked them all when after a football practice during the first week of school, he walked up to the crowd that included Belle, Shawn, Mimi and a bunch of other kids, and apologized to Chloe for everything, including the chicken blood at the dance. He didn't offer the usual excuses but just said he was sorry, hoped that Chloe could find a way to forgive him and maybe they could be friends. Chloe didn't answer him right away, she only leveled those incredible eyes in his direction but Jason didn't back down. He knew Chloe had the right to rip him up one side and down the other. 

Philip remembered catching her eye as he stood off to the right and behind his teammate. He had followed Jason when he saw where his purposeful stride was taking him but after he heard him start with his apology Philip knew he had to stay out of it.

'Your call,' he mouthed to Chloe, feeling she was silent asking for his advice but knowing that she was the only one who could make this decision.

She had simply nodded her head before turning away and Jason had accepted that. Ever since he had put forth the effort to get to know Chloe for who she was and in the process, Philip had found his childhood friend again.

"Is it Chloe?"

Philip was startled out his memory to find Jason staring at him intently. "What makes you say that?"

"Because your shirt is on inside out and you just put your shoes on the wrong feet."

"What?" Philip looked down at his feet.

"Got ya!"

Philip only offered a small smile as he closed his locker and sat down next to Jason. "It shows huh?"

"Ever since you gave me hell last summer in DotCom the day after the Last Blast."

"She's not like anyone I've ever met Jase."

Jason nodded in agreement. "She's been pretty scarce lately and your football skills are in the toilet. You two having problems?"

Philip leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands. "Something's going on. We might as well hand Milford the game on Saturday with the way I've been playing. I've got to talk to her and its got to be tonight."

"I thought you were still on her mom's hit list."

"Yeah I am but Dr. Wesley's been pretty cool. Maybe he can help."

Rising, Jason slapped his buddy on the back as he grabbed his letterman jacket. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Philip grabbed his jacket and backpack and dug into his jeans pocket for his keys. He still got a thrill every time he closed his fingers around the cool metal of the ignition key to his mint, cherry red '69 mustang. He had headed out for school one morning last month and did a double take when he saw the car parked in the circular drive out front of the house with a large blue bow wrapped around it. 

His dad had taken a long time with the lecture about the responsibilities of a new car but his smile was broad when he placed the keys in his son's outstretched hand.

"I'm dropping Shawn and Belle off at home. You want a lift?" Philip asked, checking his watch as they walked out into the early evening dusk. Geez, it was almost five already. With only two days until the big game, coach was running practices later and later.

"Umm, no thanks." Jason hesitated. "I've got a ride."

"Yeah? With who-" Philip stopped short when he spotted a car parked at the edge of the field and he saw Mimi waiting in the drivers seat. Philip's gaze shot from Mimi's shy smile to his buddy's equally self-conscious grin. "Have I missed something here?"

"I plead the fifth." Jason called over his shoulder, as he jogged over to the car.

"Hey!" Philip called as Jason reached the passenger side door, opened it and tossed his stuff inside. Jason looked over at his friend and Philip just stood there with his arms held wide, confusion written on his face with questions he couldn't ask in front of Mimi.

'Just friends,' Jason mouthed over the roof of the car.

"Yeah right." Philip said, shaking his head with a grin, knowing that something else was going on as he watched Mimi watching Jason. 

"Good luck," Jason said, offering a wave before ducking inside the car and slamming to door shut. Mimi pulled out and waved at Philip before they speed off.

Turning around Philip headed across the student parking lot, looking for Shawn and Belle. Maybe they got tired of waiting, he thought. Philip felt his grin fading and his steps slowing at he stared intently at his car. There was movement in the front seat. Fearing someone was trying to steal it, Philip took off in a run, berating himself for not double checking the locks this morning.

Suddenly the door open and she stepped out.

Her long legs encased in baggy jeans and his oversized Buffalo Bills sweatshirt, borrowed weeks ago and conveniently forgotten to be returned, warded off the coming chill of the night air. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, her hands stuffed deep in her pockets.

Philip halted a few yards from her, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way Chloe could be standing there, waiting for him. She was still in Chicago, not due home for another couple of hours. He slowly started towards her, feeling foolish with the thought that if he hurried she would disappear.

"Hi," he said as moments later he was standing directly in front of her.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Philip asked after what seemed like a lifetime of silence.

Chloe dropped his gaze and seemed to be concentrating on a rock she was pushing back and forth with the toe of her shoe. "Uh, Brady came by and Shawn and Belle got a ride with him."

"Okay," Phillip nodded, still not knowing why Chloe was here instead of at her voice lessons. He could tell something was bothering her, she seemed intent on looking in any direction but at him. "Again, what are you doing here? Shouldn't be at your-"

"I split early and caught a ride back here with one of the other kids."

"Baby, are you okay?" Philip reached out to touch her but Chloe skidded away from him, her eyes round and unblinking.

His hand froze in mid air before he curled his fingers into a fist, feeling his keys bite into the flesh of his palm. She doesn't want me to touch her, he thought to himself, his stomach muscles clenching as the thought reverberated through his mind, she doesn't want me to touch her.

"Are you heading home?" she asked.

"Why?" Philip whispered, dropping his hand back to his side.

"Can we go…somewhere? I-I want to talk."

Philip closed his eyes at Chloe's words. "Sure."

He walked around the back of his car to the other side and opened the passenger door. He waited until Chloe followed his steps and climbed into the car, still refusing to look at him. He shut the door tight, his fingers spread out, pressing hard against the glass.

"Well, be careful what you wish for Kiriakis," he said. "You just might get it."


	3. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"A Single Yellow Rose" - Chapter Three

"Okay, here you go." Brady pulled up in front of Shawn's house and put his car in park before leaning over to give Belle a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry about dinner."

"That's okay," Belle said, returning her brother's kiss. "You and dad have important work to do with your mom's foundation and with Mom away at that conference I can just eat here as well as anywhere else."

"You sure your mom won't mind?" Brady asked as he leaned forward looking at Shawn.

"She won't care," Belle butted in. "She thinks of me like family anyway."

Belle's words caused Shawn to chock on a large gulp of soda as Philip comments about guest lists and china patterns rang in his ears. 

Belle reached over and started slapping him on the back. "Are you okay?"

Shawn waved off her hand and finally swallowed the soda. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it Brady, it's cool."

"Okay, we'll probably be back by around eight or so to pick you." Brady said as Shawn and Belle got out of the car. He leaned over the front seat and called out the window. "No going home sis, we don't want you and lover boy there home alone together okay?"

"I know the rules Brady," Belle teased, "number twenty two, no boys in the house unless an adult is present."

"Hey Shawn," he called, watching Belle head through the front gate. Brady waited until Shawn leaned back down in the window before he tried his best to copy his father's stern look and tone. "Behave yourself with my little sister."

"Get real man."

"Hey, I was a horny sixteen year old once myself."

"Yeah, and now you're a horny nineteen year with a revolving door on his bedroom at the Sigma fraternity house at Salem U."

"Ouch."

Shawn and Brady shared a laugh before Brady put the car in gear and took off. Shawn turned and walked up to the front door.

"What was that about?" Belle asked as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck, pressing her body close to his.

Wrapping his arms around her to keep the two of them from falling over, Shawn returned her quick kiss. Holding back the groan that filled his chest as he felt Belle's curves conforming themselves to his own from his shoulders to his thighs was more difficult.

"Your brother was warning me off…about you." Shawn said as he released Belle and reached for his house keys.

"Maybe he should be warning you about me," Belle giggled and Shawn shared in her laughter as he let the two of them inside. "Hey Mom, we're home!"

Belle walked into the living room, leaving her bag near the front door. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The silence. Your mom and your baby brother must be out."

Shawn smiled as he noticed a piece of paper propped up on the desk. Walking over, he grabbed it and read aloud. "Hey Honey, I took Johnny down to the police station for the Safe Kids program and to visit your dad. We will probably grab something to eat so you are free to raid the refrigerator or you can head over to the pub. We'll be home in a couple of hours. Use the cell phone if you need to reach me. Love, Mom."

Shawn raised his gaze from the paper to stare at Belle. "Well I guess we just broke that rule."

"What?"

Shawn slowly advanced on Belle until he was standing toe to toe with her. "Remember? No being alone in the house without an adult around."

"That's one of my parents' house rules, number twenty two remember?" Belle said with a smile.

"Well, your number twenty two works in conjunction with one of MY house rules."

"And which one is that?" Belle asked as she walked her fingertips under the center of Shawn's chest.

"Number one," Shawn answered, a slow smile dancing on his lips, "that states always take advantage of breaking Belle's rule number twenty two."

Belle felt her breath quicken at the intense look in Shawn's eyes as he stared down at her. It was a look she was seeing more and more often and she had to admit it scared her a little. They had been looking at each other since they were babies and she was used to seeing him glare at her in anger or in amusement as he teased her. But this look was one filled with emotions that she wasn't sure even he fully understood as they felt their relationship moving onto a different level.

"I better get out this outfit," she said breathlessly.

Shawn only arched his brow at her as the darkness of his eyes deepened even more as they burned a path from her ponytail to her toes and back up again.

"Let me re-phase that."

"You said it just fine the first time."

"I think I should change my clothes and you should go in the kitchen." Belle said as she stepped away from Shawn and headed towards her gym bag. 

"The kitchen?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, to figure out what we are eating for dinner and to get yourself a tall, cold drink…with lots of ice."

Shawn only smiled as Belle picked up her bag and headed for the stairs. "We could go to the pub if you really want."

Belle stopped half way up the stairs. "What do you want?" she asked over her shoulder.

Shawn opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. He balled his mother's note with his fingers into his fist. "I want…to stay."

Belle nodded before turning back to continue up the stairs to the bathroom. "Okay, we'll stay. Besides we have homework to do."

Shawn only shook his head as he tossed the note into the trash and headed for the kitchen. "Thanks mom," he muttered to himself, "thanks a lot."

A few minutes later Belle walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of Shawn's rear end sticking out of the refrigerator. Belle had to admit it was a pretty cute rear end and the impulse to give it a quick pinch got the better of her.

"Ouch!" Shawn yelped, hitting his head on the shelf. Backing out he had a carton of eggs, butter and a package of bacon in his hands. "What did you do that for?"

Belle tried to hide her infectious giggle behind her hand. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Shawn just shook his head and smiled. He placed the items on the counter and got a couple of fry pans out of the bottom drawer. "Okay woman, start cooking!"

"Excuse me? You expect me to cook for you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, there are about a hundred reasons but let's start with the woman's movement."

Shawn held up his hands in mock horror. "Oh no, don't go there!" He started opening the bacon, lying pieces on the fry pan. "You know, all you had to do was admit it that you CAN'T cook and I-"

"I never said I couldn't cook," Belle stated as she moved next to him at the counter, "I just didn't like the way you asked."

"Okay, Belle will you cook dinner for me?"

"Don't you mean breakfast? And no I won't but I will help you."

Shawn turned back to the stove as the bacon started to sizzle. "Well I guess I'll just have to accept that but I still don't think you can cook."

The sudden cracking noise caused him to jerk his head around just in time to see Belle expertly opening an egg in each hand allowing the contents to fall into a mixing bowl. She tossed the empty shells into the trash and repeated the movement again of cradling an egg in the palm of each hand, tapping them against the edge of the counter and again, easily splitting them open over the bowl. 

"So," Belle turned to look up into Shawn's shocked face, "how many do you want?"

"You're going to make me eat my words aren't you?"

"Nope," she answered, "just your eggs."

Twenty minutes later, Shawn leaned back in his chair and pushed his plate away. "Oh, I'm stuffed." he groaned.

"You should be after five eggs, four pieces of bacon and two english muffins."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," Shawn protested, "besides, I need my strength if I am going to keep up with you."

Belle smiled at his words. "So, tell me about this Kids Safe program your mom mentioned in her note. What does it have to do with your baby brother?"

"It a program where kids ages twelve and younger are photographed, video taped, fingerprinted and DNA printed so that the family has an record in case of a kidnapping."

"Don't most family have that kind of stuff?"

"Some but not all. My dad says its amazing how quickly the appearance of a child can change in just a few months. So the pictures and videos are done every three months so that the parents always have an up-to-date record, if God forbid, they should ever need it and Mom wanted to have Johnny done."

"Yeah, I guess you can never know when a child might be kidnapped." Belle said quietly. 

Shawn knew she was thinking about her own past and the fact that her own sister had kidnapped her and tried to place her with another family because she was mad that John Black was Belle's father.

"So, what do you think about Chloe showing up at school this afternoon?" Shawn asked, wanting to erase the look of hurt that filled Belle's eyes.

"I know, wasn't that strange. She usually doesn't get home from her lessons until after seven. And Nancy was no where to be seen."

"It's a good thing Brady came along. I bet Philip was psyched when he saw her and glad that he finally got some time alone with her."

"Maybe he can finally find out what he thinks is bothering her," Belle said, rising from the table with her dirty dishes and heading for the sink, "or maybe Chloe can reassure him that nothing is wrong."

"Well, now that Phil's mentioned it I think something is off with Chloe lately," Shawn said as he joined her. "Okay, who's washing and who's drying?"

"You're drying because you know where everything goes." Belle said as she quickly filled the sink with hot, soapy water and started washing.

"Yes ma'am," Shawn answered as he reached around her for a dishtowel, stopping to press an open mouth kiss on her neck.

Belle couldn't stop herself from tilting her head, allowing Shawn more access to her and he gently bite down but soothed away the sharpness with the softness of his tongue. She felt his hand steal around her stomach as he pulled her back tight against him. "Shawn…"

"Hmmm."

"Shawn, we'll never get the dishes done this way."

Reluctantly Shawn released her, slowly dragging his fingers over the buttons of her blouse. "Yeah, you're right."

"Whatever happened to that tall cold drink I told you to get?" Belle asked as she placed two glasses in the drying rack.

Shawn reached over and picked one up. "Why?" he asked, "you need to do some cooling off?" He shook off the excess water in Belle's direction, causing her to shriek when the water droplets landed on her neck and back.

"Shawn Douglas Brady! Don't start!"

"Ah, come on," he pleaded as he put the dry glass away in the cupboard and reached for the other one. "It's just a little water."

He froze as a large clump of soap bubbles landed right on his cheek and slowly began to descend down his neck. He looked over to see Belle trying to maintain that little girl, innocent look she had worked so hard at creating but the glint of humor in her eyes gave her away. He slowly reached up and very careful wiped the water off his face. "So, that's how it is."

"I was just getting you back Shawn."

"Oh no, Miss Belle, you were doing was just getting things started."

Seconds later a soap and water fight was on as both Belle and Shawn grabbed handfuls of the dish water and starting flinging it at each other. The water was still running from the faucet and Shawn tried to cup his hands to gather some before tossing it in Belle's direction. She screamed when he got a direct hit in the middle of her chest but quickly retaliated by using the spatula as a catapult to launch even more suds in his direction. The floor was quickly becoming slippery which made it even harder for the two of them to keep their balance as they struggled to get one another while protecting themselves. 

As Shawn moved toward the soapy water Belle slid around him and grabbed for the hand held sprayer. "Okay buddy, freeze!"

Shawn looked over and saw Belle with her arms stretched out, her fists tightly curled around the sprayer and it was aimed in his direction, Dirty Harry style. 

"Take your hands out of that sink, nice and slow."

"You wouldn't dare" Shawn said, offering his most charming smile.

"Oh, don't tempt me." Belle replied, "and don't try using that cute smile on me either."

"Now would I do that?"

"In a heartbeat, Brady, in a heartbeat."

"Okay, you got me," Shawn conceded, lifting his hands out of the water and holding them high in the air, "you win."

"Really?"

"Yep," Shawn nodded, "but I don't think you really had the guts to do it any-"

A stream of water caught him full in the face as Belle laughter filled the room. He lunged for her and Belle tried to move away but the hose was only so long and seconds later Shawn yanked the sprayer from her hand. Belle shrieked as she felt her feet give out on the wet floor but Shawn quickly grabbed her. Tossing the sprayer in the sink, he too almost lost his balance and the two of them laughed as they tried to hold each other upright.

Suddenly Shawn's mouth descended on hers and Belle felt her knees go weak as the heat of his tongue sent shivers through her. The power of his kiss surprised her but Belle found herself responding with an unfamiliar passion. She felt him pushing her backwards as his hands gripped her waist lifting her up on the counter. She quickly opened her legs and Shawn stepped in between, their kiss never breaking.

Belle finally broke free when it became necessary to breathe but Shawn quickly trailed his lips down her neck to her collarbone. She tunneled her fingers in his wet hair as she let her head drop back. One by one the buttons on her shirt opened until Shawn's lips traveled to the lacy edge of her bra. Slowly he pulled away, his eyes burning bright as his gaze centered on the column of skin her open shirt revealed.

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed.

"Shawn…"

Reaching up he gently brushed back her hair, his fingers lingering over Belle's swollen, moist lips. "Shhh…it's okay."

To be continued…


	4. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"A Single Yellow Rose" - Chapter Four

He deliberately traced an outline of Belle's lips with his index finger. 

"Shawn," she said under her breath, "the way you make me feel..."

"I know," he said, whispering against her lips, "I feel the same way."

Belle cupped Shawn's face with her hands and deepened the kiss as she felt Shawn's hands trail down the sides of her breasts, over her hips until they cupped her thighs. He then lifted her off the counter, pressing her close and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She felt him lose his footing for a minute and she was unable to keep the giggle from escaping past her lips.

"Don't drop me Shawn." Belle said as she touched her forehead to his.

"Never," he promised as he continued to move backwards.

"We've got to clean up this mess."

"Later."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

Belle's wide eyes captured Shawn's in mute astonishment as he made is way through the living room. Her breath caught in the back of her throat refusing to allow any words to pass. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life," she breathed, "you know that."

"Good, now reach down and grab your bag."

Belle did as she was told and hefted her bag over her shoulder. Shawn made his way up the stairway, pausing at every step to make sure his footing was secure before moving onto the next tier. As they reached the landing Belle felt the tension coil inside of her that had been building with every step. She had loved Shawn Brady her entire life but was she ready for this?

Shawn kicked open the door to his room and entered. Belle dropped her bag to the floor and then dropped her legs as Shawn set her down on her feet. Leaning down he brushed a kiss so feather light across her lips Belle wasn't sure it even happened. He then turned away and walked over to his dresser. 

"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Getting some dry clothes," he said, opening one of his drawers and pulling out a clean tee shirt and jeans. "You can change in here. I'll use the bathroom."

"But I thought you wanted…that we were..." Confusion colored Belle face as she held her shirt closed with one hand and pointedly looked away.

"Belle…don't." Shawn said, quickly crossing his room to where she stood.

Mortified that she thought Shawn actually wanted to make love to her, she refused to look at him "Oh my God…"

"Belle, please. I know what is going through that head of yours and it's not true. I want you, you've got to believe that and when you let me bring you up here you told me that you wanted me too. But I don't want to rush things for us." Shawn bent over trying to get Belle to look at him. "I want our first time…my first time…to happen when it's right for the both of us."

Belle's eyes flew to Shawn's at hearing his confession. "Your first?"

"Yeah," Shawn offered a self-conscious grin, "and I don't know about you but I'm having a great time doing what we're doing now. When we both decide…together…we'll know. Okay?"

Belle nodded in agreement and Shawn gave her one more kiss before picking up his clothes and heading out of the room. Belle followed and after closing the door behind him she leaned against it. "I love you tough boy," she whispered even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"I love you too Isabelle," Shawn answered from the other side.

*****

Philip glanced over again at Chloe but she was still turned away from him, staring out the passenger window. He had stepped on the brake when they neared the Brady pub asking if she wanted to get a bite to eat but she had said no so quietly that if it wasn't for the negative shake of her head he would have had to ask her again. As the silence of the interior of the car stretched on, Philip could feel his old familiar wall rising, brick by brick, back up around him.

It was an imaginary wall but very real in Philip's mind and heart. A wall he had always lived behind, only showing to the world the fun loving, spoiled, rich kid everyone took him for. A wall that shielded him from the cruel childhood taunts of how he was conceived and brought into this world and hid the fact it was killing him that his parents weren't married. A wall that kept out anything that might challenge him to think, to believe…to feel. A wall he dressed so well in the best clothes, the best smile and the best one-liners that no one knew it was there, and in turn never knew who was hiding behind it.

Until Chloe.

Until he'd teased and taunted her because it was the thing to do only to look back once, and see the unshed tears in her eyes.

Until he saw her sitting at dotCom with a strange man and he couldn't figure out why he felt like his stomach had just dropped to his feet. 

Until he heard her sing and her voice flowed over him, bits and pieces of it finding their way through the cracks in that wall, swirling around his heart and opening his eyes. He had slipped out of the pub moments after she had run out, not knowing why he was going after her but enjoying that feeling of ignorance. He just wanted to find her.

But when he had finally caught up with her on the pier he felt like he had run into another brick wall. Not his, but hers and he recognized it right away. But he refused to let her hide from him and another chunk of his own wall fell to the ground.

Then he got scared and even worse he got stupid. He could see the world beyond the wall but he wasn't ready. So he back away from her. Until the night of the dance and then he learned what he meant to take a chance, to finally break down the wall when he watched Chloe remove her long black cape. Her beauty dazzled him but it was the risk she had taken, the leap of faith she demonstrate, that blew apart his wall and he felt a freedom he'd never knew existed. Being with her was a high he never wanted to come down from.

But when Chloe had backed away from him tonight, when she didn't want him to touch her, Philip felt the fear again. And he was fighting like hell to stop that wall from circling him again.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Philip reached over and flipped on the radio. The chatter of the disc jockey seemed to surprise Chloe and she turned to look at the radio before switching her gaze to Philip and then back to the radio. Philip tried not to glance at her as he turned the old fashioned knob looking for a station. He finally settled on the country music station as Garth Brooks' voice filled the air.

"Country?" Chloe asked.

Philip was surprised to hear her soft question. "Yeah-" he stopped to clear his throat as his voice cracked. "Benjamin, he runs my dad's stables, he's originally from Nashville. He got me into it."

He glanced over at her and saw the surprised look on her face. "What?" he asked.

"I just never pictured you…it's just you usually have the classic rock station on."

"Well, it's only been in the last few weeks." Philip replied, centering his gaze back on the road. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Chloe nodded her head before she too turned away and stared out into the dusk. He turned into the park and headed down towards to the pond. He didn't see too many people, most were home having dinner but he still drove deeper into the woods until he came to a small clearing. He saw Chloe's head snap in his direction but he didn't take his eyes off the windshield. He knew he wasn't playing fair by bringing her here, a place where they had come many times before. A place to talk, to enjoy the darkness, to-

Philip threw the car into park and abruptly turned off the engine but left the radio on. Despite the music, the silence was deafening. Philip kept in hands on the steering wheel, clenching and unclenching his fingers, trying to keep from reaching out to her. 

Hell, the last time they were here, she had her hands on him before the car had even stopped. She'd reached down between his legs to push on the seat level sending the driver's seat back so she could scoot over to sit in his lap, her back against the door and those long legs of hers stretched out over the other seat. They'd talked about their families, their dreams, school and friends. And it was here that he truly kissed her for the first time... 

(flashback)

…it was a warm day in September and of course, he didn't have his car then. They'd been at the park the first Sunday afternoon after school started with the gang enjoying an impromptu picnic that the girls had dreamed up. He'd managed to get Chloe away from everyone to this clearing surrounded by woods on three sides and a clear view of the pond. They had been walking quietly holding hands when she suddenly started tickling him before taking off in a run across the grass. She was fast but he easily caught up with her, tackling her but making sure he hit the ground first cushioning the blow to her body with his.

It was the first time he'd held her since that night in the cabin but she'd been so out of it he doubted she remembered. But he did, and he felt his body reacting again to the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest and her legs straddling his thighs. She was laughing and her beautiful hair creating a curtain that hid them away from the rest of the world. 

"That's not fair," Chloe cried out, "no using your football moves on me."

Philip returned her smile. "Hey, whatever works. Besides you started it."

"I did not!"

"Oh yeah?"

Philip offered a wicked grin as he flexed his fingers and unmercifully began a search for Chloe's tickle zone. He quickly found it as she squealed in surprise and tried to wiggle away from him. "Stop Philip, oh please stop."

"Say the magic words," he teased.

"I said please!"

Philip reached up to cradle her head before he quickly reversed positions, gently flipping them over so now that Chloe was on the ground. "Those aren't the magic words."

Chloe rushed to catch her breath, her chest rapidly rising and falling. "What are the magic words?"

"You just said them Friday night."

Philip watched as Chloe replayed the events of two days ago in her mind. He had invited her, Belle and Shawn over to the house for a bar-b-que and dip in the pool and the girls had worn the same swimsuits that they had on at the party the weekend before, which pleased him and Shawn immensely. His folks hadn't come back from Europe yet but Henderson had spoken with Dr. Wesley assuring him that the kids would be well chaperoned and Chloe had agreed to be home early. 

"I don't know what I said that was so magical," Chloe answered.

"Oh," Philip placed his well-practiced, wounded puppy dog look on his face. "I'm cut to the bone. Well, let's see if I can refresh your memory. Belle and Shawn were fighting over how much sauce to put on the chicken, you were in the water and I was laying at the edge of the pool, basking in the sun determine not to lose my well earned summer tan." Philip watched as Chloe's eyes looked off in the distance, knowing she was replaying the afternoon in her mind. "You swam over to me, propped your arms on the edge and stared at me until I realized you were there after I felt the water dripping from your hair. I turned to look over at you and you said, 'Are you going to make me do it again?' and of course I had NO idea what you were talking about and then suddenly you said-"

"Kiss me." Chloe interrupted, her eyes shining bright with the memory.

"Those are the magic words," Philip murmured, lowering his head to capture her lips with his own. He remembered his own shock when Chloe spoke those words to him because he had thought about little else but kissing Chloe since school started. He'd leaning out over the water and pressed his lips to hers. But then Shawn let out a loud wolf whistle, startling them both. Chloe backed away and he had landed face first in the water.

Even now, Philip felt Chloe tense up the moment their lips touched and he was sure it was because she had no way out with him practically lying on top of her. He pressed feather light kisses on her lips, keeping his eyes open to watch her reaction. Each kiss lasted a little longer than the one before until Philip felt her responding to his kisses as her body relaxed against the grass and her hands crept up the back of his tee shirt until they rested on his shoulders.

As soon as he saw her eyes flutter close, his did the same as he angled his head and slowly slid the tip of his tongue across the seam of her lips. She tentatively opened her lips allowing him access to the warm recesses of her mouth. Her tongue only touched his for a scant moment before pulling away but it was enough to start a burn deep inside of him. He curled his fingers into a fist taking a hand full of Chloe's hair with him as her hands pressed against his shoulder blades encouraging him to deepen the kiss and this time Chloe responded. Timid and reserved at first, she allowed Philip to set the pace but soon her passionate nature took over and their tongues dueled in an ardent dance…

(end of flashback)

Philip quickly rolled down his window, thankful for the breeze that filled the interior of his car. The memory of that kiss and the many more since then was playing havoc on certain parts of his body. Not that it matters, he thought as he steadied himself against Chloe's coming words, because he doubted he would ever get the chance to kiss her again.

Chloe watched as Philip propped his arm on the open window, refusing to look in her direction, a hardness settling on his features. 'Oh God, please give me strength to do this,' she prayed silently, 'and please, please…please let Philip understand.'

"It's nice that it is still so warm out," Chloe started out softly

'Well, here it comes,' Philip thought to himself. "Yeah," was his only response.

"But I've heard you've sometimes had a white Thanksgiving."

"Sometimes."

"Philip…I need to…I...um..."

"Look Chloe, you didn't want to talk to me about the weather so why don't you just spit out whatever it is you want to say!"

Chloe gasped at the anger in his tone and her only thought then was escape. She grabbed at the door handle and bolted from the car.

Philip followed her, slamming his door behind him before he jogged around the car and slammed shut Chloe's still open door. He started towards her, knowing he was acting like an ass but he dreaded the words he knew she was going to say. 

Goodbye…it's been fun…it's over.

Chloe heard him walk up behind and just as he reached her, she suddenly turned around to face him, her arms folded tightly across her chest. "Have you ever tried to say something…you know, something that's inside your head but when you open your mouth you don't hear anything but the silence?" 

Philip had expected anger from her considering how he just mouthed off but Chloe's voice was soft, monotone and expressionless. She was facing him but she wasn't looking at him. 

"But the screaming in still inside your head" she continued, "and you try again and again because you know you have to say it and you know the silence the wrong…but after a while the silence seems right. But the screaming never stops," her voice dropping to a whisper. "It never, ever…stops."

"Chloe, I don't…I don't understand-"

"Do you know how much I wanted this? How much I wanted this to work? How hard I tried? I did…I tried." Chloe nodded her head, and then lifted her hand, pointing her finger in the air. "But deep down I knew it wasn't going to last. I knew that. But I listened to other people. I listened to my mom, my friends…" Chloe leveled her stare on Philip. "I listened to you."

*****

Mimi pulled the car up into the wide driveway next to the large Victorian house with a wide front porch, carefully maneuvering around a tricycle, a big wheel and a skateboard that laid scattered around.

"Sorry about that," Jason said, "Brothers and sisters ya know."

"Yeah, Connor is always leaving his toys around." She quickly turned off the headlights but left the parking lights on and an orange glow from the dashboard fell over the two of them.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, thanks for the iced coffee. Besides, I had to stay late for rehearsal anyway."

"You're really into this drama thing aren't you?"

Mimi smiled, glad that Jason wasn't jumping out to head inside as soon as the car stopped. "Well, Chloe and Shawn have their music, you and Philip have sports, Belle has…shopping and me, I'm into acting. You know me with my dramatic flair and all."

Jason smiled at her words. "Yeah, that was pretty dramatic what you pulled on Jan at the Last Blast."

"She was being so hateful," Mimi said, ducking her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "and something just snapped inside of me."

"Yeah…hateful," Jason nodded in agreement, "I guess the gang could say the same thing about me."

"Oh, I think you've reformed yourself pretty well these past few months." Mimi said with a smile.

"I guess."

"I've done my share of reforming too although my mom calls it growing up. It's amazing what you can learn about people when you take the time to really get to know them."

Jason looked up, captured Mimi's gaze and held it. "I'm beginning to see that."

Seconds of silence passed as they continued to stare at one another until the front porch light suddenly came on. 

"Well, I better get in there and hit the books." He opened the door and then reached back for his gym bag and backpack. "Thanks again."

Mimi watched as Jason got out and closed the door. Leaning down into the open window, he offered her one of his dazzling smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Right," Mimi nodded, unable to contain an answering smile, "tomorrow."

She sat and watched as he trotted up the front walk to the porch and went inside. Putting the car into gear, she slowly backed out of the drive and headed down the street. After flipping through the stations on the radio she let her hand fall to the now empty seat next to her and it landed on a rough, unfamiliar texture.

Jason's football jacket.

Quickly glancing over, she saw the large, blue jacket with the gold capital S on the front that he had taken off once he got inside stating it was too warm to have it on. He and Philip had just received the letters at the beginning of this football season when they made it on the varsity team. Her fingertips danced over the letter before tracing over his name written in cursive on the sleeve and the number 2 underneath it, his jersey number.

"Number two," Mimi said aloud as she pulled the jacket into her lap and lifted it to her face. Breathing deeply, she took in the scent of his cologne. "My new lucky number."

To be continued….


	5. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"A Single Yellow Rose" - Chapter Five

City Park…early evening… 

"You listened to me," Philip repeated, "and now you've decided that it's not working…so this is my fault?"

Chloe shook her head. "No! That's not what I am saying. Please just listen to me Philip."

Nodding, Philip shoved his hands deep in his pockets. He could tell Chloe needed to say her peace and hopefully when she was done he would have a chance to convince her not to walk away from him.

"Mr. Connelly transferred me to another instructor…did you know that? No, of course not because I didn't tell you." Chloe continued without giving Philip a chance to answer her. "A few weeks ago he sent me to Andre, his protégé…does great things with students Mr. Connelly told me…yeah right, students that aren't good enough to work with him."

Chloe circled around Philip who turned to follow her, baffled at her words. "What do mean not good enough?"

"Oh please, I'm not naive enough to think that I am SO good that Mr. Connelly, the master, decided there wasn't anything more he could show me." Chloe spat out the words. "No, just the opposite in fact. But since Nancy was paying big bucks for these lessons, he wasn't about to cut me loose. So he pawned me off…brushed me off…sent me to the second string to borrow one of your football analogies. But I was determined to get better so he would want to work with me again. So, I did everything Andre asked of me. I went back to the basics but even that wasn't good enough for him. He said it was my-"Chloe's voice broke and she visibly swallowed before continuing, "he said it was my posture…the way I carried myself." 

Philip felt such tremendous relief that it almost brought him to his knees. Chloe was upset because of how her voice lessons were going and that explained why she'd been acting so strangely these past few weeks. It wasn't him, it wasn't the two of them. 'Still', he thought, 'that didn't explain why she wouldn't let me near her earlier'. "Honey, I'm sure Mr. Connelly just wanted you to have the basics, like you said. You've never had any formal training and while I think you are terrific…he's is the professional."

"No!" Chloe bite down hard on her lower lip, trying to stifle the outcry as she put more distance between herself and Philip. "You don't understand!"

"Chloe, I think you are getting too upset about this. I know how important this is to you but you have to remember that you are just a beginner." Philip said, following her, "there's no rush…you have plenty of time to work on your singing and if this instructor really isn't working for you, you should tell your folks and maybe they can get you involved with someone-"

"HE TOUCHED ME!"

Stunned, Philip felt as if his soul emptied and was refilled with a roaring fury through which he could only speak one word. "What?"

"At first I didn't really notice…I mean I noticed but I didn't know," Chloe's eyes filled with tears, "I swear I didn't know. I mean, from the first day, he would position my shoulders, his hands on my collarbone or he would show me how I should be breathing through my diaphragm…" 

Chloe voice broke and Philip heard the thread of hysteria there. He took a step towards her but she backed away from him quickly, stumbling. She held her fists clenched at her breastbone. "He would press…right here…"

"Chloe…" Philip's voice faltered in the silence that stretched between them.

"I thought I was imaging it…I kept telling myself I was crazy but his hands…kept…moving over my breasts…" Chloe reached up to her face and violently brushed away her tears. "I knew I had to say something, I knew it was up to me. So…I finally did…today…and he told me I was wrong…he told me I wanted this…he told me it was my fault…"

Chloe sank to her knees, her body racked with gut wrenching sobs. Philip rushed to her, wrapping her in his arms. "No! No, Chloe…it's not your fau-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Chloe screamed as she fought to get away, clawing at his hands until he released her and she pushed him to the ground. "You PROMISED you wouldn't touch me again!"

Dazed, Philip couldn't move. He watched as Chloe crawled away from him, her eyes wide with stark and vivid terror. He instantly realized that it wasn't him she was seeing. Whatever that bast**d did it was dragging her into another nightmare even more shocking that the one that this Andre had caused. "Chloe, baby…"

"Don't call me that," her voice raged with fury. "You promise me…you said if I didn't tell anyone you would stop. You promised…you said you wouldn't hurt any of the other girls…I tried to cover up my body…I tried to hide it because I know what it does to you…please…don't…touch…me" 

Philip watched as Chloe begged to an image he couldn't see. He was lost as to what to do. How could he help her? Reaching for his cell phone, he realized that he must have left it in the car. Damn! He wasn't going to leave her here but how could he reach her? Slowly he began inching his way across the ground. He had to get her out of this fear-induced haze and make her realize that she was safe with him. "Chloe …it's me, it's Philip."

"You said you wouldn't send me away…you said I could stay…" Chloe whispered in a ragged breath as she drew her knees up close to her chest, hanging her head.

Philip stopped when he just about reached her. "Chloe," again he repeated.it's me…Philip."

Chloe's head snapped up, her face wet with tears. Without warning, she rose and took off in a run for the woods. Shocked, it took Philip a second to start after her. Thankful for the full moon and the childhood cops and robbers games he and Shawn played here as kids he knew the woods like the back of his hand. He could hear Chloe crashing through the underbrush and he knew he had to get to her before she hurt herself. He took a sharp left, hoping to cut her off. Moments later, she crashed into his arms.

"No!" she cried, "no, no!"

"Chloe, Chloe." Philip called out her name, refusing to let her go. Her fists flared around his head and shoulders but he held tight to her. "Chloe, please let me help you. It's okay….you're okay."

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Philip said calmly, praying he could reach her and praying he could control the wrath of fury that seethed inside of him over what she'd been through Right now he needed to concentrate on Chloe. "It's Philip…I'm not going to hurt you."

He repeated these words over and over until he felt the fight finally giving out inside of her. Slowly, she relaxed in his arms, her anger giving way to exhaustion. 

"Philip…" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." Gently, he lifted her in his arms and walked back out to the clearing. He stopped at the edge of the pond and placed Chloe down on the grass. Taking off his jacket, he removed his tee shirt and dipped the corner of it in the water. He turned back to find Chloe hiding her face with her hands. Cautiously he touched her fingers with his own and Chloe slowly lowered them.

"Okay?" he asked, showing her his shirt.

Chloe nodded and he carefully wiped her face with the cloth. Chloe closed her eyes against his appraisal of her. God...did that all really happened? Did she really say all those things to him? 

She had wanted to talk to Philip for the last couple of weeks about what was happening with Andre but she just didn't know how. She was afraid he would think it was somehow her fault or that she wanted it to happen and he would leave her. But today, when she had confronted Andre, he had said all those vile things to her she knew she had to tell someone, and Philip was the first person she had run to.

She had no idea that the past she had worked so hard to forget would come rearing back to her in such a nauseating and foul manner. Feeling him picking out leaves and twigs from her hair his touch was so gentle it brought fresh tears to her eyes. She tried to control them but they spilled out from under her lashes. Realizing that Philip's hands had stilled, she opened her eyes to find him staring down at her.

"Please don't hate me," Chloe tried to maintain her fragile control.

"Never," Philip answered without hesitation, "it's wasn't your fault. None if it." Chloe started to look away but Philip lightly held her chin. "Not what happened these past weeks and not what happened to you before. It's not…your…fault."

Chloe nodded slowly and Philip tenderly wrapped his arm around her and held her. "You've got to tell your parents, Chloe."

"No!" Chloe shook her head, "No, they would hate me. They would send me away."

"No, they wouldn't. Your mom and Craig love you very much and they will help you to get the help you need to work through all of this."

"I don't know…"

"Chloe, you took a big step tonight by coming to me and I'm sorry for making it so hard for you. I was only thinking about myself and I never thought what you could be going through would be something like this. I'm so sorry. I will be beside you all the way but this is something we can't handle alone."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course, come on, it's getting late. I bet your mom is going nuts wondering where you are."

Philip rose and helped Chloe to her feet. He grabbed his jacket and put it on, the night air chilly on his bare skin. Chloe clutched at his tee shirt and they made their way back to his car. He made sure she was settled in before starting the car and heading out of the park. As they made their way through town, Philip drove with one hand, the other Chloe clung to with both hands. When they pulled up in the driveway, Philip saw two figures pacing through the front window. He felt Chloe's grip tighten on his hand and he knew she saw them too.

"They're worried about you, that's all. They don't know where you've been or what you have gone through, remember that okay?"

Chloe nodded in response and they got out of the car. Philip put his arm around her and they made their way to the front porch and quietly opened the door.

"Oh Chloe," Nancy cried, running in from the living room, "where have you been?"

Craig followed closely on her heels but both stopped short at the sight of Philip, bare chested except for his letterman jacket, holding Chloe tight in his arms and Chloe's face still red, her eyes swollen from crying.

"What the hell is going on here? Nancy voice rose another octave "I came back from shopping and some kid tells me you hitched a ride home from Chicago and when I got here Craig said he had no idea where you were!"

Philip held up his hand, trying to stop Nancy's questions. "Please, Mrs. Wesley, Chloe has been through a lot tonight."

"And whose fault is that?" Craig demanded.

"Not mine sir. Please, Chloe needs to speak with the both of you. Can we go in and sit down?"

Surprised by Philip's calm tone, Nancy finally noticed the fear in her daughter's eyes. She took a step closer which only caused Chloe to press closer to Philip. Nancy looked to Craig for help who only stepped away and motioned for Philip and Chloe to go into the living room. Nancy moved to sit at the end of the couch while Craig stood behind her. Philip walked with Chloe to the couch and helped her to sit down. 

Reaching over, he shocked Nancy when he took her hand and placed Chloe's cold fingers in her warm grasp. "She loves you Chloe, you know that."

Chloe nodded in response, but seized Philip's hand when he started to back away. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Philip glanced up and caught Craig's hard stare before returning his gaze to Chloe. "I'll be right here."

Philip moved to the back of the couch as Chloe slowly began to talk. Each word was a blow to his heart as her story spilled out with renewed tears. He wasn't sure if it was shock or understanding that was keeping her mother quiet but at least she and Dr. Wesley were listening and that was half the battle. Craig moved around to sit on the coffee table, but he didn't touch Chloe until she reached out for his hand. Philip felt the tears welling in his is own eyes, matching those in Dr. Wesley's and when one escaped down his cheek Philiplet it fall without bothering to wipe it away.

When Chloe fell into Nancy's warm embrace, Philip watched as Dr. Wesley rose and motioned him into the dining room. Philip followed him and both men took a few moments to wipe their eyes and gather their thoughts.

"Thank you Philip, for bringing her home and for convincing her to tell us about all of this."

"I didn't know about any of this until tonight sir. I kind of figured that being moved from foster home to foster home was part of why she was so shy and wore all those bulky, black clothes before but I never thought…I mean ever since the dance she's been acting like a normal teenager, whatever that is."

"Did she react normally to you physically?"

"Ah, Dr. Wesley, we never…I mean, we haven't…"

"I didn't think you did but surely you two have at least done a little serious 'making out', I believe its still called that. You didn't notice anything different about her then?"

"No sir. I mean she was shy and she told me she had never even held hands with a guy before me but nothing ever happened like tonight. You don't think I did something to set this off do you?"

"No," Craig reassured Philip. "I think the actions of her music instructor is what brought all this back to the fore front for Chloe." Craig took a close look at Philip's face. "Come over here, by the light."

Craig slipped from father to doctor mode and examined Philip more closely. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, Chloe was really upset when she took off into the woods. I caught up with her and I was afraid what would happen if I let go of her so I just held on until she realized it was me holding her."

"You are going to have a nice shiner there come morning."

"It doesn't matter. Is Chloe going to be okay?"

"Well…I don't know Philip. I would like to have her checked out by her doctor but since there was no penetra - um, I think it can wait until tomorrow. Do any of the other kids know about this?"

"No sir, we were alone when she told me. Belle and Shawn have noticed she'd been a little withdrawn lately but that's it."

Chloe and Nancy suddenly appeared in the archway of the room. Philip walked over to her and took her out stretched hand. "Are you okay?"

"No," she answered, "but I will be and that's a start."

"You must be exhausted and I'm sure my parents are on the lookout for me so I'm gonna head home. Are you going to be in school tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Mom wants me to go over to the hospital in the morning…"

Philip's gaze shot from Chloe to Nancy, who was busy wiping away her own tears. "Well, since Belle's in a lot of your classes I'll have her get anything that you might miss."

Philip could only stare at Chloe, knowing he should leave and let her get some rest but he didn't want to leave. Craig walked around and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Nanc, why don't we let Chloe say good night to Philip?"

Nancy was reluctant to let go of her daughter but Craig gently pulled her away. Hand in hand, Chloe and Philip walked to the front door.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" he asked. Chloe just smiled and Philip returned her smile. "I already asked you that didn't I?"

Chloe only nodded.

"Well, I am probably going to be saying that a lot because I care about you, you know?"

"I know that Philip."

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Do you want this back?" Chloe held out his tee shirt.

"No, you keep it, toss it…whatever."

Philip wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure if that was what Chloe wanted so he settled for caressing her cheek with his fingertips and was rewarded when Chloe leaned into his touch. "Get some sleep and call me if you need me. I don't care what time it is, you've got the number to my private line in my room so call me."

Chloe nodded and then Philip quietly slipped out the door. During the drive home Philip replayed all that had happened tonight and the outrage built to such frenzy that he didn't even notice his father calling out to him when he stormed into the house minutes later. All he could think about was hitting something and hitting it hard. Stripping off his jacket as he walked into the weight room Philip headed straight for the punching bag that Austin left behind when he moved out. Pounding his fists into the solid leather over and over again sent the bag swinging into the air but it did little to relive his feelings of guilt and anger. Soon the muscles in his arms protested the continuous movement but still Philip refused to quit. Moments later two hands grabbed the bag from behind, holding it still. Philip looked up to see his father standing there. 

"Go on son, whatever it is…get it out of your system."

Philip continued with his punishing workout but it only lasted a few minutes longer before he gave up and went over to a rack on the wall and grabbed a plush terry cloth towel. He covered his face with it as he leaned against the wall, unable to stop the tears from coming. Heaving sobs filled his chest and he slowly sank to the floor. Victor moved to join him and he held his son as a story of anguish and suffering filled the air.

*****

"Mr. Philip, wake up."

Philip felt the touch to his shoulder and he was instantly awake. Sitting up in bed he saw Henderson, in his bathroom, standing at the side of his bed. "What time is it?"

"A little after three sir."

"What is it Henderson? Is it Dad or Mom?"

"No sir, you have a phone call."

Philip's eyes went right to his bedside phone but then he saw the cordless in Henderson's hand. "Who is it?"

"It's Dr. Wesley sir."

Philip grabbed the phone. "Yes sir?"

"Philip is Chloe with you?"

"What? No…I've been asleep for a couple of hours. Why?"

"I just went to check on her and her bed is empty…she's gone."

to be continued…


	6. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"A Single Yellow Rose" - Chapter Six

_ _

_Kiriakis' Mansion – Philip's bedroom…early morning hours_

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I've checked the house, she's not here and I had hoped that…"

"No, she's not with me." Philip raked his fingers through his hair as Henderson quietly left the room. "God, where could she have gone?"

"There isn't any place you can think of?" Craig replied. "Some place that is special to the two of you?"

Philip thought for a moment before answering. "We were talking in the park tonight, that's where all of that stuff came out but I don't know why she would go there. Maybe she went to see Shawn or Belle."

"At three in the morning?" Craig demanded, "I thought you said they didn't know anything!"

"They don't but maybe she wanted to talk to them…I don't know."

"We're calling the police," Philip heard Nancy's shill voice in the background.

"Wait! Let me call Shawn and Belle and see if they've heard from her. If not then we can talk with Shawn's dad." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Please sir, if she is with them or they know where we can find her then we can get to her without flashing lights and screaming sirens."

"Call me as soon as know anything."

Philip breathed a sign of relief. "Yes sir, thank you. I'll call you soon." Pressing the button to end the connection, Philip released it and immediately dialed Shawn cell phone number. "Come on, Shawn, pick up the phone."

"'lo," came the sleepy greetings after numerous rings.

"Shawn, its Philip. Have you talked to Chloe tonight?"

"What? Who is this?"

"It's Philip and I'm talking about Chloe."

Philip heard a long yawn from the other end of the phone line. "Yeah right, Chloe, you're always talking about Chloe. I know… she's terrific, she's one-of-a-kind…just make sure I'm on the guest list. Better yet, make me an usher, I look great in a tux."

"Shawn will you wake up! Obviously she's not there with you but have you talked to Chloe tonight?"

Across town, Shawn rolled over onto his back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before peeking at his bedside clock. "Philip?"

"Yes Shawn it's me. Now, will you answer my question?"

"What did you ask me again?" Shawn said, pushing himself up against his pillows.

"For the last time, have you spoken with Chloe tonight?"

"Not since Belle and I saw her at the school when she was waiting for you, why? And why in the hell are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"Chloe's disappeared. Dr. Wesley just called me and-"

"What! Wait, back up a minute. Chloe's disappeared?"

"Look, she had a pretty rough night and I guess she was more upset that we thought. Now she's gone."

"What's got her so upset?"

Philip hesitated before answering, knowing it wasn't his place to tell Shawn anything. "I can't go into that right now. Look, I'm heading over to the Wesley's, why don't you give Belle a call just in case Chloe called her or if we're lucky maybe she's there. If not, I'm gonna need you to wake up your dad."

"My dad? Whoa, this is serious isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I'll call Belle and have an answer for you by the time you get here."

"Get there?"

"Yeah, if Chloe isn't with Belle and I'm gonna get my dad involved I'm going with you over to her house. Maybe we can find something in her room that will give us a clue as to where she is."

"Spoken like the true son of cop. I'll be there in five minutes." Philip hung up the phone, grabbed his jeans off the floor and was dressed in less than a minute. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out of his room. 

"Son?"

Philip looked up from buttoning his shirt to see his father standing by his open bedroom door. "It's Chloe dad."

Victor only nodded as Kate appeared next to him, tying the front of her bathrobe. "Victor, what's going on? Philip, honey where are you going? It's the middle of the night."

"Mom, I can't talk now…I've got to go."

"Just a minute young man, you aren't going any-"

"Kate," Victor's soft but steely strong voice cut her off, "go back to bed."

"What is going on here? Victor, what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm telling you to go back to bed, I'll explain it all to you in a minute."

Kate stalled for a moment, her eyes moving back and forth between father and son, taking in the steady gaze they shared. "Alright, I will."

Philip walked up to the room as his mother disappeared into the darkness. "Thanks Dad."

"Something's wrong."

Philip nodded, "it's Chloe, she's disappeared. I'm heading over to her parents now…umm, you're not going to tell Mom about Chloe are you?"

"And break a confidence with my son? Never. Don't worry, like you I have a way of telling a woman what I want her to hear in such a way she thinks its what she wants to hear. Where do you think you inherited that gift from?"

Philip felt a small smile crease his face. "Thank again."

Victor followed his son down the hall and watched from the upper landing as he headed down the stairs and grabbed his jacket from the chair next to the door. "Philip."

His father's voice stopped him at he was about to open the front door. "If you need anything…"

"Don't worry dad, I know just the man to come to."

*****

Shawn jumped out of bed and got dressed. As confusing as this all was, he had a bad feeling that Chloe wasn't going to be at Belle's. He punched in the code for her number and waited, praying that she hadn't left her phone laying around where her dad could get to it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Brady, this is Shawn. I guess I called the wrong number. I thought I had hit the code to reach Belle's cell phone instead of the house. What are you doing there?"

"I live here…or least when one of my fraternity brothers decides to borrow my room. What are you doing calling at this time of night…um, morning?"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be there. Hey, I know this is gonna sound strange but is Chloe over there?"

"Chloe here? I don't think so but I just got in a few hours ago and I was up watching tv. Everyone's asleep."

"Could you do me a favor and take a quick peek in Belle's room to see if she is there?"

"Are you going to explain all of this to me when I get back?"

"What little I know I'll tell you…please just go check."

"Okay, hold on."

Tucking his phone between his ear and shoulder, Shawn tugged on his shoes and started pacing his room as he waited for Brady to return.

"Sorry Shawn," Brady voice filled the receiver, "but Belle's all alone and sound asleep. What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure. Philip just called me. Apparently he and Chloe talked tonight about something, she got really upset and when her folks went to go check on her a little while ago she was gone."

"The best thing that guy does it get her mad. What the hell did he say to her now?"

"I don't know Brady but I don't think its Phil's fault…this time. Dr. Wesley called him first thinking that Chloe had gone to see him and then Philip called me hoping she was either with me or Belle."

"At this time of the night…or morning?"

"Look, Philip gonna be here any minute and we are heading over to Chloe's to see if we can figure out what's wrong. If you or Belle hear from her please call me right away."

"Should I wake up Belle and tell her what is going on?"

"No, she's gonna be up in a few hours for school and I think if Chloe had talked to her earlier she would have said something to one of us."

"Hey, I've only got one class today so if you guys need me for anything let me know. I'll hang around here in case you hear from her."

"Okay, talk to you later."

Shawn ended the call, shoved the phone in his pocket and headed out into the hall. Stopping for a minute in Johnny's room, he looked down on the infant sleeping peacefully in his crib. Shawn gently stroked his brother's soft, dark hair. 'Same color as me,' he thought to himself, 'but not one hundred percent.' As glad as he was that he was able to work things out with his folks and come to terms with Belle and Johnny having the same father, it still bothered him that he and his brother weren't true blood brothers. It seemed weird at first when he realized that Johnny was a part of both him and Belle. But instead of letting that come between them it had only strengthened the bond they shared, and the love he felt for Johnny was stronger than anything he'd ever felt in his life. 

Heading back out in the hall, he went to his parent's room and softly knocked on the door. He pushed open the door and saw his folks laying spoon fashion in bed, his father's arm cradling his mom close against him. Shawn knew how hard all of this was on his dad as he could see the pain in his father's eyes whenever Belle's parents were over at the house and John would hold his son. He knew how hard both families were working at trying to make the best of this situation and he gave a lot of credit to Dr. Evans and his mom for insisting that it could be okay. Shawn reached over and laid a hand on his dad's shoulder. "Hey, dad."

Years of training kicked in and Bo woke up immediately. "What?"

Shawn motioned out to the hall and quickly backed away and left room knowing his father would follow. 

"What is it Shawn? Is it Johnny?" Bo whispered.

"No, he's fine. Dad, I need you help. It's Chloe. She's disappeared, run away I guess."

"You guess?"

"Look, I don't really know what is going on," Shawn raised his voice, "but Philip just called me and he's heading over here so we can go over to her parents house."

"Shh!" Bo reached behind him and closed over his bedroom door. "How does Philip know Chloe is gone?"

"Her parents called him when they discovered she was missing. I guess they hoped she was with him."

"What time is it?"

"About three fifteen." Shawn said, checking his watch. "Philip asked me to call Belle to see if she might be there and if she wasn't he asked that I wake you up."

Bo heaved a long sigh and tunneled his fingers through his hair. He stared long at the dark eyes of his son that matched his own. "Is it that serious?"

"I think so. Philip should be here soon. I'll wait out front so he doesn't wake up Johnny."

"I'll meet you two outside after I tell you mother."

"Thanks dad," Shawn said before turning and heading down the stairs.

*****

Philip slowly pushed open the door but he still didn't go inside.

"What are you waiting for? You're x-ray vision going to tell you if anything is in there?" Shawn asked, standing at his shoulder.

Philip opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut again when he got a peek at an unmade bed. "It's Chloe's bedroom."

"Yeah? That's the point isn't it?"

"It's her personal space. You don't like it when people invade your room, do you? Especially when you aren't around?"

"I don't my friends disappearing in the middle of the night either. Come on," Shawn brushed past his friend and walked in.

They had arrived at the Wesley's a few minutes ago and discovered that Chloe hadn't come home yet. Bo took Craig and Nancy into the living room to talk, telling the boys stay out in the foyer. Shawn had suggested they look around Chloe's room for something that might give them a clue why she left or where she'd gone. Nancy was against it but after Bo agreed that it was a good idea as long as they didn't touch anything and she had relented. Shawn had climbed the stairs with Philip following behind him.

"Looks like she had a tough time sleeping." Philip said softly.

"Why's that?" Shawn said as he went over to her desk and looked around but all he saw was the usual array of books and papers. 

"Look at her bed, the sheets are all tangled, blankets and pillows on the floor."

"Maybe she's just a restless sleeper." Shawn said as he moved over to look over the top of her dresser.

Philip moved over to the open window, propping his hand up against the woodwork. "I don't think so. I've called her late before and it takes her forever to answer the phone. No, tonight wasn't a good night for Chloe."

"You gonna tell me what happened between you two tonight?"

"I can't Shawn," Philip answered without turning around, "believe me, that's hard for me to say to you but it's not my place. If Chloe wants you to know, she'll tell you."

"It not about the two of you is it? It's something more."

Philip's head snapped around. "How did you know that?"

"I don't know, maybe because the Wesley's called you first when they found out she was gone. Or maybe because I've always felt that there is something about Chloe…I don't know how to describe it… something sad."

Philip remained silent, only nodding in agreement before turning back to the window. "Do you think she got out this way?" he asked, pointing to the tall tree with branches that brushed up against the house that offered a natural ladder from Chloe's second story window to the ground below. 

Shawn walked over and looked out the window. "Could be. Easy access in and easy access out. You've never used it?"

Philip offered a small smile at his friend's attempt to lighten the mood. "No, but I'll have to keep it in mind."

Shawn and Philip both turned away with Shawn heading for the closet and Philip over to a bookshelf. The first shelf held a bunch of paperbacks by Sandra Brown tucked next to a hardbound collection of Jan Austen novels. The next shelf was filled with CD's, mostly operas and classical music but the last three were 'Nsync latest, Judy Garland, 25th Anniversary Retrospective and the soundtrack to The Sound of Music.

"That's my girl," Philip said softly, "a contradiction all the way."

He squatted to his knees, balancing himself on the balls of his feet as his gaze moved the bottom shelf that held a shoebox without a lid. Inside it he saw what looked like newspaper clippings with a dog-eared paperback book lying on top. His eyes scanned the title of the book in disbelief. "Hey Shawn come here." 

Shawn walked over and peeked over Philip's shoulder. "The Idiot's Guide to Understanding Football," he read aloud the cover of the book. "Looks like she was reading it a lot."

"Yeah, look at these." Philip lifted up the edge of the book carefully, the words of Shawn's father ringing in his ears about not touching anything. "Articles cut from the newspaper about the football team."

"You mean about you," Shawn said, offering a gentle cuff to Philip's shoulder, "that's why she cut them out and that's why she was reading that book."

Philip only nodded as he continued to stare at the contents of the box. Damn! How many times in the last few weeks had he spent cursing Chloe for not being interested in something that was important to him? "I shouldn't have left her tonight."

"What?"

"I should've stayed here or parked my car outside the house to keep and eye on her or…I don't know…something."

"Come on, let's go back downstairs. I don't anything that is going to help here."

Rising to his feet, Philip crossed the room and followed Shawn out the door, naturally turning off the light as he left. Suddenly he turned back and hit the light switch again, filling the room with the soft glow of light. "Just in case," he whispered.

*****

Shawn slowly sipped at the steaming cup of coffee he held cradled in his hands. He prayed this did the trick of keeping him awake since he never made it to bed last night after Philip's frantic phone call. Sitting atop one of the outdoor lunch table, he scanned the crowds of kids milling around, offering faint smiles and quiet hellos. He had called Brady just before he hit the double D and told him of what little progress they had made. Brady had agreed not to say anything to Belle as Shawn wanted to tell her himself.

"Hey you," Belle joined Shawn at the table, dropping her backpack to the ground next to his, "you look exhausted. What'd you do? Pull an all nighter studying to today's calculus tests after I left?"

"No, I…umm-" Shawn's voice trailed away as he watched Philip's mustang pull into the parking lot. He watched as his friend dropped his head to the steering wheel for a few seconds before he got out of car, locked it and headed towards school. Shawn hoisted the cup of coffee in the air to get Philip's attention. Philip gave a halfhearted wave in return and headed in their direction.

"God that looks good," he said, eyeing Shawn's cup, "I wish I'd thought of getting me some of that."

"Here," reaching down next to him, Shawn brought forth a matching steaming cup, "medium regular with yuck....four sugers."

"Ah, you're a God," Philip said, taking the cup and downing a large sip, "thanks."

"Four sugers?" Belle asked.

"It keeps him sweet," Shawn answered.

"It keeps me awake," Philip answered.

"Yeah, what's with the two of you?" Belle said, looking back and forth at the pair of blood shot, weary eyes in front of her. "You guys have a late night party and not invite me?"

Shawn took another sip of coffee, making eye contact with Philip over the rim. "Anything?"

Philip just shook his head as he stirred his coffee with his finger. 

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah," Philip licked the coffee off his finger before taking another sip, "he's got people working on it but nothing yet."

Belle bumped up softly against Shawn. "Is someone going to answer me?"

"Belle, I've got something to tell you-"

"Hey guys!"

All three turned around to see Mimi heading their way. "Thank god it's Friday! Ready for the big game tomorrow Phil?" she asked, joining the group.

"The game...yeah that's one of the reason I'm here today because of some stupid rule that says all eligible players must attend school the day before in order to play. That and my dad laid down the law about letting the adults take care of this. Otherwise I would be in Chicago right now."

"Chicago? Why there?" Belle asked.

"Hey, Phil baby!"

Philip turned around to see Jan heading straight towards him. 'Great, he thought to himself, 'just what I don't need.'

"So I hear your song bird has flown the coop." Jan said, as she pushed her way into the circle causing Mimi to walk around to the other side of the table.

"What are you talking about Jan?" Belle said as Shawn and Philip exchanged worried glances. 

"Don't tell me you don't know Miss Belle?" Jan turned her evil glare onto Shawn. "Shame on you Brady, for keeping your lover in the dark."

"Go away Jan," Shawn groaned, closing his eyes, "just go away."

"It seems Chloe finally used that super powered brain of hers, got smart and took off last night."

"Took off? What do you mean took off?"

"Lit out, took a power, caught the train?"

"You mean she ran away?" Belle asked Shawn.

"Well, look who finally caught on! No doubt that you're a natural blond."

"And you knew about this?" Belle continued looking at Shawn, ignoring Jan.

"I...I mean, we," Shawn amended when Philip cleared his throat, "were just about to tell you when Miss Personality walked up. How did you find out about it anyway?"

"Hey, I've got this town wired. My sister's boyfriend is a rookie on the police force working the graveyard shift."

"What is going on here? Why did Chloe run away?" Belle cried.

"Come on," Shawn said, as he stepped down from the table, "I'll tell you all about it...in private."

Philip nodded in agreement and Shawn led Belle a few feet to a small group of trees to relay last night events to her. Philip watched the look of shock that came over Belle's face and then Shawn gathered her in his arms.

"Isn't that sweet?" Jan sneered. "So, Philip, I guess means you're going stag to the big party up at the lake after the game tomorrow night?"

"Go blow Jan."

"Is that a request?"

Philip just rolled his eyes in Mimi's direction for before finishing up his coffee. Suddenly he noticed Jason heading in this direction and his gaze shot to Mimi. "Hey Jase, what's up man?"

Mimi's cheeks flushed a flattering shade of pink as Jason stopped to stand right next to her

"Hey Philip." Jason's eyes flattened when his saw his ex. "Jan."

"Jason."

Shifting his backpack from one shoulder to the other, he turned and looked down at the girl next to him, a genuine smile back on his face. "Hi Mimi."

"Hi."

Philip found himself clearing his throat a second time in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, I heard something about Chloe running away? What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Mimi added, "what's that all about?"

"It's a long story that I'm going not going into now." Philip answered, jerking his head in Jan's direction.

"Oh, spare me," Jan said, "I already know everything."

Moments later, Shawn and Belle rejoined their friends as the first bell sounded but none of them moved. Shawn wrapped his arms around Belle from behind resting his head on her shoulder. "I can't believe this is happening." Belle said.

"You okay?" Philip asked her.

"No, and I won't be until we know she if she is all right."

"Oh please." Jan wined, "can't we talk about something else?"

"Okay Jan just for you," Jason said, "I'll change the subject. Phil, do you remember if I had my jacket with me after practice yesterday? I tore my room apart looking for it but I couldn't find it anywhere this morning."

"I thought you had it on but the way my mind's been lately I could be wrong-"

"Umm," Mimi interrupted, "I was looking for you this morning Jason...I have your jacket."

"You?" Belle and Jan said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was going to bring it in this morning but I left it on the end of my bed..."

"What the hell is his jacket doing on your bed?" Jan cried.

"Well, he and I were...." Mimi moved her books into the crook of one arm and started waving her free hand in the air between her and Jason conscious of Jan's evil glare. "I mean, last night we..."

"It's cool Mimi," Jason stepped over in front of her, grabbing her hand. "Just bring it to the game tomorrow afternoon okay?"

"Okay." Mimi said, unaware of the four sets of eyes watching her and Jason as Jan then stormed off in the direction of the school.

The second warning bell went off and Shawn and Belle gathered their stuff. "Come on Meems, we're off to first period. If you hear anything, I don't care how small or insignif' let me know okay?"

Shawn promised her with a kiss and the guys watched as Belle and Mimi walked away. 

"Damn! I feel so useless!" Philip said, crumpling his cup into a ball and tossing it into the nearest trash can. 

To be continued…


	7. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Seven

Salem High School football field…early Saturday morning…

Philip jogged slowly around the track that surrounded Salem High's football field. A couple of hundred yards away he saw the hug pile of wood that would be set afire around dusk tonight for the annual pre-homecoming game bonfire and pep rally. Coach had called an early morning practice but that wasn't set to begin for another hour. Having been up since dawn and unable to take the silence at home any longer, he'd pulled on his sweats and headed down here.

As Philip rounded the far side of the field, his thoughts drifted through the last twenty-four plus hours that had passed since Chloe disappeared. Nancy and Craig had been on the evening news last night asking that she please come home or at least call and let them know she was okay. He had returned home early from practice and found his parents sitting in front of the television…

_(flashback)_

"…so please let us know that you are okay," Craig was saying into the camera that centered on his face.

Philip walked into the den looking for his dad after trying both the living room and his office, anxious to find out if his private investigator had found out anything yet.

"What's this?" he asked, walking over to the long leather sofa where both Kate and Victor sat.

"Shhh," his mother said, waving him to come around and join them, "Chloe's parents are talking to the local news hoping that she will see the broadcast and at least call them."

Philip propped a hip against the arm of the sofa and watched as Craig pleaded for Chloe to call home as Nancy sat quietly at his side, her eyes red from crying. Victor turned off the set when they switched back to the news anchors.

"You're home a little early aren't you?" Victor asked.

Philip just shrugged as he pushed himself off the couch. "By lunch time it was all over the school about Chloe and by the time practice started coach could tell my head wasn't in the game. Most of the team is too keyed up about tomorrow so he cut us all loose."

"Well, dear we better get moving if we are going to be dressed for dinner," Kate said, rising from the couch. Leaning down, she gave Philip a quick kiss on the cheek. "We won't be too late."

Philip waited until she had left the room before he sat down next to his dad. "Have you heard anything?"

Victor seemed to hesitate before speaking. " I know that the police have put a tracer on the Wesley's phone and your friends' parents agreed as well today to allow the same in case she calls any one of you."

"But we usually call each other on our cell phones."

"I know that and those numbers have been included as well."

"But no one as actually spotted her anywhere?"

"Not that I know of. We are watching the orphanage where she lived before she came to Salem as well as her grandfather's house."

"What about Chicago?" Philip asked softly, his gaze locked on the intricate designs of the oriental carpet under his feet.

"There too, and just so you know…Andre' Soffan, her voice instructor, was arrested this morning by the Chicago police."

"Arrested?" Philip head shot up. "For what?"

"Murder."

"MURDER?"

Both Philip and Victor spun around at the chorus of voices that rang out in unison behind them.

"I'm sorry sir," Henderson said, standing behind the crowd of teens that included Shawn, Belle, Mimi and Brady. "They arrived here looking for Mr. Philip and so I directed them up here…"

"It's all right Henderson," Victor rose from the couch and turned to face his son's friends. "I think Philip needs to explain some things to his friends but I will say this. Shawn, your father called me about an hour ago and told me about the arrest of Chloe's voice coach. It seems another one of his students, a teenage girl, turned up missing a few months ago and he has been under investigation since then. When Chloe ran away he panicked and when the police went to ask him about her and they got a confession from him about the other girl."

"But Chloe…" Philip's voice faltered, he felt as if the bottom had just fallen out of his world. "He didn't say anything about-" 

"No," Victor shook his head, "he says he hasn't seen Chloe since she left his studio early on Thursday afternoon."

Looking over at his friends, Philip noticed that except for Shawn, they all seemed to be in shock after overhearing the conversation they just walked in on. He took a deep breath and turned back to his father. "Did he admit to…"

Victor slowly nodded his head as Philip closed his eyes and sunk back down the sofa. Belle and Mimi immediately rushed over to him and Shawn and Brady quickly followed them. 

"Are you okay son? Your mother and I don't have to go out to this dinner tonight."

Leaning back against the sofa, Philip just shook his head but didn't open his eyes. If he did, he was afraid the tears that were held back by his eyelids would spill out. "It's okay. I guess I owe these guys an explanation of some kind." Reaching up he pressed the heels of his palms tightly against his eyes. "You guys mind sticking around for a while?"

"Hey, that's why we're here," Belle said as she sat on one side of him and Mimi took the other, "comfort zone, ya know?"

Victor nodded and headed out of the room. "You kids behave…one missing child is enough. Understand?"

Philip nodded, getting the message. No taking off for Chicago to go looking for Chloe. Silence filled the room once Victor left. Thinking he finally had his emotions under control, Philip dropped his hands and leveled his stare on Shawn. "You knew?"

Shawn nodded from the barstool he occupied next to Brady. "I overhead my dad talking with the Wesley's and then we talked. These three showed up as I was heading out over here to see if you had heard the latest so…here we are."

"Phil, what is going on?" Belle asked, "Do you know the real reason that Chloe has taken off and what does any of this have to do with her voice coach?"

"And now he's been arrested?" Brady said.

"What did you mean when you said 'did he admit to'?" Mimi added.

Philip held up his hands as he moved off the couch. "Okay, okay. I know you guys have a lot of questions. God, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this."

"Tell us what?"

Everyone turned to see Jason standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" Philip asked.

"It's nice to see you too," Jason replied as he nodded hellos to everyone, his gaze lingering a heartbeat longer on Mimi. "We planned weeks ago to get together tonight. To go over the playbook for tomorrow's game?"

"Sorry man, I forgot."

"Why is everyone here?" Jason said, joining his friends. "Did you hear something about Chloe?"

"Yeah, the guy whose been giving her singing lessons has been arrested for murder." Brady said.

"Jump back," shocked, Jason dropped down on the couch between Belle and Mimi, his 180 pounds of solid muscles causing a deep crevice in the middle and both girls found themselves falling against his shoulders.

"Jase!" Belle cried as she and Mimi tried to scoot back into the corners of the couch.

"Opps, sorry about that," Jason said, as he moved forward to the edge, amazed that he could still feel the warm imprint of Mimi's hand on his arm.

"But there's more to it...isn't there Philip?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah…Chloe, she umm…damn it!" Philip swore as he turned away from his friends, bracing his hands against the large, mahogany pool table. "I can't tell you guys, I made a promise to Chloe and I can't break it."

"We can accept that." Belle said, her gaze stopping for a moment of each of the person sitting there. "Can't we?"

"A promise is a promise." Shawn agreed.

"Unless you're holding something back that would help us to find her," Brady added quietly.

Philip slowly turned around. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Don't be an a**hole because Chloe chose me over you."

"Hey! My feelings for Chloe are none of your business and it so happens my interests are elsewhere. All I know is that you've caused her a lot of pain from the moment you two first met!"

Shawn saw it coming before anyone, maybe because he knew how strong Philip's feelings were for Chloe and he guessed Jason figured it out too because he came off the couch grabbing Philip the moment he lunged in Brady's direction. Shawn stepped in front of Brady, blocking his way before things got out of control. "Don't start man!"

"Come on Phil, relax!" Jason said, holding back his friend. "Save it for the game."

"Place a check on the male testosterone, you two," Belle said, "it's not going to help anyone."

Brady backed away from Shawn and walked over the double glass doors that lead out to a balcony as Philip went back to the pool table and lifted himself atop the emerald green felt. Jason decided to join him just in case Brady opened his mouth again.

"We're just really worried about her Philip," Belle said looking at her brother who continued to stare out the balcony doors, "ALL of us."

Brady turned around, looking over his shoulder. "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking, sorry."

Philip heard the sincerity in his voice. "Forget it man."

"But it's more than that," Mimi said, as she sat backed into the corner of the sofa. "We all knew Chloe was a different when she first moved here and most of us made it really hard for her to make friends. Some of us more so than others…me included. But as close as we have gotten to her there has always been a part of her that she's never shared. A part of her that she's…I don't know…kept locked away. It's like she was never one hundred percent here…does that make any sense?"

Philip nodded in agreement, 'Mimi was more right than she knew,' he thought.

"We've all got our secrets, Mimi."

"I know that Shawn," Mimi said, her voice dropping to a whisper, "better than you might think. I just hope whatever is was that caused her to run isn't as strong as what she's got here that will make her come home." 

Biting down hard on her lower lip, Mimi couldn't believe she had actually voiced those thoughts aloud. She knew the gang usually counted on her to provide comic relief, not start a serious discussion. "Hell, what do I know?" she said, rising from the couch, refusing to look at anyone. "Maybe I should just shut up."

"No Meems," Belle said, "I think you've made a good point."

Mimi watched as Shawn, Philip and even Brady nodded in agreement but when she dared to take a look at Jason he was only starting at her, the intensity of his dark eyes causing a flurry of butterflies to start in the pit of her stomach. "Umm, it's too quiet in here. Okay if I put on some music?"

Everyone had stayed and sat around talking and listening to music until Jason suddenly realized he had ten minutes to make it home before the team's nine o'clock bed check began and he bolted with only a quick goodbye to everyone. Brady, Belle and Mimi had left a few minutes later but Shawn had decided to stay a while longer and Philip was secretly glad he did. They had gotten used to each other's company during their time at the lakehouse and deep down Philip didn't want to be alone, afraid he would lose his battle to obey his father's orders and stay put.

They had just sat there, each stretched out on the matching sofas taking turns flipping through the channels and it was during Philip's turn with the remote that he noticed Shawn had fallen asleep. Kicking off his own shoes, he settled in, his eyes on the television but he wasn't seeing the movie flickering on the screen, all he saw were images of Chloe until he too could no longer keep his eyes open...

_(end of flashback)_

After his third trip around, Philip slowed to a stop, collapsing into the still dew-covered grass. His chest heaving, he thought about what was expected of him in a little over nine hours and he had no idea how he was going to concentrate on tonight's game.

"Hey K-man, you're here a little early aren't you?"

Philip lifted his head to see Jason heading over towards him with the rest of his team mates making their way toward the field. "Yeah, just trying to burn off some energy."

"Still no word huh?"

Philip dropped his head back to the ground. "Nope and every hour that goes by is driving me a little closer to the loony bin."

Suddenly the shrill sound a whistle filled the air. Jason held out his hand, which Philip grabbed and pulled himself off the ground. "Come on man, coach is waiting for his best juniors to lead this team to the big 'V' tonight."

******

_Elsewhere in Salem..._

Grateful for the shadows the corner created and sinking as deep as possible in the last utilitarian chair in the row, she silently prayed that the schedule she was able to sneak a look at was right and she was working this early in the day. It had been an exhausting journey getting here but one that she had to take in order to reclaim her life and her soul. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she watched the beautiful blond woman walking toward her engrossed in whatever she was reading in her files. The woman went past her without even noticing she was there and entered her office.

Quickly rising, she followed her. Softly knocking on the door, she waited until she heard the offer to enter before taking a deep breath and turning the knob.

"Dr. Evans?"

Turning back from her filing cabinet, Marlena gasped when she caught sight of who was standing inside her office, her back pressed against the door as the paperwork slipped from her fingers to float gently to the floor.

"I need your help."

To be continued…


	8. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 8

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Eight

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Eight

_Saturday Evening…Salem High School Homecoming..._

"Can you believe this crowd?" Belle said as she held tight to Shawn's hand. "It seems like the whole town is here with all the alumni that come back for this thing."

"I don't know how we are going to find Mimi or Brady in this crowd."Shawn looked down at Belle dressed in her cheerleading outfit, enjoying the view of her legs. "What time do you have to meet up with the team?"

"About fifteen minutes before the game starts so I have plenty of time. Your parents coming tonight?"

"Oh yeah, they're here somewhere…hey, did you mom tell you about Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it early this morning before she headed over to the hospital. Your folks invited us over for dinner. Does that surprise you?"

"Well, we usually go over to my grandparents for the day but Mom is still working on getting my dad and your dad back to…I don't know…maybe back to where they were before this whole Princess Gina thing."

Belle gave Shawn's hand a quick squeeze. "It's still tough for him isn't it?"

Shawn only nodded. "But he's trying. Geez, it hard to believe that Thanksgiving is next week."

"And the hospital Christmas Ball is three weeks after that. It's a good thing Mrs. Wesley's been working on it since summer. I bet she hasn't even thought about it over the last few days."

"Hey look, isn't that Brady over there?" Shawn said pointing towards the bonfire that was raging red, gold and orange against the coming night sky

Belle tried to look through the crowd and thought she saw her brother with his arms wrapped around a pretty redhead but she couldn't be sure. "I think so. He said he was hoping to catch up with some of his old crowd here tonight."

Shawn shared her smile before his gaze became serious again. "I wonder if Philip is here yet."

"He should be with the rest of the team in the locker room. The game starts in less than an hour. Hey, there are his parents. Look at Mr. Kiriakis, I don't think I've ever seen him dressed so casually before. He always seems to be in a business suit whenever I see him."

Shawn nodded in agreement, taking in the casual khaki slacks and sports jacket Victor was wearing. "It's not exactly jeans and tee-shirts but I guess it's casual enough."

"I guess they still haven't come up with anything on Chloe."

"Not that I know of. My dad says they are doing everything they can. I talked to Phil this afternoon but he didn't seem to want to go into it."

"Did he says anything after we all left last night?"

"Nah, I think he just wanted some company, you know, someone to hang with. Speaking of last night…did you catch those looks between Jason and Mimi?"

"How could I not? He was watching her the whole time we were there."

"What is up with those two? Did you see Jan's face yesterday when Mimi said she had his jacket? I thought the cat claws were coming out for sure."

Belle laughed at the memory. "She certainly didn't like the fact that Jase's jacket somehow found its way onto Mimi's bed."

"Yeah," Shawn grabbed Belle around the waist, pulling her into the shadows of the announcer's booth placing a quick kiss on her upturned lips. A kiss that turned deeper when he felt the flicker of her tongue against his own lips, lasting several moments before he pulled away. "How DID that jacket get on her bed?"

"Clean your mind Brady," Belle said, "you know Mr. Lockhart would skin Mimi alive if she had a guy in her room."

"If he knew about it," Shawn countered.

"I finally cornered her this afternoon and insisted she tell me what's going on. You know she's been staying after school for the rehearsals for the school play. Well, I guess she ran into Jason, offered him a ride home and he left the jacket in her car."

"I know that his dad took away his driving privileges after he found out about that stunt he pulled at the Last Blast and when Jason asked when he would get them back the answer was when hell froze over. But there has got to be more to it that just a ride home. I mean, the guy couldn't take his eyes off of her last night."

"I think it's been a few rides home but that's all Mimi would say. I can't believe I didn't notice anything, I guess I've been wrapped up in my own little world."

"You mean wrapped up in me," Shawn teased, holding her close, "you know Jason hasn't really been out with anyone since he ended things with Jan, he's just been concentrating on football and hanging out with..."

"...all of us." Belle joined in as Shawn finished his sentence. "And Mimi is a part of us."

"And here she comes."

Belle turned around and saw Mimi coming through the gates, her arms wrapped around a letterman's jacket.Stepping away from the booth they met up with Mimi near the row of concession stands selling everything from hot dogs to Salem High sweatshirts. "Hey Meems."

"Hi guys, have either of you seen Jason?"

"Well, you seem to be in a big hurry to get rid of that jacket Mimi." Shawn said.

"It's not mine Shawn, remember?"

"A lot of girls are wearing those jackets and they don't belong to them either."

"I guess that's one of the perk dating a football player, which I'm NOT doing." Mimi said. "Jason forgot this in my car and I'm returning it, plain and simple."

Belle and Shawn just shared a smile and a knowing look that Mimi chose to ignore. "So, have you seen him?"

"He's probably in the locker room with the rest of the team getting dressed." Belle said, "I guess you'll have to hold onto his jacket until after the game."

"Are you kidding! Do you know what everyone will say if they see me with Jason's jacket! But then again, no one would actually believe that Jason Hillman would want **me to wear ****his jacket."**

"Mimi, don't talk like that." Shawn said, placing his arm around her shoulders, "in fact, I noticed that last-"

"Look, I'm going to put this in my folks car," Mimi cut him off, "I'll get it to him later."

"Oh my God!"

"Belle, what is it?"

"Chloe!" Belle whipped her head around, her ponytail flying in the air, "I just saw Chloe!"

"What? Here?"

"I swear it Shawn, it was her."

"I think you are seeing things…"

"No I'm not," Belle said, taking off in the crowd heading in the direction of the bonfire, "come on."

"Belle, wait up! It's can't be Chloe," Mimi said as she and Shawn started after Belle, "she wouldn't just show up here after being gone for two days. Would she?"

"Whoever thought she would run away in the first place? Besides, if she is back and wanted to see Philip, or any of us, she knew we would all be here. Come on, before we lose Belle and whoever she's chasing."

Shawn started weaving his way through the crowd and Mimi tried her best to stay up with him. Suddenly she felt a sharp tug on her arm stopping her in her tracks. "What the-"

"We need to have a little talk." 

Turning around, Mimi found the hand that had a tight grip on her arm belonged to Jan. "I don't think so." she replied, twisting her arm free.

"How in the hell did you get your grubby little hands on Jason's jacket?"

Mimi looked down, she had totally forgotten she even had it in her hands. She curled the collar of the jacket in her fingers, and instinctually pulled it close to her, its warmth an instant shield from Jan's icy stare.

"Answer me."

Mimi looked up to see Jan had taken a step closer to her, her face only inches away. "Why do you care? You and Jason aren't-"

"What? Going out?" Jan interrupted, "you mean as boyfriend and girlfriend like your precious Belle and Shawn? Please, just because we aren't together doesn't mean we aren't... **together."**

"What does that mean?"

"Oh Mimi, you are such a baby!" Jan's laughter was heinous. "We dated for almost a year and just because he has fallen under Ghoul Girl's spell and decided to walk the straight and narrow doesn't mean he has stopped being a guy with a strong...appetite. All that football works up a lot of...well... let's call it tension. You don't seriously think he would "come" to you for help with all that...tension, now do you?"

"Jason and I are just friends."

"Yeah, that's why you're holding onto that jacket of his for dear life."

"Look Jan, I gave him a ride home after practice the other night and he left it in my car. He asked me to return it to him tonight and that is what I am going to do."

"Well, you make sure you do that...you see, Jase is more brawn than brains and he might not realize what everyone will think if they see you holding that. Or God forbid, you actually have the nerve to put it on. But you and I both know...not that anyone could possibly think..."

"What? That Jason might be interested in me?"

"Oh Mimi, what dream world are you living in? You haven't even had a boyfriend because you've been pining away for Shawn Brady since junior high. I bet you've never even french kissed a guy yet."

Mimi turned away, a bright pink flush staining her cheeks at Jan's words. She was right of course, it had been easier to dream about Shawn these past few years instead of actually getting out there and meeting guys and dating. But ever since the summer she had come to accept the fact that Shawn and Belle were meant to be together. She had promised herself that her junior year was going to be a new beginning for her and getting the lead in the school play had been a big part of that. She finally felt like she was coming out of her self imposed shell and the fact she had swallowed her shyness and actually offered a rain soaked Jason a ride home after school one day a few weeks ago was a big boost to her self esteem.

She remember the look on his face when he realized who was behind the wheel of the car that stopped and offered him a way out of the downpour but she guess he figured riding with her was better than walking and had accepted. It was awkward those first few minutes of silence, neither one of them used to being the one expected to start a conversation but when she asked how practice was going he seemed pleased and they talked easily until she dropped him off. 

After that day it was even harder to make the offer a second time because she had no idea why she was doing it or what Jason would think by her asking. He'd remained silent for so long after she asked if he needed another lift home she was sure he was going to say no. Proud of the casual wave she had mustered she'd walked away and was shocked when he hollered for her to wait up and then jogged to catch up with her. That time he had asked why she was at school so late and she found herself telling him all about the school play.

In the last few weeks Mimi had found herself staying as late as possible after the rehearsals and Jason didn't seem to mind that they were always leaving the school grounds at the same time. She had kept her fantasies about the tall, athletic blond to herself, not even sharing them with Belle, for fear they would get back to him and ruin the precarious friendship they were forming.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Jan demanded.

"Were you saying something important?" Mimi replied.

"Just offering a little friendly advise. Start slow and stick with one your little theater boys. Jason is just too much for you to handle and I'm not quite through with him yet. In fact, we have a date to be doing a little private celebrating later at the lake."

Mimi watched as Jan strolled away, her vision blurred by the sudden rush of stinging tears.

*****

"Oh no...don't tell me you gave that witch your jacket."

Jason's hands stilled on the waistband of his uniform pants as he slowly turned around. "What did you say Harris?"

Nick Harris, the large center for the Salem High Panthers, leaned up against the wall in the noisy locker room. As a senior and captain of the team, he often took the coaches too seriously when they said he needed to keep his eye on his younger teammates, earning him the nickname of "Mother Hen" for his efforts. "I see you walked in here without your coveted letterman's jacket, in fact, you didn't have it on yesterday in school either."

"So what's that make you? The fashion police?"

"Nope. Just makes me wonder if you've taken too many hits to the head and actually decided to get back with Jan and hand over your jacket to her."

"No, Jan doesn't have his jacket." Philip said, coming around the corner dressed only in his gold, spandex football pants, his spikes clicking loudly on the floor. "As a matter of fact, he-"

"Forgot it in a friend's car and I'm getting it back tonight." Jason interrupted, his gaze burning into Philip's.

"No offense man," Nick said, straightening up, "but that Jan is one cold chick. I mean, she's hot to look at but inside… nothing but ice."

Jason nodded in agreement as he tightened the strings on the front of his pants. "Don't worry about it, Mother Hen, I'm dumb but I'm not stupid."

"Hey Phil, still no word on Chloe huh?" Nick asked.

Shaking his head, Philip walked over with his bag, dropping it on the floor in front of his locker. 

"If I can do anything…" 

Nick wisely decided to let the conversation end and walked away. 

Jason sat down on the bench and started putting on his spikes, waiting like Philip, until the last possible moment to put on his shoulder pads and jersey. "Hey man, glad to see you made it. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Coach wanted to give me a little pep talk as soon as I got my pants on. Didn't even give me a chance to put my stuff away." 

"So I guess that means you don't need to hear my little speech then huh?"

"It can't be any worse than the one I just got." Popping open the locker, Philip reached down to move his bag out of the way before swinging open the metal door. "He's got me playing for every little old lady within the town limits of-"

Philip froze, his words hung forgotten in mid sentence as he stared hard into the interior of his locker. 

Jase looked up, puzzled at the motionless trance that seemed to overtake Philip. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Chloe."

"What?" Finished with the laces, Jason dropped his foot to the floor and rose from the bench. "What are you talking about?"

Philip started to reach for something inside his locker but stopped. Jason crowded next to him to see what had transfixed Philip's gaze and saw, laying there on the traditional navy blue towel, brand new and left folded neatly on the middle shelf by the team trainers for after the game, was a single yellow rose.

"How the hell did that get in there?"

"Chloe," Philip repeated as he finally reached out and took the rose in his grasp, "she put it there."

"Hey Phil, I know her running off is tearing you up inside in a way that I can't even begin to image but you can't really think-"

"I don't think…I know."

"I don't think you know either."

"Dammit Jason, I'm serious. I know Chloe left that rose there, which means she's back and she's here." A huge smile lit up Philip's face and the long missing dimples were back again in full force. Reaching for a tee shirt, he quickly pulled it over his head. "I gotta go find her."

"Wait a minute," Jason took a quick look at the clock, "the game starts less than twenty minutes, there is no way coach is going to let you go on some wild chase for Chloe."

"Jason, she's here…tonight!" Philip waved the rose in his friend's face. "And I don't know how long she is going to stay. I'm not going to be a damn bit of good on that field until I find her!"

"Okay man, I believe you but I'll telling you, Coach is not going to let you out of here."

"So, I'll sneak out. You cause a distraction and I'll get out of here."

Reaching for his own tee shirt, Jason too quickly donned it. "Forget it man, I'm going with you. Four eyes are better than two if you think you are going to find her out in that crowd."

Philip smiled his thanks. "Well, how do we get out of here?"

Both guys looked around at the rest of team in the final stages of getting dressed for the game, their brains working overtime trying to find a way to get past the coaching staff guarding the door. 

"Mother Hen!" Jason said.

"What?"

"Nick! He just asked if there was anything he could do."

Philip nodded in agreement and the two of them raced over to where the senior was sitting quietly in prayer as was his pre-game ritual. At first he was hard to convince but when Philip showed him the rose he agreed to do what he could and without warning, he dropped to the ground, clutching his knee and wailing loudly at the top of his lungs.

Moments later Philip and Jason found themselves slipping and sliding on the concrete outside the school, their metal spikes made for gripping turf not pavement. They soon made their way over to the grass, amazed at the amount of people in the bleachers and still standing around the field. 

"Now what?" Jason asked, mindful of the stares he and Philip were getting.

"I don't know, just look for her. And anyone else you might see."

"Hey, there's Shawn and Belle."

The two of them rushed over to their friends. "Have you seen Chloe?"

"Philip! Jason! What are you two doing out here!"

"It's Chloe, have you seen her?" Philip asked.

"We've been looking for the last fifteen minutes because Belle swears she saw her out here somewhere."

"She is here," Philip said, showing them the rose he still gripped in his hand. "This was in gym locker."

"I knew it!" Belle squealed, "I knew that was Chloe I saw."

The four of them looked around, feeling overwhelmed at the amount of people surrounding them. "So, how do we find her?" Philip asked.

"Have you seen Dr. and Mrs. Wesley?" Jason asked, "If she's here they must be too. I can't image her being home and them not knowing about it."

"Hey, isn't the game about to start soon?" Belle said.

"I don't care about the freaking game," Philip said, "and not to be an ass but they can't start without the starting quarterback."

"Look, why don't we split up and agree to meet back by the announcer's booth in ten minutes." Shawn said. "If you find Chloe bring her with you. If not, we'll ask the guys to make an announcement."

"Do you think that might scare her off?" Belle asked.

"She left the rose didn't she? I'd say she wants Philip to know she's here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and took off in separate directions. Philip scanned the crowd, answering hellos and wishes of good luck from unseen faces, his only thought centered on finding Chloe and making sure she was okay. He tried looking up into the bleachers but the faces all seems to blur into one another. He wondered if anyone else had found her somewhere and she was waiting back at the booth for him.

Lord, there was so many things he wanted and needed to say to her and he knew that there wasn't going to be enough time before the game but he needed to know that she would be here when it was over. Heading around the far side of the bonfire, he caught a glimpse of Mimi standing in the flickering glow of the flames. He saw she was hugging Jason's jacket to her chest as she talked with a tall girl with long flowing curls…

Philip felt his heart leap into his throat as his footsteps faltered. My god, she's really here.

"Chloe?"

He knew she was too far away to hear his whispered word. But just then she slowly turned his way, her gaze centering on his face. 

"Philip." 

He watched as her lips form his name and then she started towards him. He opened his arms and a moment later she was there, her arms clinging to his neck as he encircled her in his embrace. Feeling as if he was truly able to close his eyes for the first time in two days, his eyelids drifted shut, capturing his grateful tears as he felt Chloe's own tears where she buried her face against his throat. 

"Welcome home honey," he whispered, "welcome home."

To be continued…


	9. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 9

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Nine

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Nine

_Saturday Evening…Salem High School Homecoming..._

Chloe fought hard to control her tears as she relished in the strength and warmth of Philip's arms. She had thought that telling Philip about her past was the hardest thing she had ever done but making the decision to sneak out of her front door two nights ago was even harder. But she had never felt a stronger sense of purpose in her life. 

And she had Philip to thank for that.

When he had insisted that she needed to tell her parents what she had shared with him that night in the park she'd protested but deep inside she knew he was right. Telling her mom and Craig about what she had gone through, not just in the last few weeks but the hell she had lived with for the last seven years, took every ounce of strength she had. She was so scared they wouldn't believe her or that they would blame her. But even worse, she was afraid they would send her away. She had concentrated on her Mom's hands the whole time as she told them what she had been through, unable to meet their gaze. 

She could feel Philip's eyes on her while she spoke and she had waited every second to hear the slamming of the front door, telling her that it was all too much for him to take. But he'd kept his promise and stayed with her and that was why she left. To take care of unfinished business so she could keep her promise to him… to be okay.

"I can't believe you are here," Philip whispered into her hair turning to place a kiss on her cheek but Chloe found herself backing out of arms.

"Philip, you shouldn't be out here, the game is going to start any minute."

"The game? Who cares about the game!" he cried. "When did you get back? Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"This morning, no… but I'm working on it and Iowa."

Philip looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to answer your questions. I got back this morning and no…I'm not okay but I'm taking the right steps to work on that and I was in Iowa."

Philip pulled Chloe away from the crowd around the bonfire, trying to find a private moment during a very public event. "Iowa? What the hell is in Iowa?"

"Philip, we can talk about all of this later. You really need to get back to the team, look the marching band is already on the field."

"Chloe, answer me…why Iowa?"

Locking her gaze onto the center of Philip's chest, she took a deep breath before speaking. "I went to see my foster father…one of them anyway. The one who…the one who…"

"Chloe, you don't have to say it."

"Yes, I do…and if you are going to stick around you need to hear it. I went to see the man… who… molested me."

Philip squeezed her hands hard with his own, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Why? He could have hurt you again."

"No, he can't…he's dead."

"What?"

"He died a few years ago…that's why I was moved yet again. But I've kept him alive…inside of me. I gave him the power to hurt me these past years by carrying his ghost with me." Chloe felt the tears gathering again in the corner of her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. 

"No matter how much I tried to bury it, or ignore it or pretend it didn't happen he was always there to remind me. But I took away that power. I went to his gravesite and told him I wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore. I'm not going to let him…let me hurt myself."

"I would've gone with you, you know."

"I know that."

"But it was something you had to do by yourself."

Chloe nodded, thankful that he understood. There was so much more she needed to talk to him about but this wasn't the time. She pulled on his hand and turned back toward the field. "Come on, you've got a game to play."

Philip fell in step beside her, unable to take his eyes off her. "You said you got back today…have you been with your parents all day?"

Chloe nodded. "Some of it. I went to see Belle's mom, Dr. Evans early this morning when I got back into town. I knew I need to talk to someone and I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to. We talked for a long time and she convinced me to call my Mom and Craig. I had a medical exam and then I had to talk to the police."

"You know about your voice coach then…"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty hard to believe. I know what he did to me but that poor girl…"

"So, you're back to stay… right? No taking off again?"

"Philip we can talk later…after the game. You've got to get back to the team or you won't be able to play."

"Come on, there is a group of people who are going to be so happy that you're back."

Philip lead her through the crowd, staying close as others began to notice whose hand he held in his grasp. As he reached the announcer's booth, he saw their friends waiting there. Suddenly Belle was racing towards them and seconds later she was holding Chloe is a tight embrace.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she cried. "Oh Chloe, I can't believe you're back!"

Moments later, they were surrounded by Shawn, Mimi, Jason, and Brady. All talking at the same time firing questions that Chloe was unable to answer just by the sheer number of them. Belle let go of her, and one by one they all welcomed her with warm hugs. 

"I'm glad you are okay," Brady said, as he finally released Chloe, letting her feet touch the ground again.

"We were all really worried about you," Shawn voiced.

"I can see that now," Chloe said, "and believe me, it's good to be home."

"I thought poor Philip here was going to go nuts these past few days," Belle added, "he even had his dad pulling some strings to try to locate you."

Chloe could only stare at Philip through the group of well wishers, watching as his embarrassment at Belle's revelation. 

"Good thing you left that rose," Jason said, "I'd hate to think how Philip would have played tonight if he had to go on that field without knowing where you were or if you were okay."

"You gonna sit with Shawn and me?" Mimi asked, after offering her welcome home hug.

"Sure," Chloe said "if I can get my folks to let me out of their sight for a few minutes."

"Oh my gosh, I've got to get over with the team," Belle said, "I'll see you all at half time."

"Yeah, speaking of teams, we better get back inside," said Jason, continuously looking over his shoulder at the double doors that lead from the locker room out to the field. "Coach is going to have our asses for being out here."

"Well, go then!" Chloe said, "I've been telling Philip that for the last ten minutes."

"Okay, we're going," Philip replied, "you will be here after the game right?"

"Scout's honor," Chloe answered, making a quick cross over her heart, "I'll be here."

Philip and Jason headed back towards the school and Belle started towards sidelines in front of the bleachers.

"Jason, wait…your jacket!"

Cringing at eagerness in her voice, Mimi hadn't meant to call out his name out so loudly that not only Jason but also Philip and Belle stopped as well. Crossing the distance between where she stood and where Jason had stopped seemed take forever. And of course he was standing directly under one of the overhead parking light, creating a spot light effect shining down on the two of them.

"You forgot your jacket," Mimi said, stopping in front of him.

Jason stared down in those green eyes of hers and wondered at the emotion he saw there. But then abruptly Mimi seemed intent on looking in every direction but his. He tried to get her to look at him but the few times he was able to catch her gaze he could swear it was fear it saw reflected in her eyes, but that didn't make any sense. What could Mimi possibly be afraid of? 

She hadn't even really looked at him since he'd come out here to help Philip. Except for when he'd bumped into her, literally, while everyone was looking for Chloe and he found himself grabbing hold of her shoulders to steady the both of them. He had marveled at the warmth of her skin despite the fall chill in the air and immediately felt the heat of her stare as her gaze took in his unusual attire of a plain black tee shirt over the tight, gold football pants. Having never seen Mimi ogled him so openly before, he felt a little embarrassed in her frank appraisal. Jan rarely had bothered to take the time to break away from her own image in the closest mirror to look in his direction. Several moments went by in silence before the realization of what she was doing stuck Mimi and he could tell the moment it did by the blush that colored her face.

By that time the rest of the gang had caught up with them and Mimi told them all about how she'd found Chloe near the bonfire. Then Philip had shown up and the last time she'd seen them they were in a deep conversation. As he waited for either Philip to show back up or one of the coaching staff to drag his butt back into the locker room he hadn't given one thought to the jacket Mimi still held in her hands.

"Hey, Jason," Philip called, "come on!"

"I can't worry about that now," pivoting away, Jason waved his hand in the air, "just hold on to it."

"Jason, I can't!" Mimi called following him, "I mean what if I put it down somewhere-"

"Well, then just put in on. You're wearing practically nothing but that little tee shirt… you must be getting cold."

"That's okay, I'm naturally hot blooded-" Mimi voice broke off as she watched as Jason slowed to a stop and looked back over his shoulder, one eyebrow rise into a high arch. 

"Well, wear it anyway, that way you known you won't lose it.""

Wear it anyway, wear it anyway…the words repeated themselves over and over in her head instantly bringing back pieces of the conversation she had with Jan…_what would people think…__you know what __it means to wear a guy's jacket… _

Mimi immediately thought back to the last two nights in her bedroom. She'd been sitting on her bed doing her homework but every time she looked up she saw Jason's jacket hanging off the back of her desk chair. Finally unable to stand the temptation, she'd tossed her books aside and grabbed the jacket trying it on for size. Enjoying the weight and roominess of it, a quick whiff confirmed that it still smelled like Jason…clean and outdoorsy. She had even spent a few moments modeling it front of her mirror, turning one way and then the other, having to see how it looked from all angles. 

"Jason!" Mimi again took a few steps toward him but stopped when he did, sighing loudly at again hearing her call his name.

"What!" he yelled, turning back again. 

"Jason, you don't understand..."

But he did understand. 

He had been trying for the last week to get up the nerve to ask Mimi out on a date. He had blown the perfect opportunity last Saturday when she had shown up here at the high school while he was running extra laps. Unlike Philip, who was a natural talent in any sport he tried, Jason knew he had to work harder to make the team and being chosen to play varsity this year was an honor he wasn't about to lose by slacking off. She'd shown up on her bike and then she'd surprised him when she asked if he wanted some company while he ran. He agreed and she circled the track on her ten speed while he jogged along beside her. When some other guys from the team showed up for a pickup scrimmage game she had quietly said goodbye before he could even thank her. Or ask her out to the movies that night.

Despite going out with Jan for almost a year, he had little experience with dating, as he and Jan had become a couple after party one night when he'd had a few too many beers. She had informed him next day that they were together and he hadn't even thought twice about it. He hated to admit it now but being with Jan had had been more about having a girlfriend than really caring about her. And he eventually realized that Jan was using him as well but by then things had been going on for so long it was easier to let things continue than to rock the boat. 

Until the end of this summer. He still didn't know what had finally gotten in to him. Maybe it was seeing the way Philip had changed since he gotten involved with Chloe. Maybe he decided he wanted the to feel the same way about someone that his buddy felt.

But Mimi didn't feel the same way about him.

He remembered the relief that went through him yesterday morning when Mimi revealed he had left his jacket with her. And then the crazy idea popped into his head that perhaps she'd forgotten it on purpose because she liked having it. 

'Damn…see what you get for thinking, you stupid sh*t,' he thought to himself.

"Jase…you don't get it." Mimi said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Then why don't you explain it to me?"

"Look, you guys may think this no big deal and I'm sure you take great pleasure in making fun of the girls that think it is important…but I can't wear this…don't you have any idea what the other girls will think…well, I'll tell you what they'll think…they'll think you and I are…that you gave this to me…oh God, what would Jan think-"

"Jan! How in the hell did she get in this conversation!"

"She told me about the two of you…how things aren't really over and if I put this on, I mean just so I don't lose it… the gang is going to think…I don't want to get in the middle of anything…damn you Jason, you are making me look like a fool and you don't even care…"

"Jesus H. Christmas!" Jason swore as he advanced on Mimi. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too damn much!"

Stepping forward and clasping her body tightly to his own, he captured her hands between the two of them as his mouth covered hers hungrily, his tongue sinking deeply past her open lips. He reached around to rest his hands at the small of her back and he could feel her shaking in his arms. As he started to end the one sided kiss, he felt her fingers curl tightly into the front of his tee shirt and then she was answering his kiss with a passion that caused him to pull her tighter to him, cursing his jacket that was acting as a barrier between his hips and hers.

Slowly he ended the kiss, the sound of both Shawn and Philip's wolf whistles ringing in his ears. Bracing his forehead against hers, Jason slowly opened his eyes and found Mimi had done the same. He tried to read the feelings he saw in her eyes but he had no idea if he had finally gotten through to her. "I want you to wear my jacket."

"But-"

Jason quickly covered Mimi's lips with his fingers, stopping her. "No buts…okay?"

To be continued…


	10. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 10

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Ten

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Ten

_Saturday evening…after Salem's High Homecoming game_

_ _

_ _

"So, Romeo…"

"Come on Philip, lay off." Jason said, sitting down in front of his locker wearing nothing but the traditional blue victory towel around his waist and beads of water glistening on his chest and shoulders. "You've been ragging on me the whole game!" he continued, grateful for the regular white towel he was using to dry his hair with, effectively hiding his smile.

"Jase, refresh my memory here," Philip said, draping his blue towel around his neck as he pulled on his jeans and began fastening the metal buttons. "Who was it, on the very first play mind you, that let a 200 pound linebacker get past him? A gorilla who then took great pleasure in planting my ass into the dirt, now…who was that?"

"It was taking me a few minutes to get my mind on the game," Jason answered, pulling the towel off his head, flashing his most charming grin at his friend knowing it was a wasted effort.

"And off of…" Philip let his voice trail away.

"Hey, Mr. All-State Quarterback," Jason shot back, reaching into his locker for his clothes and starting to get dressed. "We won the game, thanks to your winning forty yard touchdown throw, which by the way you never could have made without me there to protect that ass of yours, so give me a break."

"Yeah it was nice of you to finally join us out there on the field instead of fantasizing about you and Mimi."

Jason pulled a navy blue polo shirt over his head, straightening the collar and tugged the sleeves up past his biceps. "There is no 'me and Mimi'."

"What?" Philip dropped down on the bench, "after a kiss like you laid on her earlier there HAD better be a 'you and Mimi'."

"I just mean that there's nothing official."

"Official? I think you're a little too young for the down on one knee bit Jase."

"What I mean is we haven't even been out on a date yet. You know with Jan… I went to a party, had a few beers and woke up with a girlfriend. I didn't even know her that well in the beginning."

"Well, you know Mimi pretty well. You've been friends for a while and you can't tell me that that ride home the other night was a first timer."

Jason smiled as he bent over to put on his sneakers. "No, it wasn't. That's been going on for a few weeks."

"So when you first notice her? I mean Inotice/I her." Philip repeated, raising his voice to be heard over the celebratory hoots and hollers of the rest of the team that filled the locker room.

"Halloween night."

"What? You mean the party at my house? Boy, was that the most uncomfortable night of my life."

"Hey yeah…I should be calling you Romeo considering you spent the whole night in tights… thanks to your Juliet."

Philip shook his head against the memory of that night. "I still can't believe I let her talk me into that costume."

"You would've walked around in a loincloth playing Tarzan to her Jane if Chloe asked you too."

"Well, I bet a loincloth would've been a lot more comfortable than those damn tights. At least Shawn was semi normal as Blackbeard the Pirate and Belle dressed like Scarlett O'Hara. What was Mimi dressed up as that night? I can't remember."

"A genie."

"A what?"

"A genie, you know, as in 'I Dream Of". She was wearing these silky, see through pants and this little cropped top and she had this belly ring…" now it was Jason's turn to let his voice trailed off.

Philip reached inside his locker and grabbed his jacket. "A belly ring? I can't believe I missed that. So was it real or just part of her costume?"

"I've been trying to find that out ever since."

Philip laughed at the grin on his friend's face. "Come on, finished up so we can get out of here."

"Do you think she pissed?" Jason asked, his tone turning serious.

"Who?"

"Mimi, do you think she's pissed because I kissed her?"

"Oh yeah, she looked really upset."

"I'm serious Phil, I didn't plan on that happening, at least not when it did. I was so wrapped up in thinking about the game and then dealing with you and Chloe…I really wasn't thinking about my jacket at all. I mean, I knew she had it and that didn't bother me but then she seemed so insistent on me taking it back like I don't know what it means if everyone saw her wearing it and-"

"Whoa, whoa…slow down Jase." Philip said, trying not to laugh as his friend's running monologue. "Why don't you finish getting dressed and then you can ask her yourself? I'll even give you two a lift up to Nick's party since Shawn probably has his dad's pickup. Everyone is waiting in the parking lot so shake your tail okay?"

*****

"Are you okay?"

Chloe offered a small smile, knowing it was a question she was going to be asked a lot from now on by everyone from her Mom to Philip. "Yeah Shawn, I'm fine."

"You know, Philip never said anything to us about whatever it was that caused you to run like that. But it's not everyday that someone's voice coach is arrested for murder."

"You know about that?"

Shawn nodded, leaning back against the driver's side door of the pickup. "We all do. A group of us showed up at Philip's last night and walked in on a conversation he and his father were having about what Victor's people had found out about you. In fact, to back up a few hours, Phil called me around three in the morning looking for you after Dr. Wesley called him."

"Craig told me about the two of you and your dad coming over." Chloe said as she moved to stand in front of Shawn, bracing one foot up on the truck's running board. "I'd thought about leaving a note but I made the decision to…to go…rather suddenly."

"I've known Phil all my life and I have never seen him the way he was these past couple of days." Shawn said, "You were the only thing on his mind."

"I know I really upset a lot of people taking off that way but there was something I had to take care of. Something I've been running from for a long, long time and…the last couple of months have made me realize that it was time for me to resolve it."

"And some how there is a connection with that and something your voice coach did that set you running?"

Chloe broke away from Shawn's intense stare. "You are too smart for your own good Brady, you know that?"

"It's something about your eyes Chloe…there's a little bit of fear lurking in there."

"Is that all you see?" Chloe asked, refusing to look at her friend.

"Nope, I still see the same girl I've always known but she seems a little more courageous to me now. A little more in control."

"Thanks."

"So, did you get this thing resolved?"

Chloe took a deep breath and slowly released it. "No, but I took the first step and sometimes that's the hardest one to take, ya know?"

"Hey, I consider you one of my closest friends and if you ever need someone to talk to…I mean if you need someone different than a girlfriend like Belle or even Philip…you know you can always call me."

"Thanks Shawn, I appreciate that."

*****

"Hey, you wanna try on my tiara?"

"No thanks Homecoming Princess, Junior Class…I think it looks perfect on you."

Belle hopped up on the downed tailgate where Mimi sat, swinging her legs. "Yeah it goes real well with my jeans and Tommy Hilfiger sweatshirt. I know it's a little cheesy but it'll be something neat to tell my kids about someday. Can you believe Rachel was crowned Homecoming Queen?"

"Well, you got my vote but by your squeal of excitement I guess you were just a little surprised."

"I was surprised. I was so busy thinking about everything that happened before the game that I could hardly concentrate on the cheers."

"Yeah, it was pretty exciting finding out that Chloe is back and that she's okay." Mimi agreed.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Belle said, leaning over and tugging on the sleeve of Jason's jacket that Mimi had put after he disappeared back into the locker room. "You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ahh, come on Meems."

"There is nothing to talk about Belle, it was just a kiss."

"Yeah right, just a kiss. That kiss was so hot I felt weak in the knees just watching you two."

"Yeah you were watching and Shawn was watching and Chloe was watching…the whole damn town was watching."

"So what's wrong with that?"

Mimi didn't answer but instead jammed her hands deeper into the pockets of Jason's coat finding a set of keys in one side and the package of gum in the other. 

"Come on Mimi," Belle scooted over until she was sitting hip to hip next to her best friend. "What's bothering you?"

"Belle, that was the first time I've ever…kissed a guy." Mimi curled her hands into the sweatshirt she had in her lap. "I mean, Ireally/I kissed a guy."

"So?"

"I just stood there! I didn't know what to do!"

"Well, it didn't look one sided to me. I mean, I know he surprised you and all but it didn't seem to take you too long to figure out what was going on and decided to participate. Come on, remember what you asked me when I told you about me and Shawn at Philip's party?"

"Oh Belle," Mimi groaned, "don't make me!"

"Oh yes, I have been waiting for this day! One word Meems…describe that kiss in one word and no fair using mine."

"Soul shattering is not one word," Mimi reminded her.

"It is if you put a hyphen in it!" Belle answered. "Come on, one word."

Lost in thought, Mimi replayed that moment over and over in her mind when Jason grabbed her and planted that kiss on her. She could still feel the heat of his hands where they pressed wide against her back, holding her close and trapping her hands against the solid wall of his chest. His lips were urgent and demanding and it was only because of her shock that he was able to easily slip his tongue inside.

Her stomach muscles clenched at the memory of the intimacy of his searching and her initial panic at her own inexperience. But when she felt him beginning to pull away she knew she didn't want the kiss to end. Surprised at her passionate refusal to let him stop, she found herself grasping at the front of his shirt and a natural response took over as she gave herself freely to the kiss.

She felt her cheeks flame as she remember her reluctance to allow Jason to end the kiss but he'd done so without pulling away from her and then his whispered-

"Hello," Belle called, waving a hand back and forth in front of Mimi's face. "You still here with me?"

Mimi shook herself out of the memory and found Belle staring intently at her. "One word huh?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult with a memory like you were just having."

"Okay…one word. How about…breathtaking?"

"Breathtaking," Belle nodded her head in approval. "Nice word."

"How about stupid…that's a good word too."

"Meems, don't start. That kiss was not stupid."

"I'm talking about the way I feel now Belle. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to act? I have no idea what he is going to do when he and Philip finally come out here."

"Just be natural and be yourself. The first time I saw Shawn after that party I was a little unsure of how to act and I could tell he was too so we just took things slow and let things happen. And I bet Jason is wondering the same things you are."

"I doubt that…he's probably wondering why in the hell he did it in the first place," Mimi muttered as she stared off in the distance, "and then there's Jan-"

"Jan!" Belle hopped off the truck, whirling the rhinestone tiara around her finger. "What does that witch have to do with anything?"

"Well, we had a little talk tonight and she informed me-"

"Hey," Shawn walked to the back of the truck and leaned up against the end, pulling Belle into his arms, "here comes Philip."

Everyone turned to see Philip jogging towards them in the nearly empty parking lot. He slowed to a walk as he got closer. Joining his friends, he reached for Chloe, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Hey guys!"

"It's about time," Belle said, "what took you so long?"

"Well, you know…had to do a little male bonding and celebrating before we got down to taking showers." Philip answered before placing a soft kiss on Chloe's cheek. "You-"

Reaching back, Chloe covered his mouth with her hand before he could finish his words. "We've got to come up with another question! That one is getting old very quickly."

"Okay," Philip answered and then laugh when he realized what he just said.

"So Philip, where's Jason?" Shawn asked, unable to contain his sly grin.

"Oh, he's still inside getting beautiful. It takes some guys a little longer… unlike those of us where it just comes naturally."

"Oh please," Belle rolled her eyes and the rest joined in with her laughter.

"By the way, nice game Philip." Shawn said.

"Yeah we did okay but we'll have to wait until after Valley and Merrimack play tomorrow to see if we make it to the finals over turkey weekend." Philip took a quick look at his watch. "Geez, it's almost nine. The party gonna be over by the time we get there. Where the hell is Jason?"

"Here he comes," Mimi whispered as she spotted him leaving the school and heading in their direction. Belle glanced over at her and offered a quick wink of support.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Jason said walking up to stand next to Philip and Chloe.

"Come on, lets get a move on," Shawn said, pushing off from the truck. "Who's riding where?"

"Let me go over and get my car," Philip said digging into his pockets for his keys. "Come on Chloe…we'll be right back."

Belle watched the two of them walked off towards Philip's mustang, looking back in time to see Jason's gaze dart from her and Shawn to Mimi, to the ground and then back to Mimi again. 

"Come on Shawn," she said, heading around the end of the truck tugging on his hand. 

"Where are we going now-"

"Don't argue Brady, just obey."

"Yes ma'am."

The air was heavy with silence as Mimi inwardly groaned at Belle's obvious maneuvers. Unable to stop the nervous swinging of her feet, she kept her head down until she saw Jason move over until he was standing directly in front of her.

"Hey."

Mimi briefly closed her eyes when she heard his voice. Give me strength, she prayed. "Hi."

Jason leaned over a bit, trying to catch her gaze and she found herself offering an answering smile to the one she saw on his face.

"Great game," she said.

"Thanks."

"It nice to see you opened your stance after that first play. That guy from the other team got right past you."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, surprised at Mimi's detailed account of his playing. "Philip told me the same thing after I helped him off the ground."

"I bet he did." Mimi reached up and started to pull her arms out of the jacket. "Here, you must want this back now."

"No! I mean, it's no big deal…I mean, I don't care if you keep it."

Mimi noticed the short sleeves of his shirt. "You must be cold."

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, this party at Nick Harris's is pretty much outside from what I've heard. You're going to get cold eventually."

"I rode over here with Philip tonight, I've got a pullover in his car if I need it."

"Well, I got this," Mimi said, showing him her sweatshirt. 

Jason moved a few steps closer so that Mimi had no choice but to stop swinging her legs or she would end up kicking him. "Are you always going to argue with me?"

"I like to argue," she replied softly, her gaze settling on his mouth.

Shoving his hand deep into his pockets, Jason leaned forward. "If you don't want to wear the jacket…just say so."

"Jason it's not that," Mimi reached out and laid her hand on his arm, surprised as the shiver of electricity she felt when she touched his skin. "Getting this jacket was a really big thing for you and Philip. I mean, most guys don't get them until their senior years but you two were the only juniors picked for the varsity team this year and except for last two days when I've had, you've wore it every single day."

"Yeah so?"

"I just think you've earned the right to wear you own jacket, that's all," she said, pulling her hand away, "I mean, Philip wears his own jacket not Chloe."

"Well, Chloe's not your usual girl."

"I agree with you there so if you want it back…it's okay."

Before Jason could response, Philip roared up next to the truck. "Hey you two, jump in."

"You guys riding with Philip and Chloe?" Belle asked, suddenly reappearing.

"He's got an empty back seat and Mimi and I have a little discussion to continued," Jason said, holding out his hand.

"Come on…lets go!" Shawn called from the driver's seat as he started up the engine. "We're wasting good partying time!"

Mimi placed her hand in Jason and let him help her off the tailgate. After sharing a smile with Belle she climbed in behind Philip and Chloe, moving to the far side of the car so Jason would have room after he finished closing the truck's tailgate.

After climbing in the back seat, Jason took a deep breath and decided to just jump in with both feet and trust the sincerity he heard earlier in Mimi's voice. "Come here,' he whispered, as Philip put the car in gear and headed out of the parking lot. Throw off balance, Mimi landed against Jason's chest and he wrapped his arm tight around her. "I think we need to keep this debate between ourselves."

"Have I ever told you that I don't like to lose arguments?" Mimi whispered back, forced to put her hand on the solid muscles of his thigh simply because there was no other place to put it.

"That's the best part of this one," Jason answered, his mouth inches away from her ear. "I've got a feeling that no matter who loses…we both win."

*****

Sitting in the dark interior of the silent car parked in the shadows on the other side of the school's parking lot, Jan's eyes narrowed to thin slits as she watched Jason and Mimi talking. At first she thought Mimi was actually going to take off his jacket and give it back but that never happen. When they climbed into the back of Philip's car and she saw Jason pull her close to him, she felt her blood reach its boiling point. 

"F**king bitch," she spat, reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniels cradled between her legs. Lifting the bottle to her lips, she opened her throat and tried to drown the memory of Jason kissing Mimi outside the locker room before the game in a way that he never kissed her when they were together.

"She going to pay for this," Jan said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "both her and her little blond buddy."

"Who's going to pay?"

"Just shut up and drive," Jan said.

"I ain't going to no Salem High victory party," the guy behind the wheel said. "They just kicked our asses."

"But I need your help," Jan ran her hand high across his thigh knowing he would do anything she asked. "And let's stop and pick up a few of your buddies…I'm going to need all your help tonight."

"With what?"

"Well, someone needs to be taught a lesson tonight…and that lesson is that you don't play with fire unless you're ready to be burned."

To be continued…


	11. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 11

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Eleven

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Eleven

Victory party at the lake… 

Philip slowed down at he neared Nick's parents place, amazed at the number of cars on the front lawn and lining the street. "Geez, he must have the whole school up here."

"It looks like quite a lot of people," Chloe said quietly as she looked out the window as they passed the large, two-story house.

Philip looked over at Chloe, realizing those were the first words she had spoken since they left the school. She had mentioned how nervous Mimi looked when they went over to get his car back in the parking lot but after Philip assured her that Jason was just as nervous she'd remained quiet on the trip up here, only playing with the radio, switching from station to station. Deciding against parking at Nick's, Philip waved his arm out the window, signaling Shawn to follow him and he continued up the road.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Friend's of my dad have a place just up the road here." Philip said taking a quick look over his shoulder, surprised to see Mimi sitting on the far side of the seat away from his buddy. "There are too many cars back there. We can park at their place and walk back."

Moments later Philip pulled up next to a dark house and turned off the car as Shawn pulled in beside him. He watched as Chloe jumped out of the car, quickly closing the door behind her.

"It's been a long day for her Philip," Mimi said leaning forward from the backseat, "a long past couple of days."

"Yeah, I know," Philip agreed as he got out of the car, lifting the front seat so Jason and Mimi could follow him. "With the game and all the excitement about her being back I guess I wasn't thinking about how tired she probably is."

"If you two wanna split we can hitch a ride home with Shawn." Jason said, stepping out of the car and Mimi quickly followed behind him.

"All four of you in front of that truck?" Philip said, noticing that Jason was again wearing his letterman jacket.

Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "We'll find a way to squeeze in-"

"Who knows…maybe I'll just crash here tonight." Jason interrupted her. "It's no big deal."

Philip's gaze shot back and forth between Mimi standing there, rubbing her bare arms against the night's chill and Jason's sullen expression. "Did I miss something?"

"Just a quiet discussion." Mimi answered.

"Don't you mean argument?" Jason asked her.

"If I really wanted to argue you would know it."

"What is going on with you two?" Philip asked.

"Nothing," Mimi reached out and straightened the front of Philip's letterman jacket "That jacket looks really good on you, Phil. Just like it does on Jason's here," she added, trailing her index finger down the front of Jason's chest before walking away to join the others.

"What the hell was that all about?" Philip asked in a low whisper.

"She doesn't want to wear my jacket."

"So?"

"So I want her too!"

"Why?"

"Well…so that everyone…so that people know that we're…ah sh*t…I screwed this up didn't I?" Jason said, taking a quick peek at Mimi who seemed to be doing her best to ignore him.

"Jase, Chloe and I are together because of the way we feel about each other, not because of some status symbol. When we first got these things I asked Chloe if she wanted to wear it and you know what she said? God, I'll never forget this…she said, 'why…do I look cold?' When I tried to explain it to her the more I talked the dumber I felt and then she told me that I worked hard for this jacket and I should be the one wearing it."

"Mimi said the same thing."

"I think Mimi wants to know that you want to be with her because you like her not because you want someone to be walking around wearing your jacket. And you know how these guys are…you said yourself you and her haven't been out on a date yet and then suddenly everyone sees her here wearing that…"

"Okay, okay I get it…so how do I fix this now?"

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Hey, who earlier said he woke up with a girlfriend one morning that he didn't really know. So now you're telling me you want to be with Mimi…well, tell me why."

"I like her okay? I mean, she's cute and she's smart and easy to talk to-"

"Then show her that."

"Hey, you guys want to be left alone or are we heading to party?" Belle called out.

"I vote for a party," Phil said, tapping his fist on Jason's shoulder before walking away. 

"Wait a sec," Jason quickly leaned back inside the car, fishing around in the back seat grabbing the first thing he got his hands on before running to catch up with the others.

"Good idea Phil, us parking up here," Shawn said. " If anything happens to that truck and my dad will have my hide nailed to the wall."

"Oh, but it's such a cute hide," Belle said, reaching around his backside giving him a quick pinch.

"Back off woman," Shawn said, quickly moving away.

Everyone laugh but Philip could tell that Chloe's laughter never reached her eyes. "Come on guys, let's follow the music."

"Does that sound like Brittney Spears?" Mimi asked as the group started down the road.

"Hey, I like this song," Belle answered.

"I know but Nick Harris has never struck me as being a Brittney fan-."

"He must be playing it for the girls at the party," Jason quickly said, staring pointedly at Philip whose only response was a quick wink and a smile. "Here Mimi, why don't you wear this?"

Mimi looked over at the gray and black flannel checked shirt Jason held out to her. "What's that?"

"It's mine. I thought you might get cold out here and I couldn't find your sweatshirt."

Mimi looked at him for a long minute before reaching out to take the shirt and putting it on. "Thanks, it is a bit chilly out here."

"No problem."

As they continued walking Philip grabbed Chloe's hand and held her back as Belle and Mimi walked on ahead with Jason and Shawn close behind them. 

"Hey, something's up…what it is?" he asked when the rest were out of ear shot.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Come on Chloe, you didn't say a word during the drive up here. You know, today's been such a roller coater ride…for the both of us. If you'd rather not go to the party….I'd understand."

"Are you kidding? After all the convincing it took to convince my mom and Craig to let me come? You should have seen the crowd gathered around them after the game. I think it was Dr. Evans who finally got through and they agreed to let me go."

"They're just worried about you."

"I know that but I wanted to be with you and the gang and you all want to be here. And rightly so…Philip, you've worked really hard to get to this point and its time for you to enjoy it."

Philip stopped, taking both Chloe's hands in his, he turned her to face him as everyone else disappeared down the road. "All of this, winning the game, making the all-state team…none of it wouldn't have meant a damn thing to me if you weren't here. I still find it hard to believe that it was just this morning that I woke up not knowing if you were okay or where you were and now here you are… standing right in front of me."

"I should have called Philip…I know that. It seemed like I was in daze…I knew for a long time I had to let go of the past but I didn't know how. That was who I was…that was all I was until last year when Nancy found me and brought me home to Salem. And then meeting Belle and Shawn…and you…"

Chloe pulled out of Philip's grasp and turned to walk away. Philip quickly followed her watching as she ran her hand through those long curls of her. "There is still so much that I have to sort through and deal with," she continued as Philip fell in step beside her.

"I know that Chloe and I'm going to be right beside you…all the way."

"Philip, this isn't going to be easy for me and it's not something I can put a time table on. Dr. Evans is arranging for me to start counseling next week but I have no idea how long…"

"Wait a minute, I thought you said to talked with Belle's mom today?"

"I did but that was because I didn't know who else to turn to. But with of her working relationship with my mom and the fact that I'm friends with Belle, she didn't think she could be as objective with me as she would need to be. She's arranged for me to talk with Dr. Meadows."

"Does that scare you?"

Chloe nodded her head they threaded their way through the many cars in the driveway, kids calling out to her and Philip as they walked past. "A little."

Suddenly they were surrounded by a gang of people eager to congratulate Philip on the game. He readily joined in the conversation, wrapping his arm around Chloe. After one of his teammates shoved a beer in his hand, he easily took a swallow and offered some to Chloe. She quickly shook her head and then someone asked her where she'd been and why she had run away. Philip saw the confusion fill her eyes.

"Come on," Philip said, walking towards the side of the house, "we'll catch you guys later."

Going up the steps that lead to the long, wrap around porch he led Chloe to a secluded porch swing hidden in the shadows of an octagon shaped area surrounded by high bushes. "Here, let's sit."

Chloe only nodded as she sat down. "Everyone knows don't they?"

Philip took another long draw on his beer as he sat down next to her. "Well, you know high school…doesn't take long for hot news to travel. I don't think they know why but that doesn't really matter since most have probably made up reasons on their own."

"Boy, I certainly set myself up again to be the topic of everyone's conversation."

"It's not big deal Chloe, the hot topics change every week and I'm sure something will happen tonight that everyone will be talking about come Monday. You know, someone will break up with someone, or a fight will start or someone will do something totally embarrassing…probably thanks to too miss of this." Philip said holding up his drink. "Not interesting in having any huh?"

Chloe pushed gently against the floor with the toes of her shoes, making the swing move gently back and forth. "Not tonight, my head's still spinning as it is."

"Yeah, I can believe that. You want something else? I'm sure they've got more out there than a few kegs of beer." Philip said waving towards the party.

"Nothing alcoholic okay? You know my mom and Craig are going to be camped out in the front foyer waiting for me when I get home tonight."

"You wanna come with me?" Philip asked, using his free hand to gently turn Chloe's face towards him.

"No, I think I'll wait here."

Philip's eyes flickered from her incredible eyes to her lips. A desperate need came over him to kiss her but the moment he leaned towards her, Chloe broke free from his gaze, her eyes dropping away. "Don't push it,' he thought to himself, 'remember, she's been gone from you longer than just the past two days.'

"You gonna be okay here by yourself?" he asked instead, rising from the swing.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be back in a sec."

"Okay."

Watching Philip walk away, Chloe released a pent up breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. How could it feel so right to be with him and so wrong all at the same time? She had been so sure that she was doing the right thing when she took off. It had come over her with such a sense of clarity that she had just followed her instinct, knowing it was the only way she could begin to unlock the door to the hell hole she had lived in for so long. But it still felt as if she was swimming in pool of swirling water and it was taking all her strength just to keep her head above the waves. 

"Damn!" she swore into the night air. Maybe she should have just gone home and let Philip come up tonight and enjoy himself. Brushing away the ever present tears that always seemed to be hovering at the edge of her lately, she turned abruptly after hearing a pair of heavy footsteps.

"Hey Chloe," a deep voice came out of the shadows.

Chloe watched as the shadows formed in a figure of a man who slowly walked towards her. She felt her breath catch in the back of her throat as he started the stumble, the air suddenly reeking of beer. But he caught himself and fell into the swing beside her, sending in rocking back and forth. He lifted his cup to his lips and finished the rest of its contents in one long swallow. Releasing a low belch, he leaned back against the cushioned and closed his eyes.

"Hello Brady," she said.

*****

"Boy this place is jumping," Shawn said as he, Jason, Belle and Mimi came around the side of the house to find a crowd gathered around a make shift bar at the corner of a large patio and kids dancing on all three levels of a wooden deck and spilling out onto the lawn.

"Hey, any chance your dad is going to show up here tonight?" Jason asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"When you are the son of a cop there is always a chance," Shawn answered, "but hey, you want to have a good time you've got to take a few risks right?"

"Hey, twinkle toes," Nick called out from behind a tub filled with ice and a tapped keg. "Nice to see you finally got here."

"Hey Mother Hen, I'll take one of those," Jason said, motioning to the large cups Nick was continuously filling under the open tap.

"I see you got your jacket back," Nick said handing a cup to Jason and to Shawn. "I guess you ran into your 'friend' who was holding on to it for you."

Jason took a quick glance as Mimi and Belle. "Ah, yeah I did. You girls want a beer?"

"I don't think so," Belle answered, "you got anything a little more interesting back there?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Something with a little kick to it. Belle and I aren't really beer drinkers." Mimi chimed in. Nick seemed surprised at the boldness of Mimi's words. He knew who she was because of Philip's crowd but she had never said anything to him before other than a shy hello.

Shawn found himself chocking on his beer at the girls request as he exchanged glances with Jason over the rim of his cup. Jason just shook his head in response, with everything that had happened so far tonight from Chloe returning, to kissing Mimi, then winning the game and their heated discussion about his jacket… he had no idea what other surprises were in store for this evening.

"I've got just the thing," Nick shut off the tap and stepped around the bar. "Hey Len, watch the bar for a minute. Come with me guys."

They followed Nick up to the back edge of the second level of the deck to where three large trash cans stood. He pried off on lid and took a long wooden stick and began stirring the dark liquid inside. 

"What in God's name is in there?" Jason asked.

"What isn't?" Nick answered. "My older brother learned this from his fraternity at college. You fill it with alcohol and all kinds of powered kool-aid. Add pieces of cut up fruit and presto, a poor man's punch. He calls it bash."

"And people drink this?" Belle asked.

"We've already gone through one can full." Nick said, pointing out the empty container nearby. "Here, try some."

Belle and Mimi took the large plastic cups from his outstretched hands, each filled to the brim with the dark liquid and chucks of fruit floating around. After a tentative sip by each that produced smiles of approval Nick recovered the can. As Belle and Mimi started back down the steps Nick held back his two friends. "Hey guys, you should know that all of that cut up fruit has been soaking in pure alcohol for the past twenty four hours. They may not notice it when if they eat it but trust me, it's powerful stuff."

"Thanks for the warning," Jason said.

"Yeah, now that's you've got them turned onto it." Shawn said, watching Belle fish out a piece of apple from her cup to munch on.

"Just trying to fulfill my duties as a good host. Is Philip here?"

"Yeah, he's off with Chloe somewhere."

"That's understandable," Nick answered. "See you guys later."

"So what's with the jacket?" Shawn asked, he and Jason headed towards the girls as Nick disappeared into the crowd.

"Mimi gave it back to me. She said I worked hard for it and I should be the one to wear it."

"Well that makes sense, don't know why girls think of those things as status symbols. So, does this mean you two are an item now?"

"I don't think so," Jason answered watching Mimi and Belle heading towards the gang of kids dancing.

"So what's up with this flannel shirt?" Belle asked, looking over her shoulder first making sure that Shawn and Jason weren't standing right behind them.

"It's Jason, he said I could wear it in case I got cold."

"If I remember correctly he also said you could wear his jacket."

Mimi took another swallow of her drink. "It's his jacket Belle, he worked hard for it and he should wear it."

"You aren't still worried about what everyone is going to think are you? I mean, you got into Phil's car wearing it and twenty minutes later you get out and Jason's wearing it."

"You know, back when the guys first got their jacket I asked Chloe why she wasn't wearing Philip and she told that he offered it to her but she felt that he had worked so hard to get it that he should wear it. When she asked about Jason's jacket while we were sitting in the stands I thought about what she had said and I realized she was right. Besides, one kiss and a ride in a backseat don't make us a couple. I just want to be right about this-"

"Right about what?" Jason whispered in her ear, causing both Mimi and Belle to jump as they hadn't realized the guys had joined them.

"Nick was right about this punch," Belle answered holding up her cup, "this stuff is great."

"You better take it easy with that," Shawn said.

"Yes dear," Belle answered reaching up to give him a quick kiss. "Okay, who's ready to get out in that crowd and do some dancing?"

"Pass!" Jason and Shawn said in unison.

"Oh, come on!"

"Well, would you look at that," Shawn said peering into his empty cup. "I seem to be fresh out."

Jason quickly downed the remainder of his beer. "Me too, I think we need a refill."

"You don't want to dance?" Mimi asked.

"I've got two left feet." Jason said.

"Come on…I'll make you look good."

"Now I'm really thirsty."

"You mean you guys were rather drink than dance with us?" Mimi asked.

"Yep!" Shawn answered, nodding his head.

"I'm with him," Jason agreed.

"Fine," Belle answered, "you two drink, we'll dance."

Mimi offered a quick wave of goodbye as she followed her friend out to the center of the dance floor. Each girl quickly joining in with the rest of the crowd and Jason found himself unable to tear is gaze away from the smooth swaying motion of Mimi's hips. He was happy she'd agreed to wear his shirt over that cropped tee shirt of hers but he saw that it hugged the outer edge of her breasts, creating a curtain that offered quick glimpses of her body underneath every time she moved.

"You're staring," Shawn said.

"I know." Jason readily admitted.

"Come on, let's get a couple of beers."

"I think we need to go two-fisted Shawn." Jason said, tearing his eyes away from Mimi. "Belle and Mimi are chowing on that fruit and they are going to hearing back up those stairs for another round very soon."

"Now that's the best idea I've heard come out of your mouth tonight." Shawn said, making his way back to the bar. "Round two Nick."

"Make it a double," Jason added.

"So, how do the ladies like their refreshments?"

"Just fine which is why we need to double up so we can keep any eye on them."

"Smart move," Nick said with a laugh peering between the two guys to the crowd dancing. "I can see what you mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look….seems you aren't the only jock who's noticed Mimi Lockhart."

Jason spun around in time to see a couple of his buddies joining Mimi and Belle as they danced. Steve, who had caught that winning spiral Philip threw right into his hands, was matching Mimi move for move and Jason felt a familiar anger rising inside of him. He headed straight for the dance floor and Shawn was just able to catch up with him.

"Hold on a minute, Jase. They're just dancing."

"You telling me that doesn't bother you…that guy out there with Belle?"

"Yeah I see a little green but like I said, they're just dancing. I can't go around getting pissed every time some guy looks twice at Belle. I know how she feels about me."

"Well, I don't have that luxury. The last time I thought someone cared about me she planted a kiss on my best friend and then same night I found her in bed with someone else."

"Ouch…sorry man. The night of Philip's party huh?"

Jason only nodded, unable to take his eyes off of Mimi. "You know I thought I really cared about Jan…and I thought she felt the same way about me. I would've done anything for her and I did. I did some really stupid and hateful things for that girl and look what it got me. The honor of walking in on her and another guy."

"Hey man, if you are comparing Mimi to Jan that's like comparing apples to oranges."

"Well, the only apples and oranges I see are the ones those two are sucking on out there." Jason pointed towards the girls with his beer cup.

They watched as the girls finished their drinks without missing one beat of the rocking tempo but the moment Mimi caught the last piece of fruit with her teeth and Steve got her to agree with share it with him by offering his best puppy dog face, Jason turned away.

"She tried to get you out there Jason."

"Forget it man, it doesn't matter."

"Look, you know they are going to want more to drink. When they get back here, make sure you're the one back out there on the dance floor with Mimi if that's where you want to be."

"I don't know…"

"Hey there tough boy," Belle cooed, tip toeing to reach over Shawn's shoulder. "Care to help a lady get a drink?"

Shawn and Jason both turned around to find Belle standing there, twirling two empty cups upside down on her fingers.

"Where's Mimi?" Shawn asked. "She didn't come with you?"

"Are you kidding? Don't you hear whose song just started? She wouldn't leave the dance floor with Christina Aguilera blaring through those speakers. I swear that girl dances to "Genie In A Bottle" in her sleep."

Shawn just looked over at Jason who broke free from his friend's stare, his gaze drawn back out to Mimi. Dipping low and rising again, Jason watched as she closed her eyes and allowed the music to take over. As she placed her hands palm to palm and coiled her arms over her head her tee shirt road high on her stomach and Jason saw a flash of gold at her waist.

Her belly ring.

Jason's thoughts rushed back to the Halloween party when this same tune came on and someone had called out to Mimi that they were playing her song. He was just as shocked as everyone else when she'd easily slipped into a sultry dance made even more so by her genie costume. He had found himself entranced by that same simple gold band he saw on her body tonight.

Suddenly Mimi's emerald green eyes open and Jason felt her gaze lock onto his through the crowd. She didn't stop dancing but she silently joined Christina in singing the lyrics to the song…

if you wanna be with me

baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

you gotta rub me the right way

if you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

you gotta make a big impression

gotta like what you do

"Damn…she's not playing fair." Jason said.

"All's fair in love and war," Belle said, with a wide smile as she grabbed Shawn's hand and the two of them headed back up to the deck where the barrels of bash were sitting.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Jason whirled around at the sound of her voice. "What the hell are you doing here Jan?." he said.

to be continued


	12. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 12

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 12

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Twelve

Victory party at the lake after thehomecoming game… 

"You still alive over there?" Chloe asked after several minutes went by without a sound from the six foot plus frame belonging to Brady Black.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"You got started early on the celebrating didn't you?"

"Yeah, well Heather blew me off tonight," Brady said, his eyes still closed as his head lolled back and forth against the back edge of the swing, "and I don't mean that in a good way."

Chloe felt herself blush at Brady's words and she was glad for the shadows of the porch. She had never really known how to take Belle's brother from the moment they first met. He was only older than her by three years but sometimes their age differences made him seem light years away. He had flirted like crazy with her on the construction site this past summer while they were working on Mimi's house, especially during those weeks when she was upset with Shawn and Philip about that bet. He had even called her late one night, just after Philip's party when they all had gotten stranded out at the Horton cabin, asking her if she was sure Philip was the one she wanted. When she assured him he was, Brady had hung up on her without saying another word. But every time she saw him after that he seemed to make a conscious effort to treated her like just another friend of his sister's.

"So," Chloe said, again breaking the silence that surrounded them, "who is this Heather?"

"A girl I use to know in high school. We sort of hooked up again when we ran into each other on campus of Salem U a few months ago. She's smart and fun and she has the most beautiful long red hair..."

"So what's wrong with her?" she asked after his voice trailed off to nothing.

Brady slowly opened his eyes and turned to face Chloe. "She's not you."

Shocked, Chloe could only stare at Brady until she realized her jaw was hanging open in surprise at the words he'd spoken. Snapping her mouth shut she quickly looked away from Brady's powerful stare.

"Why did you leave Chloe? I mean, you just up and disappeared and boy, did that turn this town upside down." Brady straightened and turned to face her. "What scared you off? Was it Philip? Did the boy wonder get a little too familiar with you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Come on Chloe, you've got to be the most innocent girl I've met, at least since junior high. I bet you never even kissed a guy before you starting hanging out with Philip. Did he push things too far?"

"I think you are asking questions about something that is none of your business."

"Look, I'm not into voyeurism…getting a girl isn't a problem for me so don't think I'm asking about your sex life because I'm hard up. I'm asking because I've been watching you the last couple of weeks…what little I've seen of you…and you've been acting really strange. I've tried to figure out why and the only word I could come up with was fear."

"I think you've had too much to drink Brady."

"You're probably right but so am I…about this anyway. Something is going on with you Chloe…you're scared of something."

"And you think that's Philip's fault?"

"Before he met you he always had a pretty active social life if you know what I mean. Suddenly he finds himself involved with someone who's never…well, who's a-"

"What Brady? A virgin? Go ahead, you can say the word without turning to stone."

"I'm just saying that Philip is used to a being with someone who's as experienced as he is. In fact until he met you I don't he's ever had a steady girlfriend. You know that old saying…so many girls, so little time…"

"So what would he want with little ol' me…is that what you're saying? That I'm not woman enough to hold on to him?"

Brady raked his fingers through his hair and lifted the cup to his lips before he realized it was empty and tossed it aside. "That's not what I'm saying, damn it! I just meant that you and Philip are at opposite ends of the scale of sexual experiences and I just want to make sure he didn't try something stupid with you."

Angry at his words, Chloe pushed herself off of the swing and stood facing him. "Well, that's very considerate of you Brady. But maybe it's more than that. Maybe you just want to know if Philip is getting something that you're not!"

A calm fury settled over Brady's features as he reined in that famous Black temper he inherited from his father. "What did you just say?"

"Well, let me put your mind at ease. Philip isn't getting anything from me and he probably never will. You see I've already been had Brady, maybe not in the physical sense but I'm damaged goods." Chloe cried, hot, stinging tears gathering in her eyes before spilling down her cheeks. "I have no idea what it feels like to want to be with someone because…because all I ever feel is pain and humiliation!"

Shocked at her own words, Chloe spun around and walked over to the railing. Wrapping her arms tightly across her chest, she tried desperately to control the shaking that raked her body.

"Chloe, I had no idea…" Brady said, as he slowly walked up behind her.

"Well, now you do so I hope I've put your mind at ease about my sex life."

Reaching out Brady placed his hands on her shoulders. "Chloe, please…I never meant to hurt you." 

"Don't touch me!" Chloe twisted away from his hands. "Don't you see? I didn't run because of anything Philip did. I ran because of me and now thanks to you…I now know what Philip is missing out on by being with me."

"I didn't mean…I don't want you to feel that way."

"Well, you have no control over my feelings…I have no control over my feelings."

"Philip knows about what happen…what you've been through."

Unable to face him, Chloe kept her back to him and only nodded her head. 

"I guess I owe him more credit that I thought."

Chloe whirled around at Brady's words. "Why? Because he says he still wants to be with me?"

"Any guy would want to be with you Chloe," Brady said advancing on her until he was towering over her. "You are beautiful and smart and talented…and I have wanted you from the first moment I saw you."

Brady grabbed her arms and dragged her up against him, his mouth settling hard against hers. Placing her hands against his chest, Chloe turned her face away. "Brady…no!"

"Chloe.." he whispered, his breath flowed over her face, carrying with it the foul stench of beer.

"Let me go!" she cried, pushing against him.

Without warning, she was suddenly released from Brady's grasp so fast that she stumbled back into the swing. Regaining her balance, she pressed her fingers against her bruised lips as she watched Philip grab Brady by his shoulder, spinning him around, and then his fist smashed into Brady's jaw sending him flying across the porch.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Philip growled as he advanced on Brady who has landed on his knees and stayed there. "How dare you put your hands on her.."

"Philip stop!" Chloe screamed.

But Philip reared back as Brady started to rise, his own hands now balled into fists, and landed another blow to his face that sent Brady flat on his back. Philip stood over him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Come on, get up and fight!"

Chloe ran over to Philip, seizing his arm. "No Philip, stop! Please! He's had enough!"

Philip looked up at Chloe, his hair hanging low over his eyes but she could she could still see the rage there. "I'm okay Philip, please don't."

Philip released the front of Brady's shirt and backed away, taking Chloe with him as Brady pulled himself up against the wall of the house. 

"I'm sorry Chloe…I don't know what came over me."

"Get the hell out of here Black," Philip said.

"I'm so sorry Chloe," Brady took a faltering step toward her, "please forgive…"

Chloe couldn't stop herself from taking a step back and Philip wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I think you better go Brady."

Unable to look at him, Chloe closed her eyes and buried her face into Philip's chest not seeing the pain of regret registering on Brady's face. He only nodded silently as he walked away. Turning, Philip pulled Chloe fully into his embrace, gently rubbing his hands up and down her back as he felt her fight for control.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded mutely against his chest.

"What the hell happened here?"

Chloe lifted her face, brushing back the tears. "He showed up a few seconds after you left. We were talking and it turned into argument and then he tried to kiss me…he's drunk Philip."

"That's no excuse Chloe!"

"He was asking me why I ran away and he said he thought it was because of-"

"Me," Philip interrupted her, "he thought I did something to make you leave."

Chloe nodded, as she stepped out of Philip arms and sat back down on the swing. "But I told him that it wasn't you. I told him that it because of me but he kept talking about all the other girls you been with and how innocent I was…ha! What a laugh huh? Me…innocent."

"Chloe you are innocent," Philip said.

"No, I'm not," Chloe said, shaking her head. "Naïve maybe…naïve enough to think that I could be normal…that I could have what other girls have. Brady made me realize that it's not going to happen for me and it's not fair to you."

"Fair to me? What are you talking about?"

"Philip, I'm just not ready for a relationship with you and all that goes along with that.I have so much to work through and you're use to being with a girl who wants-"

Dropping to his knees in front of her, Philip reached for Chloe clenched hands and held them tight in his own. "A girl who wants me because of my family's money, or the big fancy house or the fact I'm the starting quarterback on the football team…but not you. You wanted to be with me because of me and I want to be with you for the same reason."

"I don't know how much I can give you."

"So don't give…take. I promised you I would stay with you through all of this and that is what I am going to do. Chloe, you are my best friend and I am not walking away from you. If all you want is to hold hands then I can accept that and when you are ready to take the next step I'll be there. I promise you…I will be there."

Reaching out Chloe gently brushed back his golden hair off his forehead. "No matter how hard I push…you aren't going anywhere are you?"

"If I ever thought that being with you was hurting you I would walk away," Philip said, bending down to place a light kiss on her hands, "but until that day comes I'm staying right here."

*****

"So the battle begins."

Jason stared down at Jan and he could tell she was well on her way to another drunken stupor. "What do you want Jan?"

"Hey, I just here to have good time and celebrate our victory tonight. The Panthers are my football team too, you know."

"Yeah because you've slept with most of them," he muttered under his breath as he turned away.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Jan."

She had heard him and she had to admit it was pretty much the truth. She could count on one hand those she had yet to nail with Philip and Nick being at the top of the list. Philip was so far gone over Ghoul Girl it wasn't even funny and Nick had been dating fellow senior Rita Austen since they were freshmen and they both already had been accepted at NYU for the next fall. But other than those two and a few even she wouldn't lower her standards for, Jason was right on target.

She had hoped to use his feelings for her to get this plan into action but it was obvious from the way he kept watching Lockhart out there she would have to move onto plan B knowing if there was anything she could count on it was Jason's hot temper.

"Well, well, well...it looks like 'Mimi The Loser' is earning herself a new nickname."

"Back off Jan, I'm warning you."

"It's a free country Jason, I can say anything I want. She certainly is showing us all a new side of her isn't she?"

Jason refused to comment but he heard a few of the girls standing next to Jan agree with her.

"I mean, look at her! Who knew she could bump and grind like that? I bet Steve is just dying to find out she is as good at those moves horizontally as she is vertically."

"I wouldn't mind finding out that myself," came a deep voice from behind Jason.

"Shut up Pullman," Jason said, looking back at his team mate. 

"Hey man, someone told me you laid a righteous kiss on her tonight and here you are standing on the sidelines."

"Yeah," another member of the team said joining them, "looks like you walked away and opened up the door for someone else there buddy."

"Back off," Jason said, the muscles along his jaw tightening, "I'm warning you."

"You know what they say," Jan smiled, "you've got to watch out for those quiet ones. Gee, I wonder she learned moves like that? Do you think they come naturally to her or has she had some private instruction that none of us know about?"

"That's it Jan," Jason said, turning around he pushed at her with his arm since his hands were full with the two cups of beer, "let's go."

"Go where?" Jan said, stepping away from him.

"You and I have a little talking to do…now." Jason pressed his arm against her shoulders and pushed her through the crowd and while Jan made a feeble attempt at protesting she allowed him to lead her away from the dance floor.

Mimi had turned away the moment she saw that witch come up and start talking to Jason, unable to stand the sight of the two of them together. 'You're so stupid,' she berated herself, 'you thought you were doing the right thing with Jason and that damn jacket. And after one drink you suddenly get a case of the braves and think you can actually get him to dance with you with a few shakes of your hips.'

Pushing off Steve's hand before it even got close to touching her, she headed off the dance floor, stopping short when she saw Jason leading Jan away, his arm circled around her shoulders.

"Here you go Meems," Belle said, walking up and handing Mimi her cup, "one bash special."

Grabbing it, Mimi started gulping down the drink, blocking the sight of Jan and Jason walking away with the rim of the cup.

"Whoa, slow down there." Shawn said, joining them.

"Shut up Shawn."

"Hey, what's the matter with…are you crying?"

"I can't believe how stupid I was." Mimi said, turning away. "She crooks her little finger and he goes running. She was right all along."

"Mimi what are you talking about?" Belle asked, looking at Shawn who only shrugged his shoulders. "Who was right?"

"Jan! I'm talking about Jan…she told me that her and Jason were still together even though they might not be boyfriend and girlfriend. She even said they had a private celebration planned for tonight. Well, it looks like they are going off to enjoy themselves."

"Jason's with Jan? Where?"

"Right behind you and if you think I'm sticking around to watch you are sadly mistaken."

Belle and Shawn watched as Mimi disappeared into the crowd. They turned around and saw Jason and Jan disappearing in the other direction. "What in the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Shawn but I have to go after her." Belle said.

"Belle, wait a minute-" Shawn protested but seconds later she too had disappeared into the sea of teenagers. "Why is everyone picking tonight to turn into Houdini?"

*****

Jason lead Jan away from the dance floor knowing he had to hash things out with her once and for all before he could even think about starting something with Mimi. He took a sip of beer from the closest cup.

"Hey Jase, come here a second." 

Looking over Jason saw more of his team mates, mostly seniors, standing nearby. "Not now guys."

"We're talking about next week's game…if we get in. Who do you think we have a better chance of beating…Central or Merrimack?"

Suddenly Jason found himself and Jan in the middle of a discussion about the upcoming game. He appreciated the fact that the guys seemed to value his opinions about game strategy and what plays were the offensive line's strongest. 

Jan slowly back away, looking around for her friends when they suddenly appeared behind her. 

"Okay, you guys know what to do?" she asked in a hushed whisper and was answered with quick nods. "Give me about ten minutes and then make sure you get her."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It has so far so just shut up and get going."

"Hey, this isn't going to take both of us…I've got my eye on her cute little blond friend."

"Whatever…just make sure one of you gets to Mimi. Now disappear."

Stepping back into the group Jan started flirting with a couple of the players reminding Jason what his original intentions were. "Come on Jan…let's go."

"So long fellows…Jason and I are going off to have a little….talk," she said, adding a quick wink in their direction.

Jason's temper burned as the meaning behind her words and the laughter it produced from his team mates. He lead her away from the crowd but it seemed so matter where he turned they were always surround by people.

"Damn! Isn't there anywhere where we can talk without you putting on a show?"

"Well, we could always go inside the house to a nice, quiet bed-"

"Forget it," Jason said. "Look, down by the lake over there…let's go."

"If you say so." Jan said, heading straight for the gazebo.

A few minutes later, she walked up the few steps to the middle of the raised, wooden platform, digging her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. "Well, we are here…what was so important that you needed to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk about us." Jason said.

"There is no 'us' remember…you made that clear the morning you walked in on me and-"

"Yeah, I remember but you seem to keep forgetting. I am sick and tired of turning around and finding you sticking your nose in my business."

"Are we talking about your crush on the dear, sweet Mimi?"

Jason advanced on Jan. "That's just what I mean! How I feel about Mimi or any other girl is none of your business! You were the one who decided she wanted to go looking for another boyfriend and it only took you a matter of hours to find one."

"And you were the one who suddenly jumped on the Chloe bandwagon…'she's not so bad' you said…please!"

"She not," Jason swung his arms wide trying to make him point and in the process the contents of his cups splashed over the rims. "You would know that if you just tried to get to know her...she's a nice girl!"

"Give me those things before you drown both of us." Jan said, grabbing the cups out of his hands. "Chloe is a witch, plain and simple and nothing you are going to say is going to convince me of anything different!"

"Jesus…why do I even try." Jason said, turning around and walked to the other side of the gazebo, bracing his hands against the railing.

Jan quickly turned away and sat the cups on the railing, crushing the plastic pellet in her hands and dropping the white power into the cups. Giving them a quick stir with her fingers, she picked them back up and turned back to Jason.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, walking over to where Jason stood, his back still turned away from her. "Stand here and listen to you list off all the good, wonderful things about the future Mrs. Kiriakis?"

Jason turned to face her and reached out for his beer. Lord knows, he needed a drink right about now. "That would just too much for you now wouldn't it Jan?"

Jan smiled as Jason tipped one of the cups to his lips, quickly draining it. "It's not worth my time Jason."

"But messing with me is? Fine, you want to hang out with crack heads and sleep with every fraternity guy at Salem University that's fine with me but stay out of my life."

The sudden blinking of his eyes was her first clue that the fast acting drug was working. She watched as Jason gave a quick shake of his head to clear it. 'Oh no sweetie,' she thought, 'it's going to take more than that to clear this up.'

"God, it's warm out here." Jason said, unsnapping his jacket.

"I think it's a little chilly myself. Maybe it's your heated temper…why don't you take off your jacket if you are so hot."

"Don't tell me what to do," Jason said slowly, unable to resist removing his jacket as it seemed to be getting warmer by the minute. Dropping the empty cup to the floor, he slipped off his jacket and reached out to hang it over the railing, stumbling over his own feet.

"What's wrong with me? It usually takes more a few beers to get me this way."

"Maybe you're in love."

Jason pushed his hair off his forehead, unable to believe how dizzy he suddenly felt. "Shut up Jan."

"Maybe you just need to sit down, come on" she said, reaching for his arm.

"I can sit down by myself," Jason said, pulling his arm free as he staggered to the steps of the gazebo and leaned against the tall support column and tried to focus on the lake. Suddenly, he felt his legs give out on him and he slid to the floor, the contents of his other cup spilling onto the grass. Pulling his shirt from the waist band of his jeans, he held it out from his chest, desperate to get the cool air next to his skin.

"Take your shirt off if you need to," Jan said, sitting down in front of him, positioning herself in between his spread legs, realizing she was facing the house and the party. "It won't be the first time I've seen your chest."

The muscles in his arms felt like lead but he had to cool off or he was afraid he would pass out. It took all his strength to pull his shirt over his head but the night air felt blessedly cold on his skin.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Jason said, as he struggled to keep his eyes open unable to stop his head from nodding back and forwards. "What's the matter with me?"

"Do you want me to go get someone?"

"Someone?" Jason slurred, trying to focus on the voice in front of him.

"Do you want me to get Mimi?"

"Mimi," Jason smiled and Jan had to stop herself from smacking it right off his face. "Mimi, Mimi, Mimi…is that you?" Jason closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the column. "Ah…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for the way I acted. I don't know what's wrong with me…do you know what's wrong with me?"

Jan reached up and began unbuttoning her shirt, her own smile wide across her face. "Everything is going to be just fine Jason…just fine."

To be continued…


	13. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 13

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 13

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirteen

Victory party at the lake after homecoming game… 

_ _

"God, how could I be so stupid!" Mimi hurled another rock into the lake. "To think that Jason Hillman really wanted to be with me…"

Mimi's thoughts drifted back to that searing kiss Jason gave her before the game that left her knees weak and her pulse racing. And later when they first got in Philip's car and he'd pulled her close to him, his lips nuzzling in her hair near her ear, telling her that they both were going to come out winners in this discussion about his jacket.

"But not me," she muttered, her hunt along the shore for another rock made easy by the bright light of the full moon, "could I just go with the flow and enjoy myself…nope! I've got to take a stand, do the right thing and look what it got me…alone again!"

"Well, not completely."

Mimi whirled around at the deep voice that came from behind her. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you?"

"Um…my name is, um…Peter."

"Well, um…Peter, I'm really not in the mood for company so…" Mimi bent over and picked up a few rocks and again began throwing them into the lake.

"You should be in a good mood. Your team just kicked our…um…Milford's butt and this is a rocking party."

"Well, not for everybody." Mimi finished the last of her drink, wishing she had more, a lot more. "You don't look familiar to me…do you go to our school?"

"No…" he said, quickly checking his watch. "I-I'm a freshman at Salem U."

"Oh…well Peter…it seems like I am a little low on the juice so I'm off for a refill."

"You want some of mine?" he stepped forward blocking her way. "I don't mind sharing."

Mimi eyed the bottle in his hand. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure…I think the guy called it 'bash' or something like that."

"I didn't know it came in bottles."

"It does when you fill up an empty."

Mimi held out her glass. "Okay, fill it up." After her glass was full again, she took a long swallow and turned back to the lake. 

"So why are in such a bad mood?"

"Look Peter, I'm about two steps away from turning into a real bitch so thanks for the booze but maybe you should go and work your charms on someone else."

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it," he said, after taking a quick peek at his watch again.

"With a total stranger?"

"How about someone who's just strange?"

"What the hell," Mimi tossed back another long swallow, hoping the numbing sensation would continued until she could no longer feel the heat of Jason's eyes, hands and lips on her body. "Well, tonight I got screwed by this guy."

Peter just nodded as he took a few steps along the edge of the lake and Mimi found herself walking along side beside him. "I take it that wasn't a good thing."

*****

Walking alone along the edge of the wooded area that separated Nick's house from the neighbor's, Belle's eyes frantically searched for Mimi. She didn't know why Jason had disappeared with Jan but right now she was worried about her friend. She knew from the talk she shared with Mimi earlier just after the game while they were waiting for Philip and Jason, just how much Mimi was beginning to care about him. And from that kiss, Belle would have bet that Jason felt the same way, which didn't explain why he was off somewhere with his ex-girlfriend. Looking back over her shoulder, she'd expected to see Shawn chasing after her but all she could see was the crowd of teenagers. Perhaps he went after Jason, she thought.

As she neared the water's edge, Belle looked across the yard and saw a gazebo down near the dock. "Perhaps Mimi went there for some private time," she said aloud, finishing the last of her drink. As she looked farther across the yard, she suddenly saw Mimi heading in her direction and she wasn't alone. Belle couldn't make out who she was with but she could tell it wasn't Jason. 

"Well, maybe that's not a bad thing," Belle muttered, slowing her step. "It might not hurt to have Jason see Mimi talking with someone else." Deciding not to interrupt, she turned back towards the house and walked straight into a wall of muscles.

"Whoa pretty girl," two strong hands wrapped around her arms, "where do you think you are going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Belle said, stepping away. "I didn't even see you there. Please excuse me."

"Wait a minute," he immediately stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "Where are you going?"

Belle tried to look around the stranger but he stood almost six feet tall with wide shoulders. His long, dirty blond hair hung past the collar of his tee shirt and she could tell from the vacant stare in his eyes and the strong odor of alcohol that clung to him that whoever this guy was he was well on his way to a serious state of inebriation.

"I'm heading back to the party and my friends," she said, trying again to take a step around him.

"Well, I want to be your friend," his fingers clamped on her arm like a vise grip and he swung her around until she was pressed against the side of his body, his strength holding her immobile. He started to head away from the party, bringing forth a half empty of bottle of rum and taking a mouthful. Offering it to Belle, he tried running it along her lips but she turned away.

"Let go of me!"

"Oh no honey…I've been watching you all night," he slurred as he trailed the long neck of the bottle down the front of Belle's sweater. "I think it's time for you and me to have a private party out here and got to know each other a little better...or a lot better."

Horror engulfed Belle as she realized his intention and as she struggled to break free she opened her mouth to scream but he quickly forced her closer to him, clamping his hand over her lips. Turning his back to the party, his large frame blocked any view someone might have of the hold he had on the pretty, blond girl. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…now, we can't have any of that." 

A sheer, black fright swept through her as Belle fought against each step, realizing they were almost into the shadows of the dense trees but her diminutive form was no match against this stranger's powerful stride. 

"You're not going to fight me every step of the way are you darling? 

*****

"No it wasn't a good thing because it was my fault." Mimi continued as she walked."I could have taken the easy way out and fallen all over him like some dim witted sap but I wanted to do things different. I wanted to be different…I fooled myself into thinking I could change my luck but here I am again on the losing end." She watched as Peter again checked his watch. "Is there some place you need to be?"

"Why? What makes you say that?"

"Well you should have the time inbreeded into your brain by now…that's the third time in the last five minutes you have looked at your watch."

"No, I don't have to be any where." Peter let his gaze rest of the gazebo just ahead for a quick second before turning back to Mimi. "Go ahead with what you were saying…I guess you really liked this guy?"

"Yes…no! I don't know…I could have…but that's the story of my life. You see I tend to find myself liking a guy and he ends with someone else. The first guy I really liked…that's what happened with him but at least I can see now that there was never really a chance there. I mean, he never felt the same way about me that I thought I felt about him."

Mimi stopped and found herself staring again at the lake, rolling the plastic cup back and forth between the palms of her hands, her voice dropping to a whisper. "But now this second guy…I really thought that he…I thought that because we had really seemed to hit it off over the last couple of weeks and got to know each other that…well, it doesn't matter what I thought. He was free and clear to make his choice and he's made it. Of course I was stupid enough to make it soooo easy for him but hey, that's me." Mimi tipped back her head, determined to finish the rest of her drink in one swallow. Proud of her accomplishment, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "So, Peter, enough about me and my problems…tell me your story."

Mimi looked around and found herself alone near the lakeside dock, her mysterious companion gone as quickly as he appeared. "It figures…I must be like a reverse magnet. I don't draw guys closer…noooo, I push them farther away."

Staring down into the empty cup, she blinked hard against the tears that she couldn't seem to control. She had to admit, to herself if to no one else, that she was surprised by the depth of the hurt she felt when she watched Jason walk away with Jan, his arm around her shoulder. She wanted nothing more that to be home, alone in her bedroom but she doubted Belle and Shawn were ready to leave. Hell, they were probably off somewhere getting as hot and heavy as-

"Time for another drink!" Mimi said aloud, determined not to show anyone what she was feeling. Turning around, her gaze traveled casually over a secluded gazebo only a few feet away and down closer to the water passing over the couple intertwined in each other arms in the structure's opening when her head snapped back around. "Oh my god…" her voice wavered and then broke, "it-it can't be."

Her body stiffened in shock when she realized her eyes could travel from Jason's bronze shoulders down to his impossibly tight abdomen muscles, his shirt and jacket lying in a heap on the floor. His arms lay wrapped around Jan's waist as she sat inside the circle of his denim-covered legs. Jan's shirt hung loose off her shoulders, barely covering her breasts and Mimi felt her heart break as she watched Jan cradling Jason's face in her hands. Unable to move, she felt like her feet were cemented to the spot as she watched Jan's head tilt back, her long black curls draping down past her shoulders as she lead Jason's lips to her neck. Mimi squeezed her eyes shut, her breath catching in her lungs at the searing pain that filled her chest. 

She had to get out of here! 

Just before she turned away Mimi made the mistake of opening her eyes. Though the watery view of unshed tears, she watched as that cold hearted bitch lowered one eye lid in a wink directed right at her and her evil laughter rang in her ears as she bolted for the house.

"That's it Mimi…run away," Jan said, watching as Mimi stumbled and then disappeared into the crowd. 

"Sometimes I even amaze myself," she continued as she pushed Jason off her and back against the railing. "Damn you're heavy."

Jason groaned as he rolled his head side to side, struggling to open his eyes. "Baby…is that you?"

"I'm right here," Jan said, reaching up to caress one of his chiseled cheekbones she had always admired.

"I thought I lost you," Jason mumbled as he continued to fight to stay awake. "I thought I had screwed up and you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Well, we all make mistakes, I'm glad you've come to your senses."

"Me too," running his fingers through his hair, Jason pressed his palm hard against his forehead praying the painful throbbing would go away. "I promise I'll do better…I want to be better."

Jan trailed her fingers over his wide shoulders. "Oh, you are just fine the way you are." 

"Do you know how you make me feel? You make me feel whole. Before…she-she made me feel like a piece of meat…"

Jan's hand froze at his words. "She?"

"She didn't care what I thought or what I felt," Jason struggled not to slur his words. It was important that he be able to say these things to her now that she was here in front of him and willing to listen. "She just wanted someone to do her dirty tricks and play stud service…and even I wasn't ever enough for her. Am I enough for you Mimi…am I enough?"

Jason never saw the tight right fist coming until it landed hard against his jaw. He swayed but kept himself from falling off the steps.

"Damn you Hillman," Jan hissed through clenched teeth. "But she won't want you now anyway." Pushing away from him, Jan stood up and walked away rapidly buttoned her shirt. 

"Jan?" Jason's puzzled voice called out after a disappearing figure. He wiped his bottom lip with the back of his hand, surprised at the taste of blood on his tongue. "What the hell is going on here?"

*****

Mimi pushed through the crowd of kids dancing, blind to the comments and remarks thrown in her direction for her actions. She had to get out of here even if she had to walk all the way back home, there was no way she could stay now.

"Hey!"

"Mimi…what's the matter?"

Looking up, Mimi saw Philip and Chloe staring hard at her. "Just leave me alone!" she cried, trying to get past them.

"Like hell we will. What is wrong with you?" Philip said, taking a hold of her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Mimi, calm down a minute," Chloe said, reaching out to place a hand on her friend. "We just want to help. Are you hurt…did something happen to you?"

"No nothing happened."

"Why are you so upset?"

Mimi opened her mouth but the words didn't come as easily as the tears. Chloe looked helplessly at Philip who motioned her to move out of the middle of the dance floor. Mimi didn't want to go with them but with Chloe holding one arm and Philip with the other she had little choice.

"Okay," Philip said, letting go of her once they were over near a patio table and chairs. "What's up?"

"I was stupid!" Mimi broke away from her friends, her hands waving furiously in the air. "No…I wasn't even stupid I was just being me. Just plain ol' Mimi thinking that someone could be interested in her…damn him for kissing me like that! How could he do that? In front of all those people!"

"I think this is about Jason."

"No kidding Philip." Chloe said, "what gave it away for you?"

"I bet this was all planned," Mimi said, as she began to pace back and forth. "I bet they cooked this up between them from the beginning…"

"Mimi you aren't making any sense," Chloe said.

"Jason! I'm talking about Jason!"

"Yeah," Philip nodded, "we kinda figured that."

"Were the two of you together…did something happen?" Chloe asked.

"Did something happen? Did something happen! You bet it did! First we're all getting drinks, then I'm dancing with Belle and then he's walking away with Jan!"

"Jan?" Philip and Chloe replied together.

"Yes! Let's just say her name in stereo…yes, he disappeared with Jan in one direction and I disappeared in the other."

"You must be mistaken Mimi," Philip said, shaking his head. "Jason can't stand Jan and you should've heard him talking about you earlier tonight. I mean, he was psyched about that kiss and then nervous about how you were going to react-"

"Really?" Mimi interrupted, "well, here's a hot tip. Don't strip down to practically nothing and make out with your ex at the same party with the girl your friends think you're crazy about!"

"You want to hear crazy?" Shawn abruptly walked out of the shadows to join his friends. "I've just spent the last half hour searching through that house and outside here and I can't find Belle any where."

*****

Jason kneeled down at the lake's edge splashing the cold water on his face and neck. It felt wonderful again his skin but his head still felt fuzzy and his jaw was starting to ache. Sitting back on his heels, his head reeled with images flashing in and out in a wild abandonment. Mimi dancing, her hips moving back and forth in seductive waves, Shawn and Philip's voices telling him to just be honest with her, Jan's nasty comments and then the two of them talking…but why? Why would he be talking with Jan when all he wanted to do was get up the nerve to join Mimi out on the dance floor before one of his team mates made a move on the one girl he wanted to keep for himself. 

None of the images explained the dizziness and loss the balance he felt every time he took a step. He had grabbed his jacket and started after whoever it was that was walking away from him but the next thing he knew he was standing on the beach, his sneakers soaking up the lake water. Attempting to rise again took all the strength he had but he did it. The cold water dripped down in neck onto his chest and he realized for the first time he wasn't wearing his shirt, only his letterman's jacket lay next to his bare skin.

"Now how in the hell did that happen," he muttered, rubbing his hand across his chest. Starting back for the gazebo where he guessed his shirt was, Jason suddenly stopped short when a small sound caught his ear.

Stopping, he waited for the sound but all he heard was the music from the house. He took a few more steps when again, he heard what sounded like the cry of a wounded animal. Turning towards the woods, he started forward only to have a wave of nausea over take him forcing him to bend over at the waist, bracing his hands against his knees.

Taking a deep breath and then blowing it out, he started forward again this time making it to the edge of the woods before having to stop to lean against a tree. Shaking off the grogginess, he again drew in a deep breath and peered into the trees, listening intently.

"I must be imaging things," he said softly, but something was making he stay, standing with a stillness that would allow him to hear that noise again.

"Please…no…."

The girl's voice carried faintly on the night air, springing Jason into action. That was no wounded animal, someone was in trouble. Thankful for the bright moonlight, he weaved through the trees until he saw the couple before either one of them realized he was there. The guy was rising from on top of the girl and with a quick motion he smacked her hard across the face with the back of his hand. Jason saw her blond hair fly through the air as her face landed in the dirt. Two running steps and a giant leap crashed him into the guy sending the both of them tumbling into the underbrush. They landed hard against a felled tree, knocking the wind out of Jason allowing the guy to twist out of his grasp.

Jason rolled to his hands and knees as he heard the heavy pounding of footsteps disappearing. He tried to stand but found his sudden burst of strength gone so he crawled back to the clearing where he saw the girl lay curled up in the fetal position, not moving.

"Are you okay?" he called, not wanting to scare her. "It's all right…I'm here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you…he's gone…the guy that…don't worry, he's gone."

All he heard was a low crying as he slowly came closer to the girl. He could see her shirt was gone, her bra was hanging on by one strap, her back scratched and bleeding. He knelt down beside her, praying he could continue to fight off that dammed dizziness. 

"Here," he slowly unbuttoned his jacket, the snapping sound seemed to echo loudly through the trees, "I'm going to take off my jacket and put it around you okay?"

He didn't get any response so he gently eased it off his shoulders and reached down to cover her with it. The moment the fabric touched her skin, a cry tore from her throat and she crawled away, her fingers grabbing at the ground.

"It's okay, it's okay," Jason repeated, crouching down to her level, he watched as the girl pulled herself into a seated position, her legs pulled up close to her chest before she raised her head. "Oh my God…Belle."

He watched as her blue eyes blinked back at him. "Belle…it's me…Jason."

Silence was his only answer and his heart broke when he saw the trail of blood leading from the edge of her bottom lip to her chin. He saw her start to shiver in the night air. Holding up his jacket, Jason slowly inched forward. "Belle…it's Jason…I just want to put this on you okay?"

Afraid he would scare her away he moved very slowly but Belle remained motionless as Jason reached up to ease the jacket around her. Fighting back the next wave of nausea, Jason knew he had to get Belle out of here and get her some help."Belle…we've got to get some help…will you let me help you?"

Reaching out, he slowly started to place one hand on her shoulder but at that moment a feeling of dizziness overcame him, and his hand came down harder on her than he intended and Belle scrambled away clutching his jacket against her half naked body.

Damn! What was he going to do? He couldn't leave her here! But he had to get her to safety. He could hear the music coming from the party and terrified that Belle would disappear farther into the woods, Jason knew he had to go get help. He knew he had to find the one person who would be able to get through to her.

"Belle, I'm going to get help…I'm going to find Shawn."

At the mention of his name, Belle's empty gaze turned toward him but Jason still wasn't sure if she knew who he was. 

"S-Shawn?" her soft whisper breathed past her open lips.

Jason nodded, slowly backing away forcing his legs to carry his weight. "That's right…you stay here and I'm going to get Shawn for you okay?"

Belle turned away and slowly nodded her head. Jason could only pray she heard him and understood enough not to move until he got back. He traveled backwards, wanting to keep his eyes on her for as long as possible just in case she bolted but she only sat there. 

"Shawn," she whimpered, her mind refusing to yet allow her body to shed the necessary tears, "please…forgive me."

To be continued…


	14. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 14

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 14

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Fourteen

Victory party at the lake after homecoming game… 

"What do you mean you can't find Belle?" Chloe asked.

"Just what I said," Shawn replied, "the last time I saw her she handed Mimi a cup full of that booze punch and then Mimi took off after seeing Jason walking away with Jan and she took off after her."

"You saw Jason with Jan?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, I was a little surprised considering that kiss earlier between him and Mimi here, but when I turned back Belle was gone too. Did she find you?"

Mimi shook her head. "No…lucky me I found Jason and Jan."

"So you're saying Jason and Jan were making out?" Chloe said.

"Well, let's see…he was naked from the waist up, Jan's shirt was barely covering her chest and he was busy sucking on her neck…sounds like making out to me. What do you all think?"

"I think we never should have come here tonight," Chloe replied, sharing a long look with Philip.

"Well, we agree on something, let's get outta here!" Mimi said.

"Wait a minute," Shawn stepped into the middle of the group. "I'm not going anywhere without Belle. Where in the hell is she?"

No one had an answer for him and Shawn flung himself down into one of the empty chairs. Mimi sat down in another one, brushing away the tears she seemed unable to stop from coming before anyone saw them. Chloe reached out for Philip and he held tightly to her hand, offering a quick squeeze of reassurance."Look, there are a lot of people here. Belle is probably off talking with someone." 

"Where?" Shawn asked. "I've looked in every corner of that house and believe me I ran into a lot of people talking and…doing other things. In fact, I walked into the middle of so many love scenes that I finally just stopped apologizing. It's a good thing Nick and Rita have a good sense of humor."

"Nick and Rita huh?" Philip's lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm lucky he plays center and not quarterback since the ball he tossed at my head missed by a mile."

"Look, why don't we split up and see if we can find her? With the four of us looking we should find her soon enough." Chloe said, checking her watch before gazing out at the yard. "Let's meet back here in twenty minutes and-"

"Forget it," Philip turned to stand in front of Chloe, his smile disappearing as his voice dropped to a low whisper. "I'm not letting you walk around alone out here."

"I'll be fine," Chloe's tone matched his. "Brady probably isn't even here anymore and even if he is I don't think he would do anything-"

"I never thought he would do what he did tonight either. I mean, I knew the guy had feelings for you but when I came around that corner and saw you trying to get away from him…"

Chloe closed her eyes against the memory "Please, I don't want anyone to hear you. I don't really think Brady meant to hurt me or to scare me he just-" she stopped in mid sentence, her eyes suddenly fixed on something over Phil's shoulder. "Is that Jason?"

Shawn rose from his chair at the same time as Philip spun around. 

"Where?" they said in unison.

"Down over there, by the woods."

"Who cares?" Mimi muttered, refusing to give into the immense desire that filled her to look in the same direction as her friends.

"Do you see him?" Chloe asked. "He's bent over leaning against that tree…is he getting sick?"

"Good…he deserves it." Mimi said bitterly, "Isn't Jan there holding his hand?"

"No, and he looks like he lost his shirt and jacket somewhere along the way." Shawn said.

Unable to stop herself, Mimi rose, her eyes immediately seeking and finding Jason who was indeed naked except for his jeans and sneakers and she felt her stomach muscles clench at the sight of him. "You believe me now?"

Philip shook his head as he started across the yard. "No, something is wrong here…come on."

Chloe and Shawn quickly followed him and Mimi battled with herself for thirty seconds before she hurried after them. Moments later they were gathered around their friend. Philip crouched in front of Jason, who was using a large tree to keep himself from falling to a heap on the ground.

"Hey man…what's up? You okay?"

Jason slowly shook his head but his eyes remained closed. "Gotta…gotta get some…help."

"Yeah, I'd say you need some help." Philip replied. "You been taking turns with some of the guys laying underneath that keg spout again?"

Rising, Jason turned and leaned back until he rested against the tree. "No…you don't…you don't understand…"

"Jason, what's wrong?" Chloe asked. "Is your mouth bleeding…what happened to you?"

Covering his face with his hands, Jason pressed his fingertips hard against his closed eyelids, the thunderous pounding in his temples was back again. Unexpectedly, he dropped his hands and his gaze bore straight into Mimi's who was standing directly in front of him. "Why did you leave me?"

Mimi's mouth dropped open as her gaze flickered back and forth between her friends. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey buddy, you were the one who walked away from the dance floor." Shawn said.

"No!" Jason voice was suddenly strong and clear. "We were talking…I finally got you to sit and talk with me and then you ran away…"

"Ran away? You were the one who was walking away as I was about to join Shawn and Belle-"

"Belle," Jason groaned as another wave of nausea suddenly overtook him. "Oh Christ…not Belle."

Shawn shouldered his way past Philip, grabbing Jason as he started to lean forward. "What about Belle? What do you mean 'not Belle'?"

Jason only squeezed his eyes closed, trying to shut out the painful throbbing in his head and the image of Belle crawling across the grass and dirt.

"Answer me dammit!" Shawn yelled. "Do you know where Belle is?"

"Shawn, give him a second," Philip said, placing his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "I don't know what the hell is going on but he is really out of it."

"I gotta find him," Jason mumbled, unaware of the single tear that tracked down his cheek. "I gotta get him to her…"

"To who?" Shawn asked, "to Belle? Who do want to get to Belle?"

"Shawn…I gotta find Shawn…" Jason opened his eyes but his stare was hollow and unseeing. "He's the only one…"

"I'm right here buddy," Shawn said, deliberately softening his voice, "where's Belle?"

"Shawn…"

"Jason…please," he begged, spacing the words evenly, "where…is…Belle?"

"She needs you Shawn…come on."

Jason turned into the woods and stumbled but Shawn caught his arm and steadied him and they continued with Philip, Chloe and Mimi following close behind. Minutes later Jason led them into the clearing, his lungs heaving from the excursion of running when he legs still felt like blocks of concrete but he was grateful to see Belle, still huddled in the same spot when he'd left here, clutching his jacket around her.

"What the hell?" Shawn cried, racing to her side. "Belle, what happened?"

"NO!" the ferocious scream ripped from Belle's throat as she back peddled away from Shawn, kicking up dirt and rocks at him as Jason's jacket fell from her shoulders revealing her battered and bruised body. Philip grabbed for his friend, afraid he was going to reach out again for Belle but frozen on his knees, Shawn's mind was unable to comprehend what he saw in front of him. Mimi raced past the two of them, grabbing Jason's jacket and wrapping it and her arms around Belle. 

"Oh honey, it's okay, it's okay," Mimi cooed, cradling her in her arms.

Chloe stared at Belle in horror, taking in her wide eyed, vacant stare, the angry red marks across her neck and chest and the purple and black bruises that glared off the pale skin of her upper arms. She immediately knew what had happened to her best friend and the ugly images from her past flashed brightly in her mind causing her to fight hard to hold tight to the fragile control she had found in the last few days. A suffocating sensation tightened in her throat as the memories washed over her and she again saw herself a little girl, hiding and praying he wouldn't come…wouldn't find her. And after he left the cuts and wounds he left behind were unlike Belle's, hers were deep inside, unseen but just as painful as the ones that branded her friend's skin. Swallowing hard and biting back tears, Chloe could only stand there and stare.

Philip watched as all of this played out on Chloe's face as he too had seen what some bastard did to Belle. He desperately wanted to go to her but doing so meant leaving Shawn and his buddy was gripping his arm, his fingers pressing hard. 

"Chloe!" Mimi called out, "wake up and get over here!"

Philip's head snapped from Chloe to Mimi and back again. Prying Shawn's fingers off his arm, he started towards Chloe but he saw her flinch at Mimi's sharp words and push past her own private pain and seconds later she was on her knees, next to Belle. 

"Come on Shawn, let them help her," Philip said, pulling his friend to his feet. Shawn allowed Philip to lead him away but his eyes never left Belle even though he couldn't see her face because of Mimi and Chloe crowding around her.

"What happened here Jason?" Philip said.

"I don't really know," Jason replied, feeling stronger but still bracing one arm against a tree for support. "I just remember being down by the water, realizing I didn't have my shirt and I started to go looking for it when I heard a noise…a cry, I guess. I thought I was imaging it but then I heard it again so I went over to the edge of the woods and waited. Then I heard a girl say 'please…no' and I knew I had to find out what was going on-"

Jason's voice trailed away as he watched Shawn fold his arms over his chest, his eyes closing against the words. "I'm sorry man…do you want hear the rest of this?"

"No," Shawn whispered through clenched teeth, "but I've got to…go on."

"I tried to get here as fast as I could and when I came to the clearing I saw this guy kneeling over a girl…I-I didn't know it was Belle. I saw him backhand her across the face and then I took a flying leap and landed on him. All I could think about was getting him away from her."

"Do you know who it was?" Shawn whispered.

"No, I didn't get a good look at the guy. We hit the ground pretty hard, he pulled out of my grip and took off. I was more worried about her so I tried to comfort her, you know, give her my jacket but she wouldn't let me near her either. When I realized it was Belle I told her I was going to get help, that I was going to get you."

"Did she say anything to you?" Philip asked.

"She just repeated Shawn's name. I didn't know if I should stay with her or go…I didn't know what to do."

"Was she…did he…" Shawn's voice faded away, unable to put the revolting thought into words.

"I don't know…I didn't see. Well, her shirt's gone…you saw that but I think I got here before…"

Jason watched as Shawn jerked his head in a quick nod and he let the rest of his opinion fade away. "I wish I could've gotten here sooner," he said instead.

Shawn finally opened his eyes, his expression dark with an unreadable emotion. "You got to her…that's the important thing."

"Belle," Mimi asked, as her friend squirmed away from her touch as she reached out to brush the tangled hair back off her face, "what happened?"

Jerking her head away, Belle refused to meet the set of concerned eyes starting at her. _I don't know if I will ever be able to look at them…at anyone ever again. I want to close my eyes, to shut out everyone and everything but when I do he's there…his hands touching me…his mouth on my skin…even a fleeting blink of my eyes causes him to appear. A shudder of revulsion began inside of her and soon she was shaking deep inside the jacket she clung too. _

"Are you cold honey?" Chloe asked.

She was cold…so cold. But it wasn't her skin that was chilled, that still burned from the pain he has inflicted on it. No…this cold was coming from deep within her. It was growing and spreading so fast she felt the control of it slip from her grasp as its path swirled around inside of her, reaching out to the farthest corners of her soul, wrapping it in an icy embrace she felt she would never escape from.

"Belle, we've got to get you inside." Chloe said, her hands clasped over Belle tightly woven fingers.

She only shook her head, pulling her knees tighter to her chest, trying to curl into a ball, praying she could disappear within herself. _Leave me alone, leave me alone…she repeated the mantra inside her head as she began rocking back and forth…__leave me alone._

"Can you tell us who did this…how this happened?" Mimi asked.

Belle again only shook her head. She couldn't open her mouth…she couldn't speak. _Look what happened when I did…I screamed at the one person that I had always trusted, the one person I loved. No…it was better this way…better to stay silent._

"Belle, you need to talk to us…we're here to help you."

"Mimi, don't push her. She doesn't even realize what's happened to her yet…there's no way she can explain it to us."

"That high honor psychology class make you some sort of expert now Chloe?"

"All I'm saying is I don't think it's a good idea to push her to talk until she's ready-"

"Hey," Philip said, interrupting Chloe before she revealed more to Mimi than he knew she would want to, "should we get her to the hospital?"

"We've all been drinking Phil, except for Chloe of course," Mimi said when she saw Chloe begin to protest. "I don't think showing up in an emergency room right now is a good idea."

"Look, let's just get her inside so we can really see how she is." Shawn said quietly. "We can't go back to Nick's. Phil, how about your place?"

"That's on the other side of the lake. Why don't we go back to where we parked the cars? Maybe I can find a key or a way to get inside."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Belle but when Mimi and Chloe helped her to her feet, she didn't fight their efforts. Shawn started to move forward but Chloe's quiet shake of her head stopped him in his tracks. She supported Belle as Mimi quickly snapped in the front of Jason's jacket, intensely glad she had insisted he keep it because it meant he had it when he saved Belle.

That thought caused Mimi's fingers to freeze on the last button. Jason saved Belle… Jason making out with Jan.

Refusing to deal with the conflicting emotions inside of her, Mimi stepped to the other side of Belle taking her hand. They had only taken a few steps when Belle suddenly cried out, her right leg giving out underneath her. All the guys rushed forward with Shawn reaching for Belle, Philip stepping behind Chloe to support her as she taken on most of Belle's weight when she collapsed while Jason reached out to help Mimi who had landed hard on her knees.

"No! Please…don't!" Belle cried as Shawn stepped over Mimi and instinctively reached out to hold her in his arms.

Turning to Chloe, Belle buried her face into her friend's long curls, her panic filled voice stuttering, "p-please don't let him touch me…I-I can't let him see me like this."

"Shh…it's okay, Belle." Chloe soothed, hating the pain she saw in Shawn's eyes as she waved him away. "It's okay…come on, let's sit down."

"Please Chloe…please," Belle spoke in a suffocated whisper as she curled into her friend's arms, ignorant of the four pairs of eyes watching her, "I can't look at him…I can't, I can't."

Shawn slowly rose and backed away. Mimi allowed Jason to help her off the ground before she realized the welcomed warmth she felt came from his fingers being intertwined with hers and she quickly pulled away, not seeing the confusion in his eyes as she folded her arms tightly across her chest. After helping Chloe and Belle back to the ground, Philip stepped back to Shawn's side as Jason moved away from Mimi to stand next to him as well. There wasn't too many times in their brave and resilient youth that they felt totally helpless but this was one of them. There was nothing they could do for their friend, other than what they were doing right now. But the act of standing still offered little comfort.

_How can I help her, Shawn thought, __if she won't let me anywhere near her?_

Chloe slowly rocked back and forth, gently stroking Belle's hair, her heart breaking over the unique and saddening bond she and her best friend now shared. She knew the horror and pain Belle was engulfed in and she prayed she was strong enough to help her all the while knowing she still had so much healing to do herself.She felt the shudder run through Belle as she slowly relaxed her hold on her.

"I think we need to take a look at your ankle okay?" Chloe asked.

Belle only nodded and Chloe in turn nodded to Mimi who knelt down and gently lifted the hem of Belle's jean pant leg to reveal a swollen and bruised ankle. "You can't walk on this Belle."

"Belle, we've got to get you somewhere where we can take care of you and that means one of the guys is going to have to carry you." Chloe felt Belle tighten her hold again as she started to shake her head. "Honey, I can't lift you," dropping her voice to a whisper so that no one could hear her words but Belle, she continued.

"He loves you Belle…I know that is incomprehensible to you at this moment but deep inside your heart, in a place you can't even believe in right now, you know that's the truth. But before he loved you he's been your best friend your whole life. If there is one person in this world you can count on it's Shawn."

"Not now…not like this." Belle breathed.

"Especially now…you need to accept his help as much as he needs to help you. Please Belle, let him help you."

"Don't leave me alone with him."

"I'll be right with you…we all will, okay?"

Several minutes passed before Chloe felt Belle's slight nod against her neck and she knew what a tremendous effort is was for her to make that small movement.

"Okay," raising her eyes to her friends Chloe offered a small prayer that she was doing the right thing here. "We are going to need your help Shawn. Can you carry her up to the house?"

Shawn only nodded as he bent down next to Belle, nervously rubbing his hands on his jeans. Placing one arm under her bent knees he started to reach around to her back but she was still clinging to Chloe, making it impossible. He looked up to find Chloe's face inches from his.

Slow, she mouthed.

Shawn nodded and waited.

"Belle, you need to put your arm around his neck," Chloe whispered.

Shawn heard her soft sobs and his heart shattered for her. Slowly Belle released her hold on Chloe's shoulder and Shawn ducked his head, making it easier for her to place her arm on his shoulders. A wave of emotion so strong ran through him the moment he felt her touch, he had to close his eyes against it. Slowly, Belle eased away from Chloe and turned into his arms. Shawn opened his eyes and found himself drowning in the tears that spilled down Belle's cheeks as their eyes locked for a split second before she turned away, hiding her bruised face against his neck and shoulder. 

He'd been scared to touch her…he could admit that to himself…even if it was never said to another living soul. He still hadn't had time to accept all that had happened here tonight but sitting here and holding her in his arms, Shawn knew she was still his Belle, still his perfect girl. Everything else they would work out together.

Reaching his other arm around her back he didn't know where to place it, mindful of what he had seen on her body, he assumed her back was equally hurt. Chloe leaned away and Philip reached out to help her and she sank gratefully in his arms. 

"Hang-" Shawn cursed his voice as it broke. "Hang on okay?"

He felt a small nod and pushing off with his leg muscles, he lifted her in the air, freezing when he heard her hiss of pain as he was forced to tighten his grip to steady the both of them.

"I'm sorry, Belle…I'm sorry." He only felt her short breaths on his skin as she struggled to deal with the hurt. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Mimi turned away first, brushing away her tears and headed out of the woods with Jason directly behind her. Philip held Chloe close to his side as they walked next to Shawn and Belle.

"Head over there, down that path" Philip called out. "We'll bypass the party and come out on the Kelly's lawn."

Minutes later, they were standing at the door while Philip frantically searched for a key.

"Just break the damn door down," Shawn said.

"This is a million dollar house Shawn, they might have security system ya know." Philip answered.

"Belle's in a lot pain here-"

"You don't think I know that!"

"Hey guys, this isn't helping," Jason said, "okay, we can't get in here. So where do we go?"

"Wait, come with me," Philip said, grabbing Chloe's hand and leading her off the porch. Everyone followed him across the yard and into the woods on the other side.

"Where are we going?" Mimi asked.

"There's a place down over here," Philip said, "I used to hang out here with the Kelly brothers before they joined the Marines last spring. Remember Jase?"

"Oh yeah," Jason agreed as he followed Mimi down a familiar stone path, "Roseland."

To be continued….


	15. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 15

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 15

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Fifteen

_Out at the lake…after homecoming game…the gang had just discovered Belle in the woods…_

_ _

"What in the hell is Roseland?" Shawn asked, conscious of the stiffness in Belle's muscles as she lay in his arms.

"This is," Philip answered, looking over his shoulder. "It's hard to tell with it being so close to Thanksgiving but you are walking through Mrs. Kelly's prize winning rose garden."

"And we'll end up where?" Chloe asked.

"Right here." Philip said pointing to the low, one story building in front of him.

"What? You figure it's easier to break down the front door of this shack than the main house?" Mimi asked as they crowded on the small covered porch, stepping away from Jason the moment she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"Don't have to break in," Philip said, crouching down in front of the door. "All I have to do is push down on this thing here and press up there and-" The door suddenly popped open and swung inward. "Presto, we're in."

Philip walked in first and immediately reached out for the light switch but after a few clicks of the switch, they remained in the dark. "No power…here, let me see if I can find some matches or something."

"Here," a bright spot of light appeared over Philip's shoulder and he turned to find Jason with a lighter in his grasp. "You know me…always prepared."

"Yeah, you're a regular Boy Scout. Come, let's see if we can find some candles or some of those old oil lamps we used to use out here."

Jason stepped past Chloe to follow Philip farther into the cottage with Shawn close behind. Suddenly another wave of dizziness overcame him. "Damn," Jason cursed, reaching out for something to steady himself with but coming up with nothing but air instead.

"Philip!" Chloe cried, as she watched Jason sway back and forth, the flame of the lighter coming perilously close to the edge of those blond stands. "Look out!"

Turning and raising his arm at the same time, Philip knocked the lighter out of Jason's weak grasp and again the group of them was in the dark.

"Philip, Jason…are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nobody move…I'm trying to find the lighter," Philip said, groping around on the floor.

"Jase…you okay?" Shawn repeated, unable to see two feet in front of him. He was busy concentrating on Belle, who hadn't said a word since he'd picked her up off the ground back in the woods but she tightened her grip around his neck when the light went out.

"Yeah-" Jason stopped to clear his throat, his voice strained, "yeah…I'm okay."

"Here we go" Philip said, finally finding the lighter and seconds later the warm glow of light appeared revealing Jason encircled in Mimi's arms, their faces on inches away from each other.

"Nice catch," Jason said, slowly tightening his arms around Mimi's back, the soft material of his flannel shirt bunching up in his grip, "Sorry…I thought this dizziness was gone."

"One to many beers I guess," Mimi said as images of Jan wrapped Jason's arms flashed through her mind, forcing her to step away from the solid wall of muscles and warm skin pressed against her body. "I didn't want you plowing into Shawn and Belle here."

Silence filled the room as Jason watched Mimi back away, refusing to meet his gaze. "Are you okay Shawn…Belle?"

"Yeah," Shawn replied, "we're fine, let's just get some more light in here okay?"

"Wait here," Philip said, heading into the main area of the house but Jason was right behind him. Minutes later, they found four oil lamps and quickly lit the wicks bathing the room in plenty of light. It was one large room with two couches flanking a large fireplace with tall bookshelves on either side stuffed with paperbacks, knickknacks and board games. They had entered through a small kitchen area with a bathroom off to the back and the lone bedroom off to the right. "It's a little chilly in here but its better than going over to Nick's."

Chloe joined them and took one of the lamps from Philip's hand, pointing towards a closed door.

"That's the bedroom right?"

"Yeah, but I haven't been out here since before the Last Blast. I've got no idea what condition it's in."

Chloe just stared at Philip.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't mean it THAT way. This was strictly a guy's place to hang out. No woman allowed. Bobby and Bryant left just after the 4th of July for boot camp and they said we could continue coming out here, they said their folks didn't mind. I assume their mom cleaned up but I don't know." Philip looked over at Jason who just shook his head.

"Last time I was here was when Philip was," Jason said.

"As long as there is a place where Belle can lay down, that's all we need." Chloe said, turning towards the room. "Shawn, let's bring her in here."

Shawn followed Chloe through the door and after a moment's hesitation Mimi started to follow.

"Mimi…wait," Jason called out. "Can I talk to you?"

Leveling a long stare at him Mimi peeled off Jason's shirt with deliberate slowness and twisted it into a ball. "Here, you may need this."

Jason caught the shirt she threw across the room just before it landed on the floor. "What are you doing…don't you want this? It's a little cold in here."

"You look like you need it more than I do…if not now you soon will."

"What does that mean?"

"Because hell is going to have to freeze over before I ever speak to you again." Mimi answered closing the bedroom door.

"What in Christ's name did I do?" Jason asked, slumping back on the arm of one of couches. "And where is the shirt I had on earlier?"

"Nice try Jase," Philip said, setting the other oil lamp he held in his hand in the middle of the low, square coffee table separating the two couches. Waking back his friend, he took the two lamps out of Jason's hands and moved over to set one on the half counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. The other he placed on the round, scarred oak table where he'd lost many of Kiriakis dollars to the Kelly brothers who were always better at poker than he was. "You can't bullshit your way out of this one. She saw you man."

"Saw me do what?" Jason asked, folding one arm across his chest and resting the other on top of it, pinching the bridge of his nose, praying the slight headache he had wouldn't develop again into that awful pounding he experienced earlier.

"You really don't know?" Philip asked, seeing the confusion on Jason's pale face.

"This easily recognized and very familiar stupid look on my face is for real bro."

Walking over, Philip bent at the waist seriously studying his friend. "What the hell is the matter with you tonight?"

Jason eased back, plopping down on the cushions, his legs still hanging over the arm of the couch. "I don't know man. I've felt like crap before but all I've had tonight is three…maybe four beers at the most. I have no idea why I am feeling like this or why I am walking around half naked."

Philip went over to sit on the opposite sofa, crossing his legs at the ankles on top of the table. "Well, you gave Belle your jacket after you…well, after you found her."

"Yeah…Belle." Jason stretched his arms out over his head along the couch cushions. "I can't believe that happened here…to someone that we know…that it happened to her…"

"He really worked her over good," Philip said, staring at the closed door wondering what was happening on the other side and how Chloe was dealing with it.

*****

"Here Shawn," Chloe said, setting the oil lamp down on the dresser before reaching for the blankets on the double bed, pulling them back. "Put her down here."

Bracing his knees against the mattress, Shawn leaned over and as gently as he could, set Belle down on the bed. As soon as her body touched the covers, Belle released her arms from around his neck and quickly rolled away, reaching out for Chloe who sat on the edge of the bed. Shawn tried to swallow the pain that rose in this throat at the sight of Belle withdrawing from him. Her beautiful hair lay matted and tangled against the pillow and he naturally reached out to brush the back of his hand against those golden locks wanting desperately to comfort her.

"Don't…touch… me," Belle whispered hoarsely, drawing her knees up close to her chest and scooting closer to Chloe who held her hands tightly in her own.

Shawn's hand froze in mid air.

"Maybe you should go out in the other room Shawn." Chloe said, quietly as she watched the tears leak out from underneath Belle's tightly closed eyes.

Shawn jerked his head in response and let the room closing the door behind him. Chloe and Mimi shared a long look before both turned their attention back to Belle. 

"He's gone now Belle. We need to take a look at you," Chloe said.

Belle only shook her head in response.

"We want to help you honey," Mimi said, coming closer to the bed and reaching out for her friend, "but you've got to meet us halfway. Come on, let's take off that jacket."

Belle only moved away from her touch.

"Belle, I know the last thing you want in the world right now is for anyone to see you…even us. But we need to know what your physical injuries are."

When they didn't get a response from her again Chloe knew that she needed to reach Belle on the most personal level there is…as someone who had once been in her shoes. "Why don't you see if you can get some warm soap and water Mimi? I know Belle would really like to get this dirt off of her skin."

Belle's eyes suddenly opened and locked onto Chloe's gaze and held it. Mimi looked back and forth at her two friends before moving over to the door. "Okay, I'll see what I can find in the bathroom."

Chloe waited until Mimi had closed the door behind her before she spoke. "I know what you're going through Belle."

"There's no way you can," Belle whispered.

"Yes there is," Chloe answered, "I've been where you are…in fact I'm not too far past from where you are. It wasn't a drunken teenage boy…one of my foster father's…he…he abused me. It started when I was just a little girl…"

****

Shawn walked over to the couch and sat down next to Philip. Jason righted himself on the other sofa, groaning as the motion caused his head to start throbbing again.

"How is she?" Philip asked after shooting a concerned look at Jason's direction who now sat with his elbows braced on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't know," Shawn asked, staring at his hands laced together in his lap, "she won't look at me, she won't let me touch her…"

"I guess that's understandable." Philip said.

"Not to me."

"Shawn, she's been through a nightmare tonight that she hasn't even started to deal with yet. The last thing she needs is you coming on strong with her."

Shawn let his head drop back. "You're right…I know you're right. I just want her to know that I'm here for her."

"She knows that," Jason muttered, still staring at the floor, "she let you carry her here."

Shawn stared over at his friend. "I never thanked you for what you did tonight…I don't know what I do if things had gone any farther…if you had never shown up. Thanks Jason."

Jason nodded his head in response, rubbing his eyes. Reaching over for the shirt Mimi had thrown at him earlier, he put it on but left it hanging open. "I'm glad I got there in time…at least, I think I got there in time."

Mimi suddenly walked out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen without a glance in the boys' direction. Shawn and Philip watched as Jason's eyes followed her every move, as she pulled down a large plastic bowl from a high shelf and then she grabbed the oil lamp off the counter and headed into the bathroom.

"Why did you take off with Jan?" Philip asked.

"What?" Jason's head snapped back around.

"That's only the beginning of what Mimi is so upset about, you know." Shawn said. "She saw you walking away from the dance floor with Jan."

"Jan? I don't remember…" Jason's voice trailed off as he racked his brain for the memory. "Wait, I was standing there, watching Mimi dance when Jan walked up behind me and started in on her usual crap. I was trying my best to ignore her but you guys know how difficult that can be when she gets going."

"So you decided to take off with her instead? Not the smartest move Jase."

"No it wasn't like that…damn, how come I'm having such a hard time remembering?"

"That's not the worst part you know," Shawn continued. "She saw the two of you going at it."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I guess your shirt was off, Jan's too practically and the two of you were all cured up together," Philip said.

"No, no…something is not right here." Jason protested, rising from the couch to pace back and forth across the length of the room. "Jan is last girl I want to get close to…something is not right."

"He is really out of it," Shawn said, leaning close to Philip.

"But he's not as bad as he was earlier when we first found him down at the edge of the woods. First he asked Mimi why she ran away from him and then he was staring right at you but telling you he needed to find you…"

"I know, I swear he's been out playing in the snow, if you know what I mean."

"What…drugs?" Philip hissed, lowering his voice. "You're crazy! Jason would never take drugs."

"Then you explain this behavior because we've both been out partying with him before and he can drink both of us under the table. I only saw him have one beer tonight. When he walked away with Jan he was double fisting it but both cups were still full."

"Look, I don't know what's going on but Jason would never take drugs."

"Hey Philip."

All three looked over to where Mimi stood near the bathroom. "I need your help for a minute."

Rising from the couch, Philip stepped over the table. "Sure, what do you need?"

"We're lucky the water coming out of the tap is warm. Chloe wanted me to get some soap and water for Belle so we can help her get cleaned up but I can't carry the towels and the bowl too."

"Just show me what you want me to do."

Philip followed Mimi into the bathroom and the both of them reappeared again. Mimi walked over to the door and gently knocked on it and waited for Chloe's response before cracking it open a bit. Mimi saw that Belle was sitting up and had taken off the jacket and replaced it with one of quilts from the bed. Motioning Chloe to the door, Mimi entered the room her hands full of towels as Chloe reached out to take the bowl of water from Philip's hands. He could tell she'd been crying and he ached to comfort her but he knew Belle needed her right now.

"You okay?" he asked, capturing her fingers with his against the rim of the bowl.

Chloe offered a small smile to his question. Was only a few hours she was hoping she could find a way to get him to stop asking her that? She knew that he could tell she had shared her own story with Belle just as he knew the renewed pain it had caused. 

"I'm okay and Belle will be too as soon as we get her cleaned up."

"He didn't…I mean, it didn't go too far…"

Chloe shook her head. "No. But she's had it pretty bad none the less. I think she will feel better after she gets cleaned up."

"Are you sure we shouldn't at least call her folks?"

"I tried that Philip and she really freaked. I think we need to try and keep her calm, get her clean up and maybe she'll feel differently afterwards."

Philip nodded and slowly closed the door. Heading back to the sofa he saw that Jason had stopped pacing and had sat back down again. "How you feeling man?" 

"Like I'm in the twilight zone here. What the hell happened tonight?"

Drugs, Shawn mouthed as Philip looked over his shoulder but again, Philip refused to even consider the fact that Jason would take drugs…at least intentionally. An idea quickly formed in his head. "Hey, Jase…why did you leave the dance floor with Jan?"

Jason heaved a long sigh and concentrated on the events of the last couple of hours. "She was ragging on Mimi…really bad and some of the other kids hanging around were joining it. I knew the only way I could get her to shut up was to get her out of there and I figured it was time to let her know I was sick and tired of her sticking her nose in my business."

"Then what?"

"Well, I had my hands full because Shawn and I had just come back from the bar. We had each gotten two beers so I was pushing her along with my arm and then we got sidetracked my some of the guys on the team talking about our chances for the game next week."

"I remember that part," Shawn said, "you and Jan leaving together. And now that I think about it…it kind of looked like you had your arm around Jan."

"And Mimi saw that?"

Shawn nodded and Jason could only shake his head against how that must have looked to a girl he was arguing with earlier about wearing his jacket.

"Okay, so you were talking with the guys," Philip said, "did you drink anything that someone else might have there?"

"No, I wasn't really into the convo because I wanted to talk to Jan. I got away from them and I tried to find a quiet place to talk but it seemed no matter where we went there were people there."

"Did you share one of your beers with anyone? I mean, hand it off and then get the cup back again?"

"No…what are you getting at Phil?"

"Jase, you've been acting really strange tonight. You're complaining of being dizzy, short of breath, you're having a heck of a time remembering anything that has happenedbut so far you've said you only had one beer."

"You make it sound like I'm popping pills or doing lines of…you're not suggesting what I think you are suggesting are you?"

Philip held up his hands, trying to keep his friend calm. "No…I'm not saying you did anything tonight…at least not knowingly."

"So I'm taking drugs without my knowledge?"

"It doesn't take much to slip something in someone's drink…especially at parties this size."

"But that's crazy…those cups never left my hands. Jan and I ended up down near the water in this round wooden thing and I…God, what did I say?" Jason raised his eyes to the ceiling, raking his brain to allow him to remember. "I don't know…the next thing I remember is being with Mimi. We were talking and I was telling her how glad I was that she was giving me another chance and how she made me feel…"

"That's impossible Jason, Mimi told me and Chloe how she found you and Jan all wrapped up together."

"No," Jason refused to even consider the possibility, "no way would I be with Jan when I feel the way I do about Mimi."

"Okay," Shawn said moving to the edge of the couch, "you said you were talking with Jan and then the next thing you remember is being with Mimi…what happened in between? How did Jan leave and Mimi get there?"

"I don't know!" Jason roared in frustration rising from the couch. "I mean, one minute I'm telling Jan she to stay out of my life and she accuses me of jumping on the Chloe bandwagon and I tried to tell her what a nice person Chloe was and you know Jan, she can get anyone riled up. I was waving my arms around, spilling my beer and she-"

"She what?" Philip asked when Jason stopped cold in his speech.

"What'd she do?" Shawn asked.

"She took the cups out of my hands." Jason answered.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I remember now. She said something about getting all wet or getting drown…I don't know… but she took the beer away from me."

"What did you do?" Philip demanded.

"I was just so pissed at the moment I couldn't even stand to look at her so I…" Jason jaw went slack when the realization hit him full force. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"I turned away. I turned my back on her."

Shawn and Philip exchanged long glances.

"No…that's crazy" Jason said, "she couldn't have done that."

Look, let's just go on from there okay?" Shawn said. "What happened next? You must have turned back around."

"I did but it took me a few minutes to get my temper under control. That girl really know how to push my buttons ya know?"

"Yeah we know."

"She came by behind me spouting off more her wise ass remarks and I remember all I wanted was a drink so I turned around, took the cups back from her and down one of them."

"And then?"

"Then nothing…we kept fighting. But I was getting really warm so I took off my jacket and then I started feeling dizzy…" Jason's felt his knees give out and he dropped back to the couch. "I can't believe she did that to me."

Philip moved over to sit next to his friend. "She must have set this up and then made Mimi think things were getting hot and heavy between the two of you."

"But how could she have known Mimi would be walking down near the lake just as she was putting her plan into action?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know…maybe it was dumb luck." Philip answered before turning to Jason. "You really thought you were with Mimi?"

Jason nodded his head silently, still unable to come to grips what Jan had done. "I told her how Jan made me feel like a piece of meat and how she, meaning Mimi, made me feel like a better person."

"Well, I bet Jan hadn't planned on hearing that come out of your mouth."

"Yeah," Jason rubbed his hand along his jaw, wincing when he hit a tender spot, "speaking of mouth, I think she nailed me a good one."

"Did you drink both cups of beer?"

"I can't remember…I don't think so."

"It's a damn good thing you didn't," Shawn said, "or else you never would have been there for Belle."

Jason nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least now you can explain all of this to Mimi," Philip said.

"Yeah right," Jason said, dropping back against the cushions, "take a look at the calendar guys and let me know what day hell is scheduled to freeze over."

To be continued…


	16. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 16

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 16

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Sixteen

_Out at the lake…after homecoming game…inside the cottage…_

_ _

"I wish I had a brush for you." Mimi said.

Belle continued combing her fingers through her hair trying to work out the tangled knots, her eyes transfixed on her clothes lying in a pile on the floor. Her favorite pair of jeans and the sweater that Brady had gotten her only last month for her birthday. Mimi had found it in the woods where that he had thrown it after he had ripped it off her body…

Chloe saw a shudder ripple through Belle's small frame and despite the sweatshirt and sweatpants they had found for her to wear in one of dresser drawers she shivered uncontrollably. "You still cold?"

Belle only nodded as her gaze moved from the clothes she would never again put on her body to her best friend. "Am I ever going to feel warm again?"

Sitting down next to Belle on the bed, Chloe thought she looked a lot better after washing away the dirt and over time the bruises and cuts would heal but it was internal damage that would take the longest to recover from. "I hope so."

"Do you feel any better?" Mimi asked, joining her friends on the bed.

"No…but thanks for being here," Belle answered reaching out to take both of their hands in hers. "I don't know what I would have done if Jason hadn't…if he didn't hear me…" her voice trailed off as fresh tears filled her eyes. "Look at me…I can't stop crying."

"That's a good thing," Chloe said, her eyes also shimmering with unshed tears. "For some it takes years before they can even admit that something like this happened to them or to cry about it."

"Do you want to talk…about what happened?" Mimi asked, brushing away her own tears.

Belle shook her head, brushing the tears off her own cheeks. "No…I can't…I don't want to even think about…what I would like is something to drink…my throat is so sore."

"I doubt I'll find anything out in the kitchen but I'll go take a look."

"Thanks Meems. Oh, hey…would you give Jason his jacket back for me?"

Mimi looked at the jacket lying at the end of bed. "I'd rather not."

"Why?" Belle asked, confusion written on her features. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story without an ending yet so don't worry about it," Chloe said picking up the jacket and holding it out in Mimi's direction. Mimi just looked at the jacket for a long moment before finally grabbing it and walking out of the room.

Chloe waited until Mimi closed the door behind her before returning her gaze to Belle. "You are awfully calm Belle."

"Am I? I feel like a tornado is raging inside of me."

"Feel like screaming for all of it to go away but it just keeps swirling around you and it takes all your strength just to keep putting one foot in front of the other?"

Belle nodded in agreement, wincing as her hand slipped and she touched the bruised, tender area of her cheek. "Yeah…"

"You know I never told anyone what happened to me until just a few days ago. I kept pushing it away and denying that it happened and eventually I had myself convinced that it didn't really happen. You know, like it was something that happened to someone I knew or it was something I saw on a movie one night."

"You've been through so much these past few weeks…I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Belle…only you would think about someone else's pain when you yourself are hurting so badly."

"Philip knows doesn't he? That's why he went so nuts when you took off."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, when all that stuff started with my voice instructor it brought it all back…what my foster father did…I finally knew I had to tell someone and Philip was the first person I thought of."

"Weren't you afraid of how he would react? What he would think…about you I mean?"

"Yeah…I was really frightened to tell him but I was even more scared of letting it happen again. I know now that I was a child before and had no control, but this time I felt that I could do something to stop it. I had to do something to stop it. I just prayed he would understand."

"Your mom and Craig know too?"

"That was harder that telling Philip. We've just found each other and I was afraid they would send me away or wouldn't want me anymore."

"They love you Chloe…they would never send you away."

"I know that now and your parents love you just as much Belle. You aren't going to be able to hide this from them you know. You need to tell them."

Belle pulled her knees up close to her chest. "No…no…I can't."

"I spoke with your mom…just this morning about what happened to me and she's arranging for me to see someone on a regular basis to help me learn how to deal with what happened in my past. You are going to need help too Belle. I'll always be here for you…we all will…but you are going to need a professional to talk to."

"I can't even image telling my dad how stupid I was-"

"Hey!" Chloe interrupted her, moving closer she placed her fingers beneath Belle's chin and gently lifted her face. "You were not stupid and this is not your fault!"

"But I feel so…"

Chloe gathered her best friend in her arms and held her close. "I know, I know."

*****

Mimi closed the door behind her and found herself the scrutiny of the three suddenly silent guys perched on the matching couches. She had heard the low rumble of their voices when she was helping Belle wash up but with the room so quiet now she knew either Jason's behavior or what happened to Belle was the topic of conversation.

She tightened her grip on the jacket, her own emotions whirling around inside of her. So much had happened tonight…kissing Jason, the ride to the party, seeing Jason and Jan together and finally realizing that Belle had been looking for her when some bastard had dragged her into the woods and-

Slamming the door on that thought, Mimi marched a half dozen steps that brought her directly in front of Jason who thankfully didn't stand up. She instead concentrated on a stuffed teddy bear leaning up against a stack of comic books high on the bookshelf behind the couch, unable to look him in the eye. She was so hurt by what he'd done with Jan but so grateful he'd been nearby to help Belle…it was just too much to think about right now.

"Here," she thrust his jacket at him, her eyes straying long enough to see he'd put on the shirt but a wide expansion of tanned skin was still visible. "Belle wanted me to give this back to you."

"She doesn't need it?"

"We found some clothes for her in the bedroom. I'm sure the Marines won't mind her borrowing them. She doesn't want to put her other clothes back on."

Jason only nodded as he reached for his jacket. Mimi felt a jolt of electricity race up her arm the moment his hand covered hers. Closing her eyes against the pleasure the warmth of his touch created, she tried to pull away but Jason only tightened his hold. Slowly he rose from the couch and Mimi knew he realized he was crowding her but she refused to take even one step back. The teddy bear disappeared from her view as Jason easily topped her by six or more inches and she was forced to look away from the wall of muscles in front of her.

"Please…let me explain."

"No."

"Mimi, you don't understand-" Philip rose from the opposite couch.

Shawn quickly joined him. "He told us what happened-"

"Spare me the play by play," Mimi interrupted them. Wrenching her hand free, she dropped the jacket at Jason's feet and leveled her stare on him. "Or should I say blow by blow?"

"I know you thought you saw-"

"Thought I saw?" Mimi turned away. "I may not be the most experienced girl on the block but even I know exactly what I saw."

"If you would only listen to what he has to say-" Shawn pleaded.

Mimi headed for the kitchen. "Pass."

"Mimi, you're not being fair…" Philip said.

"Fair?" Whirling back around, Mimi's eyes widened and her voice rose an octave higher. "You're kidding right?"

Shawn moved around to the edge of the coffee table. "If you'd just give him a chance-"

"Guys…drop it." Jason's quiet tone silenced his friends. He could tell Mimi was struggling to hold onto her anger and it killed him to see the shimmer of tears in her eyes. "Just…let it go."

Mimi continued into the kitchen, turning her back to the living room. She started with the upper cabinets and quickly found a coffee mug that looked like it had been washed recently. She next opened the refrigerator but the odor that escaped caused her to quickly slam it close. 

Damn him! Damn! Damn! Damn!

She could feel three sets of eyes watching her every move as she continued opening each cabinet door and drawer and rummaging through each one pulling out all kinds of items before slamming them closed, harder and harder in succession, causing most of the doors to fly back open again. She didn't even know what she was looking for anymore.

Suddenly the bedroom open opened again and Chloe stepped out but she didn't close the door behind her.

"How is she?" Shawn asked, walking over towards her.

"A little better now that she has cleaned up but well…you know. She would like to talk with you."

Shawn took a deep breath and slowly released it before answering. "Yeah…sure."

"Shawn wait."

Mimi filled the cup with tap water and brought it over to him. "Tell her this was all I could find. There are some packages of hot chocolate but without power I can't heat up the water."

"Okay," Shawn said, taking the cup.

Stepping past Chloe and Mimi towards the door he stopped when he felt the pressure of Chloe's hand on his arm. "She still crying and that's okay. Just be…well, just be you."

Shawn nodded and entered the room slowly closing the door behind him.

Chloe's gaze traveled from Mimi to Jason and then onto Philip as Mimi headed back towards the kitchen. She watched as Jason's followed her with his eyes but he remained standing near the fireplace. Walking over to him, Chloe reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For saving Belle. I don't if anyone of us have done that yet but I can't let another minute go by without acknowledging what you did tonight."

Jason was silent as he stared down into Chloe's eyes. "You're welcome."

Chloe only smiled and then moments later she was safe in the warm embrace of Philip's arms. "Please don't let go," she whispered again his neck.

"Never."

"I feel like if I let go of you now I'll shatter into a million pieces and disappear."

"No you won't…you're one of the strongest people I know." Philip said, caressing the long length of her hair as Chloe only shook her head in response to his words. "Yes you are. You took care of Belle tonight in a way that none of us could. With all you have been through these past few days…hell, these past few weeks…and you still put her pain ahead of your own."

"I feel like I am going to drop to the ground any moment."

"Here, come over here with me." Philip led her to a large, overstuffed chair in the far corner of the room outside of the circles of light offered by the oil lamps. Sitting down first, he drew her onto his lap pulling her close to him and Chloe easily rested against his strength.

Jason closed his eyes against the intimate portrait of his two friends. Turning away, he concentrated on buttoning the front of his shirt as he watched Mimi straighten up the mess she created. He knew she was upset over something that wasn't true and even if she didn't forgive him he couldn't live with the thought of her believing that he would ever chose Jan over her. Slowly making his way over to the kitchen, he stood behind her, waiting for her to concede to his presence.

"Go away Jason."

Well, at least she knows I'm here, he thought. "I can't do that. I've got to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Mimi said without turning around. "Can't you get that through your thick skull!"

Jason took a step closer to her. "I guess not because I'm not going anywhere. About what happened tonight-"

"The only thing that happened tonight that I can think about right now is what happened to Belle," Mimi's voice broke into a sob as she put some bowls and a glass away in the cabinet and pushed the door closed. "I can't get the picture of those marks on her body out of my head. Don't you know its killing me knowing that happened to her…"

Jason moved closer until he was standing directly behind her. "I know it is…it's painful for all of us to believe."

"No! You don't get it! Look, just go away…go running back to Jan and finish what you started or do it all again for all I care…just leave…me…alone!"

"What don't I get Mimi? What are you saying?" Jason asked, ignoring her other words.

"It's my fault!" Mimi cried, gripping the edge of the counter for the strength to remain standing after finally saying those dreadful words aloud.

Jason grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you! I saw you go off with Jan and I couldn't take it! I freaked and headed off in the other direction and Belle came after me but there was so maybe kids there and she couldn't find me. But that creep…that bastard found her…"

"Mimi…no…you can't think that way! You can't blame yourself!"

"Then why? Tell me why this happened to her! She is the sweetest, nicest person on this earth and she never did anything to deserve this!"

"I can't give you the answer you're looking for…I don't know why this happened."

Mimi punched at his chest with her fists, tears streaming down her face. "I did this…I caused this! This is my fault!"

Jason pulled her close, trying to hold her in his arms but even as her bowed head rested against the center of his chest, she fought him and continued striking out at him. He let her work out her anger on him, knowing she had get it out of her system before she would be willing to listen.

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault," he repeated over and over, rubbing her back until she finally gave into her exhaustion and collapsed against him and he easily caught her in his arms and carried her over to one of the couches. He started to bend over to lay her against the cushions but she clung to his shirt so he quickly turned around and sat down, bringing her with him.

"Mimi…"

"Shut up and don't say anything…okay?" she whispered against his chest.

Jason nodded and wisely kept his mouth shut.

*****

Shawn closed the door and leaned back again it. His eyes immediately captured Belle's in a long look before she reached up to cover the large bruise forming on her cheek and turned away.

"Please…don't," Shawn said, slowly walking over to the edge of the bed. "Don't turn away."

"I'm, umm…my face is…" Belle tried to form the words past the lump in her throat and failed.

"Here, it's only water but Mimi said you wanted it."

Belle nodded and took the cup, grateful for the cool liquid that flowed down her dry throat.

"Can I sit down?" Shawn asked.

Belle nodded and Shawn sat next to her on the bed, not saying a word when she inched away from him. Silence filled the room as Belle slowly sipped at the water and Shawn picked at the flowered quilt under his bent leg. Belle lowered the cup to her lap, running her fingers around the rim over and over again, wanting desperately to look over at him to see if he was looking at her. Shawn traced the invisible initial B into the smooth, worn sheets over and over again, wishing he could reach out and trace his fingers over her skin.

God, how do I say this, he thought, how do I tell her?

God, how do I say this, she thought, how do I tell him?

To be continued…


	17. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 17

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 17

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Seventeen

_Out at the lake…after homecoming game…inside the cottage…_

_ _

"Belle," Shawn said.

"Shawn," Belle whispered at the same time.

Both stopped and waited for the other to continue.

"Go ahead," Belle said still unable to lift her gaze from the coffee cup.

"No…you go," Shawn said, stealing a sideways glance at her. "Chloe said you wanted to talk with me."

"She did?"

"You don't?"

No…I mean…yes I do want to talk but if you rather not," Belle finished the last of her water, "if you don't want to be here I'd understand."

"There is no other place in this world I want to be other than right here with you."

"Really?"

"Belle, how can you ask me that?" Shawn softly chided her.

"I don't know," Belle eyes filled with tears and she turned away before Shawn could see them "I feel like I don't know anything anymore."

"You know how I feel about you."

"Maybe before…but now…after tonight," a sob escaped past her lips before she could silence it.

Clenching his fingers into tight fists against her tears, Shawn wanted desperately to hold her but he was sure she would just pull away from him again. Leaning back on the pillows propped up against the bed's headboard, he stretched out his legs and closed his eyes. "My feelings haven't changed towards you Belle."

"How can you say that?" Belle whirled around her face wet from her tears. "Look at me! Look at what he did to me! I let this happen! I should have run away…I should have screamed…but I didn't try to do anything until it was too late-"

"Belle stop!" Shawn's eyes flew open and he reached out to gently cup her cheek with his hand, his fingers sinking into her hair. "This was not your fault. I won't sit here and listen to you tear yourself down over this. If it's anyone's fault it's mine!"

"Yours?" Belle's eyes filled with confusion. "How could you think that?"

"I should have been there with you, I should have followed you to make sure you were safe." Letting go of her Shawn leaned back against the headboard again. "I just thought you were going after Mimi and you two would want some time alone for girl talk…I just let you walk away."

"Shawn you couldn't have known that this would happen. There's no way."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…to protect you. I know I should be comforting you," Shawn again closed his eyes against the already present tears but they leaked out from underneath his lashes. "God, I feel like such a jerk but I need to know that you forgive me…p-please forgive me."

The empty cup lay forgotten between them as Belle hurled herself into Shawn's arms. Mindful of her bruises and soreness, Shawn carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Neither tried to control their tears, allowing them to wash away the guilt and begin the healing. 

"Never doubt how I feel about you Belle." Shawn said, stroking her hair. "I love you."

Belle slowly pulled back, needing desperately to see his eyes. "You love me?"

"I have loved you all my life and nothing will change that."

"But there are all kinds of love Shawn, how can you be sure that what happened tonight hasn't changed the kind of love you feel?"

"A few days ago it took all the strength I had not to make love to you when we were alone in my bedroom…those feelings haven't changed Belle." 

"Was that only a few days ago?" Belle asked. "It seems like a lifetime."

"I want to help you through this Belle…I'm not going anywhere."

Bell dropped her head unable to maintain Shawn's strong stare. "I didn't want you too see me out there…I was so s-scared you would turn away from me."

"Never."

"Why did this happen to me Shawn?"

"I don't know baby…but we've got to take the first step in finding out. We've got to tell your parents what happened tonight."

Belle pulled fully out of his arms, curling her legs under her balancing herself on her knees. "I can't do that!"

"Belle-"

"No!" Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Belle violently shook her head. "I can't go home and tell them…this would kill them."

"You need them Belle…in a way that totally different than how you need me or Chloe or any of your friends. Your mom is the perfect one to help you deal with everything that happened."

"She's my mom! Not just some doctor…and they have been through so much these last few months with the news about your…well, our baby brother. They are holding it together but things still seem so unsure around our house. I can't give them anything more to deal with."

Shawn leaned forward, staring at her intently. "Belle, they have a right to know. And you can't hide what happened tonight...how are you going to explain your face?"

Belle's hands flew to cover up the ever growing bruise but even she could feel the swelling and scratches there. "I'll come up with something-"

"No Belle, you are not a liar and I am not going to let you become one now. We have got to tell them…we've got to stop this guy from hurting someone else."

"Someone else?"

"We were so lucky Jason was close by and heard what was going on and stopped that monster before he…" Shawn let his voice trail away when he saw Belle's face pale at his words.

"I can't…I can't be responsible for another girl not being so lucky can I?"

Shawn nodded. "My dad's working tonight. Let's go see him and he can call your folks."

Belle slowly rocked back and forth, her hands traveling down her cheeks to rest under her chin in a fervent prayer. "Oh Shawn…this is going to be worse than…than what he did…I feel like such a failure-"

"This wasn't your fault," Shawn reached out and grabbed her hands. "If I have to say it a thousand times, a million times…I do that until I can finally convince you."

Belle only nodded, taking a few moments to get her reeling emotions under control. "Okay," she took in a deep breath and held it for a second longer before slowly releasing it. "Okay, let's go."

Moments later, Shawn opened the door and walked out into the main room with Belle next to him and her discarded clothes rolled into a ball underneath his arm.

"They're all still here." Belle said, surprised to see everyone.

"Of course we are," Philip said, from he still sat in the corner chair with Chloe sound asleep in his lap. "Where else would we be?"

Belle only smiled at him, a new respect for her friend shining in her eyes because of what Chloe shared with her. Philip smiled back as he gently nudged Chloe awake. "Wake up baby."

"Ummm," Chloe moaned, curling deeper into Philip's embrace, "don't want to."

"I can tell but Shawn and Belle are out here."

Chloe became instantly awake and sat up straight. "Belle are you okay? What's going on?"

Belle only nodded and looked up at Shawn who tightened his hold around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the end of her nose. "We're going down to the police headquarters to talk to my dad…and then he is going to call Belle's parents."

Chloe nodded in agreement as she stood up and Philip did the same after her. "That's a good idea. I'm glad Shawn was able to convince you Belle."

"You had something to do with it too Chloe. I guess I was just being stubborn but believe me…your words did get through to me."

"Those two asleep over there?" Shawn said, tossing his head in the direction of the couch.

"One of us is," came Jason's reply.

Philip stepped around Chloe and went over to where Jason sat with Mimi still curled up on his lap, her head tucked neatly against his neck with Jason's arms still wrapped around her back and under her legs.

"Geez, your arm must be numb by now," Philip said.

"Well bro, that's the only part of me that is." Jason answered, looking down at his chest where in her sleep, Mimi had unbuttoned his shirt to his waist in order to slip her hand inside. Her hand lay spread low over his abdomen, her fingertips tucked just under the waistband of his jeans.

Philip chucked low the pained expression on his friend's face. "What's the matter? Sleeping Beauty here wrecking havoc on your equilibrium?"

"She's making me damn horny, is that the same thing?" Jason replied a corner of his mouth lifting into a sly smile.

"Pretty close," Philip answered returning his smile.

"So what's up? I couldn't hear anything with Mimi's purring in my ear."

"Shawn and Belle are heading down to the police to talk to his dad about what happened?"

"Whoa…what about her folks?"

"They are going to call them from there."

Shawn walked over to join them as Belle and Chloe stayed nearby in a quiet discussion. "Hey Jason…do you think you can come with us?"

"Yeah sure," Jason said, "but why?"

"Well, you're the only one besides Belle who saw this guy. Maybe if you explain the whole story again you might be able to come with something to help him."

"Well, considering my head feel a lot less clouded than it did before maybe I will be able to remember more." Jason shifted against the cushions pulling his one arm free from under Mimi's legs. "Let me try and wake up Mimi here and we can head out."

Shawn and Philip backed away as Jason gently shook Mimi, difficult to do since his arm had indeed fallen asleep. "Hey Mimi…come on wake up."

"Five more minutes, Connor…tell mom five more minutes," Mimi mumbled as she stretched out forcing her hand farther into the top of Jason's jeans. Sucking in a deep breath through clenched teeth, Jason felt the tips of her fingernails lifting up the elastic edge of his jockey's. "God dang it!" he hissed, catching Philip's smile and Shawn's questioning look. "It's not funny!"

Soon Shawn's smile matched his friend's as Philip whispered Jason's situation quickly in his ear. Jason only offered a dirty look in their direction as he wrapped his fingers around Mimi's wrist. "Hope you two are enjoying this."

"No as much as you are," Shawn said.

"Come on Mimi," Jason repeated, gripping tightly to her wandering hand," "it's time to rise and shine. You've got to wake up."

Mimi only offered a low moan and curved inward to Jason seeking the warmth of him from the chill in the room. Philip and Shawn laugh quietly as the look of despair on his face.

"I work better without an audience," he said and Philip and Shawn took pity on him and walked away.

"Mimi…it's Jason and you have got to wake up now."

"Jason…" she softly cooed into his ear her warmth breath causing the tightening across his lap to increase even more. He tightened his hold on her for a quick moment, knowing that once she realized where she was it would all be over.

"That's right…Jason."

"Jason?"

He could hear the change in her voice and he knew he'd finally gotten through to her. Seconds later she scrambled off his lap. "What's happened? What's going on?"

"You fell asleep, they talked and now we are heading down to the cop shop." Jason said, trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness that filled him now that Mimi was out of his arms.

"The police?" Mimi asked pushing her hair out of her eyes, still not fully awake. "Are you sure Belle?"

Belle nodded as she came up to Mimi and allowed her best friend to give her a warm hug. "I-I don't want to but Chloe and Shawn have convinced me I have to do this."

"So…let's head out okay?" Shawn said.

"Look, why don't you two and Jason go on ahead in your truck? I close up here and then I can take Chloe and Mimi home." Philip said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Shawn and Belle headed towards the door. Shawn stopped and turned around when he realized it was just the two of them. "You coming Jase?"

Jason cleared his throat as he leaned forward, his head hanging low to his chest. "Give me a sec okay?"

Shawn nodded in understanding. "We'll meet you at the truck."

"Give me a call when you get home." Philip said to Shawn.

"It could be really late," Shawn said, looking at his watch. "It's after midnight already."

"Doesn't matter," Philip replied. "Use my private line."

Chloe and Mimi each gave Belle a hug goodbye as Shawn nodded and then he and Belle headed out the door. Mimi turned back, unable to tear her gaze from Jason's slumped shoulders. She took a few steps towards him but stopped unable to move any closer.

"Talk to him Mimi," Chloe whispered over her shoulder.

"Not you too," Mimi whispered, looking back. "I can't do it. All I see is him and Jan…"

"That's not the whole story, he deserved a chance to be heard."

Jason started to rise from the couch and Mimi grabbed one of the lamps and disappeared into the bathroom. Philip brought out the oil lamp from the bedroom and put out the flames in two of the lamps, leaving one on the counter. Jason put on his jacket as he headed towards the door.

"You didn't tell Mimi did you?"

"She's really upset about all that happened with Belle, Phil. Hopefully I can talk to her some time tomorrow and explain everything…if she'll even believe me."

"She really likes you Jase," Chloe said. "Philip told me what you guys figured out about Jan. I just can't believe she did that."

Jason buttoned his jacket while staring at the closed bathroom door. "Yeah, I've to deal with her too but right now I would feel a whole lot better if I could just get Mimi to listen to me. She's not coming out of there is she?"

"I doubt it," Chloe answered, "and Shawn is waiting for you."

"Okay, I'm outta here."

Philip waited a few minutes after Jason left before walking over and knocking a few times on the bathroom door. "You can come out now Mimi…he's gone."

Mimi slowly opened the door. "I know you think I'm being foolish but I can't help it."

"If you would only-"

"Philip let's get on home okay?" Chloe said, lowering the wick on the lamp near her until it went out leaving only the lamp in Mimi's hand as their only light. "It's been a long night for everyone."

Philip just shrugged and took the lamp from Mimi. "Come on ladies…let's head out."

To be continued…


	18. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 18

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 18

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Eighteen

_Monday morning…hallway at Salem High School…_

_ _

Jason hung his jacket on the small silver hook inside his locker, grabbed his books off the top shelf and slammed the metal door harder than necessary to shut it. Closing his fingers into a tight fist, he aimed at the center of the door but stopped himself in time so that his fist only landed against the cool metal with a soft thud.

"Hey, I know the team lost its chance to go onto the finals but don't take it out on the locker."

Jason whirled around to find Shawn standing behind him.

"Yeah, those good ol' Merrimack Tomahawks," Jason said with a wiry grin, taking a quick glance at the kids hanging around before the first bell of the day rang. "They finally decided to win a game and of course it's the one that matters the most, the one that ends our season for the year."

"Well, there's still the All-State game."

"For Mr. "Starting Quarterback" Philip Kiriakis anyway. But you know, with everything that happened this weekend not making it to the state finals doesn't really seem to be all that important."

Shawn nodded in agreement, looking both to the left and right of him as he followed Jason's ever-wandering gaze around the hallway, wondering what he was searching for.

"How's Belle doing?" Jason asked, again looking far down the hallway.

"Pretty good actually." Shawn answered as it dawned on him what his buddy was doing. "She's decided to run off and join the circus." 

"Oh yeah? That's great," Jason answered, leaning around his friend, his eyes quickly looking over and dismissing each girl that walked by.

"In fact, she's hoping they'll let her work with the tiger act…you know, riding on their backs, sticking her head inside their mouths."

"Well, I'm sure she knows what is best for her," Jason said, his smile widening at the sight of shoulder length brown hair until the girl turned around, then it quickly disappeared.

"Let me guess," Shawn asked, hitching up his backpack onto one shoulder, "you still haven't talked with Mimi yet."

Jason's attention was suddenly riveted on his friend. "What did you say?"

Shawn only laughed. "The magic word I guess. You didn't hear a thing I said until the name 'Mimi' came out of my mouth. Don't tell me she still doesn't know the truth?"

Jason fell back against his locker in defeat. "I called four times before her father threatened to take a pair of scissors to the phone cord. Then I drove up and down her street a few times trying to decide if I should just go up and knock on her door but I know how rough the night before was for her…I just didn't want to make things worse."

"You know Mimi…she gets her mind stuck on something and it's like moving a mountain to get her to change it."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to learn that. But she's upset about more than just what she saw between Jan and me…or what she thought she saw. What happened to Belle really shook her. I think it's because she blames herself."

"What! That's crazy!"

"I know, I tried to convinced her of that Saturday night but I don't know if I got though. She said if she had never run off, Belle wouldn't have followed her and that guy wouldn't have…well, you know."

Shawn nodded. "I guess there are a few of us who feel responsible for what happened to Belle."

"Tell me about it. If I hadn't been stupid enough to walk off with Jan, Mimi never would have seen us and took off and Belle wouldn't have gone after her-"

"I know, I know," Shawn stopped Jason with a wave of his hand. "And if I hadn't waited those few minutes after Belle was out of my sight. It's not going to do any of us any good to blame each other or ourselves. Belle and I talked about that again last night on the phone. She just wants to put this behind her. But about Mimi, do you want me to talk to me? She might listen if Philip or I tried to explain things."

Jason just shook his head. "No thanks…I think she at least deserves to hear from me how I was stupid enough to let Jan get one over on me. I hope that during study hall I can get her to listen to me when she can't run out on me."

"That's it Jase…confine her to a closed space where she'll be forced to listen."

Jason and Shawn turned to see Philip had joined them.

"I'm running out of ideas here Phil, you got a better one?"

"Well, I can always play messager for you."

"I already offered that," Shawn said, "but lover boy here want to do his own dirty work."

Philip just smiled as Chloe stepped up behind him and gave him a gentle nudge. "Hey there."

"Hey," leaning over he gave her a quick kiss, "you just get here?"

"Yeah I overslept. I was up late last night talking with my mom." Chloe answered before turning to Shawn. "Is Belle even going to be here today?"

"I guess so. She didn't say she wasn't coming to school but I can understand why it would be a little scary for her."

"Especially now." 

"Why?" Shawn questioned.

"What does that mean?" Philip said.

"I guess you guys haven't seen this morning's paper." Chloe said, reaching inside her notebook. Pulling out the folded newspaper she flipped it open and then turned it around so they could read the headlines. "Local Girl Assaulted at High School Party."

"Damn it! This is just what she doesn't need." Shawn said.

"I guess once she went to the police this became public record," Chloe said. "I wonder if she's seen it yet."

"I hope not," Shawn answered, "she's nervous enough about what she thinks everyone is going to say to her today."

Moments later, Nick and Rita came down the hall and joined the group. "Hey Shawn, you got a second?"

"Yeah, what's up Nick?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry about Belle…I mean, what happened to her." He dropped his gaze to his feet and it wasn't until Rita gently nudged against him that he continued. "I feel kind of responsible since it was my party."

"It's not your fault Nick but thanks."

"I wish now that the weather hadn't been so cooperative. Maybe if it was colder out I could have controlled the crowd a bit more…ya know, kept everyone inside. As it was, I closed things down just after midnight because I started noticing alot of faces in the crowd that I didn't recognize anymore."

"We saw the paper this morning," Rita added. "Do they have any idea yet who might have done this to her?"

Shawn only shook his head when he suddenly felt Philip tap him on the shoulder. "Hey, here comes Belle and Mimi," he said, gazing farther down the hallway. "Maybe you should get that paper out of sight just in case she hasn't seen it."

"Good idea," Chloe agreed juggling her books trying to slide the paper inside her binder. As she tucked it inside the cover something fell out and fluttered to the ground.

"Hey, you dropped something," Philip said, bending over.

"No! I'll get it!" Chloe said, dropping to her knees.

"That's okay, I'm already down here-ouch!" he uttered as he and Chloe bumped heads as they both reached for the papers. "Don't worry I've got it."

"Here, I'll take those," Chloe snatched at the documents.

"Hey…wait a minute," Philip said tightening his grip, "what's this? What are you doing with an application to the New York City High School for Performing Arts?"

Mimi looked over as Belle's hand caught her gaze. She watched as Belle again tried to brush her short, cropped blond hair farther forward on her face. Mimi knew she was trying to cover up the glaring bruising across her cheek that seemed even more brilliant today and the light touch of makeup Belle had applied hadn't concealed it entirely.

"It's okay honey."

"No, it's not," Belle said in a hushed whisper, as she hugged her books close to her chest and again pulled a few blond strands forward to lay over her cheek. "I feel like it shining out there in bright neon…blinking…look everyone…Belle got the crap beat out of her."

"Belle stop," Mimi said. "We teenagers are a selfish group and you can bet everyone here is more worried about how they look than how you look."

"It feels like they are staring at me."

"The only one staring at you right now is Shawn and that's because he is so worried about you."

Belle quickly looked around and seconds later she found Shawn standing with their friends and she knew they were all looking at her but she locked her gaze onto him, drawing courage from the strength she saw in his eyes. He offered her a quick wink and she couldn't stop her lips from responding with a small smile.

"I'm not the only one being stared at." Belle said.

Mimi stopped walking and turned toward her friend. "Closed subject Belle, I already told you that."

"But you didn't tell me why Meems. I tried asking you about it on the phone yesterday but you kept turning the conversation back to me."

"That because I'm worried about you."

"And I'm worried about you. Did you ever find out why Jason walked off with Jan?"

Mimi looked quickly over her shoulder and saw Jason staring intently at her. After his fourth phone call in two hours yesterday afternoon she had almost decided that if he called again she would finally talk with him but her father got to the phone first and after that he never called again. 

Damn, I feel like I'm stuck on an out of control merry-go-round, Mimi thought. Seeing Jason with Jan had created a hurt inside of her that she'd never felt before but after he saved Belle he had stuck around the cottage with the rest of gang. Later, when the guilt she felt over her part in what happened to Belle threatened to consume her he'd held her in his arms and only thought about comforting her.

"Come on, let's head over there."

Mimi turned back to her friend. "Ah…I don't think so Belle."

"Why? Because of Jason? Please tell me what is going on…can I help?"

"You've got enough to worry about Belle…I'll deal with Jason." Mimi answered, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"By not dealing with it? Whatever 'it' might be."

"Okay, I give up. Let's go."

Mimi again fell in step beside Belle, refusing to look away from Jason's continuous stare. Shawn stepped away from the crowd, reaching out for Belle hand, noticing how cold it was as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

Belle then offered hellos to everyone, enjoying the feeling of safety she felt among her friends. She noticed the quick glances at the bruising on her face but thankfully, no one mentioned it. She assured everyone that she was okay and shared a private smile with Chloe.

"Hey Mimi."

Mimi watched as Jason edged away from the circle of people surrounding Belle moving towards her, his back still against the lockers. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mimi answered, puzzled by his question. "Why do you ask?"

Jason bent one leg at the knee and propped it against the locker, balancing his books there. "Well, you were pretty upset Saturday night and I tried to call you yesterday a few times before your dad threatened to cut the phone lines."

Mimi only nodded as she took in a deep breath to settle her nerves but she instantly recognized her mistake. The woodsy scent of Jason's cologne swirled around her taking her instantly back to Saturday night when she had awaken to find herself nestled against his chest, the pulse of his heartbeat a hair's breath away from her lips. She still couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep in his arms minutes after yelling at him to get away from her. "Well my dad can get a little carried away sometimes. Especially because you kept interrupting the Bears football game."

"I guess I can understand that." Jason smiled softly before his tone turned serious again. "I'm sorry about Saturday night."

"What?"

"I know that no matter what explanation I may have for my actions that night," Jason said, grateful that his surprise tacit had momentarily puzzled her into silence. "I still owe you an apology."

Mimi copied Belle movement of hugging her books close to her chest. "I'd rather not talk about Saturday night if you don't mind."

"There's a lot that you don't know about what exactly went on that night-"

"And I don't want to know," she interrupted.

"Mimi please…"

Suddenly a bundle of blue material hit Jason in the shoulder before falling into his lap. "What the hell? My shirt…where did this come from?"

"Hey Jase, I found that Sunday morning when I was cleaning up." Nick called over after closing up his backpack. "Next time you and your lady decide to get friendly in my gazebo remember to pick up after yourselves!"

"Oh Mother Hen…bad timing," Philip groaned, knowing Nick had no idea of the damage he had just caused as he watched Jason's head drop back hard against the lockers. 

"What? What'd I say?" Nick asked.

Jason opened his eyes in time to watch Mimi's gaze move from the shirt he held in his hand to his face and then he saw the pain fill her eyes before she spun on her heels and headed down the hall.

Philip walked over to where Jason stood watching Mimi walking away. "Back to square one huh?"

"I don't know bro, I think that was strike three." Jason replied, pushing off from the wall and heading in the opposite direction stopping only long enough to drop the shirt into the closest trash can.

*****

Philip and Shawn stuck their heads inside the double metal doors and looked around. The main room of the Salem High music department was designed with three semi circled carpeted tiers for when the school band was set up for rehearsals but during this open study period small groups of kids sat around either studying or more likely, talking. The double doors at the other end of the room lead into the school theater and behind a third single door was a row of individual sound proof booths for practice sessions with the chorus room at the other end. Two rooms led off from this main room were used for storage of the instruments and uniforms.

"Do you see them?" Philip asked.

"No, I still can't believe Chloe got Belle and Mimi to sign up for the school chorus." Shawn answered.

"Why, you're in it."

"Yeah, but music's my thing…Chloe's too. I just didn't think Belle and Mimi would get into it. Come on, let's get in here before the bell rings and our butts get caught out here in the hall."

"Hey, you're allowed to take your study halls in here," Philip said, following Shawn into the room. "I'm the one who cutting out of cafeteria study."

"Yeah, like anyone would stop Mr. Quarterback from going anywhere in the school that he wanted."

"It's got its privileges I must admit." Philip said with a smile. "Besides, Mimi is really into this drama stuff and that's all connected with the music department."

"Yeah I guess so," Shawn said. "I wonder where they are at?"

"Well, there are the two we are looking for," Philip pointed to the top tier where Chloe and Belle sat up against the long row of bookshelves talking.

"How's your day going so far?" Chloe asked, sitting cross-legged with her books in her lap. "This is the first time I've seen you since this morning."

"Besides getting a lot of double takes and a few whispers behind my back I guess it's been pretty normal. Most of the kids have been really supportive consider it was splashed over the front page of this morning's paper."

"You found out about that huh?"

"Yeah, I saw a group of girls looking at it and I asked to see it. I think that surprised them and oh," Belle reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "look at this."

Chloe reached out for the paper. "Can I read it?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Opening it, she quickly scanned over the neatly printed words. "Wow, where did you get this?"

"I found it in my locker just before lunch. At first I thought it might be a prank but then after I read it…" Belle's voice trailed off.

"That's poor girl…I hope she gets the help she needs."

"She says she is because she read about what happened to me and the fact that I reported it."

Chloe refolded the note and handed it back to Belle. "You heading over to the hospital after school today?"

Belle nodded. "Yeah, how about you?"

"Yep, session one begins today. You want to walk over together?"

"Sure."

"Hey ladies," Shawn dropped to the carpet beside Belle and leaned over to give her a quick kiss but his lips landed near her temple when she ducked her head.

"I'm sorry," Belle said, unable to met his gaze. "It's not you…you just surprised me…that's all."

"It's okay," Shawn answered bending over at the waist until he was looking up at Belle and then he made a funny voice getting the smile he was hoping for in response. "I understand."

"Thanks," Belle whispered, trailing a finger along the edge of his cheek.

Philip sat down next to Chloe, leaning back on his elbows, his legs stretched out in front of him as Shawn straightened up. "So tell me oh great Jan Austen fan…did Mr. Darcy have too much pride or too much prejudice?"

Chloe smiled at Philip's remark concerning their shared English literature class. "I can't answer that for you Philip, you've got to figure it out all by yourself."

"What the use of having a smart girlfriend if you can't get any answers out of her?" Philip teased, offering her his best practiced pout.

"Because this smart girlfriend of yours knows you are smart enough to come up with the answers all on your own." Chloe said, leaning over to give Philip a quick kiss.

"Personally I think Miss Elizabeth had too much pride…it's a woman thing." Shawn said with a gleam in his eye.

"Shawn Brady!" Belle smacked him on the arm. "Take that back!"

"See what you have started now," Philip said with a laugh.

Suddenly a pair of legs walked over to the group and stopped at the edge of their little circle. "Okay, where is she?"

Four sets of eyes looked upward to see Jason standing over them. 

"Don't tell me you have joined the chorus too?" Philip asked.

"Get real," Jason answered, plopping down beside his friends. "I just went to my study period and found out that Mimi switched out of it and into here."

"Perks of being in the music department," Belle answered.

"Or another way of avoiding me." Jason said, setting his books on the floor next to him. "I swear that girl is going to give me ten minutes of her time to explain things and it's going to be today."

"Explain what? Why you decided to take off with your ex girlfriend?" Belle asked.

Jason looked at her, confusion written on his face before he turned to Shawn. "She doesn't know? You didn't tell her?"

Shawn shook his head. "Not yet. With all she's been through I thought it could wait. Especially since you are determined to tell Mimi on your own. If Belle knew the truth she wouldn't be able to last two seconds without running off to find her."

"Hey, stop talking about me like I'm not here and what is this truth you are talking about?"

"Shawn will tell you later," Jason said, "or Philip or Chloe. Right now I've got to find Mimi."

"Well turn around because she is right behind you." Belle said.

Jason spun around, immediately searching through the crowd. "Where? I don't see her?"

"She's back in the storage room," Belle said pointing across the room. "See through that open door? Her and Scott went in there when we first got here."

"Scott? Who in the hell is Scott?"

"I don't really know him. I think he's in the play with her." Belle leaned around Shawn. "See…there they are sitting in front of the uniform closet."

Everyone turned to look through the doorway and saw that Mimi was sitting on a small stool while Scott sat in a metal folding chair next to her and they seemed to be in an intense discussion. Mimi perched her hands on hips and thrust out her chin, her head turned upwards as her unheard words seemed to anger the boy next to her. Suddenly he dropped to one knee and grabbed her by her shoulders and she struggled a moment before Scott dragged her up against him and planted a searing kiss on her lips.

To be continued…


	19. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 19

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 19

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Nineteen

_Monday afternoon…music department at Salem High School…_

_ _

_ _

"Good Lord!" Chloe burst out.

"God damn," Philip lamented.

"Oh Scott!" Belle exclaimed.

"Oh shit," Shawn muttered.

Both he and Philip knew what was coming and each reached out for Jason but Shawn only caught a piece of his shirt before Jason was up and heading across the room. Shawn and Philip both scrambled to their feet, quickly following him with Chloe and Belle close behind.

One step past the doorway and Jason grabbed Scott's shirt by the collar, pulling him away from Mimi. "Get your hands off her!"

Seconds later, thanks to a powerful blow to the jaw, Scott crashed into the hanging uniforms, the sound of the wooden hanging rod breaking in half filled the air as he collapsed into a pile of hangers and wool jackets.

"Scott!" Mimi cried pushing past Jason she dropped to her knees next to Scott's slumped body. Slowly rolled over cradling his face, his eyes remained closed and a low moan escaped past his lips.

Philip ran into the room and grabbed a tight hold onto Jason's arm just as he was reaching down into the closet. "Okay, okay…that's enough."

"I think you've made your point slugger." Shawn said, stepping in front of Jason and placing a restrictive hand on his shoulder.

Turning back Mimi tossed her hair over her shoulder her eyes blazing with fiery anger. "What the hell is the matter with you?" she demanded.

"Me? What about this jerk!" Jason bellowed, lunging forward again. "You don't have to attack a girl just to get a kiss you know!"

"Are you saying," Mimi's voice dropped to a cold edge of bitterness, "the only way a guy would want to kiss me is if he was doing it by force?"

Jason blinked, her question shocking him into silence as he turned to look at the equally stunned expressions on Philip and Shawn's faces. "What? No…of course not. Why would you say…hey, wait a minute, it was me that was kissing you just a couple of nights ago."

Mimi turned back to Scott helping him as he struggled to get into an upright position. "Well, I guess I could claim force there too since then it was you who was the one grabbing me."

"Don't say that." Jason leaned forward and lowered his voice, pulling free from his friend's restraints. "You wanted that kiss just as much as I did and we both know it. It may have surprised you at first but it didn't take too long before you joined in."

Mimi's head snapped up, her eyes were full of an unspoken pain as they shifted from her friends that crowded around Jason to the gathering of kids in the doorway. She didn't want to get into this now but there was no way she was backing down in front of all these people. "So what exactly did that make me that night…your practice session, your warm up?"

"What do I have to do to get you to realize how I feel? I mean you don't go making out with-"

"Don't even go there!" Mimi warned, thrusting a pointed finger in his direction. "You don't have the right."

"The right? You in here with this guy and I'm right out there but I guess you were too busy swapping spit to notice-"

"We were rehearsing you idiot!" her voice filled with exasperation.

"You were rehear…you were what?"

Standing, Mimi helped Scott to his feet, wrapping her arms around his waist as he started to sway giving him a few moments to gain his balance in the jumble of uniforms underneath their feet. "We were rehearsing," she repeated, one eyebrow arching in contempt, "you know, for the school play… Scott and I have the leads. Now get out of my way."

Jason closed his eyes for a moment as the realization of what he had done washed over him. He stepped back as Mimi and Scott moved forward. The play! The one thing she was so proud of. He knew that from the shared car rides home when she had go on and on about everything from the sets to the costumes and most importantly that as a junior she had landed the coveted lead role. He was sure she had told him who she was playing opposite but of course that fact never registered in his brain.

"Do you need any help Mimi?" Shawn asked.

"No thanks, I think I need to get Scott to the nurse's office." Mimi said looking over at Scott who could only nodded in agreement, his jaw still cradled in his hand. The rest of the kids moved out of the way as they headed out of the room and drifted away now that the excitement was over.

"Remember that you said about strike three earlier today? Well, I think you just got yourself kicked out of the ballpark, Jase." Philip said following Jason back out into the main music room. Shawn, Chloe and Belle were close behind and all saw the cold stare Mimi shot in Jason's direction just before the door closed behind her.

"Me and my big mouth," Jase mumbled as he walked back over to where they had left their books with the rest of the gang following him. 

"And your big temper," Chloe said as she and Belle sat back down, "what is it with you guys and throwing punches?"

"I don't know," Jason said still standing and staring off into space. "I just saw him grab Mimi and all of a sudden I had this image in my head of that guy pinning Belle to the ground and backhanding her across the face-"

"Jason!" Shawn slugged him in the shoulder cutting off his words as Belle went pale, gasping at Jason's words. Chloe immediately reached out for her, wincing at the unyielding grip of Belle's hands on her own. She trained her eyes on Belle's and watched as her friend tried to blink away the memories.

"Oh God," Jason dropped to his knees in front of Belle. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…again. Boy, twice in less than five minutes, must be a record for me. I didn't mean to…I didn't want-"

"It's okay Jase." Belle said, taking a few deep breaths trying to control her hurried heartbeat. "I know you were just thinking out loud."

"I'm so sorry."

Belle nodded as she slowly released Chloe's hands. "I'm okay…really. But what did Mimi mean when she said 'a warm up'? Was she talking about party out at the lake?"

"Yeah she was. I guess I can tell you what happened that night since it looks like I have blown my last chance at telling Mimi." Jason sat down at the edge of the tier as Philip moved to sit next to Chloe and Shawn sat behind Belle, framing her with his legs. "Where to I start?"

"How about the dance floor?" Shawn suggested.

"Right. You remember when you came off the dance floor to get you and Mimi some more of that bash? You came over to where Shawn and I were standing."

Belle nodded as she unconsciously leaned back against Shawn's chest. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, after you two left Jan came up behind me and starting mouthing off about Mimi and it was pissing me off because she was getting some of the other kids around her involved too and…"

*****

Shrinking back as close to the wall as she could, she picked up the handset for the pay phone and dropped a quarter into the slot. Her fingers hovered over the keypad of buttons but she suddenly replaced the receiver listening to the coin drop down to vibrate in the return tray.

Her eyes drifted down to the newspaper lay out on the shelf in front of the phone. She had read the article about Belle's assault so many times this morning she could recite most of it verbatim. But it wasn't until she had walked into the ladies room just before lunch and caught Belle staring at herself in the mirror that it really hit her what had happen. She watched as Belle leaned over the counter, moving closer to the mirror, her fingers stroking the bruised side of her face as if she could make the discoloration disappear beneath her fingertips. Their eyes locked in the mirror and she felt her own eyes fill with tears at the sorrow she could see reflected there.

She watched as Belle raised her chin, challenging her to say something but she just quickly brushed by her and entered one of the stalls waiting until she heard Belle leave the bathroom before coming out. Walking over to the mirror until she was only inches away, she stared at her own reflection. Touching her smooth skin with the back of her hand, she stopped to press her fingertips hard against her lips. She wondered what it felt like to kissed against your will, to feel the overpowering strength of another human and knowing you couldn't do anything to stop it and when you tried your reward was a blow to head that was strong enough to leave such an ingrained reminder that would always be there, even after the body had healed.

She had never felt that fear having been raised to the point of being spoiled by a loving father and older brothers. Always popular with her friends, when it came time for dating she was always the one in control of what boy she spent time with and what, if anything, would happened. She couldn't image not having that control…not having the choice of having that control.

Pushing back the small metal flap, she fished out the quarter and again lifted the receiver. Dropping in the quarter, she waited for the dial tone before punching in the number not sure she wouldn't hang up if she had a moment to think about it. She counted the strident rings.

…one…two…three…

"Salem Police Department," the crisp female voice at the other end said.

"Detective Brady please," she whispered, turning her back to the open area outside of the cafeteria.

"One moment please."

Silence filled the air as she grasped tightly at the cord encased in swirled metal and she had to press the receiver hard against her ear to keep from hanging up.

"Brady here."

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Hello?" he repeated.

"I…umm, I-I know who beat up Belle Black."

"Who is this?"

"That's not important. Do you want the guy's name or not?"

Bo waited a long moment as he sent a coded signal to the other detective seated across from his desk and watched as he hurried from the office. "Yes…yes, of course I want it."

"Roger Turner. He's a senior at Milford High."

"How do you know this?" Bo asked, quickly writing down the information.

"Trust me," the girl swallowed hard before continuing. "I know."

"Did you witness the attack?"

"No."

"Can you place him at the party?"

"I'm sure there is someone who can."

"You weren't at the party?"

"Look, if I know Belle she didn't let this happen willingly so I bet she left a few marks on him. I wouldn't wait too long to talk to him."

"I would like to talk to-" Bo's words were cut off as a dial tone filled his ear. He set the phone back on its cradle and slowly circled the words he'd written on the note pad in front of him. Moments later, the other detective returned.

"Well?"

"That call came from a pay phone."

"Damn…where was it located?"

"Salem High School."

Bo nodded his head as he stood up and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the chair. "Let's go Kurt. I don't know if this is a prank but it's the only lead we got."

Placing the receiver back onto the phone she leaned against it, closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath she gathered her books and the paper and stepped away from the phone just at the next period bell rang.

"Hey, is that the paper that has the article about Belle?" Heather asked, stopping her as she started down the hall. "Are you done with it? I haven't had a chance to read it yet."

"Yeah…here, it's all yours," she said, tossing the paper at her friend.

"Thanks."

"No sweat," Jan replied, walking away. "Consider it my good deed for the day."

*****

"…so that's the whole story." Jason said.

"I can't believe it," Belle said. "I can't believe that Jan would go to so much trouble just because she was pissed about Mimi having your jacket."

"Well, we figured that when she jumped all over her when she told you at school last Friday morning she had it." Philip said.

"Yeah I saw that too but after the game, Mimi and I were talking about the kiss - well, we were talking and she mentioned that she and Jan had a little talk that night and I bet you were the topic of conversation," she said, pointing at Jason.

"But she sat with Shawn and I during the game and then we all met up in the parking lot afterwards. She didn't talk with Jan then." Chloe said.

"So it must have been before the game…and before that kiss." Shawn reasoned. "So if she was upset about Mimi just having your jacket can you image how she felt seeing that kiss you laid on her?"

"God, I'm beginning to regret that kiss." Jason groaned.

"Funny…I feel the same way."

Jason jumped to his feet at the sound of Mimi's voice. "I didn't mean it that way. Look Mimi…you've got to let me apologize…"

"Save it!" Mimi slapped a soft cover book into Jason's chest, quickly yanking her hand away the moment she felt his hand touch her as he reached for the book. "This is your script. I suggest you get busy memorizing your lines."

"Lines? What-what are you talking about?"

"Scott is on his way to the hospital with a broken jaw thanks to you."

"A broken jaw?" Chloe repeated as the rest of them rose to their feet.

"I couldn't have broken his jaw," Jason protested, "I didn't hit him that hard."

"Well, then maybe it was the hanging rod in the closet or landing on the concrete floor that did it. But as of right now you're lucky he's not pressing charges and you now have the lead in the fall production of the Salem High drama department. Congratulations Starbuck." Mimi turned to walk away.

"Star what? Wait a minute," Jason grabbed her arm but quickly released it the moment she spun back around. "I don't know anything about acting…I can't do this!"

"Well, you have to do it because there is no one else to do it and opening night is in nine days."

"Wait…don't you guys have some else standing by for this stuff?" Jason asked. "What's it called…an undertaker?"

"I think the word you are looking for is understudy," Philip said, trying to control his smile.

"Undertaker…understudy…whatever. Isn't there someone like that?"

"No there isn't! John Silverman was the understudy but he father got suddenly transferred and he is gone. I ran into Mrs. Lakota, the drama teacher as I was helping the nurse get Scott into her car. She was very upset about Scott and the play until I assure her that I had the perfect person in mind to replace him. She of course is thrilled to have a star football-slash-baseball player willing to step in and take over a part that is…in my opinion…perfect for him."

"But I don't know this play," Jason looked down at the cover of the book, "The Rainmaker? What the hell is that?"

"It's not a 'that'…it's a 'who' and that's you." Mimi said, advancing on Jason. "Starbuck is The Rainmaker and he is a pompous, arrogant man who thinks he is God's gift to a small town in need of rain and a small town girl. I think you'll be perfect! Rehearsals are in the theater right after school. Don't be late."

Mimi stormed away leaving Jason to only stare after her. He again looked down at the script in his hand before raising his eyes to look at his friends. "She's got to be kidding…right?"

"I don't think so," Shawn answered. "But look on the bright side…maybe you can finally get Mimi alone long enough to explain everything to her."

"And you know there's a kissing scene," Philip added. "How bad could it be?"

To be continued…


	20. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 20

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 20

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Twenty

_Monday after school…Salem High School's theater…_

_ _

"Wind? Did you say wind? There's not a breath of wind anywhere in the world…" Jason read, his voice flat and void of any emotion as he walked along the empty corridor, his head bent low into the small book he held in his hands. "The name's Starbuck…Starbuck is the name…" 

"The name's not Starbuck," Jason muttered, stopping to lean against the wall slapping the book against his thigh in defeat as his voice echoed in the silence, "the name is mud…that's what my name is. I'm never going to be able to do this."

Jason flipped to the first couple of pages of the script and again read the story of the play. His eyes widen when half way down the page he came to the description of Starbuck. "A picaresque character with a mellifluous tongue and the most grandiose notions a man could imagine. What the hell does mellifluous mean?"

"I think its Greek for a guy who's after two girls at the same time."

Jason swung around to find Steve Karlson, a member of the football team, coming towards him. "What? Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"Cleaning out my locker since we aren't going any farther this season," Steve said. "What are you doing here? And what are you reading?"

"Ah…nothing," Jason slide the script behind his back. "Just something for school."

"So tell me, have you made up your mind yet or are you just planning on playing one against the other?"

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, his confusion clearly visible.

"You and Mimi and you and Jan."

"What!"

"Hey, I saw you and Mimi at the party out at Nick's which didn't surprise me after I heard about that kiss you laid on her outside the locker room before the game but today I was hearing stories about you and Jan. So the two of you back together huh?"

"Where did you hear about Saturday night?"

"Hey, people talk…and I saw you and Mimi with my own eyes but when you didn't feel like dancing I didn't have any problem getting out there for a little hip action myself. And since you and Jan were getting all hot and heavy later that night I guess that means Mimi is free." Steve shifted his duffel bag from one shoulder to the other. "You know, I never really noticed Mimi Lockhart before but after Saturday night and since you don't seem to be interested-"

"Look Steve…there is nothing going on between me and Jan. No matter what you heard or what you were told. It's over between us and it has been since school started. Jan and I just went down to that gazebo to talk."

"To talk? You need to take your clothes off to talk?" Steve teased.

Jason pushed off from the wall and headed towards the double doors that led into the theater. He could feel his anger rising at Steve's words but he swore that after today's events, he would learn to control it. "Believe whatever you want Karlson but there is nothing between Jan and me."

"What about Mimi?"

Jason stopped, his hand stilled on the door handle. "What about Mimi?"

"Look Jase, I don't like stepping on other guy's toes. I could see that Mimi's eyes were all over you Saturday night but then you disappeared and now I hear…well, anyway, I don't want to move in where there isn't room. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know," Jason nodded. "Right now there isn't anything between me and Mimi but that doesn't mean…well, it doesn't mean I don't want there to be."

"Okay," Steve said as he turned away, "message received."

Jason proceeded through the double doors into the dark theater. The only light came from the stage area and the entire room had an eerie kind of silence to I as if it vibrated with an unheard sound. Shaking off his crazy thoughts, Jason walked down the long aisle toward the stage wondering where everyone was. Mimi did tell him that rehearsals started right after school but he was the only person here. 

Not noticing the set of stairs off to the right, Jason hauled himself up on the stage taking in the furniture set up like a combined dining and living room in the center of the stage. An office area was off to his left and what looked like the inside of barn to the right. Along the back was a set of walls, windows and doorways and there was a set of stairs that lead to nowhere. Turning around, Jason looked out over the empty rows of seats stretched out in front of him. Picturing it filled with students and families, he felt a fear overtake him that he never felt in his life.

"How do I get myself in these situations?" Jason's voice reverberated across the stage. "First with Jan and now this…"

"Must be a natural talent."

Jason whirled around to see Mimi standing just inside the doorway of the set. Her arms folded across her chest raised the edge of her cropped sweater and again, a circle of gold caught his eye. Forcing his gaze away from her midriff and her belly ring, Jason slowly walked over to where Mimi stood.

"Well, I'm here," he said, holding his arms out wide.

"Yes…you are."

Jason didn't stop until he standing directly in front of Mimi. "You sound surprised."

"I am," Mimi answered stepping around Jason towards the center of the stage, stopping to rest on the arm of a chair in the living room. "But of course you could just be here to see if you can sweet talk your way of this."

"Is that what you really think?" Jason asked looking over his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what I really think." 

"It does to me."

"Look Jason, you got yourself into this and I'm sure if there is a way out of it you'll find it."

"Wait a minute," Jason said, turning around. "If I remember it was you who got me into this."

"It wasn't me who punched Scott in the face."

"No it wasn't," Jason admitted. "It was the way I felt when I saw him grab you and kiss-"

"Okay stage crew, let's get the props set up here," Mrs. Lakota called, walking onto the stage, "oh, hello there Jason. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you have volunteered to take over this role. It was such a freaky accident that happened to Scott and I must admit I was quite upset but Mimi here assured me that she had the perfect person in mind to take over his part." The diminutive woman, dressed head to toe in black, never broke her stride as she walked past Mimi offering her a quick pat on the arm before continuing. "Costume people…we need to have a dress rehearsal so please get those costumes from the storage room."

Suddenly the stage was filled with kids, some Jason recognized from classes but this was a whole different crowd from what he was used to. He noticed the stares and glances in his direction and for the first time he knew what he felt like to be the odd one out. He watched as Mimi talked and laughed with the others, her face lit with a confidence and happiness that he'd only seen before on their afternoon car rides. 

Tightening his grip on this backpack, he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her as she laughed with a couple of boys who were moving the furniture around. When she refused to move from the chair, the bigger of the two, who immediately made Jason wondered why he wasn't on the football team, grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. Forcing his feet to remain where they were, Jason watched as Mimi squealed, begging to be let down. The boy refused, swinging Mimi around in circles but then he stopped suddenly and quickly put her down.

"Whoa Reed," Mimi stumbled, trying to get her balance, "next time give me a warning before you drop me like that."

"Umm…yeah right."

Mimi looked up to see Reed wasn't looking back at her but over the top of her head and she quickly turned around to find Jason staring intently at her.

"I gotta get back to work," Reed said. "I'll catch you later."

Mimi watched as he walked away before she quickly crossed the room to where Jason stood. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't do a thing and I didn't say a thing but what I want to know is why you didn't tell Mrs. Lakota I was the one who hurt Scott."

"It wasn't my idea it was Scott's. He told me, through clenched teeth mind you, that he knew you didn't mean for him to get hurt and he didn't want to cause trouble for you."

"I guess I will need to thank him for that."

"Believe me he was relieved when I told him that you would take over his part in the play."

"He was…why?"

Mimi pulled Jason out of the way as a couple of kids tried to get by with some boxes. "I don't know why Jason…I guess because he thinks you are a nice guy."

"Well, I guess that one in this crowd that does."

"Yeah, the only one."

Jason dropped his backpack into a growing pile in the corner of the stage. "Come on Mimi…when are going to let me explain about Saturday? You can't stay mad at me forever ya know."

"Yeah I know…but it's a goal."

"Look I need to set the record straight with you, especially if I am going to be here with you every day for the next week-"

"Mimi dear, here is your dress." Mrs. Lakota interrupted as she hurried over a long, blue gingham dress laid over her arm. "And Jason here is your shirt and since Starbuck's outfit is basically this and jeans I guess you can wear your own. Oh, and what size shoe do you wear?"

"Why?"

"For your cowboy boots of course!"

"Cowboy boots?"

"Yes and since you seem to be a bit bigger," Mrs. Lakota took the chambray shirt out of Jason's hands and standing on her toes, she held it up against his chest at his shoulders. "Oh dear! You are a lot bigger than Scott. It must be that athletic physique of yours. I am afraid that this shirt will never fit you and we can't have you walking around naked from the waist up through out the whole play."

"God forbid," Mimi muttered under her breath.

"Look Mrs. Lakota," Jason pulled the shirt out of her hands. "I'm not sure that I should be doing this."

"Of course you should, we need to make sure the costuming is correct."

"I don't mean the costuming…I mean the play itself. I don't have any experience in this kind of thing and I'm afraid I will just screw things up for everyone."

"Oh I see. Well I know this is really short notice but I thought Mimi…" Mrs. Lakota's voice trailed away as she glanced over at Mimi. "I was sure I understood her to say that you were happy to help us out here. I know it will involved intense rehearsals and I know there is quite a few lines for you to memorize but Mimi pointed out that if you can remember all those football plays you should have no problem with this script."

Jason looked over at Mimi but she refused to meet his gaze. He watched at she looked away, biting down hard on her quivering bottom lip. Her hands clenching tightly at the dress she slowly shook her head back and for and Jason realized he couldn't do it…he couldn't back out on her. Taking a deep breath, he slowly released it before speaking.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Oh thank you!" Mrs. Lakota gushed. "You will be terrific I'm sure! Now about this too small shirt…"

"I think I can find something like this in my closet," Jason said, looking down at the shirt and missing the quick swipe Mimi made at her cheeks. "Why don't I bring in a few in and you can decide which one works best."

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much. With only a week away we are still so behind on things. And why don't you stop by and see Mr. Casper about your boots."

"Mr. Casper?"

"Yes of Casper Shoes down on Main Street? He agreed to provide the boots at a discount for us. You know, it is such a coupe for us to get a football player involved with the production. I only wish we could get more of the school's athletes involved."

"Well I'm sure if you asked Jason to talk to his friends…" Mimi voice trailed off as she turned to look out into the theater and saw Philip and Shawn standing about ten rows from the stage.

"Umm…I'm not too sure about that," Jason said, his gaze following Mimi's to his friends before returning to Mrs. Lakota and Mimi who stood there with one eyebrow arched in defiance.

"It's too late for this production of course but there is always the spring musical. You know, I always thought that you football players would make such graceful dancers. I'm thinking about the musical "Guys and Dolls" and oh wait a minute children," she called, her eyes quickly moved to the far side of the studio. "Those don't belong there. Mimi dear, why don't you go put that on so we can check the fit of your dress before we start."

Mrs. Lakota headed off across the stage and before Jason could stop her Mimi disappeared as well. Shaking his head, he hopped off the stage and headed towards his buddies who looked a lot more comfortable than him dressed in shorts and tee shirts.

"So you did show up." Philip said, tossing a basketball back and forth in his hands.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jason said, joining them. "Where are you two going?"

"Just a little pick up basketball game in the gym. Chloe and Belle headed over to the hospital so we thought we'd hang out here for a while and then pick them up later. But back to this play, you know, you sounded pretty determined a few hours ago to have nothing to do with this whole thing." Shawn said, motioning to the action happening on the stage.

"I know but that kid Scott didn't rat me out and since I haven't gotten called down to the principal's office I guess no one else has either. I owe it to him I guess."

"But acting?"

"I know I know…I'm in way over my head but I don't want to disappointment everyone."

"Everyone?" Philip asked. "Or just Mimi?"

"Yeah her too…not that it much matters."

"Still not talking to you huh?"

"Just the all the daggers and digs she can get in."

"Come out here Mimi," Heather called, "I want to see how the length of the dress moves out on the stage."

Mimi followed Heather and Kim out to the stage dressed in the long sleeve, floor length dress with a high collar and a row of buttons up the middle. She stood still, staring out at the three guys talking as Heather knelt at her feet.

"Here Kim, give me some of those straight pins. This hem still isn't hanging right. Why don't you check the length of the sleeves and her shoulders?"

"Okay." Kim moved behind Mimi and began checking the lay of the dress across her back. "So it's really true. I thought it was just another product of the Salem High gossip mill."

"What is Kim?"

"Jason Hillman is really taking over the lead in the play."

"Yeah I guess he is," Mimi answered in a quiet voice.

"Rumor has it," Heather mumbled past the pins in her mouth, "that his famous temper had something to do with him being here."

"Well I don't care why he is here," Kim said, "I just can't wait to see him walking around minus one shirt. You are so lucky Meems, you get to be up close and personal with him."

"Yeah lucky me."

"You don't sound very excited," Heather said, sitting back on her heels scrutinizing the dress. "Could it be you are more worried about dealing with Jan than with Jason?"

"What?"

Kim lifted Mimi's arms out to the sides, pulling down on the fabric near her wrists. "Don't tell my you haven't heard the latest about him and Jan? I guess they have patched things up and got back together at the party."

"Oh really?" Mimi answered calmly, pushing her hurt and anger back down inside of her.

"Come on now Kim, get it right. Rumor has it that Mimi and Jason were seem getting pretty intimate before the game but later it was Jan he was spending quality time with. But no one has seen them together at all today to who knows?"

Kim walked around to check the other arm. "Yeah that's right. You want to tell us about that kiss Mimi? And the fact you were wearing his jacket during the game but later at Nick's he was wearing it?"

"Sorry ladies…there's nothing to tell."

"Right," Heather said, standing up, "so there will be nothing to see during the kissing scene with you and Jason huh?"

"Are we done here?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah I think you are all set," Kim said. "Hey, look who's here." 

"Well, well I wonder why Jan is here," Heather said, taking one last look at the dress as she circled around Mimi. "Could be she thinks she needs to keep any eye on Mimi and Jason here?"

Mimi gazed out into the darken theater, watching Jan. "You're crazy Heather," she protested, trying to suppress the budding idea that suddenly formed in her mind.

"I don't know…I didn't see that kiss Jason laid on you but from what I heard it wasn't too shabby and since no one has actually seen Jan and Jason together today maybe she is here to check out the competition?"

"Hey, we've been working on a little side thing of our own," Philip said.

"What's that?"

Shawn grabbed the ball out of Philip's hands. "We think Jan deserved a little pay back for what she did to you this past weekend. It's about time someone put that b*itch in her place."

A figure entering through the theater doors captured Jason's attention. She only walked down the aisle a few feet before stopping, resting her books on one thrust out hip. Still in the shadows, she looked around the theater until her gaze rested on Jason.

'What in the hell is she doing here?' Jason thought to himself as he stared at her past his friends. 'Dammit Jan…you are the last thing I need to deal with now.'

"So what do you think?" Shawn asked.

"Think? Think about what?" Jason asked.

"Our plan? You know, to get back at Jan?"

"Forget it."

"What!"

"You can't be serious," Philip said, "you are just going to let her get away with that sh*t?"

"Look…I'm not interested in paybacks or pranks…just let it die."

Shawn and Philip shared a confused stare as they took in the solemn look on their friend's face and the quiet yet strong tone of his voice.

"But why? What she did wasn't just a regular prank." Philip asked. "She seriously messed with you and-"

"I'm not getting into it with you guys," Jason waved his hand in the air cutting off Philip's words. "And before you ask this has nothing to do with Mimi or anyone else…just…just let it go."

"Did I hear my name?"

Jason turned around to see Mimi coming towards him, holding her dress up off the ground. The top of her costume hugged her upper body tightly from her neck to her breasts to her waist before flaring out at her hips into a full skirt.

"Hey Meems," Philip said, exchanging glances with Shawn and Jason. "Nice outfit there."

"Yeah aren't you glad us girls don't walk around like this all the time?" Mimi smiled at the guys as she joined their group. "Not an inch of skin showing."

"I don't know," Shawn said, "it looks pretty good on you."

"Okay you can stop flirting Mr. Brady," Mimi said with a quick laugh. "But the opinion that really counts here is my co-star's? What do you think Jason?"

Stunned at the question Jason could only stare at Mimi for a long moment before he looked over at the confused faces of Philip and Shawn.

"Well, he's speechless," Mimi placed a hand on Jason's arm as she took a step closer to him. "I guess I can take that for a compliment then?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded, finally able to find his voice, "you look great."

"Thank you," Mimi replied holding his gaze before turning back to Philip and Shawn, letting her hand drop down to his. "I'm sorry guys but I have to break things up here. But its rehearsal time and I need to have Jason all to myself now."

Mimi headed towards the stage pulling a still bewildered Jason with her. Walking up the stairs she stumbled at the top step and Jason quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep the both of them from falling. 

"Thanks," Mimi said breathlessly holding on to his upper arms, "I almost landed on my face there."

"You're welcome."

Mimi smiled. "You think you can really handle all this?" 

"Well, it's a hand full," Jason asked, still a bit taken aback by the sudden change in Mimi's attitude toward him. "But I think I can handle it just fine."

Mimi stepped away from Jason and headed across the stage, a quick glance out into the theater telling her that her intended audience had seen only the beginning of her performance and one thing was very clear.

She wasn't happy.

To be continued…


	21. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 21

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few days later…Friday night after Thanksgiving…at DotCom…

_ _

"Come on...come on," Philip pleaded.

"It's no use man, "Shawn said, a grin spreading across his face, "I've got you."

"No way! It's not over until it's-"

Suddenly the bold words 'GAME OVER' flashed simultaneously on both computer screens. 

"Ah, shit," Philip dropped his hands from the keyboard and hung his head in defeat. 

"Los…er, los…er," Shawn chanted, pressing a few buttons causing the screen in front of him to go blank. "You were too distracted this time Mr. K. What's going on inside that head of yours or are you just missing your lady over this long holiday weekend?"

"I guess its Chloe," Philip said. "It's just that this trip came up all of a sudden."

"Where did she go again? Rhode Island?"

"No, Connecticut. I guess Mrs. Wesley has family back there so the three of them went for Thanksgiving. Chloe had no idea they were even going until her mom sprang it on her Wednesday morning that they were flying out right after school."

Shawn rose from the bar area and headed over towards a booth. "And poor Philip is suffering from Chloe withdrawals."

"Yeah, I guess." Philip smiled as he followed his friend and dropped into the seat across from him. "I mean, we were just getting back into a groove you know, and bam, she's gone again."

"Yeah but at least this time you know where she is and you know she'll be back in a few days."

"I guess."

"So how was Thanksgiving out at the Big K?" Shawn asked.

"It was pretty cool considering Nicole and Lucas spent most of the day taking shots at each other. If you ask me I think he's still got the hots for Sami."

"Was she there too?"

"Just for a little while to be with Will and of course things got real interesting when Austin showed up with Greta. I swear my brothers have more trouble in the love department than any guys I know. I spent most of the day watching football. So, how were things over at castle Brady?"

"It was good. We had Belle's family over and then we all ended up at Gran's. We couldn't believe when it started to snow so the whole lot of us went outside and messed around."

"Yeah, can you believe this weather?" Philip took a quick peek out the window. "A week ago we were walking around in tee shirts and now there is four inches of the wet stuff out there."

"And another night of below freezing temperatures." Shawn said as he too took a quick look over his shoulder as the sidewalk outside before turning back. "Say hello to winter. Chloe is going to be surprised when she gets back. Where in Connecticut is she? Any where near New York City?"

"Yeah I guess her relatives live right across the state line. I was able to see her for a quick minute before they headed off to the airport and she said Craig was able to get tickets to the Metropolitan Opera so she was walking on air!"

"The Met huh? I would love to go there."

"I'd rather see that line of dancing girls with the long legs but to each their own." Philip's voice suddenly took on a serious tone. "Hey…do you know anything about the High School for Performing Arts?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, not much. I know its in New York City and from what I've heard, it's really tough to get into. Besides taking the regular classes, like we do, I think the students specialize in a certain field like dance or playing an instrument. 

"Or singing opera?"

"Yeah, I guess that too. Why?"

"It's nothing." Philip dug into his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Wait a minute…opera? You aren't really trying to connect Chloe's trip to this school are you?"

Philip just shrugged his shoulder. "I know it seems crazy-"

"Seems? It is crazy! Why would Chloe go to school in New York?"

"Because opera is the most important thing in her life and because she now knows she's got family near by and because she's got so much talent…"

"But her family is here!" Shawn protested. "She and her mom are finally getting along and this is the first time in her life that she's a part of a family, a family that really wants her. I don't think she would want to be away from them or Salem…or you."

"All those things you just listed, including me, have only been a part of her world for a short time Shawn but opera is what makes her come alive. Its such a part of her…it's as natural as breathing is to you or me. She's doesn't just sing with the physical parts of her body," Philip paused, struggling to find the words, "it comes straight from her soul you know? It's like she takes everything she has experienced in her life and put it into those songs with such passion that it doesn't matter if you don't know the language…because she sings about the emotions behind the words."

"Wow, I've never heard it described quite that way before," Shawn said, "especially from you. But where did you come up with this performing arts school thing?"

"She's got paperwork from the school."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it a few days ago in school. It fell out of her notebook and when I bent over to pick it up for her she seemed to be in a big rush for me not to see it."

"So what? I carry around stuff from the Merchant Marines. It doesn't mean I'm gonna run out and join up."

"Because you can't until you are eighteen unless you lie about your age but this school is something Chloe can do right now." Philip said, methodically folding a twenty-dollar bill into a tight triangle.

"Did you ask her about it?"

"I was going to but she seemed upset that I had even seen it in the first place so I just let it go. Besides it kinda bugs me that she's not bringing it up first. I mean, if this school is a possibility that she is thinking about it would be nice if she said something."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it," Shawn said, creating a mini goal post out of his hands with his palms facing Philip, his fingers pointed straight up in the air and his thumbs creating the cross bar. Philip lined up the triangle and tapped it lightly, sending it soaring in the air right through the uprights. 

"Score!" Shawn announced bending over to pick up the folded bill that had fallen to the floor.

"Glad to see someone is scoring around here."

Philip and Shawn both looked up to see Jason heading their way brushing the light flakes of snow off of his jacket and out of his hair.

"Well, hey there Shakespeare," Philip called out, "how goes everything in the theater?"

"Nice," Jason answered, sinking down into the booth next to Shawn. "Everything is just…nice."

"And you sound 'just' so happy about that," Shawn said.

"Is it Mimi again?" Philip asked.

"Is it Mimi again?" Jason repeated, "it's still Mimi…it's always Mimi. I swear, the more I try to understand that girl the more-"

"Okay, okay…we get the point. So, what's going on with you two now? Last time we saw you things seem really good."

"That's just it…everything is fine!"

"And you're complaining about what?" Philip asked.

"It's just too weird. I mean, one minute she giving me the evil eye and she can't get the smart remarks out of her mouth fast enough and then not fifteen minutes later she's actually talking to me like everything is…well…fine. But unless we are talking about the play I can't get her to talk to me about anything else."

"What exactly does all of that mean?" Shawn said. "You must have told her about Jan and last Saturday if things are so good between you two."

Jason dropped his head, breaking away from his friend's stares and traced an imaginary line on the table. "I never told her."

"What!"

"I tried…as soon as rehearsal was over on Monday I tried to get her alone but she disappear while I was trying to get away from Mrs. Lakota. I swear, if that woman thanks me one more time for doing this play…"

"Yeah we know," Philip laughed. "You certainly have found a fan in her."

"Anyway, I tried to call Mimi that night thinking since things seemed to better between us we might be able to talk but her mom said she was tied up with homework and she never called me back. So I tried all day Tuesday but its like every time I saw her she started talking about the play but when I tried to change to subject she just disappeared on me."

"What about after school…during the rehearsals? You must have had some free time over the last few days."

"I finally was able to start a conversation about the party and she told me she just wanted to forget about last Saturday night and that it was all in the past."

"Then what are you getting all worked about?" Shawn asked. 

"Because something just isn't right here. I can't figure it out but I've noticed one thing. She's always touching me. You know, putting her hands on me somewhere or standing really close to me."

"Yeah okay," Philip said with a grin showing off those famous dimples. "Let me know when you get to the bad part."

"You're not listening to me. She's always touching me but I can't lay a hand on her. Even when it comes to a movement or a touch during the play she always pulls away from me. It's as if she wants to be in control of what happens between us. Other than the one class we share, study hall or the play I can't get two minutes with her."

"Maybe you need to pull a caveman on her." Phil said.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, just grab her and kiss her show her who's boss."

Shawn laughed at the uncertain look on Jason's face. "While I don't prescribe to the K man's approach maybe you do need to sit her down and find out what's going on. I'll admit I've seen you guys together a few times this week in school but I can't say I've really paid much attention with all that Belle is going through right now."

"I know, I can't explain it but it just feels like she is…I don't know…acting I guess. I tried to ask her out for this weekend. Maybe a movie or something but she said she had some big project for school to work on and a lot of homework."

"Come on Jase," Philip stood up. "I'll buy up something to drown your sorrow in. You want anything Shawn?"

"Yeah a coffee I guess." Shawn said, tossing Philip his money as Jason rose from the booth. "Don't worry about Jase. Maybe you just need to relax about things."

"I guess. Maybe it's this play that messing with my head and not Mimi at all."

"Hey Mimi, wait up." Belle called as her friend sprinted for the double glass doors still a few blocks away.

Pretending not to hear her, Mimi continued her caution dash through the snow until she was peering through the glass into the interior of DotCom. The warmth of the inside brushed up against the cold of the glass producing a misty coating making it difficult for her to see everybody that was inside.

Not that she was interested in everybody.

Only one somebody and she couldn't see Jason anywhere. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mimi felt the tension escape from her muscles. She didn't know if she would be able to continue this outside of school when she didn't have classes and teachers as easy excuses to get away quickly if she had too. Spotting the back of Shawn's head as he sat alone in one of the booth she noted that Philip was not anywhere in sight either.

"Must be home missing Chloe," Mimi said aloud, her breath vaporizing into a cloud. "Must be nice to have someone miss you while you are gone."

"Yeah…and you have no idea how that feels and I doubt you ever will."

Mimi closed her eyes for a brief moment before turning around and coming face to face with Jan. "I don't see anyone out here keeping you all warm and toasty."

"Just as alone as you are." Jan smirked.

"Yeah but for me it's a choice. For you…there's no other alternative."

"You don't really believe that garbage do you?" Jan said, taking a step closer. "Just because you've got Jase all wrapped in this drama crap during the day don't forget there's more hours in the day that just 8 to 5."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you and give you all the juicy details? Is that how you get your kicks Mimi…living through other people's love lives?"

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Mimi lost her bravo for a moment and dropped Jan's bold stare. Could it really be true, she thought. I've been successful in wrapping Jason around my finger but was that only during the day at school? He had tried to ask her to do something this weekend and of course she rebuffed his offer so does that mean he's been spending time with Jan? 

Closing her eyes against the image of Jan cradling Jason's face in her hands as he nuzzle against her neck Mimi reminded herself again why she was doing this.

"You know, there's a name for the game you are playing."

Mimi's eyes flew open again. "What are you talking about?"

Hey!" Belle joined Mimi, huffing as she tried to catch her breath. "What's the rush?"

"I was cold and wanted to get inside." Mimi answered her. "Come on let's go in."

"Wait a minute," Jan said, "I'm not done with you yet."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Fine…you keep playing the tease because that is exactly what you are…a tease. And guys may like that game for a while but soon you'll be expected to come across with the goods and we both know that won't happen."

"Do you have to work really hard at being such a b*tch Jan," Belle turned on her, her words at biting as the cold air surrounding them, "or does it just come naturally to you?"

"Well, a naughty word from Salem's reigning perfect princess," Jan said, "what happened last weekend must have had quite an effect on you to allow such a word to fall from those sainted lips."

Belle stared hard at Jan who returned her unflinching gaze. She knew that the both of them were remembering that chance meeting they had in the girl's bathroom and for a slender moment Belle had actually thought that Jan's usually calm demeanor was ruffled by the bruising she'd seen on her face.

"Yes," Belle answered, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear, revealing the still visible discolored spot that was now a sickening shade of yellow. "It taught me that life is too short to spend it on people of little importance."

Surprisingly, Jan let the remark go without a comeback. Pushing between Mimi and Belle she headed for the doors of DotCom. "You just keep warming Jason up for me Mimi…and I'll take care of the rest."

Spinning around, Mimi watched as she disappeared into the building. She kept telling herself and Jason and Jan deserved each other and no matter what her heart kept trying to tell her Mimi was determined to believe what she had seen with her own eyes.

"What was that all about?" Belle asked.

"Oh you know Jan," Mimi answered, "she was just being…Jan."

"But why all the comments about Jason? I mean, its obvious from anyone who has seen the two of you this past week that you guys are an item now-"

"Well…don't believe everything you see."

"What is going on Meems? I feel like we haven't talked in such a long time about anything except what happened to me."

"You've got a lot to deal with right now with your sessions and I'm wrapped up in the play."

"And in Jason…I've seen you with him you know. At times it looks like you are so into him but then suddenly you freeze up and take off. What's up with that?"

"Nothing up Belle and right now I'm freezing." Mimi headed for the doors. "Your man is inside…let's go and get him to buy us a couple of hot chocolates."

"I'm not dropping this subject Meems," Belle said following her. "We've got all weekend to talk and I do mean talk."

Mimi just ignored Belle's comment as she welcomed the rush of warm air inside DotCom. Heading towards Shawn she peeled off her jacket and shook the snow out of her hair and Belle mimicked her movements.

"Hey there," Shawn said when he saw the two girls coming towards him. He reached out for Belle and pulled her down for a kiss. He quickly traced the edge of her lips with the tip of his tongue wanting access but he felt Belle become rigid and she quickly pulled away and scooted into the booth on the opposite side. Shawn shot Mimi a quick glance before he stared at Belle with a puzzled look.

"Umm…I'm gonna hit the ladies room," Mimi said, "how about a hot chocolate Shawn? We're freezing!"

"Yeah…grab Philip at the counter, he's buying," Shawn said never talking his eyes off of Belle, "see if you can get him to add it to his order."

"Okay…umm, you alright Belle?"

Belle just nodded and offered a small smile and Mimi walked away. Shawn reached across the table but his hands remained empty.

"What is it? What happened?"

Opening her mouth to speak but not knowing what to say Belle quickly closed it again. The old habit of tucking her hair behind her ear came automatically but her fingers froze against her neck the moment she saw the look in Shawn's eyes when he saw her face.

"Sorry," Belle muttered as she quickly brushed her hair forward, trying to cover the bruising. Shawn quickly moved over next to Belle and captured her trembling fingers with his own. 

"Don't, please don't think you have to hide from me."

Belle pulled her hand free and twisted her fingers together tightly in her lap. "It's ugly," she whispered.

"Is that why you didn't want to see me today?"

Belle nodded. "When I woke up this morning it was like this. My mom says it's a good thing because it shows the skin is healing but just the sight of it…"

"I don't care about that Belle."

"I know but it still bothered me and then I had to go over to the hospital today for another sessions…it was a tough one. But then I met up with Mimi who was just finished her shift with the candy strippers and when she suggested we go shopping it just seemed so normal…"

"Hey," Shawn ran hand along the back of the booth, "you don't have to explain. I mean we not attached at the hip you know."

"Not anymore," Belle sighed.

Shawn placed his fingers under Belle's chin and turned her face toward him. She tried to refuse but he gently and firmly continued the pressure until she finally conceded and looked at him. "It's okay you know. I do understand…well, I'm trying to understand everything you are going through and I know we are long way from where we used to be but we'll get back there."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do. I would never hurt you or try to make you do something you're not ready for. You must know that."

"Oh I do Shawn," leaning close Belle placed a hand high on Shawn's thigh and it took all his strength not to react to her touch, afraid she would pull away again. "It's just sometimes when you kiss me or touch me I get flashes…I mean I see images…oh god, I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby…when you're ready you'll know and believe me…I'll be ready too."

Belle had to smile at the double meaning in his words, "and until then?"

"I'll wait."

Shawn watched as Belle just looked at him, and then he felt her fingers unconsciously stoking against the denim material of his jeans. He swallowed the groan that threatened to erupt from his chest. He knew his Belle was still inside there…somewhere.

Mimi headed up to the counter just as Philip was getting his change. "Don't put that money away yet rich boy."

Philip looked over his shoulder. "Hey Mimi…Mimi! When did you get here?"

"Philip!" Mimi copied his surprised tone. "Just a few minutes ago. Belle and I would be forever in your debt if you added a couple of hot chocolates to that order."

"Umm…sure," Philip turned to look in the other direction before he quickly snapped his head back to Mimi. "Two hot chocolates…coming up."

"And tell them heavy on the whipped cream," Mimi said, walking away.

"Wait, where you going?" Philip grabbed her arm. "I'll bring your stuff with mine. The booth over there."

"Right…." Mimi looked down at her arm and back up at Philip, "but the ladies room is over there."

Pulling his hand away, Philip combed his fingers through his hair and offered a nervous laugh. "So it is. Boy's room too."

"Yeah, amazing how that works." Mimi said walking away.

"Not as amazing as you might think." Philip muttered as he watched her head around the corner. 

Looking back over her shoulder at the strange expression on Philip's face, Mimi never saw the body in front of her until she ran smack into him.


	22. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 22

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 22

A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 22

Strong arms instinctively wrapped around her and Mimi found herself grabbing onto them trying to keep her balance. She felt the strength of his legs pressing hard against her own keeping the both of them from falling to the ground.

"Don't you know you should look in the direction you are heading when you walk, especially around a corner?"

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked up and found his lips only inches from her own, pressed in a thin angry line. Offering a sly smile in return, Mimi continued her perusal of his face until she reached his eyes. "Don't try to play tough me with me…I know you too well."

"Not as well as you think," he growled unable to stop the corners of his mouth from turning upward in answer to her smile.

"Don't forget I knew you when you used to dance around the house in nothing but your BVD's and one of your dad's button down business shirt singing "Old Time Rock 'n Roll" ala Tom Cruise."

"You better take that to your grave young lady."

"Don't worry," Mimi said with a quick wink, "you secret is safe with me."

"Me too."

Mimi turned and felt her smile slip from her face when she saw Jason standing in the doorway of the men's room, one hand holding the door open and the other braced against the jam. Stepping back, she pressed against the upper arms holding her close, silently asking to be let go.

"Well Jase I trust you," Brady answered, releasing Mimi. "But this one here…I'm not so sure."

"Funny," Jason answered his eyes never leaving Mimi's face as he stepped forward letting the door close behind him, "I've got the same feeling."

Brady looked back and forth between Jason and Mimi and wisely decided to stay out of whatever was going on. "Umm…I'm looking for Belle. Marlena said the two of you were shopping together?"

"Yeah, she's out there with Shawn."

Offering Mimi a quick smile, Brady slipped between the two of them and disappeared around the corner. Taking a steadying breath, Mimi watched as Jason's eyes traveled down the length of her, losing their hardness as they retraced their original path until they reached her face again. It took two more breaths before she found her voice. "Excuse me."

But he sidestepped in front of her just as she reached the door to the ladies room, propping his arm on the doorframe forming a barrier. "Oh no…I don't think so."

"Jason what are you doing?"

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to be buried under the books all weekend. But apparently you've found time for shopping and for hanging out here."

"And your point is?"

Jason dropped his voice to a low whisper and reached out, gently trailing his index finger down the side of Mimi's cheek. "How come you can't find the time to go out with me?"

"I'm out with you now." Mimi answered and with a slight move of her head, pulled away from his touch and her eyes dropped from his gaze.

"That's not the same thing and you know it." Jason refused to let her move away from him as he placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to return his stare. "What do you want from me Mimi?"

"I want you…" Mimi's voice faded away as she watched the blue of Jason's eyes deepen at her words. "I want you…to let me go to the bathroom."

Quickly ducking under his arm, Mimi pushed open the door and slid inside closing it behind her before Jason could say another word. Leaning against the door, she wondered if he was going to let her get away that easily. After a few moments of silence Mimi released her held breath and headed towards the row of sinks stopping to look at her reflection.

"So are you playing the game?" she asked the girl in the mirror as she quickly fixed the combs that held her hair up in a tousled bun. "Or are you being played?" 

Brady headed towards the booth where he saw Belle, Shawn and Philip sitting trying to shake off the memory of Mimi's body pressed so close to his own. _Don't even go there, he thought, __she's like a sister to you.___

_But she's not your sister, his inner voice teased, a__nd she sure didn't feel like your sister._

_Drop it, Brady told him silently, y__ou've gotten me into enough trouble as it is._

Brady watched as Philip caught sight of him and a stone like expression came over his face. His footsteps faltered for a moment but he had promised her and the least he could do was keep it.

"Hey sis…you okay?"

"Hey Brady…yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a break from the books. I came over to get something to sustain me for a long night of studying," he answered, nodding hello in Shawn direction pretending not to notice how high on his leg his little sister's hand laid. "How's the eye?"

Belle shot a quick glance at Shawn and was rewarded with a warm smile before she leaned in against him, hiding the bruising on her face against his shoulder. "It's there."

Brady nodded in response before turning towards Philip staring down at him until he had no choice but to look up at him. "Kiriakis."

"Black."

"You got a minute?"

Philip turned away. "I've got nothing to say to you."

"Good," Brady reached down and grabbed him by the arm pulling him from the booth. "You'll just listen and I'll do all the talking."

Philip easily shook off his arm and stood next to the table. "Back off man."

"I'm not leaving until we talk so we can nice and quiet about this or we can take it outside…your choice."

Looking at Shawn and Belle's curious expressions, Philip decided against creating a scene. He did not want what Brady had done to Chloe at the party to come out. Nodding to a corner of the room, he waited until Brady turned and headed in that direction before following him.

"Spit it out and do it quickly." Philip said, once they were away from the majority of the action going on inside the store.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Not on your life."

Brady shoved his hands deep into his pockets and muttered under his breath. "That's okay…she didn't either."

"What did you say?"

"I owe you an apology for my behavior last week out at Nick's. What I did was inexcusable and-"

"Your damn right it was."

"Look I was drunk and pissed off and lonely…"

"And that's supposed to make it okay?" Philip stepped closer. "You scared the hell out of her and this was after, for some insane reason, she told you what she'd been through!"

"No it doesn't make it okay! Nothing is going to make it okay but an apology is all I can offer."

"This conversation is over." Philip pushed past him and headed back towards the booth. "I'm not the one that needs to hear your apology."

"I know that!" Brady whirled around. "That's why I already spoke with Chloe and she made me promise to talk to you-"

Philip froze at Brady words. "You what?"

"I promised Chloe that I would apologize to you for my actions that night."

Slowly turning around, Philip stared at Brady. "When did you talk to Chloe?"

"Tuesday night. At first she refused to see me but she finally relented and-"

"Stay away from her," Philip advanced again in Brady until they were standing toe to toe. "I don't want you anywhere near her. My god, after what you own sister went through and you stand here and think a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to make everything all right-"

"Don't even go there Philip. You can't compare a misguided kiss against what some bast*rd did to Belle. I've had feelings for Chloe from the first day I met her but she's so wrapped up in you that she doesn't even see anyone else."

"And you can't stand that can you?"

"No I can't," Brady answered, "but I have to because she has made her choice Philip. All I can do is say I'm sorry and ask for Chloe's forgiveness."

"Did she give it?"

Brady nodded his head. "Yeah she did. Even now I still can't believe it but she did."

"Well, that doesn't change anything for me. I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Don't you get it man? She chose you…you already won." Brady walked past Philip. "I know it and Chloe knows it. Are you the only one who can't see it?"

"I wonder what that is all about?" Belle asked, watching her brother and Philip talking in the corner standing toe to toe.

"What what's all about?" Jason said as came back to the booth and sat down. 

"Nothing man, just Brady and Philip being Brady and Philip." Shawn answered, noticing that Jason seemed more interested in his coffee than in what he was saying. "You okay?"

Giving the steaming liquid a quick stir, Jason tapped the spoon against the rim and set it aside before lifting the cup to his lips. "Yeah…I'm just peachy."

Shawn shared a glance with Belle before he finally realized what had happened. "Wait a minute…you didn't have a run in with-"

"Hi guys!"

Everyone looked up as Mimi headed towards the booth. Philip returned at the same time and he offered her the seat next to Jason that she quickly slid into as he grabbed a spare chair from an empty table and turned it backwards. Straddling it, Philip glanced over his shoulder at Brady up at the counter.

"What's up man?" Shawn whispered.

Philip only shook his head as he continued to watch Brady.

"Oh, is this mine?" Mimi reached out for the untouched cup of hot chocolate and swiped her finger across the mound of whipped cream floating on top and quickly licked it off.

Jason swallowed the groan at the sight of her pink tongue wrapping around her finger and proceeded to swallow a mouthful of coffee as well. "Arruuggh," he yelled slamming the mug back down on the table.

"Hot stuff?" Mimi asked, turning a wide-eyed innocent gaze onto Jason.

Pressing the back of his hand against his mouth, Jason only glared at her before shooting his gaze to Shawn who struggled to hide his amusement and even Philip was struggling to contain a grin.

"Yeah, it's a little warm," Jason answered.

"Well, you better be careful. We don't want anything to happen to you before opening night."

"Speaking of opening night," Belle said, "how are the rehearsals going?"

"They're going," Jason answered dully.

"Don't be modest Jason," Mimi said, laying a hand on his arm before turning to their friends. "He is doing great! I mean we need more practice of course but he is really good."

"How about a sneak peek?" Belle asked.

"A what?" Jason said.

"Come on, give us a little demonstration of how things are going. Just one scene."

Jason picked up his coffee and carefully took another sip before answering. "Forget it!"

Mimi spooned up another mouthful of whipped cream and noticed that as much as tried to appear not to, across the room Jan was hanging onto every word being said in their booth. Knowing she had the advantage Mimi reached out and pulled the rolled script out of Jason's back pocket. "Oh, come on Jase, let's give them a little sample of the art."

"Now?"

"Sure," she answered flipping through the book until she found the page she was looking for. "Here, let's do this scene…it's a small one."

"I don't know about this…"

"Come Jase…we really want to see this," Belle pleaded.

"Yeah…come on Jason," Shawn added and Philip nodded in agreement.

"Okay I guess."

"Okay…I'll start…bottom page 78," Mimi said, turning in her seat to face Jason and he did the same.

"It'll never happen!"

Jason quickly scanned down the page looking for his line.

"M-make it happen. Lizzie, why don't you think pretty?

Take…and take down your hair."

"No!"

"Please Lizzie…now close your eyes, Lizzie…cl-close 'em."

Jason looked up from the book and saw that Mimi, in character had done as he requested. 

"Now – say: you're pretty…umm, I mean…now – say:

I'm pretty."

"I'm…I'm…I can't!"

"Say it, say it Lizzie."

"I'm…pretty!"

"Say it again."

"Pretty!"

Jason stared at Mimi, amazed at how easily she slipped in the character of Lizzie, a plain girl whose family was worried she would grow into an old maid. From the first time he'd see her in a rehearsal, he'd been astonished as the emotion and feeling that she portrayed while in character. He saw one eye open a crack to look at him and he realized she was waiting for him to say his next line.

"Say it…mean it."

"I'm pretty, I'm pretty, I'm pretty."

Suddenly Mimi leaned forward, laid her hands against his face, and gave him a quick kiss.

"What did you do that for?" Jason asked.

"Because the script calls for it," Mimi answered giving him a quick smile before turning back to face her friends.

"Hey, that wasn't too bad," Belle said.

"Wait a minute," Jason hastily reread the scene. "You're wrong Mimi. Actually, I'm supposed to kiss you. I mean, Starbuck is suppose to kiss Lizzie."

"Really?" Mimi leaned over and pressed against Jason's shoulder, looking at the script. "Well, let's do it again. Only this time lets try it standing up. It's hard to get into character sitting in his booth."

"Standing up?" Jason repeated, looking around the crowded interior of Dotcom. "Everyone will see us."

"Everyone is going to see us in five days up on stage," Mimi said, scooting out of the booth and moving to stand behind it. "What's the difference?"

"Okay," Jason answered following her out of the booth, "you guys sure you want to see this again?"

"Yes!" Belle answered.

"Why not?" Philip agreed with her.

"Practice makes perfect they say," Shawn said.

Mimi glanced quickly around the room and watched as Heather tapped Jan on the shoulder and pointed the two of them out to her. Her eyes narrowed and Mimi was sure that if she had the ability she would be shooting daggers in her direction right now. But all she could do was see back and watch the show. "Okay, let's start a little bit farther up on the page so you'll have a chance to get a little more into it." She watched as Jason quickly buried his nose into the script. "And try not to look at the words so much…just go with the feeling."

Jason visibly swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I'll start okay?"

"…there are all kinds of dreams Mr. Starbuck! Mine are small

ones – like my name - Lizzie! But they're real like my name – real!

So you can have yours – and I'll have mine."

"Lizzie…"

"Please…"

"I'm sorry Lizzie! I'm sorry!"

"It's all right – let me go!"

Mimi watched as Jason finally looked up from the script and gazed at her. The longer he stared at her the more calm and relaxed he seemed to be. She didn't know if he needed prompting for his next line or if he was trying to continue with the scene from memory. She had decided to repeat her last line when he finally spoke.

"I hope all your dreams come true Lizzie – I hope they do!"

"They won't – they never will!"

Jason took a step towards her, now standing as close as they should be while in character. He towered over her and Mimi found herself having to drop her head back into order to meet his gaze.

"Believe in yourself and they will!"

"I've got nothing to believe in!"

"You're a woman! Believe in that!"

"How can I when no one else will?"

"You gotta believe it first! Let me ask you Lizzie – are you pretty?"

"No- I'm plain!"

"There! You see? You don't know you're a woman!"

"I am a woman! A plain one!"

"There's no such thing as a plain woman! Everyone woman is pretty!

They're all pretty in a different way – but they're all pretty!"

Although it wasn't in character, Mimi found herself turning away from Jason's intense stare. She couldn't believe he was actually reciting the words without taking one look at the script. She took a quick breath before saying her next line.

"Not me! When I look in the looking glass-"

"Don't let Noah be your looking glass! It's gotta

be inside you! And then one day the looking glass

will be the man who loves you! It'll be his eyes maybe!

And you'll look in that mirror and you'll be more than

pretty – you'll be beautiful!"

"It'll never happen!"

Jason reached out and touched Mimi lightly on the arm, turning her back to face him.

"Make it happen! Lizzie, why don't you think 'pretty' and take down your hair?

Jason reached out for her hair.

"No!"

"Please Lizzie!"

Pulling out the combs, he watched as Mimi's hair tumbled to her shoulders. Slowly he took her in his arms.

"Now close you eyes, Lizzie – close them! Now…say; I'm pretty."

"I'm…I'm…I can't!"

"Say it! Say it Lizzie!"

"I'm…pretty."

"Say it again!"

"Pretty!"

"Say it – mean it!"

"I'm pretty, I'm pretty, I'm pretty!"

Crushing her to him, Jason lowered his head his mouth covering hers hungrily. His tongue immediately sought out hers and Mimi felt her knees tremble as her heart began to pound from the power of his passionate embrace. 

Her hands lay flat against his chest and she could feel the wild beating of his heart as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She wanted this…no matter what he had done to her she wanted him, and his kisses and the acknowledging that fact torn at her but she couldn't stop herself from responding to his fervent kiss unaware of the silence that had enveloped the room. 

Slowly, Jason eased his hold on her as he lifted his head but Mimi could feel that his reluctance to end the kiss matched her own as she realized what she had done…what she had given away in that one, single kiss. "Oh my god…what have you done?"

"Mimi…" Jason breathed as he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulder. 

"What have I done?" Mimi backed away but Jason refused to let go of her.

"Mimi…wait."

"It wasn't suppose to be this way…." Mimi spoke in hushed tones, looking away from Jason, unable to face him. But when her gaze collided with Belle and Shawn's she found herself unable to look at them as well. "I tried to forget what you did…how much it hurt…but you did it anyway…"

"What?" Jason swayed back and front trying to get Mimi to look at him. "What did I do?"

"You got through!" Mimi's wild gaze locked onto Jan's hate filled face and with a sickening dread as she realized what depth she had sunken to. "And that makes me no better than her!"

"Her? Who's her?" Jason tried to follow Mimi's stare. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me go!"

Her desperate cry caused Jason to let go of her the moment his gaze locked onto Jan's and she returned his stare by lifting one eyebrow in a silent mocking. Jason blinked in disbelief as he turned back to Mimi. "Jan? Are you talking about Jan? What do you mean 'no better than her'? What kind of games are you playing?"

Reaching over the booth, Mimi grabbed her jacket and pushed Jason out of her way. "I've got to get out of here."

"No! You've got to stay and talk to me!"

But Mimi raced past him and ran from the building. Jason started after her but Philip jumped up from the chair and stopped him.

"I think you should just let her go Jase."

"Let her go? I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"I'll go after her," Belle said, pushing Shawn out of the booth. "I don't understand any of this but she is really upset."

"I'll go with you," Shawn said, handing Belle her jacket. "We know her usual hangouts but we'll check at her house first. You better calm down Jason before that temper of yours takes you off the deep end."

"Forget it," Jason said. "I'm going with you."

"I don't think so."

Everyone turned around to see Belle's father standing there with Brady next to him. It amazed Belle as she noticed how much they looked alike when their faces were still and serious.

"Dad…what are you doing here?"

"Belle…I need you and Jason to come with me down to police headquarters."

Shawn instinctively reached for Belle's hand and it felt ice cold against his fingers. "What's going on Mr. Black?"

"You father just called me Shawn. They've got a suspect in the attack." John turned back to his daughter, and reached out to caress her cheek wanting desperately to spare her this and it was killing him that he couldn't. "The police need you and Jason to come down and see if you can pick him out of a line up."

"Now?" Belle whispered.

"Now."


	23. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 23

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 23

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Twenty Three

Saturday…around noon time…on the grounds of the estate of Philip Kiriakis 

Jason pushed himself harder and harder as the world around him blurred to streaks of white, green and blue. 

His leg muscles screamed at the extrusion he was forcing onto them by still he kept going. The cold air bite at the inside of his mouth as he breathed deeply, punching out clouds of white as he easily shifted his weight from the left foot to the right and then back again. Easily rounding each corner, he used his stick as a guide before pushing off again, the scraping of his skates cutting into the frozen ice the only sound that filled his ears. His eyes stayed focused on the small, black circular puck he kept out in front of him, the blade of his stick following his command to maintain control.

"How long has he been doing this?"

Philip looked over at Shawn and saw the concern there that mirrored his own feelings. "He started skating about thirty minutes ago but he woke me up at six this morning by throwing pebbles at my window."

"Pebbles…at the window?" Shawn asked. "Where did he get a crazy idea like that?"

"Ah…never mind," Philip said. "He asked if he could use the weight room so I let him in and went back to bed. When I got up a few hours later he was still down there punching away at the bag. I've tried to get him to talk but he's pretty much ignored me since he got here. I convinced him to take a shower and eat something but then Henderson mentioned that the pond was finally frozen over and he got the idea to play hockey."

"He's got to be exhausted by now." Shawn said, as Jason again whizzed by in front of them.

"You would think so considering it took us over an hour just to clear off the snow but he's been doing those sprints for a while…and I doubt he got any sleep last night."

Shawn shoved his fingers through his hair before stuffing them back into his jacket pockets. "Tell me about it."

"Yeah, that's right. How'd it go last night at the police station? I tried asking Mr. 'Silence is Golden' over there but…well, you know."

"It wasn't fun. Belle and Jason had to go in separately to see if they identified the same guy from a line up. Jason went in first and picked the guy right off but it was a little tougher for Belle. I wanted to go in with her but her parents went instead."

"So…did they pick the same guy?"

Shawn only nodded as he remembered finally being let in the room and seeing Belle crying in her mother's arms. He could see the last of the men being lead out from the other room through the two way mirror and he reached out to Belle but she just clung tighter to her mom and with a silent wave, Dr. Evans asked him to back away so he did.

"Well, what happens now?"

"I guess an arraignment hearing is next and then a trial date is set. They told Belle she is might have to testify if they can't get a confession out the guy. I guess that really shook her up. And the kicker is that he is only seventeen so even if he is convicted the most he will get is juvenile detention and when he turns eighteen he's a free man."

"Seventeen? You've got to be kidding! Did your dad ever say how they got this guy?"

"Yeah I guess they got a anonymous call and checked him out."

"He doesn't go to Salem High does he?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, but I guess the call that led them to this guy came from our high school."

"You're kidding! I wonder who that was."

"I found out it was a girl but that's all my dad would tell me. In fact, I think he had other reasons for keeping me out of the room. He doesn't want me to know who this a*shole is."

"He's out on bail I guess?"

"By this time…I'm sure he is."

"And your dad was worried that you might decide to have, let's say, a little 'talk' with this guy?"

Suddenly Jason skidded to a stop at the far end of the pond, the angle of his skate blades creating a shower of ice. He bent over and braced his hands against his knees, slowly turning in wide circles around the now still puck. After a few moments, he headed towards the center of the ice batting the puck back and forth between his skates and his stick. 

"Hey Jase," Shawn called.

Jason looked up and nodded but didn't say anything as he refocused his attention back to the ice.

"See what I mean?" Philip said. "Silence."

"So what do you want me to do? You think I can get him to talk any more than you can?"

"I thought it was worth a shot."

"We both know what is pissing him off even if we don't know why. Why don't you just ask him? Look, I'll show ya. Hey Jason…what's the matter man? Does this have anything to do with-"

"Don't say it Shawn." Philip warned.

"Mimi."

The power behind the hockey stick increased ten fold and seconds later the puck was sailing through air and Philip only had time to dive at Shawn, both of them landed face down in the snow as the circular disc flew by.

"What the hell was that?" Shawn said, pushing himself off the ground shaking his head as the snow showered down around him.

"I tried to tell you," Philip said, rising to his knees and brushing the front of his jacket. He looked over his shoulder at the mound of snow with yet another three-foot indention caused by another flying puck. "That's the third one we lost this morning."

Shawn was on his feet and across the pond before Philip could stop him. "Are you nuts?" he asked, grabbing the stick out of Jason's hands. "You could have killed us!"

"If I wanted to hit you I would have," Jason said, reaching for the stick. "I know how to control the puck."

"But not your temper you dumb sh*t," Shawn held the stick away, "you ever pull something like that with me again and you'll be eating that puck – got it?"

Jason stared at his friend until he finally backed down. "Yeah…I got it. I'm sorry man."

"This is about last night at dotcom right?"

"I don't want to talk about last night."

"Well, you're not gonna be shooting any more hockey pucks at my head so you better start talking." Shawn said.

"Come man, tell us what's wrong," Philip said, joining his friends. "What was all that stuff Mimi was talking about last night right before she flew outta there?"

"Remember me telling you guys about how nice she's been lately…flirting even? Well, it was all an act…a game."

"What do you mean…a game?"

"She was setting me up…playing head games with me. For what I don't know but she was yanking me around just as much as…"

"Wait a minute," Shawn said, "you're not comparing Mimi to Jan are you?"

Jason didn't bother to answer his friends but they could tell from the look on his face that he did believe just that.

"No way," Shawn said, "you were the one who got in our faces when we wanted to get back at Jan for what she did…there is no way you can compare that to whatever Mimi thought she was doing. I'm telling you man, the two of you need to have it out…for once and for all."

Yeah," Philip agreed. "Aren't you tired of playing these games?"

"Me!"

"You didn't tell Mimi the truth about last Saturday…even when she was talking to you again."

"Hey, that's the way she wanted it!"

"And it gave you an easy way out," Philip said. "Now I don't know what Mimi was doing but from what we all saw last night she really cares about you."

"It was all an act," Jason said, digging into the ice with the blade of his skate.

"Yeah right," Shawn said, "if that kiss was an act the two of you should walk away with Oscars."

Suddenly Philip's cell phone rang and he stepped away from his friends, ripping his gloves off anxious to answer it hoping it would be Chloe at the other end. Shawn watched as Philip's shoulders sagged a bit after he said hello and he guessed it wasn't a long distance call from Connecticut. A few minutes later Philip rejoined his friends.

"That was Belle," Philip said. "She was looking for you Shawn."

"She was? Where is she?"

"Well, right now she is making a few phone calls and letting the gang know that the sun is out, the ice is frozen and the party is over here this afternoon. She said she would be here in less than an hour," Philip paused as he turned to offer Jason a pointed stare, "and she won't be alone."

"That's it! I'm gone."

"Hey," Philip reached out and grabbed Jason by the arm. "This could be your last chance. Do you really want to lose what you have with her?"

"It's all based on a lie."

"Before or after Jan pulled that stunt? You and Mimi have been getting close for a while now…you going to blow all that because of the last few days? You were practically begging her to give you a chance to explain that what she thought she saw wasn't anywhere near the truth. Doesn't she deserve the same chance?"

*****

Belle gave her mom a quick kiss and got out of the car. Watching as she backed down Mimi's driveway, Belle returned her wave as she drove off. Heading up the walk, she switched her bag holding her skates from one shoulder to the other, she stepped up on Mimi's porch, still feeling a sense of pride every time she did knowing that she help build this home with her own two hands.

Pushing the doorbell, she looked at her reflection in the oval glass of the front door and adjusted her light pink cap with her matching mittened hands noticing that the bruising on her face had faded even more overnight. Suddenly as the door cracked open a few inches.

"I'm not going."

Belle stared into Mimi's eyes. "Ten minutes ago you said everything was okay."

"I-I changed my mind."

"Meems…what is going on here?"

"Nothing! I just would rather stay inside where it's warm."

"I was really worried about you last night when you ran out of dotcom."

"You need to concentrate on yourself Belle," Mimi opened the door wider and leaned against the jam. "I know last night was really tough for you."

Belle nodded. "It was but today is a new day and it's beautiful out here and we are going over to Philip's for ice skating."

"Hey, where did you get the rose?" Mimi asked, noticing for the first time the single yellow rose Belle held in her hand.

"From Shawn," Belle answered with a smile as she took a quick sniff of its sweet fragrance. "A dozen of them arrived this morning at the penthouse in this gorgeous vase. On the card he wrote-"

"Hey Belle…Mimi!"

Mimi stepped out on the porch as Belle turned around and both girls watched as Chloe walked up the driveway.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" Belle said, "I thought you were gone until late tomorrow."

"That was the plan," Chloe said, as she joined her friends on at the doorway, "but the hospital had some budget emergency and Craig had to come back here immediately. Nancy was involved some how with this Christmas Ball she's been working on, we just got back a little while ago. So what's going on around here?"

"We," Belle said, shooting Mimi a quick stare, "are heading over to Philip's."

"Really? I tried to call him when we first got back but his cell phone was busy and when I called the house Henderson said something about being him being out on the ice."

"Yeah…I called him earlier looking for Shawn and he said his pond had finally frozen over and I should spread the word that it's open for skating. You've got to come too."

"I'm not really dressed for skating Belle," Chloe looked down at her jeans, boots, and ski jacket. "Besides, I've never skated before…I don't even own a pair of skates."

"Like Philip is going to care…if I tell him that you are back and I didn't get you to come with us I will never hear the end of it. And you look fine and since Mimi is the only girl here with a license," Belle pointed at her friend with the bud end of her rose, "she has been elected to drive."

"But I'm not going…"

"Yes, you are so go get your stuff and move it!"

Mimi looked back and forth between Chloe's confused look and Belle's determined one and gave up. "All right…fine! I'll go…come on in while I get my stuff. Besides, Phil's got a big back yard. Maybe I won't run into him…if I'm lucky."

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked, following Belle inside, closing the door behind her as Mimi stomped up the stairs.

"Her and Jason," Belle answered, "I don't know what is going on between those two but they have been acting really weird this past week."

"But once Jason agree to be in the play I thought things were getting better between them."

"Me too, I mean all you had to do was catch them together to see she was always flirting with him." Belle said, as she sat on the wooden bench in the front hall. "But last night at dotcom they gave us a little preview of the play and it was the scene where they kiss. Well, Jason really laid one on her and then she started acting really weird."

"Weird…how?" Chloe asked joining her.

"Well, she starting saying something about how he got through to her and it wasn't suppose to be this way…I don't really remember but she was really upset and took off. I wanted to go after her but my dad showed up and I had to go down to the police station."

"The police station…is something wrong? Oh, is this about last week?"

Belle took a deep breath and nodded quickly. "They wanted me and Jason to view a line up to see if we recognized the guy who…well, who…"

Chloe reached over and gave Belle's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know. Did you?"

"Yeah…he looked different…his hair I guess but once I saw his eyes I knew it was him. I was really glad my folks where there with me."

"Shawn didn't go?"

"Oh yeah…he did but his dad wouldn't let him come in the observation room until the guys in the line up had left. I guess the police didn't want him to know who the guy was. He's only seventeen."

"How are you doing?"

"It was a long night but I'm feeling better today. And then these showed up," Belle said, holding up the flower.

"And you never did tell me what Shawn put on the card." Mimi said, coming down the stairs.

"I didn't? Oh, that's right…Chloe showed up. The card said 'sometimes yellow can be a beautiful color too'…sweet huh?"

"Yellow can be a beautiful color? I don't get it." Chloe said.

"My face," Belle said, her fingers automatically reaching up to stroke the bruised area near her cheek and eye. "It was a disgusting yellow color yesterday…I looked awful."

"But it doesn't look so bad today," Chloe said.

"It fades more and more each day. Pretty soon it will never show on the outside wh-what happened."

"Healing the inside though…that's a different story huh?"

Belle silently nodded in agreement as Mimi disappeared into the kitchen to tell her mom where she was going.

"Okay," she said, coming back through the double doors, "let's get this show on the road. But I'm warning you both…things get weird and I'm dumping you and your men will be responsible for getting your butts home."

"Like they could get any more weird than they were last night?" Belle said as the three of them headed outside.

"Don't start Isabella…I am not playing twenty questions on the way over." Mimi said, sliding behind the wheel of the car.

*****

Shawn checked the laces on his skates before heading out across the pond, amazed at what they had accomplished in less than thirty minutes. 

Philip had produced keys to a storage building that sat at one end of the pond and the three of them dragged out benches that they scattered around the front edge of the pond. The building also had restrooms and a large open area with a raised stone hearth in the center if anyone needed to get warm. Henderson came out and quickly got a fire going there and in the two matching stone hearths outside, before heading back into the main house promising food and drinks in a few hours.

Jason had disappeared into the house too to grab another shower, an act both he and Philip took as good sign. He just hoped that Belle would be able to get Mimi to show up. Grabbing a shovel, he started pushing back more snow although Jason and Philip had cleared off a good portion of the pond already. Looking around, he realized that the pond was in fact the size of a regulation skating rink if it was cleared off from end to end.

"Need some more help?"

Shawn turned around and found Jason sitting on the bench relacing his skates. "Nah…I'm just wasting time until people start getting here."

"A couple of cars have pulled up," Jason said, grabbing one of the hockey sticks lying on the ground and skating out to join his friend.

"Here," Shawn handed over a couple of heavy black discs to Jason, "just watch where you shoot those things. I couldn't find the third one."

"Thanks," Jason said, dropping one to the ground and placing the other in his pocket. "I think I shot that one back in the woods so it's a goner. How about a little one on one?"

"You sure you're not too tired?" Shawn asked, noticing the tiredness around Jason's eyes. "Phil said you didn't get a lot of sleep last night and you then had his ass up at dawn this morning."

"I'm fine," Jason said. "Anger is a great energy boost."

"Jase…what's going on?"

"Grab a stick Shawn…when I said one on one I didn't mean we'd sit down with tea and crumpets for chit chat."

"Okay, okay…I'll shut up." Shawn said.

"Now that's the best thing you've said all day."

"Boy, look at the cars," Belle said, as they pulled into the circular drive looking for a place to park. "Looks like quite a crowd is here already."

Mimi parked the car and the girls quickly got out and walked toward the side of the house. Belle led the way through the snow covered gardens and pass the pool, now closed for the winter. Up ahead they could hear lots of talking and laughter mixed with music.

"Hey, there's Philip," Chloe said excitedly spotting him as he added more logs to one of the outdoor fireplaces.

"You're not too happy to be back are you?" Mimi teased.

"It shows huh?" Chloe answered with a smile. "I'll see you guys later."

Sneaking up behind him she quickly grabbed the last log off the ground and handed it to him before he could reach down for it.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Chloe answered.

"Chloe!" Philip spun around, shocked at seeing her standing here. "What are you doing here?"

"Does that mean you are happy to see me?"

"Of course I am! When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago. I ran into Belle and Mimi and they told me about your little party here so I thought I would come over and surprise you."

"Well you did!"

Chloe laughed. "I can see that…you must be surprised to see me because you haven't even kissed me yet."

"Well…let's correct that little oversight right now," Philip said, slowly pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around the bulk of her jacket. Chloe walked her fingers up his arms, encircling his neck. His lips were gentle and soft against hers and they lingered there for a long moment before he started to pull away. Not willing to let it end, Chloe drew his face back to hers in a renewed embrace. Shocked at her own need, she lightly darted at his lips with the tip of her tongue until he finally relented and opened his mouth to her. Her emotions soared as the kiss intensified. She felt his arms tighten around her and she pressed closer despite the cumbersome clothes between them. Soon the need to breathe overtook them and they broke apart.

"Wow," Philip whispered softly.

"Well said Mr. Kiriakis."

"I really missed you, you know."

"I know…I missed…" Chloe's words faded away as she noticed Philip's gaze was suddenly riveted on something other than her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Brady had arrived and was heading toward a group of kids near the pond. He was staring at them as he walked past and Chloe looked away but Philip refused to.

"Philip…please…don't start-"

Cutting off her words with a quick, hard kiss, Philip reached up and pulled her hands away from his neck and Chloe tried to grip his hands as tightly as their gloves would allow.

"Go for a walk with me?" Philip asked.

"A walk? Now? But you've got a crowd of people here. You can't just disappear."

"You make it sound like a formal sit down dinner." Philip said. "It's just the gang hanging out. They've got everything they need and Shawn can yell for Henderson as well as I can."

Chloe gazed past his shoulder at everyone her eyes immediately settling on Brady who was standing with a group of people but still managed to look like he was standing alone. He caught her looking at him and Chloe quickly averted her eyes.

"Okay, let's go." Chloe said.

Philip smiled as he led her away from the party.

"You know, she's like a pesky fly that won't go away."

Bent over from the waist in order to tie her laces, Belle turned to look up at Mimi. "Who?"

"Jan."

"She's here?"

"Of course she is." Mimi stood up and wiggled in her jeans, pushing the pant legs smooth along her thighs after getting her skates on. "Where else would she be? No fun causing hate and discontent all alone."

"Well at least she not out there bugging Jason."

"How do you know that?" Mimi asked sitting back down, refusing to look around her.

"He's out there with Shawn and a bunch of guys…looks like they are getting up a hockey game."

Mimi couldn't stop herself from following the direction Belle was pointing in and her eyes locked onto Jason's strong shoulders as he stood facing away from her. She watched as Shawn noticed her and Belle sitting there and she quickly looked away as he started pointing them out not wanting to see Jason's reaction to discovering that she was here. 

"Here comes Shawn," Belle said as she too stood, repeating Mimi's actions because no one liked bunched up jeans.

"Hey there," Shawn slide to a stop and stumbled over the snow before collapsing on the bench next to Belle. "Boy, it's hard to walk in these things when you are off the ice." Leaning in close, he gave her a quick kiss.

"Ohh, you are cold," Belle giggled as she pulled away.

"Well, come back here woman and warm me up!" Shawn growled as he grabbed her and pulled her in a tight embrace and a deep kiss.

Mimi rolled her eyes and turned away just in time to see Jan skate over to join the group of kids Jason was with. She felt her stomach drop to her feet until she saw that Jason immediately skated away the moment Jan tried to talk to him.

"Thanks for the roses," Belle whispered when Shawn finally ended their kiss.

"You're welcome."

Belle turned back to face Mimi and Shawn wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You owe me an explanation and I want it now."

Mimi turned and looked at her best friend. "Are you talking to me?"

"Damn straight I am. What is going on with you and Jason? One minute he's kissing you, then you're back seating together…then you're apart…then you're pissed at him and won't tell me why…then you are all sweetness and light with him…what gives Meems? Don't tell me this still has to do with happened out at Nick's? I still can't believe Jan pulled that bullsh*t on him but I for one am very glad that those drugs didn't effect him so much that he wouldn't have been there to help me because God knows what would have happened-"

"Wait a minute…wait a minute," Mimi interrupted. "Back up! What drugs? What in the hell are you talking about?"

to be continued….


	24. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 24

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 24

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Twenty Four

Saturday afternoon…ice skating pond…on the grounds of the estate of Philip Kiriakis 

"I'm talking about last Saturday night," Belle said, amazed at the confusion that filled Mimi's face, "up at the lake…the party at Nick's…don't you know?"

"Jason never told her," Shawn said, leaning over her shoulder.

Belle spun around in his arms. "What do you mean he never told her?"

"Well, I guess he tried a couple of times but Mimi wouldn't listen and then when she was talking to him again she just told him she wanted to forget about all that stuff."

"But that doesn't make any sense! Why wouldn't Jason insist on telling her the truth? It was eating him up that she thought he was with Jan!"

"Hello…anyone remember me?" Mimi said, tugging on the sleeve of Belle's jacket, "please stop talking about me like I'm not here and tell me what you two are babbling about!"

Belle turned back around to face her friend. "You should hear all of it from Jason so this is going to be the short version. When Jason left to go talk…and I do mean just talk…with Jan he had a couple of beers with him. Well, somehow Jan got a hold of them, put some sort of drug in it and after Jason drunk it he started getting light headed and dizzy which was the point I guess."

"You're telling me that Jan drugged Jason? But…but why?"

"We figured Jan was setting him up to get back at you…she wanted you to see them together so you would think that despite the fact they weren't officially a couple they were still an item. The kicker is he thought he was with you."

"Me?"

"Don't you remember?" Shawn asked. "When we first saw Jason by the woods…he had just found…umm…well, he was trying to find me because of what happened to-"

"Me!" Belle's sharp voice interrupted him, "because of what happened to me! Geez, Shawn say it out loud."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shawn asked, surprised at Belle's outburst.

"It means you have to learn to say it," Belle leaned back and looked up at Shawn over her shoulder. "You keep telling me that your feelings haven't changed toward me but it's the act itself you seem to be having a hard time dealing with. You can't even say the words."

"I-I just don't want to upset you by talking about it."

"Well, here's a news flash…I'm already upset about it and I will be for a long time but I'm not going to hide from it and you can't either!"

Reaching out, Mimi grabbed Belle's hand getting her attention again while giving Shawn a quieting stare. "Okay, okay…look, I remember the group of us finding Jason right after he found you. He was leaning against a tree looking like he had one beer too many. Are you saying it was whatever Jan put in his beer that made him act that way?"

"He asked you why you walked away remember?" Shawn said, still stealing glances at Belle. "You accused him of walking away from you at the dance floor but he was talking about from the gazebo. It wasn't until later…at the cabin that Philip and I got him talking and we figured out what had happened. We tried to get you to listen to him that night but you refused."

Mimi could only nod in agreement as the memories flooded her mind. She tried to piece it all together with the astonishing news Belle and Shawn just told her but it was too much to deal with all at once. How could Jan do such a thing? Especially to someone she claimed to still care about?

"But that doesn't explain what you've been doing Meems?" Belle said. "I can understand now why you were so pissed at Jason because of what you thought you saw but the last few days you two have been getting along great! I figured it was because Jase finally got you to listen to him but now…what is going on?"

"I was so hurt but what Jason did…what I thought he did…Oh god…I-I decided that he and Jan shouldn't be having all the fun so…"

"So…"

"So I decided to play the game too."

"Game?" Shawn asked. "What game?"

"Well when Jason agreed to be in the play after pulling that stunt with Scott I saw that Jan wasn't too happy with the fact we would be spending time together…so I decided to get back at her by playing up to Jason."

"What?" Shawn exploded. "What in the hell were you thinking? Jason really cared about you and you screwed with his feelings? You're not better than that b*tch Jan!"

"I didn't know how he really felt Shawn! I thought I had been the butt of some sick joke between the two of them. The night of the homecoming game Jan saw me with Jason's jacket and she all but told me that they were still together…sleeping together! But I kept thinking about all the times we spent together before than night…and then after he laid that kiss on me…I didn't know what to think! So I backed off on the way to the party and gave him back his jacket. The next thing I knew he was walking away with Jan and then I saw the two of them together…oh, what a mess!"

"But your plan backfired didn't it hon?" Belle said as she saw the tears shimmering in Mimi's eyes. "That's what you meant last night at dotcom after Jason kissed you."

Mimi nodded. "That kiss made me realize how I still feel about Jason…no matter what he did…or what I thought he did and that made me think about what I was doing to him. I realized I was...I am no better than Jan."

"That's not true Meems…what you did was uncool but you aren't hateful by nature. You were really hurt by what has turned out to be misunderstanding and you were reacting to that hurt. You need to go to him and talk to him."

"I don't know if I can Belle."

"You owe him that much Mimi," Shawn insisted. "I have no idea what is going to happen when he finds out that you now know the truth but he did figure out what you have been doing the last few days and he's really pissed about it. You owe him an apology…for that if nothing else."

Mimi took a deep breath and slowly released as she looked out over the crowd of kids skating on the pond. "I tried to hurt Jan but in the end the one I really hurt was Jason…and me. I bet Jan is just gloating over this. Does she know that Jason knows the truth?"

"I don't know," Shawn said. "She's been pretty scarce about school this past week when usually she's all over Jase. Philip and I were working on something to get back at her but he vetoed that real quick."

"He did?" Belle and Mimi said in unison.  
"We were surprised too but he was pretty adamant about it. He said he just wanted to forget it ever happened."

"Yeah until I pulled the same crap on him that she did. I've really blown it guys."

"It might not be too late," Belle said.

"Keep dreaming girlfriend while I'm drowning here in reality…" Mimi stood up from the bench and slowly headed out across the pond.

"I can't believe she's really going to talk to him. The Mimi I used to know would have just run away." Belle said watching her go.

"I think she knows how serious this is." Shawn said.

"I think she is still crazy about Jason," Belle answered, "and I'm betting that he still feels the same way about her."

Shawn wasn't too sure but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

It took a few minutes of skating through the crowd but Mimi finally found Jason. He was on the far side of the pond talking with Rita and an unsteady Nick who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but on frozen water balancing on skates. Standing with his back to her, Mimi's eyes roamed over Jason's broad shoulders filling out his black sweatshirt and as they traveled down to Levi jeans that hugged his backside and legs she again felt that all too familiar fluttering in her stomach whenever she saw him. His blond hair shone in the afternoon sun and the tan he had worked to hard to achieve while working shirtless this past summer on her house winked at her from his neckline and where he pushed his shirt sleeves up to his elbows.

'Can I really do this?' Mimi thought as she almost slowed to a stop. Her mind was racing with everything she had just learned and she wished she had time to think it all through but Belle and Shawn were right. Jason deserved an apology and the sooner the better.

"Hey, here comes Mimi," Rita said.

Jason felt the smile he'd been forcing since people started showing up slip completely from his face. He had managed to avoid seeing Mimi and he had hoped to quietly sneak away before running into her. Flexing his fingers, he tightened his grip on the end of the hockey stick as seconds later Mimi joined them. Her bright purple jacket drew his eyes to her like a magnet as he took in matching white gloves and scarf. Purple earmuffs held back her long hair that hung in soft curls to her shoulders. The cold air painted her cheeks a rosy color and the sight of her swiping her lips with a quick flick of her tongue slammed a desire to kiss her into him so hard he was grateful for the hockey stick to hold on to.

"Hi guys…what's going on?"

"Just giving Nick here his first skating lesson," Rita answered. "How goes the play rehearsals?"

Mimi shot Jason a quick glance who quickly looked away. "They're going f-fine."

"I heard you're a natural talent there Hillman," Nick said, trying hard not to reach out for his girlfriend every time he felt his feet slipping out from under him. "Rumor has it you look right at home on the stage."

"Hey, he's got a great coach here in Mimi," Rita said. "Drama is her thing."

"Yeah she's great at faking emotions," Jason deadpanned. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Mimi blinked against the sting of his words. He'd meant to hurt her but it was a hollow victory. He was more disappointed than angry with Mimi and what she'd done to him over the last few days. As much as it hurt when he figured out what Jan had done to him it really didn't surprise him. But Mimi…that was different.

"Well…" Rita said easily picking up on the strained silence. "Nicky, we are never going to get you proficient on those skates just standing here. I think we need to get going."

"You mean move?" Nick asked.

"Come on," Rita grabbed his hands and pushed off, skating backwards as Nick stumbled to keep up with her. "How you can be so graceful on the football field and so klutzy on skates is beyond me."

"If God wanted man to skate he would created him with blades on the bottom of his feet." Nick grumbled, secretly proud of the fact he'd managed to remain upright as Rita led him away.

Mimi watched them go and their absence was strongly felt as the silence deepened between her and Jason. Searching for something to say she blurted out the first thing that finally came to her mind. "I can't believe Rita really got him out here on the ice."

"Yeah…well it's amazing what a guy will go through for a girl isn't it?"

Mimi's head snapped around. "Jason…"

"I'm outta here," Jason said, dropping her gaze and turning away.

"Jase…wait" Mimi grabbed for his shirt but he quickly pulled his arm free. "I want to…I think we should…oh boy, I don't even know where to start."

"We've got nothing to say to each other."

"That's not true…" Mimi bit hard on her bottom lip, praying for the strength to continue with this conversation, especially out here in front of everyone. "Can we go somewhere-"

"What's this…more rehearsing?" Skidding to a stop only inches from her, Jan watched with smug satisfaction as Mimi jumped at her words.

Feeling her skates moving out from underneath her, Mimi struggled to stay upright when a strong hand curled around her arm holding her until she regained her balance. "Thanks," she said, breathlessly mindful of the heat radiating through her jacket from Jason's hand.

Jason immediately let her go, trying his best to ignore how good it felt to touch her again and it had only been last night when he'd held her in his arms. "No problem."

"So…is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Jan smirked.

"Yes," Mimi said quickly.

"No," Jason said at the same time, as he looked back and forth at the two girls. "In fact, why don't the two of you talk…I'm sure you have lots of notes to compare."

"I know I deserve that Jason," Mimi said, turning her back on Jan, "but please…can't we talk?"

"Here," Jason handed over his hockey stick to Mimi who was so surprised by his actions she took it. "Just in case the two of you are in the mood for more game playing. Just don't expect me to stick around and be your trophy."

Mimi just watched as Jason disappeared into the crowd. 

"Oh poor, poor Mimi," Jan sneered. "Is there trouble in paradise? Did Jason finally wise up to what you were trying to do? You know for someone who decided she were going to play with a person's emotions you broke the first and most important rule."

"And what rule is that Jan?" Mimi asked, as she watched Jason reach the edge of the ice and head towards Philip's house shaking off Shawn and not even bothering to stop to take off his skates.

"You need to make sure you don't care about the person you are messing with and for some unknown reason you seem really taken with that hunk of muscles. He's good looking I'll give you that…and as for the muscles…well those are all in perfect working order but other than that there really isn't much there, ya know?"

Mimi turned around and slowly advanced towards Jan. "There is so much more to Jason than what you give him credit for Jan…you don't really know him at all. I mean, you dated for over a year and still you have no idea what makes him click."

"And you do? I was a lot closer to Jason than you will ever be," Jan moved close and poked her index finger in the center of Mimi's chest. "I knew that guy…body and soul…right up to last Saturday night in fact and I know that you know that…which is why you played this little game but you lost because you still care. Jason wants nothing to do with you and I'm sure it will be my phone that rings later tonight…not yours."

Jan turned and started to skate away but she only got a few steps when she felt something at her ankles tugging at her. She had only a second to look down and see the blade of a hockey stick lying across the tops of her boots before she felt her skates being yanked out from under her and she landed hard on the ice. "What the hell!"

Mimi stood over Jan's sprawled form, still holding Jason's stick in her hand. "How the view from the ground Jan? I would prefer to see you ass lying in the dirt but I guess the hard, cold ice is just as appropriate for you. You see Jason knows what you did to him last Saturday night." Mimi leaned in close, enjoying the look of shock that came over Jan's features. "And I do too so if I were you I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for that phone to ring. Oh, on second thought…do us all a favor and do hold your breath…for a very…long…time."

"You b*tch!"

Mimi started to skate pass her when Jan reached out and grabbed her by the leg pulling Mimi down to the ice next to her. Mimi managed to roll away before Jan's fists made contact with her but Jan quickly scrambled after her. 

"Jan! What in the hell are you doing?" Mimi cried.

"What I should have done back at the Last Blast when you slapped me!"

Their cries quickly drew the attention of everyone and they moved back creating a circle around the girls fumbling around on the ice. Jan tried to sit on Mimi's in order to pin her down and managed to land a hard blow to Mimi's mouth that drew blood. 

"Damn you!" Mimi wiped at her mouth and saw the red stain on her gloves. Quickly reversing positions, she now had Jan pinned down and she quickly returned the punch and a few more. Jan pushed hard at her and tried to roll away but Mimi quickly pinned her again before feeling herself being pulled from behind.

"Come on Mimi…that's enough," Brady cried, grabbing her around the waist.

Mimi squirmed to get free as she kicked at Jan, protecting herself from Jan's sharp skates as Brady hauled her up tight against him. 

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Jan cried, cradling her face where Mimi's strong right hook had landed. Getting to her feet she lunged for Mimi when she felt herself being held back as well.

"Back off Jan," Shawn said, holding tightly to her arms from behind. "It's over now."

"No, it's not over!" Mimi said, struggling to break free. Feeling his feet slipping out from under him, Brady tried to regain his balance and relaxed his hold on Mimi allowing her to pull free. Reaching for Jan, Mimi grabbed at the first thing she could get to and came up with a fist full of black curls.

"Brady! You're not helping!" Shawn yelled over Jan's screams as they both doubled over with the power of Mimi's pulling.

"God damn it Mimi," Brady shouted, "let her go!"

Jan yanked her head free and Mimi smirked at she held up her gloved fist with a cluster on long black hairs in her fingers. Shawn dug in the blades of his skates to keep Jan from getting any closer to Mimi and Brady had finally found his footing and managed to take a few steps backwards putting some distance between the two girls.

"If you're doing this for Jason's benefit he's not around to see it!" Jan yelled.

"Jason can fight his own battles…this one was all for me!" Mimi shot back. "What's the matter Jan…can't you take on anyone without drugging them first?"

"Come on ladies, it's all over!" Shawn said, "Jan I think you'd better leave."

"Me? Why should I leave?"

"Because if you don't Mimi is going to beat the crap out of you," Shawn said, causing laughter to rippled through the crowd surrounding them.

"You don't think I can take her?" Jan cried, struggling in his arms.

Shawn looked down at her and slowly shook his head. He looked around at the kids and slowly, one by one they started to move across the ice until one by one all of them stood behind Mimi. "Let me go Brady," she whispered and gradually, he released his hold and Mimi just stood there, her chest heaving with deep breaths. She gave Shawn a quick nod and he released his hold on Jan and moved over to stand next to Belle.

Jan gazed around at the crowd of kids, all silently showing their support of Mimi and she realized that she was all alone. Slowly she skated toward Mimi stopping when she stood right next to her. "This isn't over," she said, her gaze still staring straight ahead into the crowd.

"Yes it is," Mimi said turning to face her. "You know it…and I know it."

Jan slowly moved forward as the crowd separated and moved away giving her room to pass through.

"Okay gang the party's over," Shawn said as the crowd started to break up. "Hey Meems, I thought you were coming out here to talk to Jason not to take on Jan WWF style."

"I tried," Mimi said, "but Jason's doesn't want anything to do with me and when Jan started mouthing off…I don't know something snapped. All I could picture was what she did to Jason and what she did to me and…I just lost it."

"Well, I think she has learned her lesson," Brady said, placing his fingers under Mimi's chin and gently wiping at the corner of her mouth. "She got one good punch in huh?"

Mimi winched at Brady's touch. "But only one."

"Let's get you inside for a minute…you need to fix your face," Belle said, pulling Mimi towards the edge of the pond.

"And for a bit of girl talk?" Mimi asked with a smile.

Shawn and Brady watched the two girls skate off the ice. "I wonder if Jason saw all that." Brady asked.

Shawn shook his head. "I don't think so. Last time I saw him he was heading for the house and I bet his car was down the driveway before the first punch was thrown. But you know who else missed all this…Philip and Chloe. I wonder where those two have gone off to?"

to be continued….


	25. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 25

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 25

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Twenty Five

**This chapter is dedicated to Lakota who inspired me with only one word…Obsession… and to Bobby…who helped in the healing…***

Saturday afternoon…at the estate of Philip Kiriakis 

"Come on, just a little bit farther."

Chloe stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked. "Philip it's cold out here…we've been walking for hours."

"It hasn't been for hours, Chloe…more like twenty minutes."

"Well it seems like hours…your family's land goes on forever." Stopping to look out over the expanse of land and trees that swept down and away from where they stood Chloe could see the buildings of downtown Salem in the distance and the river beyond that. "Are you sure we are still in the city limits?"

"Yes I'm sure and it's not that cold out here. Look at you, you are bundled up so tight you look like a snowman." Philip grinned.

"Well thank you very much!" Planting her gloved hands on her hips Chloe turned squarely to face Philip. "I can't believe you aren't cold with only that one jacket to keep you warm."

"Its called polar fleece and it works wonders at keeping me nice and toasty," Philip replied grabbing Chloe and yanking her up tight against the length of him. "Besides, I'm just naturally hot blooded."

"Yeah I've noticed that about you," Chloe whispered, slowly wetting her dry lips.

Philip bit back a groan, his eyes following the path of her tongue as it left behind a shiny, wet glow on her mouth. "You shouldn't do that out here you know. It's bad for your lips," he whispered.

"Well I don't have any lip balm with me." Chloe whispered back, leaning in closer.

"You can borrow some of mine," Philip's lips brushed against hers as he spoke and he felt Chloe's lips curve into an answering smile.

"All rig-"

Philip swallowed her words as he angled his mouth over hers immediately parting her lips with his tongue demanding entrance to the warmth inside. Chloe felt her knees weaken as a storm of emotions swirled around inside of her at the power of his kiss. Slowly she moved her hands to Philip's waist and then around to his back, pressing closer to him her body instinctively arching toward him. The blood pounded in her brain pushing out any thoughts except Philip and the never before known feelings he was creating deep within. All of a sudden, Philip broke away, his breath warm as his mouth grazed her earlobe.

"God Chloe…what you do to me."

Closing her eyes, Chloe struggled to control her breathing as Philip slowly trailed his tongue on the outer boundary of her ear, stopping to place kiss at the edge of her jaw before continuing on leaving a trail of soft kisses from her cheek back to her lips.

"Still cold?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Ummmm…yes."

Philip chuckled at her answer and Chloe soon joined him. "Sorry but I am." Looking up into his eyes, she saw laughter in those blue depths but there was also a deeper sentiment lingering there. She watched as he battled to control it…to mask it…as if he didn't want her to know what he was feeling. But the moment his gaze dropped to her mouth and she inadvertently again wet her dry, wind blown lips his eyes darken to a deeper blue and his smile disappeared.

"Philip…what is it?"

He didn't answer her but only pulled her close in a tight embrace. Burying his face into her hair, Philip breathed deeply, inhaling the subtle, spicy scent of her that always took him back to his first real memory of the two on them.

That night on the pier when he had finally gotten up the nerve and did the one thing he'd wanted to do from the first time he saw her. It only took a few steps to be close enough to remove her glasses and at the same time he found himself wrapped in the fragrant arms of her perfume. It had invaded his senses and wrapped itself around his heart so securely that he knew, even years from now, it would always remind him of her. He'd told her that story after they got back together just before school started and he'll never forget the day he grabbed his jacket out of his locker and found a delicate, lace handkerchief in one of the pockets that had been sprayed with that same perfume. He now kept it hidden in a secret place in his room and it still carried the essence of her.

Obsession.

He had finally learned the name of it when she ran away and he and Shawn had looked around her room hoping to find a clue to her whereabouts. He doubted Shawn noticed but the moment he entered the room he felt himself being enveloped by the fragrance. He saw the bottle sitting on her dresser and the name of it branded itself into his mind and his heart.

_Obsession…she is that, Philip thought as he held her close. __She is my obsession._

"Hey look at that."

Turning around Philip looked in the direction Chloe was pointing but saw nothing but the snow covered ground and the trees. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Our tracks…look at the way they cut across the snow. It's so sad."

"Sad?" Philip turned to look at Chloe. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just that it was all so perfect before we got here. The snow was so white…so clean looking…and undisturbed. It makes me think that we shouldn't be here, you know?"

Philip looked out over the land and the woods and tried to see it through Chloe's eyes. It always amazed him that she was able to make him take a second look at just about anything and see it in a way that he never would have looked at it before.

"I don't know, I think I like it this way. Maybe the next person who comes out here will wonder who was here and why and did they stop to appreciate what they saw in front of them…" Philip let his voice trailed when he felt Chloe's eyes on him.

"I guess I'm thinking that before it had a sense of innocence to its beauty…before we messed it up."

"Well, just because it's not innocent any more doesn't mean its not still beautiful," Philip said, turning to meet her stare. "Or that it doesn't deserve to be thought of as beautiful by the next person that comes along."

"I guess that depends on who that next person is." Chloe answered, her voice held a trace of sadness as she looked away and gazed back out at the snow covered ground.

Wondering if they were still talking about tracks in the snow or something a bit deeper, Philip suddenly had an urge to get a smile back on Chloe's face. "Wait here," he said, "and don't turn around."

"What?" Chloe, ignoring his request, turned to follow him. "What are you doing?"

Philip grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back around so she was still looking at their tracks in the snow. "You'll see in a minute…now stay put!"

"My feet are getting cold from standing in one place." Chloe said.

"Don't worry," Philip called out, "we'll be moving on in a minute."

"You sound farther away…where are you?"

"I'm right behind you!"

"Sure you are Philip Robert Kiriakis…I swear if I get whacked with a giant snowball in the back you are going to be in big trouble."

"Trust me…just trust me!"

Chloe smiled to herself as her curiosity grew with each passing minute. She wanted to turn around so badly and see what Philip was up to but she didn't want to spoil his surprise. "Come on…I can't stand it anymore," she cried out, stomping her feet trying to warm up her cold toes.

"Just….about….done!"

"Can I turn around now?" Chloe started to rotate her shoulders even while she spoke. 

"No! Wait! Let me get into position…..okay…turn around!"

Chloe spun around and saw Philip had gone down the small slope in front of where she was standing. He stood in the snow about fifty feet away and held his arms out wide.

"Tada!"

"Tada what?" Chloe asked.

"Tada what…don't you see it?" Philip said.

"I see a lot of tracks in the snow and a crazy guy with a silly grin on his face…that's what I see."

"No," Philip twisted back and forth from the waist up, looking around. "Wait a minute…let me come back up there." Without taking a step, he jumped as far from where he was standing as he could, landing in the snow before heading back up the hill. Reaching Chloe he paused to catch his breath and then stood next to her waving his hand in the direction of where he just stood. "Now do you see it?"

Chloe looked up at the grin on Philip's face and then back down at the tracks he had created in the previously untouched snow before returning her gaze to his face. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"You are going about this all wrong my dear. You are looking with your eyes and all you see are my footprints," Philip moved to stand behind her and gently reached around, covering her eyes with his gloved fingers. Chloe's hands flew up to his but he quickly laced her fingers with his and leaned forward to press his mouth close to her ear. Giving her a quick kiss, he felt her soften as she leaned up against him. "Relax…and close those beautiful eyes of yours. Got 'em closed?" 

He felt her nod as her silky hair brushed against his cheek and he slowly lowered their locked hands until they rested against her stomach. "You need to look with your mind, your soul…and your heart. Now open your eyes."

Chloe did as she was told and she instantly saw a large, lopsided heart that Philip had created by shuffling his feet in the snow. It was a little off balance and looked like a product of a young child with a crayon but it was the most beautiful thing Chloe had ever seen. "Ohhh…Philip."

"You like it?" He whispered, hugging her close.

"I love it…I wish it would stay there forever."

"Well I don't think that will happen but you do have my heart you know…and it's yours forever…if you want it."

Chloe turned suddenly, breaking free of Philip's arms wanting desperately to see his face but she moved to quickly.

"Whoa!" Seconds later Philip was lying flat on his back in the snow. 

"Oh Philip…I'm sorry! Here let me help you up..." Chloe reached down to grab his hand when without warning he started moving his arms and legs simultaneously in the snow. Bringing his arms up to his head and back down to his side while sliding his legs open and closed at the same time, Philip grinned up at the confused look on Chloe's face.

"There…that should do it," he said, holding out his hand. "Now help me up."

Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him up to a standing position. "What was that all about?"

"I was making a snow angel," Philip pointed back down at the snow. "See?"

Following the direction of his finger, Chloe looked and saw what did appear to be an outline of an angel's head, wings and skirt in the snow.

"Don't tell me you've never done that?"

Chloe slowly shook her head back and forth as she continued to look at the impression. "No…I never did."

"Not even as a kid?" Philip asked. "I thought every kid knew how to make a snow angel."

"Well not this kid," Chloe replied. "You know, not everyone grew up a mansion, surrounded by a loving family and the best of everything just laid out for-"

"Hey, wait a minute," Philip interrupted her. "My childhood wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination. My dad was sick and in the hospital for most of it and my mom was always at Titan trying to keep the business running. I was surrounded by servants who were paid to spend time with me."

"But at least you at Shawn and Jason and their families to spend time with."

"That true but that was only when I got older and was in school. In fact, it was Henderson who first showed me how to make snow angels."

"Henderson?" Chloe sounded doubtful, trying to picture the pretentious and overly formal butler out playing in the snow.

"He may not show it but Henderson is pretty cool. Come on, now it's your turn to learn."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on…it's fun," Philip said, pulling Chloe over to a clean, fresh area of snow. "Now…first thing you do is lay back in the snow."

"Okay, if you say so." Chloe bent her knees and started to crouch down.

"Wait, wait, wait," Philip grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting down in the snow," Chloe said, "like you told me too."

"Not like that. Hold your arms out wide to your sides and spread your feet a little farther apart." Philip nodded as Chloe followed his instructions. "Good!"

"So…how do I get down in the snow?"

"Like this!" Philip pushed at Chloe shoulders sending her flying back down in the snow.

"Philip!"

"What? If you try to lay down any other way you'll ruin it."

Chloe looked up at him from the ground. "Are you going to do this with me?"

"Nope, I've got to help you up afterwards. Now moved your arms and legs at the same time like you just saw me do."

Slowly Chloe started to move her limbs repeating Philip's movements from a moment ago.

"No, no…you've got to go bigger! Like this!" Philip jumped up and down in front of Chloe doing jumping jacks, grinning at Chloe's musical laughter that filled the air as she mimicked his actions.

"Okay…now what?"

"Here," Philip reached down to grab her hand. "Let me pull you up and don't try to help me. Just try and stay as a stiff as a board so you don't wreck it."

"Well, that shouldn't be to difficult because I'm starting to freeze in this position."

Philip pulled hard on Chloe's out stretched hand and in one smooth motion she was off the ground and in his arms. Quickly turning around, Chloe's looked down in amazement at the snow angel that looked back up at her. "I did that?"

"Yep…pretty cool huh?" 

"Yeah…pretty cool."

"Come on…let's get moving before we both freeze out here." Philip grabbed Chloe's hand and started walking again.

"Where are we going now?" Chloe asked, looking back one more time at her angel.

"Not far, there's someone I want you to meet."

"More surprises?" Chloe asked, wrapping her hand around Philip's arm and snuggling up close to him as the made more tracks in the virgin snow. "I don't know how many more I can take."

"I like surprising you Chloe," Philip said, stopping long enough to place a soft kiss on her upturned face before continuing to lead her across his family's estate.

*****

Shawn paused as he opened the glass doors that lead from the flagstone patio to the living room. Making sure he had all the snow off his shoes, he stepped into the room, cringing still as his wet boots came in contract with the plush Oriental rug. He was amazed at how quiet Philip's house always was no matter how many people were home. Philip's parents were in Chicago for the weekend but that still left Lucas and Nicole but neither one of them seemed to be around today. Walking over to the double doors, he looked out in the empty hallway, wondering where Belle and Mimi had disappeared to.

Belle's short outburst when they were in the middle of telling Mimi the truth about what happened between Jason and Jan still bothered him and he wanted to find her to talk about it. Replaying the words in his head, he still couldn't figure out why she got upset with him but she was upset…that much was clear.

"Can I help you?"

Spinning around, Shawn found Henderson standing right behind him. Philip always joked that he thought Henderson walked on air because he always seemed to appear without making a sound. "Umm, hi Henderson. I was looking for a couple of my friends."

"If you mean Miss Lockhart and Miss Black I believe you can find them in the solarium."

"Great…thanks." Shawn stepped out into the hallway and realized he had no idea where he was going.

"Henderson, can you tell-"

"Take your immediate left and follow the hall all the way to the back of the house. You can't miss it…it's a big glass room filled with plants." Henderson said as he headed up the stairs.

"Thanks again Henderson." Shawn called as he vanished up on the landing.

"You're most welcome Mr. Brady," came the droll reply.

Shawn just shook his head as he turned and followed Henderson's directions. Turning the corner, he came up short as Mimi walked right into him. "Whoa…watch out!"

"Oh, hey Shawn…fancy meeting you in here."

"I came looking for you and Belle."

"Sure you were," Mimi answered, folding her jacket over her arm making sure her gloves and earmuffs were still in the pockets. "More like looking just for Belle."

"That's not true Mimi, I was worried about you too." Shawn bent down and tried to get Mimi to look directly at him. "You guys have been gone awhile…are you okay?"

Mimi fingered her lips gingerly, wincing slightly at the soreness. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little stupid is all."

"Because of the fight?"

"I never meant for that to happen…I don't even know how it did. I mean I went looking for Jason not to take on Jan."

"Belle and I saw that you found him. I take it from his quick departure the explanation didn't go so well."

"I didn't even get the chance to start. He is so mad at me. Then Jan showed up and that seemed to anger him even more so he made a smart remark and took off. I wanted to go after him but there are so many people here…I didn't want to get into it in front of every one."

"What did Jan say to set you off? I saw that little maneuver with the hockey stick."

"I can't even remember, something typically Jan. But it was the straw that broke the camel's back, to borrow a phase from my mom and before I knew what I was doing Jan was on her ass on the ice. I was planning on just walking…well, skating away but then she yanked me down on the ice and the next thing I knew fists were flying," Mimi shrugged. "Anyway, Belle and I got caught up in girl talk in a guest bathroom that's bigger than my bedroom. So, how the party?"

"There's still quite a crowd here. Jan took off of course and no one has seen Philip or Chloe since you three first got here."

"Gee, now that's a surprise. I guess Jason is gone too?"

Shawn nodded. "I checked out front for his car before I came inside."

"I figured as much," Mimi sighed. "He's never going to talk to me again."

"He's got to talk to you, opening night for the play is only four days away. Maybe you'll find a chance during a rehearsal to get him alone so you can tell him that you know the truth."

Mimi rubbed her forehead, applying pressure to her temple. "I doubt it. Boy, have I've got a killer headache. I told Belle I was coming out to see if Henderson could get me a couple of aspirin but do you think you can give her a ride home? I really just want to get out of here and I'm sure Philip will make sure Chloe doesn't have to walk home either."

"Sure, is Belle still down in the plant room?"

Mimi smiled at Shawn's description of the solarium. "Yeah…you going to talk to her about that little blowup that happened between the two of you earlier?"

"I'm gonna try…did she say anything about it when you two were talking?"

"Now Shawn, I can't divulge information like that. Just follow your nose and you can ask her about it yourself." Mimi patted him on the shoulder as she walked by and disappeared around the corner.

A few minutes later Shawn came upon a set of double, multi-paned glass doors. Peering through one of the panes, he tried to find Belle but all he saw was plants, plants and more plants. Reaching for one of the door handles, his hand brushed against an old fashioned skeleton key with a fancy tassel attached sitting in the lock. An idea came to him so quickly that before he would allow himself to second guess it he grabbed the key, stuffed it into his jacket pocket and quickly entered the room. Stepping inside, he was immediately surrounded by the warmth that was needed by the room's inhabitants in order to survive and thrive. Closing the door behind him, he quickly turned the small brass knob and the clicking of the lock seemed to echo in the quiet of the room.

Walking down a few steps he knew the room was laid out in a long rectangle with plants on the outer edge and the more exotic flowers in the middle. The three walls and the ceiling were made of glass and the sun shone down brightly except in areas that were shaded where the leaves and branches of the taller plants rose high toward the ceiling. Looking down one side and seeing nothing, Shawn decided to head down the other direction until he found Belle. Quickly shedding his jacket against the warm temperature of the room, his sweatshirt soon followed and he was down to wearing only a tee shirt. At the corner he saw Belle's jacket and gloves laying on one of the chaise lounge chairs and his stuff quickly joined them as he suddenly heard Belle's voice.

"Well…look at you."

Turning around, Shawn almost answered her but then he realized that he was still standing there alone. Taking a few steps he followed her voice as she continued her one sided conversation.

"Aren't you a pretty one…what are you doing over here all by yourself."

Shawn finally saw her as she bent over a single blooming flower that was brilliant in shades of purple, rose and pink with a center that opened up in a burst of fiery red. He moved closer as Belle looked at the flower from all angles, bracing her hands against her knees in order to get a closer look.

"I must say you are the best looking thing I have seen in this room today."

"Oh…I wouldn't say that." Shawn whispered as he snaked his hands around her waist.

"NOOOO!" 

Belle felt the scream rip from her body the moment she felt his hands touch her. She twisted violently away from his touch, the desperation to get away clawing at her as she broke free knocking over the pedestal table sending the stunning flower tumbling to the floor.

"Belle! It's me…its Shawn!"

He'd let go of her the moment he heard that terrifying scream come out of her mouth. Holding his hands high in the air, he stared hard at her wide, unblinking eyes praying that she knew who was standing in front of her. He watched as she blinked hard once, and then twice and then finally she seemed to recognize him.

"Shawn…you jerk! You scared the crap out of me."

"So I heard."

Belle's suddenly filled with unshed tears. "It's not funny!" she cried.

"Belle…I didn't mean-"

Breaking free from his gaze, Belle noticed the flower on the ground and dropped to her knees. "Oh my god, what have I done?"

"You didn't do anything Belle, it was an accident."

"I ruined it! I ruined it!"

Shawn rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. "Shhh…it's alright. Look, the flower is fine." Carefully lifting the potted blossom Shawn placed it back on the table, noting that the petals were a little bent from where it landed on the ground. "It's a little dented but its still a beautiful flower."

"How could you sneak up on me like that?" Belle said, brushing away the tears she could no longer contain.

"Honey…I'm sorry," Shawn reached for her but Belle quickly pushed his arms away.

"Forget it, I'm outta here," she said, rushing past him.

Spinning around, Shawn followed her catching up just as she reached for her jacket. "Belle, wait please…don't go…not like this."

Pulling away from his touch, Belle grabbed her jacket but instead of putting it on she just pulled it close to her chest, burying her face in it as the sobs racked her body. She didn't know what was the matter with her. Shawn had scared the hell out of her but she knew he would never hurt her. It was those few seconds when she first felt his hands touching her that she truly didn't know who it was and that brought flying back everything that had happen one week ago today in startling detail.

"Please don't cry Belle…I didn't mean to make you cry." Shawn whispered, moving up close behind her. He wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her but he was afraid of what she would do if he touched her again.

"It-it's not you," Belle stuttered, trying desperately to control her tears. She could feel him standing behind her and as much as she wanted to she wouldn't let herself relax against him. "I-I don't know what's the matter with me."

"I should have called out for you when I first came into the room. I wasn't thinking…I didn't realize that I might scare you…that it would remind you of last-" realizing he was stumbling over his words, Shawn abruptly snapped his mouth shut.

"Remind me?" Belle's voice dropped to a whisper so low that Shawn was forced to lean over her shoulder to hear her. "Remind me of what? The stench of his breathe as he slobbered over me while I tried to twist my face in any direction to get away? The roughness of his hands as they grabbed and pulled at me? The sound of my clothes being ripped off my body and then feeling the rocks and dirt digging deep into my back as he-"

"Belle!" Shawn spun her around, captured her face in his hands and gently lifted her face forcing her to look at him. "Please…don't do this to yourself."

"I didn't do this to myself Shawn…he did it," Belle said, unable to see his face through the fresh tears that filled her eyes. "And he didn't just do it to me but he did it to my mom who cries herself to sleep at night. He did it to my dad who walks the floor rechecking the house security system over and over again. He did it to my friends who now have to live with the fact that if it happened to me it could happen to them too…and he did it to you."

"I thought you were handling what happen…all of this…so well."

"I am…sometimes. But sometimes I feel so helpless I can't stop crying and sometimes I get so scared my muscles freeze and I can't move an inch…and sometimes I am so tired I can't remain standing."

"Come on, come over here with me," Shawn said, dropping his hands from her face, he led her to a double wide lounge chair in a shaded, secluded area. Sitting down, he scooted over to the far side. "Is this okay?"

Nodding, Belle brushed away the tears and joined him, suddenly desperately needing to feel Shawn's arms, his safe, strong and protective arms, around her. Resting her head against his shoulder, she stretched her legs out next to his and rolled her body toward his. Looking up at him, she saw he was staring up at the dark green branches that created a canopy over the two of them, one hand tucked behind his head and other laid flat behind her on the chair.

"Its okay Shawn…I want to feel your arms around me."

She watched as his eyes closed and she felt his chest deflate as he slowly released a deep breath. His arm curved around her back and he rested his hand on her upper arm.

"It kills me to even think…think about what happened to you Belle," Shawn whispered, his eyes still closed. "I don't think I have the strength to say it out loud and I know now, that bothers you. Please don't believe that I'm trying to pretend it didn't happen because I know I can't but I don't want to cause you any more pain by talking about it."

"You have to talk about it Shawn, you can't keep it bottled up inside of you."

"I have talked about it…somewhat. Philip and Jason have been really good about listening to my rantings, especially Philip…I guess you know about what happened to Chloe."

"Yeah…she's been wonderful to me too through all this. I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't been there with me that night."

"You know, I've wanted to talk to you…about all this but you seemed to either be upbeat and I didn't want to bring you down or you were a little depressed over the bruising on your face that all I wanted to do was cheer you up. But believe me…it's always on my mind."

Belle nodded in agreement. "I know…sometimes it seems to take over every corner of my brain and I can't think of anything else. Especially at night…when I'm alone. Brady even slept the on the floor in my room the first couple of nights…because I would wake up in the dark and be so scared." 

Forcing himself to focus on her voice, Shawn tried his best to ignore her hand as she reached across his stomach hugging him and at the same time pressing her body against the length of him. "And you called me."

"Just hearing your voice…and I knew that I was safe."

"Aren't those sessions you and Chloe taking helping?"

Belle brought her hand to the center of Shawn's chest and slowly traced circles as she continued talking. "Well, I've only met with the doctor a few times and it's not easy but I have learned one thing."

"What's that?" Shawn said trying his best to ignore the sensations that Belle was creating every time her fingers trailed over the thin cotton fabric of his shirt.

"Whenever I find myself caught in a memory…a bad one I mean I try to replace it with a good memory."

"I guess that makes sense," Jason said as he started copying Belle's actions with his own fingers against the sleeve of her sweater. "Do you use the same memory all the time?"

"Yeah…at first I tried to think of anything that made me feel good but I found it easier to concentrate on the same memory over and over again, picking out the details and the feelings I felt and try to recreate those feelings instead of the ones that come to me whenever I find myself thinking about the attack."

"So which memory do you use?"

"Us…that night we were in your house alone."

Shawn's hand stilled at her words. "You mean just a couple of weeks ago?"

"Remember when I fixed you eggs for dinner?"

"And then we did the dishes together."

"You lost our water fight."

"Lost? What do you mean lost?"

Belle giggled at the memory. "I had you cornered and like the smart guy you are you gave yourself up."

"There was so much water on the floor we almost ended up on our butts."

"But you grabbed onto me…""

"…and you grabbed onto me…"

"The next thing you were kissing me in a way you never had before."

Both Belle and Shawn fell silent, each lost in their own memories of that night of what happened between them and what didn't happen. Suddenly, Shawn leaned over and placed a kiss on Belle's forehead. "It's one of my favorite memories too."

Unable to speak past the lump in her throat, Belle could only nod in agreement.

"Hey, you're sweating," Shawn said noticing the thin sheen of perspiration at Belle's hairline.

"Well, it is a little warm in here," Belle said, "you're lucky you were wearing so many layers under your jacket."

"So? If you are that warm take off your sweater."

"Shawn…it's still too painful for me to wear a bra…I've only got a camisole underneath it."

"Belle…I've seen you in a bikini and if memory serves we were even in the water together and all you were wearing was the bottom half of that bikini…I think it will be alright."

Pushing off against his chest Belle slowly sat up, facing away from Shawn. "But that was before…"

Shawn dragged himself up against the back cushion to sit up right. "We can handle this…remember?"

"Shawn you haven't seen…you've only seen the bruising on my face."

"Do you want to leave? We can go back to the party or just get out of here if you want."

When Belle didn't respond Shawn wasn't sure if she had heard him. He opened his mouth to repeat the question but he never got the chance to speak as Belle crossed her hands across her stomach grabbing the bottom edge of her sweater. Pulling it up past her chest, she lifted it past her shoulders and over her head until it covered her hair for a few seconds before stretching her arms out straight removing the top completely as the blond strands slowly floated back into place.

Twisting the sweater around her hands, Belle dropped them into her lap. She could feel Shawn's eyes roaming over her back and the ribbons of scars and healing scratch marks that covered her from her exposed neck and shoulders down to her waist with most of it concealed by the pink satin material. Except for her mom and the people in the emergency room no one had seen her like this. She wait for him to say something but the only sound she could hear was her own heart pounding in her ears. "I know it's pretty rough to look at…"

Belle words faded away as she felt Shawn move his right leg until it rested on the floor. _Oh god…he getting up_, she thought. _I shouldn't have done this…he wasn't ready to se me like this…it's too much!_

The touch of his fingertips against her neck was so soft Belle wasn't sure if she really felt it at first. Turning her head, she saw that Shawn had moved closer as she was now sitting between his legs and from the corner of her eye she watched as he trailed his fingers along her shoulder, outline the thin pink straps of her camisole. Closing her eyes against the tears, she felt his other hand repeat the same movements on her other shoulder.

Softly he touched her…again and again…he caressed her skin and with each passing of his hands over her he took away more of her pain, her humiliation, her fear. She could feel his fingers slip under the straps as he moved his hands from her shoulders down to where they met the material and back up again.

"Can I?' he whispered and Belle nodded as he gently lifted them and slowly moved them off her shoulders. Pressing her sweater to her breasts, Belle held the camisole in place as Shawn drew the straps down her arms and then his lips began the same journey on her skin that only moments ago his fingers traveled. 

*****

"Here we are."

"Well its about time." Chloe said, blowing on her frozen fingers through the barrier of her gloves.

Philip turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me? Who had stop every couple of feet to create yet another snow angel?"

"Hey, when I find something I like to do I want to do it as often as I can!"

Forcing his first words back down his throat, Philip swallowed hard at the carnal thoughts her innocence words sprang forth in his mind. "Have you ever heard the saying too much of good thing isn't good for you?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and seemed to consider his question for a long moment. "Nope," she answered with a small smile on her face.

Philip only shook his head. _Maybe we should stay out here in the cold, he thought. __I have a feeling I am going to need it._

"So where are we?" Chloe looked at the long, one story wooden structure. "A barn? You brought me to a barn to introduce me to someone?"

"It's not just a barn," Philip said, opening the single door and stepping over the raised threshold. "Welcome to the famed Kiriakis stables. Watch your step."

Holding tight to her hand, Philip waited until Chloe was inside before he closed the door behind her. It was warm and dark inside compared with the bright sunshine since most of the windows were closed over. A single row of lights down the center of the building was lit and the stable's residents began to response to the invasion of their peace and quiet with soft pawings at the ground and gentle gruffs.

"Sooo…who am I here to me?"

"Come with me," Philip said grabbing Chloe's hand and taking her deeper into the stable.

"Don't tell me your country music buddy lives in here?"

"Country music buddy?"

"You know, the guy who runs the stables for your dad. That night we were in the park…when I told you what was happening during my voice lessons…you told me he got you listening to country music."

"Oh you mean Benjamin. No, his place is out back and he's gone home for the holidays." Philip said, stopping in front of the last stall. He gave a gentle whistle and out of the darkness came the long dark snout with a small diamond marking of white high on its forehead. Philip tapped three times on the stall door and black Arabian immediately recognized the signal and came forward to greet them.

"Hey boy, how you doing?" Philip said, quickly pulling off his gloves so he could gently rub the horse's nose who responded to his voice with a low whinny. "Chloe, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine…this is Dynatos Mia."

"Oh Philip…he's beautiful." Chloe whispered from his shoulder. "His name, is that Greek?"

"Yep, it means 'strong one' and he certainly is."

"He's yours isn't he?"

Philip turned to look at Chloe. "How did you know that?"

"I can hear it in your voice. Have you had him long?"

"Three years now. He was a birthday gift from my dad when I turned thirteen even though my mom was the one who gave him to me because my dad was still in the hospital then." Philip stepped to the side, pulling Chloe closer to the stall. "Here, you want to pet him?"

"Oh…I don't know," Chloe said, pulling her hand away.

"You're not scared of horses are you?"

"They are such beautiful animals but they are a lot bigger in the flesh then they are in pictures."

"Come here," Philip took her hand and one by one, pulled on each of the fingertips of her glove, slowly easing it over her skin. "Your hands are still cold."

"I told you they were," Chloe protested trying to pull away.

Refusing to let go, Philip shoved her glove in his pocket and sandwiched her hand between his own and slowly began rubbing his hands back and forth across her fingertips, letting the friction create a natural heat. His eyes captured hers in a steady gaze as he slowly raised their hands to his mouth and gently breathed warm air on her skin. Chloe fought to keep her eyes open when all she wanted to do was to close them and lose herself in the wonderful sensations his hands were creating.

"Better now?" Philip whispered.

"Much."

"Here," Philip lifted her hand towards his horse. "No, its okay…don't pull away. Dy knows we aren't going to hurt him." Placing her hand on the nose of the horse, Philip covered it with his own.

"Oh, he is so warm…and so soft," Chloe said as she followed Philip's directive and moved her fingers against the horse's skin.

"Is this the first time you've ever touched a horse?"

Chloe only nodded as she continued to stroke gently.

"Well…first snow angels and now horses…this seems to be your day of experiencing things for the first time." Philip said, lowering his head until his lips lingered inches away from hers.

to be continued….


	26. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 26

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 26

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Twenty Six

Saturday afternoon in Salem…

Mimi turned out of the Kiriakis' long, curing drive and headed back towards home. Cracking open the driver's side window, she felt the cool air on her face and realized her headache had dulled considerably since she left Philip's. Maybe it was those overwhelming, competing scents from the flowers in the solarium, she thought leaning over to switch on the radio.

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that hurt you_

_And you'd stay_

_ _

_I don't know why I did the things I did_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside_

_Words are like weapons…they wound sometimes_

_ _

I didn't really mean to hurt you 

_I didn't want to see you go_

_I know I made you cry-_

Mimi quickly reached out and pressed the button again cutting off Cher in mid sentence. She clenched the steering wheel tightly refusing to give into the desire to fill the quietness of the car's interior with music. Not that it mattered what station she listened to because every song she heard now a days seemed to remind her of Jason.

Only this time she was thinking about what she had done to him instead of the other way around.

Putting on the turn signal, she pulled the driveway and found her parents and little brother leaving the house, heading down the front walk."Oh I am glad you are home," her mother called. "Connor and I are heading out to do some Christmas shopping and your dad got called into work. We were going to drop him off so we could have the car but now that you are home that solves that problem."

"You don't have any other plans this afternoon do you honey?"

Mimi smiled at her father. "No dad, I'm home for the day…in fact I'm home for the rest of the weekend." _Home for the rest of my life, she thought gloomily._

"Okay," he replied the doubt in his voice revealing the fact he wasn't too sure if he believed her. "I won't be home until late."

Mimi watched as he kissed her mom goodbye and then got behind the wheel of his car and disappeared down the driveway. This was happening more and more often, her dad getting called in at odd hours, but she was proud of how hard he worked at his new job.

"Do you want to come with us dear? You seem a little down and some Christmas shopping might be just the thing to cheer you up."

Walking over, Mimi handed her mother the keys. "No thanks Mom. I think I'll just hang out here. I've got some homework to finish up."

"Well, okay. We will probably get something to eat while we are out and with the way the stores are, I bet we will be gone for a couple of hours so you are on your own for dinner."

"Okay."

Mimi waved at her mom and little brother as she backed the car down the driveway and then she turned and walked up to the house. Going inside she pulled off her jacket, gloves and scarf and hung them in the hall closet before heading upstairs. Kicking open her bedroom door, she headed straight for her bed and fell face first onto the patchwork quilt covering it.

"Oh Mimi…what in the hell are you going to do now?" she mumbled into the fabric.

Rolling over to stare at the ceiling, she waited for an answer to come to her question but of course, all she heard was silence. Reaching for the stuffed maroon colored bear that sat alone in the coveted spot between her pillows, Mimi pulled it close to her chest in a tight embrace. 

Having put away her stuffed animals years ago, this bear was the only one in the room. A few days ago she, Chloe and Belle had been over at Salem Place and the three of them had been unable to resist a display of bears in one of the local stores that were all designed the same but came in an array of different colors. Chloe had fallen in love with royal purple bear while Belle couldn't put back the bright red one once she'd picked it up. There was a bright blue, black and emerald green bear as well but none of them caught her eye until she had seen this lone maroon one tucked way back on the shelf. So on a whim, all three of them purchased the bears and it wasn't until she got home that she realized how well he went with her rose, pink and cream colored quilt.

Turning him around to gaze into two black, beaded eyes Mimi couldn't stop from smiling at the bear's sweet expression. "Mr. Bear…I need your help. What should I do about another fine mess I've gotten myself into?"

Suddenly, the telephone rang and Mimi felt her heart leap into her throat as the shill sound reverberated through the quiet house. One ring…two rings…

Could it be Jason? He had left Philip's long before she had. Did he go back and find out she was gone? Did Shawn or Belle tell him that she now knew the truth and wanted to talk to him about it?

Three rings…four rings…

Mimi reached out a grabbed the phone before she could think about it one more second. "Hello? Ah, no…I'm sorry she's not home right now…okay I'll make sure she gets the message."

Pressing the reset button, Mimi held it in while she gently tapped the receiver against her chest. Scrambling to a sitting position and crossing her legs, Mimi released the button and quickly dialed the number she had memorized weeks ago. "Please, pick up the phone before I chicken out and hang up," she whispered.

"Hello, Hillman Residence, Risa Hillman speaking."

Mimi smiled as she recognized the voice of Jason's younger sister. She had met her once when dropping Jason off after school and while only in elementary school, Mimi could see she shared the same good looks as her brother and was growing into a real beauty. "Ah, hi…um, could I speak with Jason please?"

"I'm sorry Jason isn't home right now…can I take a message?"

A message? What was she going to say? I'm sorry…I didn't know…please call me…

"Hello…" the young girl said. "Is anyone there?"

"A message?" Mimi repeated, "Well…umm…"

"Hey…is this Jan?"

Mimi felt the breath leave her lungs as she struggled to find something to say. "Ah, no…it's not and um, no message…thank you."

Gently returning the hand set to the base, Mimi stared at the now silent phone. He wasn't home and Jan had left the party too. Were they together? He didn't seem to happy to see her when she'd interrupted them and Jan seemed genuinely surprised when she'd told her that Jason knew what she had done to him. Did she follow him somewhere…somewhere she'd know that he would go to if he were angry? Was she, right this moment, trying to convince him that she was sorry for what she'd done?

Shaking off the images her wayward thoughts were creating in her head, Mimi knew she had to do something to get her mind off this whole mess. Yanking open a dresser drawer, she quickly pulled out a bright turquoise sports bra and a pair of matching bike shorts. Grabbing a sweatshirt and sneakers from the tufted cushion of a small, upholstered chair, Mimi headed for the bathroom. 

Minutes later, she bounced down the stairs stopping in the kitchen to grab a bottled water from the refrigerator before heading to the family room that ran across the back of the house. One end was set up with a large entertainment center and a sectional couch that formed a U shaped seating area in front of it. The other end was occupied by a work out gym, stationary bike and treadmill. When she had resolved to make her junior year better than the year before that had included getting into shape. She'd been amazed how great a workout it had been building the house but once that was over she had begged her parents for a membership to a local gym. The equipment in front of her had been the compromise but Mimi was happy with it. The four-in-one gym offered a variety of ways to work out and her parents had even started to use the equipment.

Slipping the CD into the stereo Mimi cranked up the volume as Ricky Martin's voice filled the air and she immediately started stretching to the beat of the music. Enjoying the freedom of knowing that she had the entire house to herself, Mimi closed her eyes and concentrated on the music and the feel of her muscles extending. Stripping off her sweatshirt and tossing it onto the back of the couch, Mimi went to the first station, checked her weights and lay down on the bench. Setting her grip she quickly pushed out a dozen reps. After a quick rest, she repeated the motion twice before moving onto the next station. While gripping the overhead bar and bringing it repeatedly down to chest level in a control motion, a part of her earlier conversation with Belle danced through her head.

_"You should hear all of it from Jason so this is going to be the short version. When Jason left to go talk…and I do mean just talk…with Jan he had a couple of beers with him. Well, somehow Jan got a hold of them, put some sort of drug in it and after Jason drunk it he started getting light headed and dizzy which was the point I guess."_

_"You're telling me that Jan drugged Jason? But…but why?"_

_"We figured Jan was setting him up to get back at you…she wanted you to see them together so you would think that despite the fact they weren't officially a couple they were still an item. The kicker is he thought he was with you."_

Moving on, Mimi only stopped for a quick drink of water before sitting back against the raised seat and positioning her forearms against the padded u shaped bar as the music changed from salsa to a pop rhythm as Nsync's vocal harmonies filled the air. Using her chest muscles, she slowly brought her arms to the front from wrist to elbow before allowing the natural resistance of the machine to pull her arms apart. Closing her eyes, Mimi repeated the movement again and again as the last four words became a repetitive mantra as she pushed her body ignoring the sweat that glistened on her skin and saturated the material of her outfit.

_…thought he was with you…thought he was with you…thought he was with you…_

Finally forced to listen to her screaming muscles, Mimi pushed out one last repetition before stopping to rest, her chest heaving with deep breaths. Eyes stilled closed she dropped her head back against the seat and curled her fingers over the top edge of the padded area, finally admitting that it hadn't worked. No matter how hard she pushed her body he was still in her head.

"Damn you Jason," she muttered. "Damn you for doing this to me."

"That's funny…I was thinking the same exact thing about you."

"What the-" Mimi's eyes flew open to find the guy who crowded her thoughts casually leaning against the door frame, feet crossed at the ankles, one hand shoved deep into the pocket of his jeans and the other gripping a Budweiser long neck. "Jason! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Watching you."

Mimi's eyes dropped to her scantily clad body for a quick moment before she focused her stare back onto her surprise guest. "Do you just walk into a person's house uninvited all the time or am I specially blessed?"

"I knocked but I guess you couldn't hear me over the Latin lover," Jason said pointing at the stereo with the beer bottle before bringing to his lips taking a long swallow of its contents.

"So you just walked in? What if my parents were home?"

"They're not."

"That's not the point! You can't just – wait a minute, how did you find that out?"

Pushing off from the wall Jason slowly walked toward Mimi. "Oh…I found out a lot of things today. Let's see…I now know that your music tastes run from…"

Mimi watched as he started to circle around the gym but when he disappeared from the corner of her eye, she refused to turn around and look at him. Suddenly the music dropped a level and Mimi realized Jason must have lowered the volume on the stereo. "…Ricky Martin to…yuck…Nsync."

"Well, at least it's not Brittany." Mimi said, brushing away a trickle of sweat from her forehead.

Jason hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I also found out how hard you work to keep that body of yours in shape."

Mimi felt a deep flush creep over her face and she prayed that Jason would think it was just overexertion from her work out as she still felt unable to catch her breath and slow the pounding of her heart. She knew he was making his way around the gym and any second he would again be in her sights.

"And…perhaps most importantly…I found out what a terrific actress you really are."

Mimi closed her eyes against the sarcastic tone of his voice. "Jason…you don't know-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I know and I don't know." Moving to stand in front of her, Jason leaned forward, his jean clad legs brushing up against Mimi's bare legs. Crossing his forearms on the same U shaped bar Mimi had just finished using, his almost empty beer dangled from his fingertips. Bracing his forehead against his arms in order to peer down at Mimi, he found himself silently thanking her for keeping her eyes closed. 

She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail but a few trails managed to escape and now they lay plastered against her face and neck. He could tell she held nothing back in her workout as the sweat on her body gave testament to. He didn't know why he had walked into her house unannounced but after finishing off four beers of the six-pack he lifted from the Kiriakis kitchen he didn't much care. He'd been watching when Mimi got home and when her family left so he only knocked a few times before just walking in.

He heard the music as soon as entered the house and followed it. Spotting Mimi working out, he'd stayed out of sight and watched as she moved from station to station unable to take his eyes off her. Her top was nothing more than a strip of spandex that covered her breasts and formed a tee in the back between her shoulder blades. Her bare, flat midriff led to tight fitting shorts that molded themselves to her butt and thighs. White athletic socks, scrunched down to her ankles and white Nikes completed the picture. 

Still pissed off at what she had done to him, that anger was intensified by the fact it conflicted with the overwhelming desire to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He knew he had to announce his presence sooner or later, so he decided to appear as casual as possible, hoping she wouldn't see the effect she was having on him, specifically on a certain part of his anatomy.

When the next song that poured from the speakers was KISS's rock anthem "I Want To Rock and Roll All Night" Jason's estimate of her music taste improved and looking down at her, he suddenly wanted her eyes to open…he wanted her to see his face when he told her what he came here to say. But Mimi continued to breath heavy, her breasts rising and falling with each breath and Jason was unable to stop his gaze from dropping to the valley between them created by her top. Finally compelling his eyes away he focused instead on the bottle right in front of his nose, fixating on the condensation gathering there, creating tiny rivers of water down the sides. He watched as they pooled to a puddle at the bottom's rim of the bottle.

His lips pulled into a wiry grin as he realized there was a way to get Mimi to look at him. Tilting the bottle forward until it was directly over her he gave it a gentle shake…just enough to break that droplet of water, and a few more, free.

"Oh!"

Mimi's eyes flew open the moment the cool water touched her skin and traveled down her breast. She quickly swiped down into the gap of her top unsure if that really was a groan she thought she heard coming from Jason. 

"You did that on purpose," she challenged looking up at him.

"You're right. I wanted to make sure I had your full attention as I enlighten you on what I do know." Jason's voice was harsh and raw. "I know you played me for a fool. I know you lead me to believe that everything was fine between us when of course that wasn't the case as all…and I know you loved proving that the 'dumb jock' label really should be tattooed on my forehead. Backwards of course so I can see it every morning when I look into the mirror and I know-"

"I know what Jan did to you."

Mimi's soft spoken confession stopped Jason in mid sentence. She watched as he clamped his mouth shut and visibly swallowed the rest of his words. "Who told you?" he asked instead.

"Shawn and Belle…today…out at the pond."

"Just like that…they told you?"

Mimi shook her head. "No, I think Belle thought I knew because she was asking me why I was acting – well…what was going on between us and then she said something about being glad the drugs hadn't effected you to the point where you wouldn't had been able to help her…" Mimi's voice trailed off as she watched Jason close his eyes against her words. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't! Don't you say you're sorry for me."

"You should have told me."

"Told you?" Jason's eyes flew open as he pushed away from the gym. "I tried so many times to tell you but no…you weren't interested in hearing anything I had to say!"

"I was hurt!" Mimi cried, clambering off the seat and away from Jason's fury. "You have no idea what it was like finding the two of you wrapped up in each other arms…you half naked and Jan shirt barely covering her-" Chocking back a sob, Mimi turned away from him. _Don't cry dammit, she thought, __not now…not in front of him._

"Mimi I didn't know what was going on! She drugged me and I remember getting so hot that I had to strip down or I was going to pass out."

"You were all over each other! Do you have any idea how that made me feel after you had just kissed me a few hours before?"

"If I was kissing her…and that is a big if…it was because I thought I was with you!"

"Are you sure about that?" Mimi whirled around. "The two of have a long history…and a pretty involved one if Jan can be believed…and as of that night it was still going on even though everyone knew you had broken up with her. Maybe you really did want to be with her that night!"

"No! No…I refuse to believe that."

"Okay…fine but why were you so out of it that you'd didn't push Jan away but then later you were coherent enough to save Belle."

"I don't know Mimi…there is still so much about that night…especially in the gazebo with Jan that I just don't remember but are you telling me you messed with my head to get back at me for that?"

"Not back at you…back at Jan! Once you pulled that asinine stunt that got you into the play and you actually planned on sticking around a few of the girls said how jealous Jan was going to be knowing that you and I were going to be spending so much time together so I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine."

In two steps Jason closed the open space between them. "And the hell with me…is that it?"

"Yes! No…I don't know…maybe…I felt so used after you made this big show of not wanting your jacket back but I didn't want everyone to think we were a couple when we weren't so I insisted you take it…and the next thing I knew you were walking away with Jan."

"But it backfired didn't it?"

"What?"

"Your little plan…it didn't work out the way you planned did it? That's why I haven't been able to get you alone and all you've wanted to talk about was the play."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do…last night at dotcom proved that despite everything you just said you like it when I'm close to you…when I touch you…"

"Don't go there, Jason," Mimi warned.

"…and as soon as I kissed you…you kissed me back and you realized that you had fallen into your own trap. That's why you were staring at Jan…you were looking into a mirror and seeing that you and your own enemy suddenly had quite a lot in common."

Mimi turned away from Jason's stinging words. "I think you better go."

"Yeah…I better."

Jason finished the rest of his beer in one swallow, sitting the bottle on top of the gym as he turned to go but he'd just stepped out of the room when he heard Mimi's piercing cry of pain. He entered back into the room just in time to see her crumple to the floor clutching her right calf in her hand. He was at her side in seconds dropping to his knees. "What is it?"

Mimi refused to look at him, biting down hard on her lip against the pain. "Go away," she rasped.

"It's a cramp isn't it? Here…let me help." Jason reached for her leg, enveloping her contorted muscles in his warm hands. Slowly massaging the area, he watched as Mimi squeezed her eyes tightly shut against the throbbing shooting through her leg.

"Let go of me," she said trying to pull away.

"Will you just shut up and sit there?" Jason replied, refusing to let go. "I know all about these things…you get them when you don't let your muscles slowly cool down after a workout."

"Well I was a little distracted." 

Jason concentrated on Mimi's leg knowing that he was the distraction she was talking about that stopped her from completing her workout properly. He felt the muscles start to relax under his fingers but there was still a tight knot in the center of her calf. Looking up at her, he watched as her eyelids trembled against the pain and tried to hold back the tears behind them.

"You know it's okay to cry when you are hurting," he whispered.

"Not now…not in front of you."

Jason was quiet as he thought about what she'd just said as he continued kneading her muscles. The last of the driving rock music ended and in its place was the soft tones of a slow ballad. "Is this what you cool down to?" he guessed.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah…you'll love it…its Nsync."

Jason chucked low in his throat and was rewarded with Mimi opening her eyes to stare at him just as the song started and he could see the tears shimming there.

When the visions around you 

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you_

_Are secrets and lies_

Secrets and lies, Jason thought. That's all he and Mimi had between them…secrets and lies.

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

_ _

Keeping the faith, Mimi thought. Yeah…it's a little too late for faith now.

_ _

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_'Til the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

Jason felt the last of the tension finally ease from her leg and Mimi gently pulled away from him. "I thought you were on your way out."

"I am," he answered, rising and again heading out of the room.

"Jason?"

Stopping but refusing to turn back and look at her, he waited.

"Be careful…getting home."

Jason slowly nodded his head. "Well gee Mimi…you just about had me convinced that you care."

Mimi watched as he walked away and it wasn't until she heard the front door slam that she dropped flat back against the carpet and stared at the ceiling. She could still feel the imprint of his hands on her skin. "I just about convinced myself too."

to be continued….


	27. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 27

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 27

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Twenty Seven

Saturday afternoon…at the estate of Philip Kiriakis 

Unexpectedly Dynatos Mia nuzzled at Philip's neck and both he and Chloe started to laugh. 

"I think your horse is jealous of me," Chloe said.

Philip grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth placing a kiss on the ridge of her knuckles. "He's got reason to be. I haven't spent too much time with him lately."

"No wonder he doesn't want you kissing me."

Philip offered a final pat to his friend and started to back away taking Chloe with him. "Well, I want to kiss you so I guess we will just have to go some place where we are out of his sight."

"Philip…where are you taking me?" Chloe asked, as he walked backwards down the center of the building.

"Shhh…don't ask so many questions. In fact, I should be the one asking questions." Philip said stepping into an empty stall filled with fresh, sweet smelling hay. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Chloe said allowing Philip to draw her into the shadows of the empty stall. Perching on the edge of on one of the bales of hay stacked in the corner, she removed her scarf from around her neck and unzipped her jacket. "I was really nervous at first but everyone was so nice!"

Philip stood in front of her and copied her actions with his own jacket as he smiled wistfully at the excitement that shined in Chloe's eyes making her even more beautiful. "So you went to your aunt's?"

"No, actually she is my mom's aunt and her kids were there with their kids. It was crowded and noisy and it took me a while to warm up to them but things were so crazy and hectic on Thanksgiving Day that I kind of forgot about being nervous and I had a lot of fun!"

"Well, just think," Philip said as he moved around mounds of loose hay with the toe of his boot. "This time last year you thought you had no family at all and now you've got them coming out of your ears."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah…if someone had asked me last November where I saw myself in a years time I never would have said living in a small town with my mother! And I never pictured myself sitting in a barn with the best looking guy at my school."

"Stables," Philip said, correcting her, dropping his gaze and not seeing Chloe's puzzled look as he started pacing back and forth in front of her. "Did you get into the city at all?"

Chloe perked up at Philip's question. "We spent the entire day there yesterday and Craig surprised us with a room at the Plaza last night! After we checked in, we just drove around everywhere in taxies taking in the sights. Of course, Nancy wanted to shop more than anything so we did that for a while and then Craig and I dragged her away for a carriage ride through Central Park. We then spent a few hours in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. By the time we got out of there it had just enough time to get back to the hotel to get ready for dinner and then…a night at Lincoln Center!"

"It sounds like it was a pretty special day."

"Oh it was!" Chloe answered, still so excited about telling Philip about her trip that she failed to notice his quiet tone. "Craig had reservations for us at this restaurant called the Sea Grill so of course it was a seafood place and it was just wonderful! Then onto an evening of opera!"

"Which one did you see?"

"Ours."

Her answer stopped Philip in his tracks as he looked up at Chloe, confusion written on his features. "Ours?"

"It was 'Carmen'…remember? Right after the ground breaking for Mimi's house? We were talking and you said that thanks to me, you listened to opera for the very first time and it was 'Carmen"…so I've always thought of it as ours."

"I remember holding your hand that night and wanting to kiss you at that moment more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life."

"I was so nervous." Chloe confessed.

"Really? I didn't notice." Philip answered as he again started to pace.

"Yes you did and you teased me too!"

Philip smiled at the memory. "I was just trying to get you to relax."

"Well…I'm relaxed now." Chloe said. "Buy you certainly aren't. Philip what is going on?"

"What?"

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"What!"

"Well you are pacing back and forth back and forth like an expectant father!"

Philip froze and then turned, staring at her, his eyes reflecting an emotion that Chloe couldn't put a name to. But the scant second that his eyes dropped to her belly before he looked away stole her breath away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Philip, I've been sitting here going on about New York and everything I did there and you haven't said hardly anything. You know I would love it if we could go to there someday together…and maybe take Shawn and Belle too! Belle would just love Macy's and Bergdorf's and maybe we could take in a show. I know Shawn would love-"

"How come you didn't tell me about Brady?"

Chloe stopped in mid sentence as she tried to figure out what Brady had to do with New York. "What about Brady?"

"He came by to see you Tuesday before you left for your trip."

"Yeah…I know that."

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

"Philip…its not like I purposely didn't tell you. He came by the house late and wanted to talk to me. At first I didn't want anything to do with him but I didn't want Craig or my mom to starting asking me a lot of questions so I agreed to listen to what he had to say. We talked on the front porch-"

"The front porch?"

"Well, where else do you think I would talk to him? He said he wanted the chance to apologize for what happened out at Nick's party and that it was eating him up inside that he might have scared me or hurt me. So I listened to what he had to say, accepted his apology and told him I wanted him to talk to you too. I guess he did?"

Philip shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets. "He tried."

"Don't tell me he set off that hot Kiriakis temper of yours?"

"I didn't hit him…again if that's what you're asking."

Chloe reached out, grabbed at the corner of Philip's jacket, and pulled him over to where she sat. "You've got to let this go Philip."

"You have no idea what it did to me to walk around the corner of that house and see you struggling to get away from him…" Philip looked down at Chloe, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I felt such an anger inside of me. It was something that I've never felt before."

Chloe leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth of him against her face. "He didn't mean to scare me…or hurt me. I think Brady was acting on repressed feelings and loneliness and adding alcohol to that mixture only made it worse."

"I can't believe you can dismiss his actions so easily."

"I'm not dismissing what he did…it was wrong and it shouldn't have happened but it did and I have learned to see it for what it was and to let it go. With everything else I am dealing with right now I need to pick and chose what I want to spend my energy on. My music of course and schoolwork…that's a given but my sessions with Dr. Meadows take a lot out of me too."

"Well, I hope you've got some of that energy left for your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend…boyfriend," Chloe pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Oh yes… him…well he is quite a hand full."

Philip smiled at the teasing tone of her voice. "Well, do you think you can handle him?"

"I don't know…I mean, take right now for example. He went to a lot of trouble to lure me-"

"Lure?" Philip interrupted.

"Hush…this is my story." Chloe tipped her head to look at Philip but a dark shadow covered his eyes and all she saw was his smile. "Where was I…oh yes, he lured me into a shadowy, quiet, empty stall in a semi warm stable and he hasn't kissed me once since he got me in here. Now, what do you think I should do about that?"

Dipping his head lower, Philip's voice dropped to a hushed whisper. "Well maybe you should just grab him and-"

"Kiss him?" Chloe interjected. "Good idea."

Chloe felt his smile against her lips before he joined her in a kiss that was warm and sweet. He let her controlled the pace as she pulled back to nibble at his bottom lip before tracing her tongue across it. Lacing her hands behind his neck, Chloe pulled him closer and when Philip nudged at her knees she naturally opened them so he could move nearer to her. He moved his hands to her shoulders and slowly he claimed ownership of the kiss, deepening it as he pressed her back against the bale of hay.

"Philip…" Chloe broke free of his searing kisses, "wait…"

But he only covered her mouth with his with a renewed passion and Chloe twisted her head to the side. "Philip…we are going to…" Before she could get the word out of her mouth, she felt her backside slip off the edge of the bale. 

"What the-" Philip turned sharply and fell into a pile of hay first with Chloe landing directly on top of him. "What happened? Chloe…are you okay?" he could feel her body shaking in his arms.

"I tried…" Chloe couldn't get the words past the giggles that erupted from her throat. "I tried to tell you we were slipping…"

Philip relaxed when he realized Chloe wasn't hurt and soon he joined her laughter. "Well who ever said hay was soft was dead wrong."

"Oh I don't know," Chloe said, propping herself on his chest and gently began pulling hay out of Philip's hair. "It felt pretty soft to me."

"Thanks," he deadpanned, "I think."

"No! That's not what I meant…I didn't feel a thing when I landed on you!"

"Oh that makes me feel even better!"

Breaking out in another fit of giggles, Chloe buried her head against Philip's neck and he tighten his arms around her the sensation of her warm breath on his skin was having just as much an effect on him as kissing her did.

Finally able to control her laughter, Chloe started to lift herself off of him. "Here…let me help you get up."

Philip managed to swallow the groan her innocent words created as he quickly flipped her over so now she was the one enveloped in the hay. He stared at her for a quick moment but all he really saw was her lips and the desire to kiss overwhelmed him.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?" he asked.

"I agree with you…this yellow stuff isn't very soft and it's sticking into me!"

Philip laughed roughly as Chloe squirmed beneath him since his choices were either laughter or moaning at the way she moved against him. Pulling away, he looked around and saw exactly what he needed hanging over the stall door. Reaching up he grabbed the blanket and quickly flipped it open, laying it next to them.

Moving away, Philip crawled over to the blanket and gently patted the empty spot beside him as he offered Chloe a raised eyebrow. Raising herself up on one elbow, Chloe eyed the blanket and Philip suspiciously. "That was pretty convenient."

"Total coincidence I swear."

"Yeah…right." Chloe looked over and Philip immediately dropped his head a notch. Chloe held her hand up in front of her face. "Oh no you don't! Don't try that 'puppy dog' look with me."

"What 'puppy dog' look?"

Peeking between her fingers, Chloe watched as the corners of his mouth started to curve upward. "No! And don't try using those dimples on me either Mr. Kiriakis! I bet you've been getting you own way with those things since you were an infant."

"Ahhh…come on Chloe," Philip tried to pout but his grin wouldn't allow him to carry it off. "It's much softer on this blanket than it is over there in that rough, scratchy hay."

"Umm hmm."

"You know," Philip ran his hand through his hair, shaking out any remaining hay. "I wonder if Ben remembered to set out those mouse traps before he left for his holiday?"

Chloe was next to him in a heartbeat, her eyes darting nervously around the interior of the stall. "That was dirty pool Philip."

"Hey…I tried to ask nicely." Philip said as he started picking out strands of hay from Chloe's long flowing curls. Chloe pulled her hair over her shoulder and started to do the same as Philip leaned over and tried to get her to look at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes!" Chloe answered, looking away but not before Philip saw the beginning of a smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry," Propping an elbow on his bended knee and tucking his other leg underneath, Philip leaned against his closed fist. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Chloe turned andPhilip saw an intense longing in her eyes. "Kiss me," she said.

"Well I think I can manage that." Leaning forward Philip gently placed a kiss on her lips as his hands moved to her shoulders before traveling to encircle her neck. Slowly he wedged his fingers under the edge of Chloe's jacket, began to push it off her shoulders, and down her arms as his lips moved to place kisses along the long line of neck. 

"Philip…"

"Shh…it's okay," he whispered his breath hot against her ear. He felt Chloe soften as he continued to remove her jacket. She shivered and Philip backed away, deliberately rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "You cold?"

"I don't know if it's the cool air or if it you."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment."

Scooting closer to him, Chloe reached out and tugged at the zippered edge of Philip's jacket. "Turn about's fair play isn't it?"

Philip smiled as he reached up and started to pull his jacket off his shoulders.

"Wait…" Chloe tightened her grip to stop him. "Let me."

The intensity of Philip's stare caused Chloe's breath to catch in the back of her throat and her heart hammered against her chest. After he nodded and let his hands fall away Chloe gripped the edges of his jacket and slowly pushed it off his shoulders never breaking away from Philip's gaze. He straightened his arms for her when her hands reached his biceps.

"Hey…what's wrong with this picture?" he suddenly asked.

Chloe froze. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Something just isn't the same here," Cocking his head to one side, Philip tapped at the side of his neck with his index finger. "Something seems to be missing…"

Chloe smiled as she got his not so subtle hint and leaned close pressing her lips over the pulse of his heartbeat before continuing to push his jacket down his arms. Philip reached behind his back and grabbed the cuffs of his jacket, pulling it off completely as Chloe's lips moved down to his collar while her hands came to rest on his chest. 

He felt a shudder course through him as she slowly traced the edge of his shirt with the tip of her tongue, nudging aside the material and Philip dropped his head back giving her greater access. 

"You cold?" she whispered against his collarbone.

"Hmmm…I think I have to give that a negative," came Philip's ragged reply as he suddenly felt Chloe's fingers slip the top button of his shirt open. Closing his eyes, he sunk his fingers into her luxurious curls welcoming her uninhibited behavior. When he felt the next two buttons give way, Philip fell back against the blanket dragging Chloe up the length of his body and seizing her lips in a demanding, fervent kiss.

Amazed at her reckless abandonment Chloe threaded her arms around Philip's neck cradling his head as she returned his kisses with a never before felt sense of passion. She could feel his hands skimming the sides of her breasts and continuing down her body until they reached the edge of her cropped sweater and slipped underneath to caress the hollow of her spine. She never thought it could be so easy to be this way…that she could even experience the feelings he was creating deep inside of her. 

Spreading his fingers wide, Philip wanted to touch as much of her silken skin as possible. The weight of her melted into him and even through the denim material of their jeans he was sure she could feel the evidence of his arousal. Longing to press her even closer but afraid he might scare her, he settled for grazing his fingertips over back. When she rotated her hips against him, Philip groaned deep in his chest, marveling at the thunderous emotion that poured through him. He knew this…all of this…was brand new to Chloe and to have her respond so passionately filled him with a sense of amazement and responsibility. 

He knew she'd never been like this is anyone and the feral sense of possessiveness emerged in him and he knew he never wanted her to be this way with anyone else…ever.

Rolling to his side, Philip moved Chloe to the blanket partially covering her with his body, one hand trapped under her back the other bracketing the curve of her hip. He felt Chloe rock against him as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Slipping his fingers back under the edge of her sweater, Philip trailed them across her taunt stomach.

Chloe felt her stomach muscles clench as Philip's fingers hovered over her skin, barely touching but creating a heighten sense of awareness that danced through her. He traced large circles with his flat palm over her body. Finally accepting the need to breathe, Chloe broke free from Philip's kiss arching her neck when she felt the wetness of his tongue there. His fingertips grazed the edge of her bra causing her breath to catch and it disappeared all together when his touch brushed lightly over her lace covered breast.

"Oh baby…" Philip whispered in her ear. "You feel so good."

Chloe turned to his voice, seeking him as Philip reclaimed her lips. He held her tenderly as his thumb brushed across the harden tip his kiss swallowing the moan she couldn't control. Gripping his wrist through her sweater, Chloe pulled and Philip obeyed her command and allowed her to move his hand back down past her ribcage. She pressed it hard against her concave stomach and his fingers slipped under the waistband of her jeans. Seconds later Chloe felt the metal button of her jeans give way.

to be continued….


	28. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 28

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 28

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Twenty Eight

Saturday afternoon…in the stables at the estate of Philip Kiriakis 

Philip felt the quick rush of Chloe's gasp when she realized what he'd just done but he continued kissing her, keeping his hand still against her stomach. He felt her fingertips on his wrist and he quickly clasped her hand, bringing it up between the two of them to lay it flat against his chest.

"Touch me Chloe," he breathed in between quick kisses against her lips.

Pulling back so he could see her, Philip locked his gaze with hers as he slowly moved his hand back to her hip tracing the stitched, raised outer edge of her jeans along her thigh. He could barely see her eyes in the shadows but the moment he felt her fingers flex against his skin just below his collarbone he found himself closing his own eyes against the pure pleasure that soared through him. The surprise pressure of her lips on the edge of his jaw caused him to jump and he moved his hand from her shoulders to the back of her head as her lips continued to move up the length of his neck. Her nails grazed over his skin to his shirt continuing down his body until she reached where it was tucked into his waistband.

His hand stilled against her leg the moment he felt her teeth nip at his neck just under his ear and when he felt her fingers curl into a fist and tug at his shirt, he lay her back down against the blanket. Reclaiming her lips with his own he deepened the kiss as Chloe's fingers wiggled underneath his shirt, her warm touch singeing his cool skin as she stretched out her hand across his back. Chloe's fervent response to him fueled his own desires as she responded to his kisses by pressing him even closer to her. Sliding one of his legs up between hers, Philip trailed his fingers down the side of her thigh, across her knee and back up her inner thigh, his fingers pressing at the hollow between her leg and his. Trailing with just his index finger, he started at her upper thigh and slowly moved upward tracing the outline of her zipper until he captured the small, metal tab with his fingers.

"Philip…no..." Chloe suddenly broke away from his kiss, quickly moving her hand from his back to anchor it his around his wrist.

"Chloe…it's okay…" 

Pushing him away, she struggled to sit up. "No…no it's not…"

"Baby…don't be scared," Philip whispered, moving his hand to cup her cheek. He pressed, trying to get her to look at him.

"I'm n-not scared," Chloe wrenched her face away from his touch, "p-please let me up…"

"Chloe…"

"Please…"

Philip heard the faint edge of desperation in her voice and he immediately released her. Chloe quickly sat up, hugging her knees to her chest, her breath coming in quick gasps as she tried to control its wild, erratic pattern.

"What happened?" Philip asked still lying on his side staring at the empty spot of the blanket where seconds ago Chloe had laid beside him, himself struggling to control his uneven breathing.

"Nothing."

"I didn't…I mean did I cause you to…" Philip felt his words catch in the back of his throat but he force himself to continue. "Did you…remember…something from your past?"

Chloe didn't answer him, only shaking her head in response.

Philip closed his eyes in a quick prayer, relieved that what they had shared wouldn't be marred by a memory from her childhood. "Then what is it?"

"It's happening…too fast…I'm not ready for things to go this far."

Philip slowly rose to sit next to her, mindful of the pressure straining against the metal buttons of his fly. "What far? We were only kissing Chloe…and touching." He leaned forward, brushing back her hair trying to see her face. "And unless I'm mistaken you were enjoying it as much as I was."

Chloe turned away from his words unable to look at him. 

"It's okay to enjoy this…to want this…to want a physical relationship with someone…" Philip watched as Chloe's shoulders grew rigid but he continued. "…and I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about being close to someone in a-"

"Look, this is all new to me," Chloe swung her head around, her hair flying over her shoulder. "Maybe this is old hat to you and I'm sure I'm not the first girl you've brought out here but I've never done this before! I don't know the rules Philip and I don't know how to play the game! I mean how far was it suppose to go? Where do you take your girls the next time…the jacuzzi or is it straight up to the bedroom?"

Stunned at her words Philip could only stare at her. His first reaction was to defend himself but that would mean going back on a promise he once made to her. "Chloe I can't tell you that I've never done this before…I would be lying to you but-"

Reaching for her jacket Chloe scrambled to her feet. "I think we should go back to the party."

"Chloe…"

"Save your breath Philip I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"That wasn't the case a few minutes ago. You were melting into me Chloe…just as much as I was losing myself in you…"

"Don't try to sweet talk me…I'm not staying!"

"Well, heading back to the party is just going to have to wait for a few minutes!" Philip said sharply.

"Why?" Chloe demanded, staring down at him.

"Because that wasn't a set of keys in my pocket you felt pressing against you a few minutes ago."

Chloe could see Philip was daring her to respond but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Snapping it shut she decided she had to get out of there. Her mind was racing with what had just happened here and it frightened her…not with fear but she was scared and unsure of how her body was responding to Philip and why she felt like she had little control over those responses. _Was what just happened here normal? Did other girls feel this same way? Ceaseless, inward questions hammered at her and she didn't have any answers to them. Turning away, she started for the stall opening._

"Wait." Philip grabbed at her ankle and while she could have broken free and kept walking, Chloe allowed him to stop her. "Don't go."

She felt Philip's hands on her calves as he slowly pulled himself up to his knees moving his hands up the back of her legs, one over the other, until he was kneeling directly in front of her. When he spread his fingers wide across her hips and again reached under her sweater to wrap them around to her waist, Chloe closed her eyes against the sensation of his hands on her bare skin. His breath was warm where it caressed her stomach throw the woven fibers of her sweater and she found herself biting hard on her lower lip against his name that wanted to roll off her tongue.

"Chloe…I think you are afraid…"

"We've had this conversation already Philip…I've told you…because of what happ-…because of my past…I can't give you what you expect…what you're used to getting from the other girls you've been with…"

"Stop it!" Philip hushed command came out fiercer than he wanted and he momentary tightened his grip on her before he began to gently massage her waist. "I'm not talking about what I expect or what you think you can or can't give and I'm certainly not talking about any other girl…I'm talking about you and what you are feeling…"

"Y-you have no idea what I am feeling," Chloe whispered.

"No? How about an emotion that is so overwhelming you don't even have a name for it? How about all it takes is one look to make your stomach start doing somersaults and for your heart to decide that it's new home is in your throat rather than your chest?" Philip looked up at Chloe hoping she would look at him but instead she was staring straight ahead. "How about knowing, deep inside of you…in a place that you never even knew existed before…there is a feeling taking root…a feeling that screams you are experiencing something that is going to change your life forever…"

"Philip…"

"That how you make me feel Chloe…and I think you are feeling the same way. I can't begin to understand what happened to you when you were younger, but maybe…maybe you've been hiding behind that horrific experience and using it as a shield for so long you don't know any other way. It's become an out for you so you don't have to deal with anything…least of all these new emotions that you have been discovering over the last year ever since your mom found you and brought you home."

"Don't you see…by finally telling someone…by telling me…about what happened you were ready to take the steps you need to in order to heal. But at the same you are cutting away the safety net that has always kept you just a bit on the outside of whatever was happening deep inside of you. Whether it's me, or your family or even friends…you have always kept a part of yourself…the biggest part of yourself …hidden away."

Philip lifted the edge of her sweater and placing his chin in the v created by the still open button of her jeans, placing his moist lips against the smooth flatness of her stomach. "You can't hide anymore baby…not from yourself and that scares you more than anything…."

Philip's words awakened a realization within her that left Chloe reeling. She immediately opened her mouth to deny his words and found herself unable to do so. That fact alone was enough to fill her with a need to be alone to sort out all that had happened here this afternoon.

"Let me go." 

Chloe pushed against his shoulders and Philip released her, moving back to rest on his heels. "We need to talk about this."

"No, no…I don't want to talk…I can't talk about this now…"

Philip reached back for her, his hands again bracketing her hips. "Chloe…"

"No!" Shoving him away, Chloe raced for the opening.

"Chloe!" Philip lunged for her but he only ended up landing on his hands and knees, the sound of the slamming of the stable door echoing in his ears.

*****

Solarium at the Kiriakis Mansion… 

Belle leaned her head to the side as she felt Shawn's hand brush back her hair, his kisses moving from her shoulders up to her ear. The touch of his tongue against the outer edge of her ear caused a tremor to course though her.

"Don't tell me you're cold." Shawn whispered his breath warm against her ear.

"No…it's you," Belle said.

Suddenly she felt he moved away from her as he scooted back on the cushion. Twisting around, she watched as he tugged at his tee shirt pulling it out of the waistband of his jeans. "What are you doing?"

His shirt now loose, Shawn reached back between his shoulder blades and pulled it over his head in one smooth motion revealing a wash board stomach and wide shoulders. "I'm just getting more comfortable."

"Shawn! What if someone comes in?"

"They won't," he answered dropping the shirt to the ground. "I locked the door when I came in."

"You locked…" Belle dropped his gaze as her voice faded away. "Were you planning on something…on this…happening?"

"No…I just wanted to talk to you without anyone interrupting us…but I'm not complaining." Reaching out, he placed a finger under her chin, lifting Belle's face until she was forced to look at him. Leaning forward, Shawn's gaze dropping to her mouth. "If this makes you uncomfortable just say the word and we'll stop…"

"No…I…" Belle's words faded away as Shawn's dark eyes instantly locked onto hers. "I don't want to stop…"

Belle leaned in, pressing feather light kisses against his mouth. Shawn matched her kisses, each one lingering a bit longer than the one before. Pulling her tighter between his legs, Shawn wanted to deepen the kiss but he knew that what was happening between the two of them was all up to Belle.

"So…what do you want?" he asked, his words dancing against her lips as he gently smoothed his hands up and down her arms. 

"You…"

Shawn froze at her one word as all that it implied washed over him. She had never known what it took for him to walk away from her the last time they were at this point and he'd carried her up to his room. When he had left her at the side of his bed and went over to his dresser he truly didn't know if he was going to get a change of clothes or the protection he would need in order to make love to her. His fingers had brushed against the small box of condoms he had hidden away only a few days before as he reached for a clean tee shirt and for the briefest moment, the hesitation was there.

He loved Belle. He knew that as well as he knew his own name and he'd finally told her that but he doubted she remembered. In those first hours after the attack, he had tried to reassure her of his feelings but he could tell that a numbness had begun to settle over her and she had shut down her emotions. It had only been since last night that he was starting to see the sparks of the old Belle who'd always wore her heart, and her emotions, on her sleeve. When she had snapped at him today out by the pond he was secretly happy to have her acting more like herself. But what exactly she was asking for here, he really had no idea.

"Belle…I…don't know…"

"I do." Rising long enough to brace her knee on the cushion, Belle dropped her sweater on the ground next to his shirt and placed her hands on Shawn's face, the movement pulling the straps of her camisole tight against her arms and the upper slope of her breasts. She settled her lips over his as she pushed him back against the cushion and Shawn had no choice but to wrap his arms around her to keep the both of them from falling off the other side. 

The silky material of her top slipped through Shawn's fingers as he found himself responding to her demanding kisses. His tongue eagerly swept into her mouth and she responded to it mirroring his actions while her hands gripped at his shoulders. Dropping his hands to her waist, he easily lifted her and settled her fully on top of him. A groan filled his chest as Belle pressed her hips into his and he tried to keep her still, his hands bracketing her hips. But she pressed her hands flat to his chest and pulled herself higher on him causing the edge of her camisole to slip even lower.

Shawn felt Belle go still the moment the heat of his skin touched hers as bare chest met bare chest. He started to back away from the kiss wanting to talk but then the moment was gone as Belle pushed to deepen their kiss and it hit Shawn with a sudden clarity that something was wrong. This wasn't the same Belle he'd been with before when their private, intimate moments always included talking and laughter, sweetness and newly discovered passion. He knew he had mistaken desperation for passion and he tried to end the kiss. Forced to roll Belle onto her back, he pulled away from her.

"No…don't…" Belle pleaded as she tried to reach out for him but her arms were still trapped by the straps of her camisole. 

Shawn struggled to control his breathing as he looked down at Belle. Her eyes were closed tightly, refusing to look at him. Or more importantly, he realized she was refusing to look at him looking at her.

Reaching for her flaring hand and she gripped his tightly and tried to pull him down on top of her but he refused to move. "Belle…"

"Shawn please…" she turned her head into the crook of his arm.

"Belle we have to slow down."

"What? I thought you wanted this-" her voice broke as a choking cry filled her throat.

Shawn slowly pulled his hand free and reached up to gently caress her face. He felt her jump the moment he touched her and it killed him. "Belle…it's me."

"I know," she whispered her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"Look at me."

He watched as she pressed herself closed to his side as if she was trying to- i_My god, he thought, __it's as if she is trying to hide from me/i._

Leaning down close to her, he trailed his fingers down her neck to her shoulders. "It's Shawn," he whispered and he felt her nod in response. His lips followed the path his fingers created. 

"It's Shawn," he repeated against her skin before moving lower. Leaving soft, damp kisses on her skin, he repeated his name again and again as he felt her begin to relax in his arms. Rising again, he saw she had turned away from his arm but her eyes remained closed.

"Belle…look at me."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"Because I want you to see me looking at you…" with a tentative touch he traced an imaginary line down between her breasts his eyes following. When his gaze returned to Belle's face, she was watching him, tears shimming in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "You are so beautiful."

"Why did you stop?"

Grasping the edge of her camisole with his fingers, Shawn gently pulled it back up, covering her and then pulling up the straps until they rested on her shoulders. "It's too soon for this Belle…I never should have let it go this far…and besides I don't-"

"You don't want me now," Belle harsh tone cut off his words, "is that what you are trying so gallantly to say?"

"Put your hand on my fly and you'll know how 'gallantly' I want you!" Shawn shot back, instantly regretting his words. "I'm sorry Belle, I shouldn't have-"

Belle pressed her fingers to his lips silencing his apology. "Please don't say you're sorry! I just don't understand…"

"You know…every time you kiss me I find myself unable to even think straight," Shawn said, tunneling his fingers through his dark hair. "This isn't the right time for us…I don't want to have to apologize for everything I say and I don't want you to close your eyes."

Belle didn't close her eyes but she did turn away and didn't look back until Shawn's pressing fingers insisted. "I didn't plan on this happening today Belle…I don't have anything with me."

"Oh…I wasn't even thinking about that."

"But even if I did…I want the first time I make love to you to create a memory for us…not try an erase one."

"You think that is what I was doing?"

"Wasn't it?"

Belle pushed him away, struggling to sit up. "How can you think that about me? You make it sound like I just wanted to use you-"

Shawn reached for her before she was able to grab her sweater, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling to tightly to his chest. "Belle…don't!"

"I wanted to be close to you!" she cried, trying to wrench free of his embrace. "I wanted to lose myself in you because with you I feel so safe…was that too much to ask?"

"Of course not!" Shawn said, bringing his other hand to rest against her cheek, forcing her head back against his shoulder. "Do you realize today is the first time you have kissed me since the attack? I mean…really kiss me. You have no idea how much I've missed that…how much I've missed you. You are starting to come back to me Belle…I don't want to rush things…"

"Maybe I was trying to replace one memory with another. Its just that it feels so right with you and I know we were heading in that direction before all this happened. Maybe I'm afraid…"

"Of what?" Shawn asked after Belle's voice faded away.

"I don't know…maybe it won't the same between us…I mean look at today…a part of me was so caught up in being with you but another part of me felt like I was chasing after you. Like all I have is the memory of the attack and I don't want that to be the only one but if I don't hurry up and replace it you might not be around when I'm finally ready…oh boy, does any of that make sense?"

"Yes and no but you don't have to worry…I'm not going anywhere and you can't get rid of me no matter how hard you try."

Leaning back, Belle looked up into Shawn's eyes. "So what are you saying? You're willing to wait for me?"

"I've waited my whole life to love you Belle," Shawn leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth before brushing away a few lingering tears. "I think I can hang on for a while longer."

"I love you Brady."

"I love you too Belle."

Dipping his head again, Shawn claimed her lips in a slow kiss and when she threaded her fingers through his hair drawing him even closer Shawn wrapped his arms around her content in knowing that this was enough for him…and for her…for now.

A sudden banging sound caused the both of them to jump, ending their kiss and Belle immediately reached for her sweater. "Where is that coming from?"

"It must be the door," Shawn said, "but relax…I told you I locked it and I've got the key."

Belle quickly pulled her sweater over her head as the insistent knocking continued. "Well someone isn't giving up."

"Belle? Mimi? Are you in there?"

Belle turned toward the direction of the voice before twisting back around to look at Shawn. "Is that Chloe?"

"Nah, it's can't be…she and Philip took off as soon as the three of you got here."

"Belle?" the voice repeated. "Oh please…are you here?"

Just as suddenly as the voice appeared it was gone.

"That is Chloe…something's wrong." Belle reached for her jacket the same time as Shawn reached for his shirt. Minutes later they were at the door but Chloe wasn't anywhere around.

"I know that was her," Belle said, "but where did she go?"

"Come on," Shawn grabbed her hand. "Let's go find her or Philip and find out what is going on."

Shawn headed back down the hallway with Belle right at his side.

"By the way…where is Mimi?"

"She went home. I ran into her when I was first looking for the two of you. I guess her little run in with Jan gave her a headache."

"Well Jason walking…umm, skating away when she wanted to talk didn't help either I'm sure." 

Entering back into the main hall of the house all they heard was silence. "It's errie how its always so quiet in this house." Belle said.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier. It looks like no one is around. Maybe she went back out by the pond."

Shawn reached for the double doors that lead into the living room when Philip came running through the other side crashing into them.

"Whoa! Slow down man…where's the fire?" Shawn said grabbing onto his friend to keep the both of them from hitting the ground.

"Have you seen Chloe?" Philip asked.

"No but we are looking for her," Belle said, "what's going on?"

Philip's puzzled glance went from Belle to Shawn and back to Belle again. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Why are you?"

"Because I have to talk to her."

"Well she was looking for me a few minutes ago but she left the solarium before we could get to the door."

"But the solarium is always unlocked."

"Not always," Shawn mumbled under his breath and was rewarded with a swift elbow to the gut courtesy of Belle.

Philip looked at his buddy's grin and the sudden redness that colored Belle's cheeks. _Well, I guess Chloe and I weren't the only ones trying to steal a few moments of privacy, he thought. __But I bet their afternoon didn't end the way his did. "So, you haven't seen her?"_

"When we got out here she was gone." Belle said.

"Well she's not out by the pond…I just came from there. I didn't see Mimi outside, maybe she grabbed a ride home from her?"

"No way man, Mimi's been gone for a while." Shawn said. "She left soon after Jason did."

"Jason's gone too? Why…wait, don't tell me he and Mimi got into it?"

Shawn shook his head. "More like Jan and Mimi got into it…big time."

"What?"

"Yeah…a cat fight on ice…you missed it man."

"What brought that on?"

"Well Belle started asking her questions about why she was acting so strange around Jason this past week and last night at Dotcom and…"

"…and I found that that Jason never told her about what Jan did to him at Nick's party," Belle interrupted. "So we finally told her and she admitted to us that she was playing with Jason's feelings to get back at Jan…"

"…so she went out to talk to him." Shawn said, continuing the story. "But of course Jason was being Jason and when Jan had the nerve to join them he just took off. The next thing we knew Jan and Mimi were going at it."

Philip just shook his head as the headache that started the moment he left the stables increased. "So the bottom line is Mimi left a while ago and we still don't know where Chloe is."

"She sounded a little upset when she was calling for me Phil…did something happen between you two?"

"N-no…nothing happened."

"Is that the problem?" Shawn asked, his pointed gaze asking an unspoken question.

Philip returned his stare for a long moment before looking away. "I just need to talk with her. Maybe she is still in the house somewhere."

"I'm sorry sir but Miss Lane has departed."

Philip whirled around to find Henderson standing directly behind him. "Geez, I wish you would stop doing that…boy, you'd think I'd be use to it by now. When did she leave Henderson?"

"Just a few moments ago sir."

"Well she must be walking," Philip said heading for the front door. "I'm going after her."

"No sir that is not necessary. She was offered a ride home by Mr. Brady's brother."

"My what?" Shawn asked.

Belle, Philip and Shawn just stared at each other before the three of them turned to look at the bewildered expression on the butler's face. "Do I say something wrong?"

"Henderson you must be mistaken. My brother is just a baby. He isn't even a year old."

"Oh my," Henderson replied, obviously distressed as his error. "I apologize sir. I didn't quite see the young man she was speaking with as he was apparently on his way out when she met up with him at the door but I could have sworn she addressed the gentleman as Brady."

to be continued….


	29. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 29

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 29

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Twenty Nine

Wednesday evening at Salem High…Opening Night for school play 

Shawn walked around the back of the car and opened the door to help Belle get out. Giving her hand a quick squeeze and her lips a quick kiss he shut the door behind her with his hip. They headed through the crowed parking lot towards the brightly lit school.

"It looks so different at night doesn't it?" Belle said.

Shawn nodded in agreement. "I wonder if Mimi and Jason are ready for this."

"I hope so," Belle said. "Mimi said the rehearsals have been terrible since Jason won't say two words to her unless it's in the script."

"Well after what happened over the weekend I'm not surprised."

"Yeah Saturday was an interesting day huh?" Belle said wondering if Shawn knew about the surprise visit Jason sprang Mimi when he showed up in her family room.

Shawn ducked into the shadows just at they were about to reach the front doors, pulling Belle hard up against him. "It ranks in my list of the ten best days of my life," Shawn whispered, placing a quick kiss on her lips that Belle immediately responded to.

"And just what position on your list does that day hold?" Belle asked with a smile, knowing that he was talking about the time they spent in the Kiriakis' solarium.

"Well…" Shawn drew out the word as if he didn't have an answer for her and Belle rewarded him with a quick punch to the stomach. "Ouch! Okay…let's see…how about number one?"

"That's better," Belle said with a wide smile.

Shawn returned her smile until he saw Philip's mustang circle through the parking lot. "Hey, there's Philip."

"I wonder if Chloe is with him?" Belle turned around in Shawn's arms but then leaned back to look up at him. "That sounds weird doesn't it? She should be with him but something must have happened that day between them because she's been giving him the cold shoulder treatment every since."

"Well the look on his face when he found out Brady had given her a ride home said it all and Chloe's been that way with everyone as far as I can tell," Shawn answered. "Did you ever get a chance to talk to her?"

"I've tried…a few times but you know Chloe. When she decides to clam up about something that is way she stays until she decides she wants to talk about it. What about Philip?"

"Are you kidding? He's either staring at Chloe or taking off to be by himself…he's just as stubborn as she is," Shawn said. 

"I wonder if they are still going to the Christmas Ball together?"

"I don't know. Chloe has to be there because of Craig being Chief of Staff and the fact this whole thing was her mom's idea and I know Grandpa Vic expects the whole Kiriakis clan to be there because of the board seat he holds and the fact its being held at the Penthouse Grill."

"Well, we're suppose to go over to Kimbra's Formals for the final fitting on our dresses after school tomorrow…maybe I can get her to open up then."

"Look, they are together," Shawn said motioning out towards the parking lot. He and Belle watched as Chloe jumped out of the car as soon as Philip came to a stop and then the two of them walked side by side up to the school.

"They may be here together but they couldn't be further apart if they were standing on opposite sides of the Grand Canyon," Belle said stepping out of the shadows just as Philip and Chloe neared where they stood. "Hi Guys!"

Both Chloe and Philip seemed startled to see Shawn and Belle standing there as they each have been lost in their own thoughts.

"Hi Belle," Chloe said with a small smile. "Shawn."

A strained silence extended between the four friends as more people passed by them heading through the doors.

"So Phil…you think Jason up for this tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Last time I talked to him he said he was ready," Philip answered. "Considering who got him involved with this whole mess in the first place."

"Excuse me but I thought Jason managed to get into this 'mess' all by himself," Chloe said.

"Well, someone is making the process a lot more difficult that in really needs to be," Philip replied returning Chloe's stare.

"Like she's the only one at fault here?"

"Let's just say honesty is the best policy and leave it at that."

"She tried to apologize to him now that she knows the truth." Chloe shot back.

"After she got caught playing games with his feelings." Philip said.

"Like he wasn't sending her mixed signals."

"Maybe she should have been honest with her own feelings," Philip said, taking a step closer.

"Maybe he should have given her a little breathing room," Chloe said, taking a step away.

"Maybe we should go inside," Belle said as three pairs of eyes turned towards her. "The show starts in fifteen minutes."

"I'll meet you inside," Chloe said, turning away. "I have to go to the ladies room."

"I'll go with you," Belle said quickly following her as Shawn and Philip stood watching the two of them walk away.

"Someone explain to me what aversion girls have in going to the bathroom alone," Philip said.

"Because they aren't going to the bathroom to go to the bathroom," Shawn said. "They are going there to talk about us…or more specifically…about you."

Philip only stared at Shawn before turning to head inside.

"I guess you don't want to talk about what whatever it is they are talking about?" Shawn asked.

"Gee, can we do that out here in the open or should we be running off to the little boys room?" Philip after handing over his and Chloe's tickets.

Shawn released a low chuckle as he did the same with his and Belle's tickets and then moved farther into the front lobby following the crowd down the main hallway. "What happened between the two of you to set her off?"

"I already told you…nothing happened," Philip said falling into step beside Shawn. "We were…talking and I said something that made Chloe realize she's got some stuff to think about."

"And she's not doing that in a time frame fast enough to suit you?" Shawn asked taking the three steps that led down to an open area with two sets of double doors leading into the theater.

A few people were finding their seats but most were milling around in a crowd mixed with students, parents, grandparents and a quite a few college kids since the theater department at Salem University usually worked closely with the high school in putting on its productions. Two large billboards displaying photographs of the cast and crew attracted quite a number of people, as did a refreshment area.

"You're not going to answer me are you?" Shawn said.

"I think I need a drink," Philip said digging into his pocket. "You want one?"

"I take it that's code for mind my own business," Shawn said stepping to the side so Philip could pass by, "carry on Rockefeller."

Philip just shot him a dirty look as he headed towards the table. After buying a couple of sodas he handed one to Shawn and started to take a drink from his own when his hand froze mid way to his mouth. "Well, if it isn't Chloe's savior."

"What?"

"Brady's here," Philip said, pointing over near the stairs, "with a bunch of his buddies. What is he doing here?"

"How about because he's friends with Mimi and Jason?" Shawn replied.

*****

"Chloe I'm not going to let you ignore me forever," Belle called, leaning up against the cool green tile of the wall in the ladies room.

"I'm not ignoring you Belle," Chloe called over the flush of the toilet as she turned the lock and exited the stall. Heading towards the sink, she quickly washed her hands and then reached into her purse for her brush. After the third brush stoke through her long hair, she noticed that Belle had moved behind and was staring intently at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?"

"You want to tell me what is going on?" Belle asked, and when she saw Chloe begin to protest she just kept on talking. "And don't saying it's nothing because when I finally got you alone outside Dr. Meadows office yesterday and told you about Philip looking for you on Saturday, and his reaction to finding out Brady took you home, you went so pale I was afraid you were going to pass out."

"I wasn't going to pass out," Chloe said, stuffing her brush back into her purse.

"Of course not," Belle replied, "you collapsed in the chair before you had a chance too. What's going on Chloe? What happened with Philip?"

Chloe walked past Belle and headed out the door but Belle was right behind her. "I can't talk about it."

"Chloe I want to help…if I can. I'm your friend remember? I'm here for you."

"I need some more time to think okay? But when I'm ready I'll come find you."

"Okay," Belle said, still not quite believing her friend. "Are we still on for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Kimbra's Formals? The dresses for the ball…you and Philip are still going together aren't you?"

Chloe nodded. "The dresses…right…yeah, Philip and I are still going. Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know…you tell me."

"Hey look…there's Mr. Dugan. I have to talk to him about something he's working on for me and maybe I can catch him before he gets with the orchestra. I'll meet up with you guys in a minute." Chloe said walking away. '_I do want to talk to you Belle,' she thought as she turned to watch her disappear through the crowd.__ 'But I just not ready yet.'_

Belle turned back to see Chloe disappear into the crowd. _I wish I knew what was wrong with her, she thought. __I would love to talk to her about Shawn and everything that happened Saturday but she seems so caught up in her own world right now._

Making her way through the throngs of people heading towards the theater, Belle found herself taking a few deep breaths to control the rising terror she felt in her chest. She had just talked to her therapist about the panic attacks that had started happening just a few days ago. The first one coming when she and Mimi had spent Sunday at the mall trying to get a jump of their Christmas shopping. They had become separated and when Belle realized she didn't recognize anyone around her she began to shake as tears filled her eyes. Mimi had found her seconds later, curled up into a ball in the corner of the glass railing next to the escalator. Her doctor said these could be expected since the attack had come moments after she had bumped into the guy who-

_'Everything is okay,' Belle repeated to herself cutting off her thoughts and where they were heading, __'you know where you are and where you are going…just get there.' _

Suddenly she saw the flash of black leather and a set of dimples that could belong to one guy and knew that Shawn and Philip were only a few steps away.

"Excuse me."

"Oh I'm sorry," Belle said stepping back from the person she had just walked into. "I was busy looking at my friends and not where I was-"

The words died in her throat as she looked up in a pale, thin face with short, cropped blond hair.

No! It can't be! 

The words screamed in her head as Belle found herself frozen as the tall boy brushed by her placing a hand on her shoulder as he walked by.

"No…no…no," she repeated, forcing herself to turn around. She searched the crowd and then suddenly she saw him again. Those all too familiar icy blue eyes were staring directly at her before someone bumped into him and he again disappeared into the crowd.

Belle pivoted again and tore pass people until seconds later she was grabbing Shawn's arm, pressing herself against his strength.

"Hey there, we were about to send out a search party for you guys," Shawn said, wrapping is arm around Belle. "Where's Chloe?"

"She's um…she's…" 

"Belle are you all right?" Philip asked, noticing that she was shaking.

"I'm fine," Belle tucked her head into Shawn's shoulder, blinking back the tears. "I'm just cold."

"Well I can fix that," Shawn said, turning he opened his jacket and Belle immediately fell into his arms. "There is that better?"

Belle could only nod against his chest, afraid of what you come out if she dared to open her mouth to respond.

"Hey you really are shaking," Shawn said, pulling her tighter into his embrace. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Belle whispered, "lets go inside and get our seats okay?"

"We better wait for Chloe or she'll never find us in this crowd."

"Please," Belle cringed at the desperate tone of her voice. "I really want to get inside okay?"

Shawn looked over her head at Philip who returned his confused look with a shrug. "Okay, we'll go and save four seats and Phil why don't you go and see if you can find Chloe?"

"She's talking with Mr. Dugan," Belle said, not moving from the security of Shawn's arms.

"Mr. Dugan…right. I'll be back," Philip said. "Try and find something in the middle of the theater so at least we'll know where to look."

Shawn nodded in agreement, as Philip walked away. He rubbed his hands up and down Belle's back until she started to relax against him. "Okay perfect girl…what's really wrong?"

"Don't call me that!" Belle cried and then softened her tone when she realized how that sounded. "I'm not perfect Shawn…I never was and I never will be again."

"You're perfect for me," Shawn said. Forcing Belle to look up at him, he grew puzzled at the expression in her eyes and the fact that she was trying to hard to hide it. "I wouldn't want you any other way than the way you are."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Come on, let's go find our seats."

*****

"Well hello there, Miss Lane."

Chloe turned around to find Mr. Dugan, the music teacher, standing there. "Oh hi, Mr. Dugan, I was just coming over to see you."

"Let's walk as we talk, the curtain goes up in ten minutes."

"I was just wondering if you were able to speak with that professor friend of yours yet?"

"Yes I have and you can thank that friend of yours for putting two college buddies back together and for getting you something you wanted in the process."

"Oh thank you!" Chloe eyes glowed with excitement. "This means so much to me!"

"Yes I can see that and I'm sure you will be handle things just fine on the campus," Mr. Dugan patted her arm but his eyes were directed on something over Chloe's shoulder. "I need to get into the theater now. Now, he still needs to work out the specifics but he thinks he can swing it."

"Thank you again."

"Come by and see me in a few days and I should have some more information for you." She didn't turn to watch him walk away but when she heard his faint 'Evening Mr. Kiriakis' Chloe froze realizing that Philip standing directly behind her. 

Taking a deep breath to steady her shaky nerves, Chloe turned around. "Looking for me?"

"Yeah Shawn and Belle want to get good seats and the place is starting to fill up fast." Philip said, looking at her intently.

"Okay then," Chloe said, starting to walk past him, "let's go."

"What was that all about?" Philip asking, falling into step beside her.

"What?"

"Mr. Dugan…what did he mean by specifics?"

"You heard that?"

"That and the more information part…more information about what?"

"Well, it was an idea of mine that actually came from my sessions with Dr. Meadows and then someone found a connection for me so it looks like its going to work."

"What's going to work? Chloe, you're confusing me!"

"I don't mean to Philip…it just that you might…well, I'm just…" Chloe let her voice fade away having no idea how to tell him her good news.

"Look, Chloe we need to talk."

"Not now," she said quickening her pace, "the play is about to start and we don't want to miss it."

"Chloe watch out for those-"

Not paying attention to where she was going, Chloe never saw the steps that suddenly appeared under her feet and she tumbled towards the floor until she felt herself landing into a pair of strong, warm arms that curled around her protectively so that her feet never touched the ground.

Chloe looked up and found herself staring into Brady Black's intense blue eyes. "What happened?"

"You weren't watching where you go and were heading straight for the floor. I saw you miss those steps and my football instincts just kicked in."

"Well, I'm a little bigger that your average football."

"Softer and better shaped too," Brady answered as he smiled down on her. "That's why I'm not complaining."

Chloe started to pull away when she realized all she felt under her feet was air. "You can put me down now Brady."

"Anything you say Madam."

Chloe felt her feet touch the ground and she stepped away from Brady and backed right into Philip. Looking over her shoulder she could see the iron grip hold Philip was trying to maintain on his temper. "Come on, let's go find Shawn and Belle."

Philip only nodded as he walked around her and headed towards the double doors.

"Thanks Brady." Chloe said.

"My pleasure. Rescuing you seems to be a new habit of mine," he said before lowering his voice so that only her ears could hear, "better behavior on my part don't you think?"

"I'm glad to see you are learning from your mistakes," Chloe said with a smile before she turned and followed Philip.

"Well I guess someone got their Christmas present early."

Brady tore his eyes away from Chloe's departing figure to look at his fraternity brother. "What do you mean by that?"

"Weren't you just saying you were swearing off girls until the right one fell into your lap?"

"Right girl," Brady agreed. "But someone else got there first."

"Isn't that always the way," his buddy answered. "So I guess that puts you in that dreaded 'friend' category."

"Yep, we're friends…just friends."

to be continued…


	30. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 30

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter 30

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirty

Wednesday evening at Salem High…Opening Night for the school play…backstage 

Mimi paced back and forth, eyes closed and lips moving noiselessly as she recited her character's words to herself. She was in full costume and the gentle swishing of her long skirt and petticoats gave a rhythm to her words as she absently ran her fingers up and down on the skin visible through the open collar of her dress. With buttons that ran from her stomach to her chin, the bodice of the dress fit her like a glove and except for the last half hour of the play, she wore all of them buttoned. So for now she kept a dozen of them open until the moment she had to step out on stage. Her hair was pulled up in a neat bun on top her head but that was only until the third act when she had to look as if Lizzie, her character, couldn't sleep after going to bed. Then her hair would be piled loosely on her head as that was the scene in which Jason took it down just before he kissed-

Mimi's eyes flew open as she stumbled over her own feet. _Damn you Jason, she thought looking around to see if anyone in the busy music room had noticed that she almost ended up on her butt. With over fifty kids running around in fifty different directions it was controlled chaos at its best. The sets and props crews were putting on the finishing touches, the musicians were warming up and the rest of her cast mates were lost in their own thoughts, as they got ready for the start of the play. _

Turning around, Mimi found Jason staring at her from across the room over the top of his script, the smirk on his face telling her that her less than graceful movements didn't escape his notice. Mimi found herself again stroking her skin and the movement caused Jason's eyes to follow her hand as it ran from her neck to the dip between her breasts and back again. When she realized what she was doing, Mimi dropped her hand away and Jason responded by raising one mocking eyebrow in her direction before he went back to reading his script.

Determined to try one more time to tell Jason how sorry she was for everything that has happened over the past week Mimi started towards him. He was so involved with his reading that he didn't know she had walked over or else he was doing a great job at ignoring her. "Jason, I need to talk to-"

"Okay everyone," Mrs. Lakota called, breezing into the room looking beautiful in black, silk pants topped with an emerald green silk blouse, in her arms she carried a long, rectangle white box. "Show time is in ten minutes!"

Her announcement only seemed in intensity the volume in the room but Mimi tried again anyway. "Jason please, can't we go somewhere and talk?"

"I don't think so," he answered, not even looking up.

"You can't keep ignoring me," Mimi said.

"As someone once told me…'you're probably right…but it's a goal'."

Mimi blew out a frustrated breath knowing that someday she would regret some of the smart-ass comments that always seemed to be falling out of her mouth. And this was the day. "Look…"

"There you two are," Mrs. Lakota said, joining them, "well, look at that makeup job! I know it's uncomfortable but it is necessary. Now don't push too hard for any last minute rehearsing. You both know the lines and Jason you are to be commended for memorizing your part so quickly. Just relax and remember to go with your feelings during the play, they are just as important as the words. Starbuck isn't really sure about what he's feeling for Lizzie and of course everything that she is experiencing is new to her as well."

Jason shot Mimi a quick glance before turning his attention onto Mrs. Lakota before she started up again. "I'm been waiting for you to show up Mrs. Lakota. You mentioned at yesterday's rehearsal that you thought my blue chambray shirt clashed with Mimi's costume so I brought in a couple of other shirts to see if you'd rather I wear a different one."

"Oh that's great! I didn't even remember that! What did you bring?"

Jason stepped around Mimi to where a few shirts on hangers hung from the edge of the chalkboard. "I've got a white, black and brown one here." He said, holding up all three for her inspection.

"Hmmm, let's see," Mrs. Lakota said, taking a step back to look over the shirts forcing Mimi to take a few steps back as well. "I'm not too sure about the black. It might be a bit harsh under the lights and the same with the white. Why don't you try on the brown one?"

Jason just stared at the teacher returned his stare obviously was waiting for him to change his shirt right here. _'Theater people,' he thought giving his head a slight shake, __'I'll never understand them.' Pulling the ends of his shirt out of his jeans and quickly unbuttoned it and discarded it on the floor in front of him. _

Mimi bit down hard on her bottom as she found herself unable to stop her eyes from traveling over his strong, tanned shoulders and powerful chest. She watched as he reached back for the shirt and dropped the hanger to his feet. Slipping one muscular arm into a sleeve and then reached back with the other one caused the flat plane of his stomach to outline itself into well defined sections. Clearing her throat against the emotions welling there, Mimi abruptly looked away as Jason looked up at her and she noticed that even Mrs. Lakota's cheeks had a faint tinge of pink of them. Only after she saw him start to button the front of his shirt from the corner of her eye did Mimi trust herself to look back at him.

"Oh yes I think that shirt will do just fine," Mrs. Lakota said, "keep it on please."

"Yes ma'am," Jason answered locking his gaze onto Mimi's as he dropped his hands to his waist. The moment he started to pull on his belt Mrs. Lakota's eyes widened for a quick moment for she quickly started across the room calling out for the musicians to take their noisy warm ups into another room.

Mimi smiled as she watched Mrs. Lakota hurry away. _'Don't worry Mrs. L, she thought, __he gets to me that way too. And the kicker of it is that he knows it. Turning back, her gaze traveled down the front of him as she watched him opened his belt and let it hang from the loops on his jeans. The moment he popped open the top button to his jeans she heard Mrs. Lakota calling her name._

"You better turn around before you give her a heart attack," Mimi whispered as was rewarded with a genuine smile before Jason realized what he was doing and quickly erased it. 

"Mimi…I forgot I was carrying this in my hands," Mrs. Lakota said.

"That's understandable Mrs. Lakota," Mimi said, stepping in front of Jason even through his back was turned to the room. "There's a lot going on in here tonight."

"Yes…well this is for you," she said handing the long box to her.

"Me?"

"They were delivered just a few moments ago."

Immediately surrounded by a gang of kids, Mimi just stood looking at the box. 

"Well, go on…open it," Heather said.

"Yeah, come on Mimi," Reed added from behind Heather, "let's see what's in it."

Walking over to the podium that Mr. Dugan usually used to conduct band practice, Mimi placed the box on top and worked off the large white satin bow. Opening the lid, she pushed aside yards of green tissue paper to reveal a dozen, long stem yellow roses surrounded by greens and baby's breath.

"Oh Mimi, they are beautiful," Rita said, having come back in from the other room.

Mimi gently fingered the soft petals, her vision blurred from the tears that suddenly appeared.

"Who are they from?" Heather asked, "is there a card?"

"I-I don't know," Mimi said. Pushing aside some of the tissue she saw a small white envelope tucked in next to the roses. Pulling it out she gently opened the flap not wanted to ruin it. She quickly read the few words written on the card inside before returning it to the envelope.

"Well…what does it say?"

"It just says 'Break a leg'," she replied tucking it back inside the box.

"That's it? No name?"

"Nope…" Mimi said. Looking up at her friends, she saw Jason was watching her intently before he suddenly turned away and disappeared into the storage room.

"I bet they are from your folks," Heather said.

Pulling one rose free from the bunch in the box Mimi only offered her a small smile before walking away. Moments later, she pushed open the half closed door to the storage room and listened as Jason recited his opening words. Giving the door a quick knock, she took a deep breath and walked in.

"You know there is a tradition of actors receiving flowers on their opening night," she said when Jason turned around.

"That's very interesting," he responded, dropping his gaze as if he had a sudden interest in his script.

"And since this is your first ever opening night-"

"And my last," he interrupted, looking back up at her.

"And maybe your last," Mimi said, holding out the rose towards him. "I thought it was only fair that you get one of these."

"Mimi…"

"Jason I've wanted to talk to you so badly these last few days," she gushed, stepping closer to him determined to use this quiet moment to finally say her peace. "I know I hurt you and I am so sorry for the way I acted…for all the craziness that's been going on this past week. I don't know if it was because of what happened to Belle or my own insecurities but I should have let you try to explain what happened out at Nick's between you and Jan…you didn't have go and do this-"

"I didn't."

"Wh-what?"

"I didn't send you the roses okay?"

"You didn't…but then who…oh God…" Mimi closed her eyes against the embarrassment that washed over her, steadying herself by placing her hand on the music stand that stood nearby. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"I think you've said enough."

Mimi opened to eyes to see Jason had again turned his back to her. "Well I guess I owe you another apology for…for assuming that you cared enough to send-"

Jason spun around and marched over to her, slamming his script down on the stand. "Care enough? How can you say that after-"

"Three minutes until curtain time," Mrs. Lakota stuck her head into the room. "Come on gang, you've got to get into place. Come here Jason, your collar is all twisted."

Jason hesitate for a moment before walking over to stand in front of her, still having to bend over as he easily towered the drama teacher by eight inches. Mimi brushed past the two of them to hurry out of the room. "Good luck Jason," she whispered.

"You too Mimi," he finally responded after catching the stern look in Mrs. Lakota's eyes but he was only talking to air, as she was already gone.

"Don't' worry son," Mrs. Lakota said seeing the desolate expression on his face. "Just trust yourself to know what to say and when to say it."

_Too bad that doesn't work in real life, Jason thought. "Thanks Mrs. L." he said instead as he watched her walk away. Having already found a spot backstage where to tuck his script just in case he needed to take a quick peek during the play, he turned back to get it and stopped in his tracks when he saw Mimi's single yellow rose lying on top of it._

The applause was deafening as the curtain finally closed. The cast broke from their frozen positions in the last scene and the relief that their opening night was finished was easily felt in the air.

"Places people," Mrs. Lakota called in hushed whisper. "We are doing the curtain calls next."

Mimi rushed to the left side of the stage with a few of the cast while Jason and the rest lined up on the right. Pressing her trembling fingers to her lips, she could still feel the imprint of his kiss there. He'd done a wonderful job tonight even if he had ad lib a few of his lines in the beginning. But by the time the climax of the play arrived he'd truly inhabited the character of Starbuck and when he had pleaded with her to come away with him Mimi had to remind herself that he was just playing a part. But with his hand outstretched, his eyes starting intently into hers it took all of her strength to follow her character's required actions and turn away from him.

The curtains suddenly opened again and the sound of the applause flooded across the stage. One by one the cast members walked across to the center of the stage behind the sets until they reached the door that led into the farmhouse and then they entered through and made their way down to the front to accept the cheers from the audience. Mimi moved forward knowing that she and Jason were the last two to go since they had the leads. Suddenly it was their turn and Mimi tried to get a look at Jason's face but it was too dark to see. They both started across the stage but Mimi purposely slowed allowing Jason to enter the doorway first. The applause grew as the audience recognized him standing there and Mimi brushed away a tear from her eye as she saw the range of emotions that washed over Jason's face in response to the loud cheers from the theater.

Mimi nodded her head towards the stage silently telling Jason he should walk on stage alone in response to the audience but he slowly held out his hand and she heard the cheering increase the moment she placed her hand in his. Together they walked downstage and dropped into low bows as practiced. Mimi tried to find her family and friends but the lights were too bright to see any farther than the orchestra. She felt a tight squeeze to her fingers before Jason released her hand and stepped away. Mimi turned back to see him joining in the thunderous applause that now filled the theater as she was standing alone. Looking into his eyes she was unable to read the emotions she saw there as he just returned her stare without a smile. Turning back to the audience, she repeated her bow and then stepped back to include the entire cast and crew in a final bow before the curtains closed again.

Immediately surrounded by her friends, Mimi returned hugs and smiles while trying to see where Jason disappeared to. She finally found him enveloped in a hug from Mrs. Lakota and Mimi smiled as he easily lifted her a few inches off the ground before setting her back down. She watched as they exchanged a few words when he suddenly began searching the crowd still on the stage. His gaze landed on her for a long moment before he turned and walked back through the double doors leading into the music department. It took Mimi a few moments to make her way through the crowd to the same doors and once inside, she quickly found him leaning against the wall outside the very crowded boy's room, his gaze fastened on the tips of his cowboy boots.

"You've got a long wait there," she said, her bravo fading.

Jason's head jerked up at the sound of her voice. He had wanted so badly to cross that stage and take her in his arms he knew he had to get out of there before he followed Mrs. Lakota's advice about reaching out and grabbing what you wanted. He knew she was talking about the play but Jason could only think about his leading lady. "Yeah…well, it's a good thing I'm just waiting to wash this crap off my face."

"And get those boots off I bet."

"Oh I don't know," Jason said, gazing back down at them unable to look at the smile on Mimi's face. "I no Garth Brooks but they kinda grow on you ya know?"

"Come with me," she said abruptly, lifting her skirts and turning away.

"What?"

Mimi looked over her shoulder. "Come on…I've got a way to help you get that makeup off."

"You better not be dragging me into the girl's room," Jason said, as he slowly pushed off the wall, following her his eyes glued to the gentle sway of her hips under the yards of materials that made up her dress.

"Chicken," Mimi teased, walking over to where she had left her duffel bag when she'd first arrived. 

Jason walked up next to her unsure of what she was doing but when she bent over and started rummaging through the bag she unknowingly gave him a clear view down the opening of her costume. Flashes of bright purple satin danced in front of his eyes before he squeezed them shut and turned away. _Purple satin, he thought. __Underneath that demure simple dress, she wore bright purple satin._

"Jase?"

Opening his eyes, Jason saw she had her hand out stretched in his direction. "What's that?" he snapped.

"They're called pre-moisten toweletts," she replied, confused at his harsh tone. "To wash off your face?"

"Oh…right." Jason took the packets out of her hand and ripped one open. Shaking out the folded material inside, he watched as Mimi grabbed a brush before rising and started working it through her hair. He found himself unable to stop his eyes from traveling down the front of her dress as she lifted her arms in the air and the sudden desire to know if her purple satin bra was part of a matching set raced through him. Covering his face with the cloth, he forced the thought from his mind as he scrubbed.

"You better be careful," Mimi said, watching him.

"I think I know what I'm doing!" came the sharp, muffed reply.

"Well you don't have to bite my head off! You know, that stuff is really going to sting if you get it in your…"

"Aw…shit!"

"…eyes," finishing her sentence, Mimi winced as Jason furiously blinked his eyes against the burning she knew he must be feeling there. "Here give me that."

"Hey!" Jason cried as Mimi tore the cloth from his hand and quickly rolled it into a ball and neatly tossing it into a garbage can a few feet away. 

"Sit," she said, pointing to a chair as she opened a fresh package.

"Don't talk to me like a mother!"

"Then stop acting like a baby," Mimi replied, "and sit!"

Jason did as he was told still trying to blink away the painful stinging in his eyes when Mimi suddenly moved forward and began washing off the makeup from his face.

"Close your eyes," she said.

"Why?"

"Well, I could follow your lead and wipe the cloth over them while they are still open but haven't you experienced enough pain for one evening?"

Jason held her stare for a long moment before finally relenting, closing his eyes. But the moment he did the rest of his senses kicked into overdrive. 

The clean, fresh scent of her perfume surrounded him as he felt her fingers move across his forehead, down his nose and across his cheeks. He heard the rustling of her skirt as she stepped between his open legs moving even closer to him as the material of her dress brushed over his hands and forearms. Responding to the pressure of her fingers underneath his chin, he lifted his face and he could feel her warm breath on his skin. After her fingers trailed over his bottom lip, the tip of his tongue quickly stole across after it and he could still taste her there from their on stage kiss.

When her touch passed over his eyelids he peeked from under his lashes and his view was again filled with her peaches and cream colored skin and that same damn purple satin cloth covering her breasts. 

"Are you done yet?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"You want this crap off your face or not?"

"I want-"

Suddenly he felt Mimi being pulled away from him and his eyes widened in time to see her being swung around in Brady's arms before he set her back on her feet before dropping a hard kiss on her surprised mouth. "Hey Mimi!"

"Hey Jason…great job man," Philip said, watching Jason's eyes turn to hard slits as he too witnessed Brady's behavior.

Chloe, Shawn and Belle quickly joined the growing circle around Jason and Mimi offering their congratulations for on their performances.

"Thanks," Jason muttered, standing up and turning away from the sight of Brady holding Mimi close in his arms and her answering smile to the words of praise he saying to her.

"Hey bro give someone else a chance to offer a congratulatory hug," Belle said, pushing her brother out of the way before enveloping her best friend in her arms. "You were awesome Meems!"

"Thanks Belle," Mimi said.

"You were really terrific," Chloe added before turning to Jason. "You too Jason. I was surprised to find out there is more to you than just a jock although I suspected as much all along."

"Thanks Chloe," Jason said.

"Considering it was just over a week ago you got yourself involved with all of this you did a hell of a job," Shawn added before turning to give Mimi a quick hug once Belle let her go. "You were okay too," he added.

"Hey!" Mimi slugged him in the arm but she knew he was only kidding her. 

"What were you two doing over here?" Belle asked with a sly grin.

"Mimi was just helping me get this makeup junk off of my face," Jason said offering her a long stare.

"Um…yeah and I really should get this stuff off me as well," Mimi said, placing her fingers against her cheek. "I must look like I'm ready for Halloween."

"Oh I don't know about that," Brady said, moving back over to her side and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I had to warn off a few of my fraternity brothers who were asking me who the hot chick on stage was."

"Warn them off?" Jason said coolly.

"Well, I've got to keep an eye on Mimi here," Brady answered with a smirk. "We want to make sure she associates with the right kind of people."

"And what kind is that?"

"Any kind I choose," Mimi answered taking a step away from Brady moving to stand in front of Jason. "I think I know how to judge someone's one character by now."

"Except when it's right under your nose," Jason lowered his voice, "waiting for you."

Mimi took a step closer. "What did you say?"

"You heard-"

"Hey Mimi! Did you get my flowers?"

Whirling around, Mimi stared as the broad smile on Brady's face. "Flower? You mean it was you who sent me those roses?"

"Roses?" Belle asked. "What roses?"

Mimi pointed to the white box sitting on the ground next to her stuff. "I got a dozen yellow roses before the show tonight but the card only said 'break a leg' and there was no name on it."

"Oh man, I can't believe they forgot to put my name on the card. When Chloe and I were out the other night we were talking about the play and she told me about the tradition of leading ladies getting flowers on their opening night. And when you and I talked on the phone later that night you were so excited about the play I thought I would send-"

"Did you just say you and Chloe were out?" Philip interrupted him.

"You sent her the flowers?" Jason demanded at the same time.

Brady looked back and forth between the angry stares he was on the tail end of receiving. "Yeah…Chloe and I were having burgers at doc…wait a minute…is there a problem here?"

Philip and Jason only turned to stare at Chloe and Mimi as Shawn gently wrapped his arms around Belle from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"How does your brother get himself into these messes?" he whispered in her ear.

to be continued…


	31. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 31

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirty-One

Thursday afternoon at Salem Place… 

            "Do you need any help in there?" Chloe called, stepping out of her dressing room into the main hall of the changing area.

            "Yeah…in a minute," Belle said softly.

            "It's a beautiful dress Belle," Chloe said, moving closer to the door, the long skirt of her emerald green formal swooshing at her ankles as its trumpet shape fit her snugly from her hips to her knees before it flared out with the assistance of matching emerald green netting.

            "But it's not my first choice," Belle said opening the door and joining Chloe. "I need help with the zipper. I could try and reach it but I don't want to catch the skin on my back-"

            "Turn around and I'll get it for you."

            Belle slowly turned knowing that now Chloe was the third person to see what evidence remained from the attack. Most of cuts had healed but not enough for her to wear the royal blue formal she'd first picked out almost a month ago when she, Chloe and their mothers went shopping for dresses to wear to the Christmas Ball. When her mom reminded her a few days ago about the revealing style of the dress Belle had panicked at the idea of picking out and paying for a new one. With its sheer cap sleeves that were more for decoration than practical use, they would lay just off her shoulders leaving her neck, arms and back bare and Belle knew she couldn't wear it. It was only after her parents assured her that getting a new dress wouldn't be a problem and she could still keep the blue one to wear to the Junior Prom in the spring that Belle calmed down.

            Chloe slowly pulled up the zipper mindful of Belle's skin and closed the eyehook on the band collar around her neck. "You couldn't have found a better dress if you had weeks to shop."

            "You really think so?" Belle sounded doubtful as she looked down the front of her.

            "Come on," Chloe said, "let's go out to the three way mirror and you can see for yourself."

            The girls made their way out to the main part of the store unaware of the admiring glances being sent their way from the sales clerks and other customers.

            "Did Mimi ever say if she was coming to the ball?" Chloe asked.

            "The last thing I heard from her was no but all the candy stripers are invited."

            "Maybe she's not going because she knows Jason will be there with his Dad being the head of the Cardiology Department and being honored."

            "I wish the two of them would get their act together…they are crazy about each other but all they do is fight with one another."

            "Yeah," Chloe agreed as she stepped up on the small platform and turned to face the triple set of mirrors. "Boy…doesn't that sound like another couple we know?"

            "Shawn and I don't fight," Belle said with a smile, "at least no more than you and…oh Chloe, you look so beautiful." Belle said, taking in her friend dressed in a strapless formal of a deep emerald green satin that hugged her body from her breasts to her knees and on her feet were matching heels. "How are you going to wear your hair?"

"My mom suggested I wear it all pulled back in one of those mesh…snood I think she called it…sort of forties style since the dress is from that era."

            "I thought you said Philip likes it when you wear your hair long."

            Chloe let out a long sigh. "I was wondering how long you were going to last before you brought up his name."

            "Well considering the two of you spent most of today ignoring each other did you really think I would let this prime opportunity for girl talk to slip by? So come on girl…spill."

            "Spill what? Philip is angry with me because I ate a hamburger with Brady."

"Somehow I don't think it's that simple."

"No…I guess it's not."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"There's nothing to tell. I ran into Brady the other day at the hospital after one of my sessions and when I said I heading over to Dotcom to wait for my mom he offered to walk with me. Then Nancy called and said she was caught up in yet another one of her meetings about the ball and I should just grab something to eat so Brady stayed to keep me company. We talked about opera and the theater…"

"And roses."

"And roses. How was I suppose to know he was going to send Mimi flowers on opening night?"

"But you never told Philip about meeting up with Brady and considering he was the one who took you home from his place on Saturday…I don't know why but Brady had been at the top of Philip's hit list for a while now."

Memories from the night of Nick's homecoming party and Brady's forced kiss flashed through her mind but Chloe pushed them away. "Philip and I haven't really been on a even keel since Saturday and I knew that him finding out about Brady would just set him off. Besides it was no big deal…if I had eaten with Shawn or Jason would Philip still be mad?"

"He does have quite a jealous streak," Belle said. "And maybe he's taking it that you've got something to hide since you didn't tell him."

Chloe turned to the side to see another view of the dress. "It goes deeper than that Belle."

"Are you ready to talk about it that now? I know something happened Saturday…you came looking for me remember?"

Chloe took a deep breath and moved to the edge of the platform. "Philip and I went for a walk when we first got to his house."

"And?"

"And he made heart in the snow for me, taught me how to do snow angels and introduced me to Dynatos Mia."

"Okay, the heart in the snow and the angels I get by who is Die Not Toes Mia?"

"Dynatos Mia," Chloe corrected her friend with a quick giggle. "It's Greek…it means 'strong one' and he's Philip's horse."

"Of course it does," Belle answered. "Okay so you met his horse which means…you were in the stables…"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah…alone."

"Details girl…I want details!"

"Oh Belle…I started talking about my trip into New York City and the next thing we kissing and then we fell off the bale of hay and then Philip found a blanket-"

"Whoa! Slow down…so basically you and Philip were making out."

Chloe felt her cheeks flush as the memories of that afternoon filled her mind. "I've never done anything like that before."

"You and Philip have been together since his party at the lake…you guys never made out before?"

"Belle…Philip was the first guy I ever kissed, you know that. You know about my past…he does too now but even before that, we were taking things really slow. I mean…sure we kissed…in the movies, his car, my front porch…but in the stables…it was different. It was sort of dark and we were all alone on a blanket laid out in the hay…no one was around…"

"Philip didn't push you for something you're not ready for did he?"

Chloe shook her head. "No…Philip was tender and gentle and it felt so right to be in his arms. I was more surprised at my own reaction to what was happening between us."

"What did happened?"

"It's more like what didn't happen Belle…there was no fear…no flashback of painful memories …I just went with my feelings and my body seemed to have a mind of it's own." Chloe voiced dropped to a low whisper. "But then he popped the button on my jeans and when he went for the zipper…I…I panicked."

Belle's eyes widened to large circles. "How did Philip react?"

"He was very sweet and understanding but it was all happening too fast for me. I said some mean things but all he cared about was what I was feeling…he…he said that maybe I was hiding behind what happen when I was a child and using it to keep myself from getting close…not just to him but to anyone."

"Wow…what did you say to that?"

"Nothing I just wanted to get away and think about what had happened and what he said…" Chloe turned back to look at herself again in the mirror. "I don't know…something is missing with this dress."

"How about jewelry?" Belle offered accepting Chloe's tactful way of changing the subject. 

"Oh, Craig is letting me borrow his mother's pearl choker…wait until you see it! It's beautiful and it had these matching pearl drop earrings he said I could-"

"Excuse me miss."

Chloe and Belle both turned to look at the sales girl who was dressed in a simple black dress. "These weren't available when you first picked out your dress but I think they might be just what you are looking for."

Chloe took the elbow length satin gloves from the sales girl. Looking over at Belle who nodded enthusiastically, she started to try on the gloves that matched her dress as the clerk walked away. Slowly she pulled one over her hand and up the length of her arm, the satin material cool against her skin.

"They are perfect Chloe…the finishing touch." Belle said.

Pushing her fingers into the other glove, Chloe started to work it over her hand. "You wanna know something else…I haven't sung since that day my instructor…well, since the day he-he touched me."

"You mean…not once?"

Chloe shook her head as she settled the edge of the glove around her elbow and turned again to look in the mirror but it wasn't her reflection she was seeing. "I've tried a few times but nothing comes out…it's like I've forgotten how."

"Have you talked to Dr. Meadows about that…and about what Philip said?"

"Yes I have…and I've taken steps to work on the singing issue so I know I'm heading in the right direction there…Philip…well, I'm still trying to figure that out."

"What steps? What are you taking about?"

Chloe shook off her disheartening thoughts as she stepped off the platform. "That's a secret and a surprise. Okay…I'm gonna add the gloves to my outfit. Now it's your turn."

Belle lifted the long glossy silk skirt of her dress and took Chloe's place in front of the mirror turning from one side to the other to get a full view.

"That dress is stunner Belle…you are going to knock Mr. Brady for quite a loop."

Belle trailed her fingers up the sheer mesh sleeves that started at her wrists and continued up over her shoulders and across her chest and back until it met the solid black silk band collar that rested high on her neck. The solid black silk dress would have been strapless without the mesh but the combination of the two created an exquisite formal that hugged her curves in all the right places. "I guess I just didn't plan on seeing so much of myself covered up."

"But the black mesh is so sexy because you can see the skin through it," Chloe said, "but not too much. Sometimes less is more."

"You think Shawn is going to like it?"

"Are you kidding? You could stand next to him in a paper sack and he would think you're beautiful."

"Or a pink silk camisole," Belle whispered as she smiled at her reflection, liking the new dress more and more.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That remark about a camisole…I think it's your turn to spill some details."

Belle moved closer to Chloe so that only the two of them could hear their conversation. "Well… remember when you came to the solarium that Saturday looking for me and Mimi?"

"Yeah…Henderson said you were there but you must have left by the time I got there because it was all locked up."

"I was still there…Shawn and I were there."

"Alone I assume."

"Yes alone…Mimi had left a few minutes before Shawn showed up. At first, he scared the crap out of me when he grabbed me from behind…"

"A natural reaction considering the attack and the fact you thought you were alone."

"Well I freaked out and starting yelling and crying but then we talked…and talked some more…you know, I don't think Shawn is handling what happened to me as easily as everyone thinks he is."

"What makes you say that?"

"For one thing I can't seem to get him to talk about it…he says he doesn't want to upset me but the attack is having a big effect on him and I think he's refusing to deal with it."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yeah and we starting talking about his feelings but of course he managed to turn it back around to what I was feeling and after awhile we stopped talking."

"And then…"

"It was really warm in there so Shawn suggested I take off my sweater but I was really nervous because he'd never seen me…my body since the attack. I was scared how he would react."

"How did he react?"

"He was wonderful of course…you know, Chloe I have loved Shawn all my life but it's nothing like I feel now…I wanted to be so close to him that even skin to skin didn't seem to be enough."

            "Belle! You didn't…I mean did you…forget I asked…it's none of my business."

            "It's okay Chloe…no we didn't…we wanted to…I wanted to…but we're waiting until its right…for the both of us."

            "But you know it's going to be with Shawn…your first time?"

            Belle nodded. "His too."

            "Really?"

            "Does that surprise you?"

            "No…I guess not…I-I don't think Philip is…anymore…you know, a virgin."

            "Have you asked him?"

            "No…but from what I've heard he's had a pretty active social life. Well you should know… you've known him all your life."

            "I know he's dated a lot of girls…and none of them for very long but as for his sex life I have no idea."

            "Maybe I'm not the right girl for Philip…I don't know if I can give him the kind of relationship he expects or is use to."

            "Chloe you are already giving him a relationship he isn't used to. Before you I'd say his longer girlfriend lasted six weeks…at the most. A lot of girls want Philip because of his money, his looks, the fancy house…and for a while he went along with all of that…until you. He loves you Chloe…and I think that's a first for him and as for anything more…I think that is something the two of you need to decide-" Belle suddenly froze as her gaze passed over the mirror.

            "Belle…Belle…what is it?"

            "Oh my God! It's him!"

            "Him? Who…what are you talking about?" Chloe asked, reaching out for her friend who body was suddenly trembling with fear.

            Belle clutched at Chloe, pulling her up on the platform and pointed at the mirror. "It's him…the guy who…the guy that…"

            Chloe stared at the mirror trying to comprehend what Belle was saying when she realized the reflection in the mirror showed the large picture window at the front of the store. Chloe whirled around but there was only a woman and her teenage daughter peeking in at the front displays. "There's no one there."

            "He was there!" Belle cried, "he was inside the shop…just standing there…staring at me!"

            "Shhh…it's okay," Chloe soothed as she gently rubbed Belle's back. "No one is there now. There isn't even a man in the store right now. Maybe you just saw someone that looked like-"

            "It wasn't someone like him…it was him!"

            Belle raced towards the dressing room and Chloe quickly followed her. Hurrying to catch up with Belle's frantic pace, Chloe quickly changed back into her regular clothes but when she emerged from her dressing room Belle was already changed and heading towards the entrance doors.

            "Belle! Wait!"

            Chloe stopped the closest clerk and asked her to hold the dresses and the rest of the items until they could be picked up later and then she ran to catch up with her friend.

to be continued…


	32. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 32

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirty-Two

Thursday afternoon at Salem Place… 

            Hooking his finger on the hanger and tossing the plastic zippered bag over his shoulder, Shawn pushed open the glass door exiting Terry's Tux Town stepping into the cold afternoon air. Checking his watch, he wondered if Chloe and Belle were done yet as he and Belle planned to head over to his house for dinner with his family and then some studying.

            'Yeah studying,' Shawn thought a slow smile crossing his face as he wondered how he could convince his Mom that he and Belle would get more done if they had some place private to hit the books…like his room. But he knew from the honest and straightforward talks he and his Dad already shared that there was no way his parents were going to allow the two of them to disappear up those stairs together.

            "What's up with you Brady…you look so happy standing there with that stupid grin on your face its sickening."

            Shawn shook himself away from the direction his thoughts of Belle were heading to see a pair of dull blue eyes staring at him and not a trace of the famous Kiriakis dimples in sight. "Happy holidays to you too Phil."

            "Yeah…whatever," Philip answered as he fell in step next to his friend. "What do ya got there?"

            "My tux for the ball Saturday, of course it's only a rental and American made…not everyone can afford to wear designer duds like you. So where is it coming from this time…France, Sweden the Far East?"

            "Lay off man…besides I've got my own tuxedo at home."

            "Of course you do…that's what every seventeen year old has hanging in his closet…jeans, sweatshirts and a designer tux."

            "Yeah a tux that might as well stay in the closet for all the fun I'm gonna have at that ball."

            "I take it you and your lady are still on the outs," Shawn said.

            "Well considering the silent ride home from the play last night ended up in a shouting match on her front porch and then we were back to the silent treatment today in school I would say you're right."

            "Let me guess…Brady."

            "Yeah he's part of it…a big part."

            "You wanna grab a cup of coffee at the Java," Shawn asked, "but I've got to warn you I'm waiting for Belle to finish up with dress stuff and Chloe is with her."

            "Well at least I know she's not with Belle's brother," Philip shot back. After buying a couple of coffees, Shawn hung his tux on the back of his chair before sitting down as Philip took the seat across from him.

            "What is going on with this Brady hatred thing you've got going? I know you guys were always kind of rivals when it comes to sports but you hardly talk to him anymore."

            Philip concentrated on adding his required four sugars and stirring his coffee before answering. "Brady's always been a strange duck and he's pulled some really wild stunts-"

            "If I recall correctly you were involved in some of those wild stunts." Shawn interrupted.

"Yeah I know but since the Last Blast we haven't really hung around much together."

            "Because of Chloe."

            "Right…because of Chloe. You know, I always knew he had the hots for her but…"

            "But what?"

            "Well, the night of Nick's party he pulled a real stupid move that pissed me off."

            "And that being…"

            Philip looked around quickly as if to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation. "Let's keep this between us okay?"

            "Yeah…sure."

            "He had a few too many beers and found Chloe alone on the side porch swing when I was gone getting us some drinks. I walked back around the corner and found him trying to force Chloe to kiss him."

            "Whoa…are you sure about that?"

            Philip blinked hard against the memories. "Yeah I'm sure. I nailed him a good one and I would have beaten the shit out of him but Chloe stopped me. He's since apologized to her and tried to with me but it still burns."

            "Why? Because it happened or that Chloe has seemed to forgiven him?"

            Philip seemed surprised at Shawn's question. "Both…I guess. It goes deeper Shawn…it wasn't just a kiss but I'm not gonna get into that. It's Chloe too…she's keeping something from me."

            "Probably that she lusting after Black."

            Philip swung around in his seat and saw Jason standing him with a zippered bag that matched Shawn's. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

            "Relax Phil…Jason is just talking out his ass…as usual," Shawn said, putting a restraining hand on Philip keeping him from rising out of his seat.

            "Yeah relax K-man…I don't know what the hell I'm saying now a days," Jason said.

            "I take it that's your tux for Saturday night," Shawn asked.

            "I thought you said hell, high water or God couldn't get you to that ball," Philip added.

            "Yeah well…God…Dad…same thing in my house. If I want my new truck I gotta play the dutiful son and go to this shin-dig."

            "So…which lovely lady are you gracing your present with?" Philip asked.

            Jason waited a long moment before answering and when he did he couldn't look at his friends. "None…going stag,"

            "What's the matter Jase…not enough guts to ask Mimi?"

            Jason turned a hard stare on Philip. "Mimi Lockhart is the last girl I want to ask to the ball."

            "Yeah and the Red Sox swept the World Series in four games," Philip replied.

            "Come on Jason," Shawn added, "we all know you got the hots for the girl. When are the two of you going to stop playing these reindeer games?"

            Jason offered Shawn a quizzical look. "Reindeer games?"

            "You took off pretty fast last night there Hillman," Philip said. "Did she scare you away?"

            "No…but watching Brady trying to decided which girl he was going to paw next wasn't my idea of an exciting evening." Jason said, switching his tux from one shoulder to the other. 

            "Yeah I must say that kiss he laid on her did surprise me," Shawn said sharing a smile with Philip before taking another sip of his coffee.

            "Yeah you are slipping man," Philip chimed in, "letting him send your woman flowers."

            "Let me see…gee, that must have been just after he took your woman out on a date."

            "It wasn't a date," Philip said, his voice hardening.

            "Oh no of course not…he just drove her to Dotcom, paid for her meal and drove her home afterwards…nope, doesn't sound like a date to me."

            Philip jumped from his chair. "You son-of-a-"

            "Okay ladies…back to your respective corners," Shawn said, sticking his arm between the two of them. "This game of one upmanship isn't going to help either of you with your lady troubles."

            Jason and Philip exchanged hard looks before both of them back down and Philip grabbed his coffee finishing it in one look gulp. Crumbling the cup in his hand, he tossed it in the nearest garbage can when he suddenly noticed Belle rushing blindly through the mall.

            "Speaking of ladies…there goes yours Shawn."

            "And yours right after her," Jason added as he too saw Belle and then Chloe running after her calling out her name.

            Shawn looked over at where his friends were pointing just in time to see Belle heading for the parking lot. "What the hell is going on?" 

            "There's only one way to find out," Philip said.

            "Come on," Shawn grabbed his tux and sprinted after the girls with Philip and Jason close behind. He ducked between a couple of shops and reached Belle just as she was stepping off the curb towards the parking lot without even bothering to slow down. Reaching out he grabbed her around the waist, pulling he back against him just as a green Honda swerved around them, the driver blasting the horn.

            "Whoa there…where's the fire?"

            "Let go of me!" Belle cried, wrenching herself from his arms.

            "Belle! It's me…its Shawn!"

            "I know it's you! You don't have to keep identifying yourself every time you touch me!"

            Taking a step back, Shawn let his gaze roam over her tear stained face as a breathless Chloe caught up to them with Philip and Jason right behind her. "Okay what's going on?"

            Belle wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very cold. She knew Shawn was waiting for an answer but she didn't trust herself to be able to say the words with breaking down completely.

            "Belle thought…" Chloe gasped as she tried to catch her breath, "Belle thought she saw-"

            "I didn't just think…I know it was him!" Belle cried.

            "Okay, okay," Chloe said, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on her friend. "Belle saw the guy that…the guy who…who attacked her."

            "What?" Shawn and Philip said in unison.

            "Where?" Jason asked at the same time.

            Chloe looked at Belle who nodded for her to continue. "We were in the dress shop having a final fitting for our gowns for the ball when Belle thinks…err…umm…when Belle saw him in the reflection of the mirror."

            "He was in the store." Belle whispered.

            "He was there…right in the store?" Shawn asked quietly staring at Belle.

            Belle finally looked up at him and nodded, her lips quivering despite the fact she was pressing them hard together and then she collapsed against his chest. Shawn wrapped his arms around her, offering Jason a look of thanks as he grabbed his tuxedo out of his hands. Rubbing his hands up and down her back, he gave her a few minutes to pull herself together. "You know he's been out on bail since the night he was charged right?"

            Belle only nodded her head against his chest.

            "But your dad took out that restraining order that states he had to stay at least a hundred yards away from you…and he doesn't even live in Salem…what would he be doing here?"

            "I don't know," came Belle muffled reply. "But he was here…I know he was!"

            "Honey…the hearing is coming up in a few weeks," Shawn said leaning away from her, placing his fingers under her chin he tried to get Belle to look at him. "Maybe you were just imagining things..."

            "I wasn't Shawn…I swear it."

            "Belle…"

            "I know it was him."

            "How can you be so sure?"

            Belle jerked her face away from Shawn's touch. "You mean besides the fact that the guy almost raped me…how can I be sure it was him…"

            "Belle…I didn't mean…"

            "I've seen him before!"

            "What?"

            "Last night…at the play…he was at the school…only then he wasn't a few feet away from me …more like a few inches…I ran right into him!"

            "Belle! You didn't tell me that!" Chloe said.

            "You didn't tell any of us that," Philip said. "When was this?"

            "After Chloe and I left the girls rooms she went to talk to Mr. Dugan about something and I headed towards the theater to find you guys when I started feeling really closed in…it was so crowded with all those people there." Belle whispered, allowing Shawn to once again pull her close but the more she talked the more she could feel his body going rigid. "I saw you Philip…and Shawn up ahead but then I walked right into his guy and when I looked up…it was him."

            "You're sure?" Jason asked.

            Belle nodded, puzzled at the hollow, distant tone of his voice. "He touched me."

            "He what?" Shawn said.

            "When he walked by he put his hand on my shoulder…at first I tried telling myself it couldn't be him but then I turned around and he was standing there," Belle dropped her head to her chest, "staring at me…"

            "Why didn't you say anything?"

            "I don't know Shawn…I didn't want to ruin the evening."

            "Belle…"

            "Maybe I didn't want to believe it was real okay?"

            Everyone stood there in silence not knowing what to say or ever where to look. Chloe was concentrating on her friend and she didn't see Philip watching her intently. He knew she was fighting off her own memories, he could see it on her face and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her but he had no idea how she would react. 

            "Maybe you should go down and let the cops know about this," Philip said quietly.

            Belle's head snapped up at his suggestion and then she looked at Shawn who only offered her a curt nod in response. "We need to take Chloe home first."

            "That's okay…I'll do it." Philip said. Chloe turned to look at him as if she was just now realizing that he was there. "No shouting matches…I promise."

            Chloe looked at him for a long second before nodding in agreement. "We'll go back and get your dress and I take it home with me. You can pick it up…whenever."

            "I'd offer to go with you guys but I've only got enough time to run home for a quick bite before I have to be back over at the high school for the second performance."

            "Oh the play," Belle cried, "I told Mimi I would be there again tonight for her."

            "Don't worry about it," Jason said, "I'll explain it to her."

            "Oh…um, well…"

            "Don't worry Belle," Jason repeated, "I'll tell her."

            Belle nodded as Shawn reached out to take his tux back from Jason. "You gonna be home later?" he quietly asked.

            "Yeah I should be," Jason said, puzzled by the question.

            Shawn nodded. "Okay…let's go." He took Belle hand and the two of them walked away.

to be continued…


	33. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 33

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirty-Three

Thursday night – Jason's house 

            Grabbing tight to the metal bar, Jason lifted his feet off the floor feeling the full weight of his body stretching down his arms. He slowly pulled himself up, feeling the burn in his biceps and shoulders until his chin grazed the bar. After a slow count to four he lowered himself until his elbows were just about straight before repeating the movement.

            Centering his gaze, he stared straight ahead at the far wall covered in posters but not seeing them as he focused on the motion of his body moving. Jason liked the solitude of his basement bedroom, away from his brothers and sisters and he was really happy when his parents allowed him to expand this corner into a weight room that he used every day. Forcing his mind back to concentrating on feel of his muscles stretching and constricting, he tried to block out thoughts of tonight's performance…and block out thoughts of his leading lady. 

Finishing his last rep, he dropped his feet to the ground and rested his hands on his hips as his chest heaved with deep breaths. _'Damn!' His mind raced with the memory of his and Mimi's second on stage kiss and how it seemed different that it had the night before. __'Not bad or worse…hardly that,' Jason thought raising his arms high over his head in a long stretch, __'just different.' _

If fact, Mimi's performance overall seemed to have a placidity to it that Mrs. Lakota said afterwards was because the opening night jitters were gone but Jason knew there was more to it than that. Perhaps he should have waited until after the play to tell her why Belle and Shawn weren't there but Mimi had been so anxious waiting for them to show up that he knew he had to. Her pained expression when he explained why Belle wouldn't be at the show cut straight to his heart. He wanted to take her in his arms but all he did was stand there and watch at she tightly wrapped her own arms around herself, as if she was suddenly very cold. He finally took a step towards her but when she backed away he didn't push it and of course there was Mrs. Lakota telling them it was time to go on. And afterwards… well, afterwards she had quickly changed and left the music room and by the time he got out of there himself he saw her leaving the school with her parents and little brother.

Shaking his head to drive the memories away, he reached over and snapped on his stereo, hoping the music would give him a rhythm to the rest of his workout. Sitting on the end of a padded bench, he reached down for a twenty pound hand weight. Bracing his elbow on his knee he started the first of twenty reps not really listening to the mindless chatter of the dj and the song that followed but then abruptly Jason froze in mid rep as the song's words flowed over him.

And if you look at her

She looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel

And when she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me…the night the sky fell down

And what was I thinking when…the world didn't end

Why didn't I know what I know now

            Jason's eyes immediately looked across the room at the picture of him and Mimi stuck into the mirror over his dresser. It was taken a week ago during one of the play rehearsals when the photographer from the yearbook was taking shots for the front lobby displays. He and Mimi had just finished running their lines and there was a good feeling between them so their smiles were relaxed and natural and Mimi had even flung her arm around his shoulder just before the flash went off. The next day a few kids were putting together the displays in the music department when Jason arrived. He quickly snatched one of the duplicates of that shot from the pile without anyone noticing and stuffed it in his backpack. 

When he got home that night he looked at it again, not believing that he'd actually taken it and he shoved it away in a dresser drawer. But with all that had happened between them last night in the music room prior to the play beginning and after before the gang showed up…and especially later when he learned that Brady had been the one to send her the roses, he had pulled the picture out again and laid in his bed staring at it a long time before falling asleep.

And when you look at her

She looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel

She carried on without a doubt

I wonder if she'll figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah I'm crazy for this girl

Right now…face to face

All my fears…pushed aside

And right now

Ready to spend the rest of my life…with you…

Song: Crazy for This Girl by Evan and Jaron

            Suddenly the phone rang and Jason dropped the dumbbell and grabbed the receiver before it could ring a second time. His fist tighten around it, angry at his eagerness to answer it because he knew deep down, he was hoping it might be the one person he wanted to talk to more than anyone else in the world. After the third ring he pressed the button. "Hello?"

            "Hey Jase."

            "Oh…hey Shawn…how'd things go down at the cop shop?"

            "Typical…look…I…I need to talk to you about something."

            "Sure, go ahead."

            "Umm…I'd rather do it in person. Is it too late for me to come over?"

            Jason took at quick peek at his bedside clock just as the digital number switched to 10:00. "No, its fine…come on over."

            "Your folks won't mind?"

            "Are you kidding? My dad's at the hospital as usual and you know my mom…"

            "Okay, I'll see you soon."

            Hanging up the phone Jason decided against the finishing the rest of his workout and headed up the stairs instead. Entering the kitchen he found his sister Risa standing near the kitchen table with his mom sitting behind her sticking pins into her hair that she normally pulled back into a high ponytail but now was piled high on her head. "Hey brat…aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

            "Mom is working on my hair for Saturday night," Risa answered sticking out her tongue at her brother.

            "Oh, don't tell me you are going too," Jason answered.

            "Mom and Dad said I could."

            "Well don't think I'm gonna dance with you."

            "Like I'd dance with my loser brother…"

            Jason grabbed for her as she ran shirking from the room with laughter. 

            "Check your hair in the mirror and then get ready for bed," Jason's mom said rising from the chair. "Boy, I didn't realize how late it is."

            "Hey Mom…Shawn is on his way over," Jason said, sliding onto one of the bar stool at the counter that separated the eating area from the main part of the kitchen.

            "Is something wrong?" his mom asked as she started to put away the now dry dinner dishes.

            "I don't think so…he didn't-"

            "Did you just say Shawn Brady was coming over?" Risa asked, sticking her head back around the corner.

            "Pajama's young lady," her mother said and Risa offered a quick smile before disappearing again as Jason rolled his eyes.

            "So I guess Dad went two for two huh?" he said softly, his eyes concentrating on the imaginary line he was tracing on the countertop. 

            "What's that suppose to mean?"

            "Well, he was the one who went nuts with this drama stuff…bringing up his college days and all that…you think he's gonna make a clean sweep and miss the play tomorrow night too?"

            "Honey…your dad was there tonight. He arrived just at the lights went down."

            Jason's head jerked up in surprise. "He was? But afterwards…I didn't see him…"

            "His beeper went off just as the curtain closed and he had to get back to the hospital."

            He thought about what he mother said for a moment before speaking. "Is he going to be late at work again tonight?"

            "Probably so…why?"

            "No reason," Jason hopped off the stool and headed for the refrigerator. "I just wanted…well, I wanted to talk to him about…something."

            "Oh…more sports talk…about the upcoming Splendid Bowl?"

            Reaching for a bottled water, Jason smiled as he twisted off the cap while closing the door with his hip. "That's Super Bowl mom and well…no…actually it's more like…about a girl."

            Jason's mom nodded solemnly, thankful her back was to her son so he couldn't see the gentle smile on her face. Closing the cupboard door, she grabbed a hand full of silverware and began putting it away. "You know, contrary to what you and your younger brothers and sisters believe, I did not appear on this earth the mother of five and the wife of a heart surgeon. I too was a girl at one time in my life…maybe I can help."

            Jason looked at his mother in genuine surprise after taking a large swig of water. "Umm…well…I don't even know where to start."

            "Okay…I'll start for you…'mom, there's this girl…' how's that?"

            "All right," Jason smiled as he sat back down. "There's this girl…and at one time I thought she liked me but now…now I'm not so sure."

            "The girl from the play…what's her name…Mimi…"

            "Lockhart, Mimi Lockhart…how did you know?"

            "Well, considering we haven't seen Jan around here since summer ended and then you started getting rides home from football practices…not to mention that kiss the two of you share on stage…and the picture you have down stairs on your dresser…I kind of figured it out."

            Jason felt his face flame at his mother bringing up him kissing Mimi. "How did you see that picture?"

            "Do you think your room cleans itself or your clothes magically jump from the dryer into your dresser neat and folded?" she said quietly noticing the blush on her son's face. "So, why do you think she doesn't likes you anymore?"

            "It's a long story…a real long story…but well…we started hanging out…you know, just friends…getting to know each other better and then something happened and she got the wrong idea about me and Jan…thinking we were back together…"

            "Did this 'something' happen after she thought the two of you were more than friends?"

            "Yeah I guess…I mean we weren't a couple of anything…I hadn't even asked her out for a date yet but I'm pretty sure she knew things were heading in that direction." Jason said, thinking back to the kiss he gave her just before the Homecoming game and the ride out to Nick's in the backseat of Philip's car.

            "So this wrong idea…did you try to explain it to her?"

            "Yeah but not right away because I didn't even know that it happened and when I finally figured out what she was so mad about she refused to talk to me…I could never even get her alone to try to talk but then I got involved in this play…"

            "In a way that took away the keys to the family cars the very day you got them back," his mother said with a hard look as she closed the drawer.

            "Yeah I know…hitting Scott was another of my famous dumb moves…anyway I hoped that maybe Mimi and I could finally work things out ya know…seeing how we would be stuck together doing this play."

            "And?"

            "Well before I had a chance to explain anything to her she suddenly became all sweet and nice to me again and said she didn't want to talk about what happened before…she just wanted to forget about it."

            "And you thought that you cleared you of any responsibility to explain things to her anyway?"

            "Yeah…how did you know that?"

            "It's a mom thing," she said waving away her son's question. "So what's the problem?"

 Jason voiced dropped to a low whisper. "Something wasn't right…about the way she was acting I mean…because that is exactly what she was doing…acting…I finally figured out that it was all an act."

            "An act?"

            "Yeah I guess she thought things really weren't over with Jan…no matter what I tried to tell her…and she figured out Jan would be jealous of all the time the two of us needed to spend together on the play so she was trying to get back at Jan…by using me."

            "Getting back at Jan because she saw you and Jan together…after she thought you were interested in her…and that made you angry?"

            "Yeah…at first I was really mad but then…I was more disappointed than anything else…I just never expect that from Mimi…playing games like that I mean…from Jan and some of the other girls in school yeah…but not Mimi."

            "Well…have you asked her why she acted that way?" Jason's silence and bowed head provided the answer his mom was looking for. "I'll take that for a no. Honey I don't know why Mimi acted the way she did…other than I'm guess she was pretty hurt when she thought was you back with an old girlfriend after you made it clear that you were interested in her. I image she felt like she'd been played for a fool…or a substitute until you and Jan worked out your problems."

            "I guess…but then to turn around and mess with my head that way…"

            "You said that wasn't something you thought Mimi would do…why is that? Did she just break up with someone else as well?"

            "No…I don't think Mimi's ever dated anyone…at least not that I can remember. You see, she's always been just one of the crowd…you know, there's Mimi…Belle's best friend. But this year…I don't know maybe it started when her family losing their house came out and the gang got involved with the Habitat for Humanity thing…I guess I just started looking at her in a different way…and seeing Jan in a different way…"

            "And…"

            Jason looked up at his mom as she seemed to wait for him to continue. "…and I started looking at myself in a different way."

            "So Mimi's never had a steady boyfriend…least of all a popular football player who just came off a pretty steady relationship with someone else…and she's always kind of been in Belle's shadow but suddenly there's this good looking guy shows an interest in her…"

            "Mom…"

            "…maybe Mimi's actions were just a reaction to her own insecurities and not really how she feels about you."

            Jason thought about what his mom said as he took another long draw from the water bottle. "She did mention something like that the other night…"

            "The only advice I can give you is to talk to her."

            "I've tried…"

            "So try again…tell her flat out how you feel about her…about Jan and about all that happened between the two of you. If she feels the same way about you that you do about her…"

            "That's just it…I'm not sure she does. I mean…suddenly there's other guys paying attention to her…I don't know…maybe it's too late…"

            "It's better to know than not to…don't you think?"

            "I guess…but what if she says what I don't want to hear?"

            "Is she worth the risk?"

            Before Jason could answer her the back door bell chimed. Risa came running from the hall, dressed her sweats and a tee shirt with the word Princess emblazed on the front. "I'll get it!"

            "Mom…she's pretty embarrassing," Jason groaned as his sister rushed past him.

            "Relax sweetie…she's a twelve years old girl with a crush on a friend of her big brother's."

            "Yeah but she looks at him like he's a…I don't know…a piece of chocolate cake."

            Jason's mom laughed at her son's description of Risa's reaction whenever his friend was at the house. "Well honey Shawn Brady is a good looking young man. Even your ol' mom here can still appreciate a piece of chocolate cake."

            "Aw mom…gross!"

            "Hi Mrs. Hillman…hey Jason," Shawn said, entering the kitchen with Risa close behind him. "I hope it's not too late for me to come over."

            "No, of course not," Jason's mom replied. "How are you Shawn…and how is Belle doing?"

            "I'm fine…Belle…she's okay too."

            Jason watched as a dark look passed over his friend's eyes. "Umm Mom…we're gonna be downstairs okay?"

            "Sure honey…come on Risa," his mother motioned to her daughter. "Let's get your hair down."

            Jason moved from the bar stool returning his mom's quick wink before heading towards his room with Shawn close behind. At the bottom of the stairs, he moved to put his weights away as Shawn grabbed the chair from his desk and turned it around, straddling it as he sat, his backpack at his feet.

            "So you wanna tell me what's going on…and what happened with the police?"

            "The same shit," Shawn answered, resting his chin on the back of the chair. "They'll keep an eye out for the jerk and for her to be careful and it's best if she doesn't go anywhere alone…you know the drill."

            "And you're not happy with that advise," Jason said, moving over to sit on the edge of his bed.

            "I need your help."

            "With what?"

            "I want to find the bastard that hurt Belle."

            "Shawn you don't even know his name…"

            Waving away his friend's words, Shawn reached for his backpack and pulled out a large, flat book and handed it to Jason. "His name is Roger and he lives in Milford.

            "What's this?" Jason asked, flipping open the front cover. "The Milford High Sentinel? Where'd you get their yearbook and how did you find out his name?"

            "It's last years and I took it from our yearbook office about a week ago. You know they keep copies of other school's yearbooks so we can make sure ours is different or better or whatever. And I got his name and the where he lives from a file on my dad's desk."

"You went looking through your dad's files?"

"Not files…file. I only had time enough to catch where he lives and his first name and there are about a half dozen guys in the upper classes named Roger. I know Belle said he's had long blond hair the night he…but that's all and with these pictures are in black and white…Jase, you are the only one who can help me."

            Jason slowly thumbed through the pages, not really looking at the rows of pictures. "Are you sure you want to do this Shawn?"

            "Yes dammit! I want to do this!" Shawn jerked himself out of the chair and began pacing back and forth. "I listened to my father and backed off…I've been concentrating on Belle and helping her get over what that asshole did to her but now…he's following her and she's scared Jase. Just as scared as she was the night she was attacked and I can't stand by and let this continue."

            "Beating the crap out of him isn't going to help."

            "Really?" Shawn stopped his pacing but faced away from his friend. "Are you sitting there and telling me that you wouldn't do the same thing if this happened to someone you cared about? What if it was your mom…or Risa…" 

Reaching for the photo of Jason and Mimi that he suddenly spotted in the mirror, Shawn flung it on the bed next to his friend. "What if this bastard grabbed Mimi and dragged her into the woods…what if he tore at her clothes…put his hands on her just because he wanted to hurt her…"

"Don't even go there!"

"But I am there…and I hope you never have to be where I am."

            "Okay…okay…" Jason reached for the photo and looked at for a long moment, trailing his finger across Mimi's smile remembering the shock that coursed through him when she leaned up against him. He thought about the last thing his mother said to him upstairs…_yeah…she was worth it. "You made your point," Jason said, carefully placing it between his alarm clock and lamp on the table next to his bed._

            "Besides…I'm not gonna beat the crap out of him," Shawn said, returning to the chair in the same position he was before.

            Jason cocked his head at his friend with raised eyebrows and a look of doubt.

            "I'm not," Shawn repeated, "I just want him to know that he's being watched too…by someone else besides the cops…and what will happen if he ever comes anywhere near her again."

            "He might not be in here you know," Jason said, carefully turning the pages, his eyes scanning the photographs.

            "I know, but it's a place to start."

            "I remember the long, blond hair but he might have wore it short last year when these-" Jason's voice caught at he stared down at the page. His eyes quickly moved to the column on the right, third name down…Roger…Roger Turner.

            "You found him," Shawn said, watching his friend's reaction.

            Jason nodded silently as he turned the book around and pointed to the small black and white photograph. He watched as Shawn silently took the book and stared down at the picture. "So what's your next move…you just gonna call information, get his address and knock on his front door tonight?"

            "If I have too…yes." Shawn answered, never lifting his eyes from the book.

            "I might have a better idea…it doesn't have to happen tonight does it?"

            "No," Shawn said, "what do you have in mind?"

            "I got a cousin who goes to Milford High…he's like a third cousin once removed or something like that…I only see him a couple of times a year at family gatherings. We spend most of the time cutting down each other's sports team but he might be able to help us out."

            "With what?"

            "Where this guy hangs out…where we might find him…"

            "Whoa…wait a minute," Shawn interrupted, "there is no 'we' here."

            "You can't be planning on doing this alone," Jason said.

            "That's exactly my plan."

            Jason moved closer to his friend, making sure he had his undivided attention. "Don't play the lone rebel here Brady…you could find yourself in over your head before you realize it. Besides, don't you know the first rule of hunting….you never go alone."

to be continued…


	34. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 34

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirty-Four

Saturday night…Penthouse Grill, Titan Publishing Building 

            "You look very nice tonight Miss Black."

            Belle looked up at the tall, distinguished gentlemen across from her, her eyes taking in the beautiful woman next to him and the young man standing on the other side whose smile produced dimples, that according to Chloe, could make a girl forget every thought in her head. "You look very nice too Mr. Kiriakis," Belle replied. "If fact you're whole family looks wonderful."

            "Thank you Belle," Kate said catching Marlena's eye and returning her smile. "The Black family is equally impressive this evening."

            "Hey…what about me?" Shawn said with a wiry grin.

            "You're beautiful Brady," Philip answered with a smirk.

            "You too K-man," Shawn shot back. "But why is it that you seem a lot more comfortable in one of these monkey suits than I do?"

            "It's an illusion man…all done with smoke and mirrors."

            Shawn stared back at his friend, an uncomfortable silence filling the elevator as it rode up past the many floors of offices and businesses housed in the Titan Publishing building heading for the Penthouse Grill.

            "So…what happened to you Shawn?" Kate asked, "you look like you had a run in with someone."

            "Well…umm…"

            "More like a something," Belle cut in. "This guy decides a few hours before the social event of the year to join in a start up ice hockey game in the park today and this is the result."

            "Philip you were playing hockey in the park today," Kate said, her sharp eyes roaming over her son, "but you don't look like that."

            "I guess I'm faster on my feet that Shawn is," Philip answered leveling a long stare at his friend, "or on my skates I should say."

            "Well I'm just glad the snow finally stopped," Marlene said, smiling up at John as he covered her shoulders with her silk shawl, "I was afraid the roads would be a real mess."

            "I think Nancy Wesley spoke with God himself about the weather," Victor replied. "She certainly took charge in planning tonight's events."

            Everyone joined in the good natured laughter as they all knew about the meetings, telephone calls and memos that occurred in the preparation for this year's Holiday Ball.

            "Speaking of Mrs. Wesley," Shawn said, "where is you date for this evening Phil?"

            "Chloe's mother wanted her to ride over here with her and Dr. Wesley," he answered taking a quick look at his watch, "I'm sure they are here by now."

            "Where is your father and Hope? He didn't get called into work tonight did he?" Victor asked.

            "They're on their way," Shawn said, "when I left Mom was still grilling my brother's babysitter."

            The elevator glided to a gentle stop and a special chime sounded signaling its arrival at the top floor of the building. As the door slid open, Shawn stepped aside and held the doors open as Belle, Marlena and Kate exited and then John and Victor before he and Philip were the last to step off. 

            "Are you and Shawn sitting with your mother and I?" John asked his daughter as he gently brushed a stray hair off her face.

            "Ah…well…Dad, the group of us thought it would be cool if we all sat together," Belle said, shooting a quick look at Shawn and Philip. "Not that we would mind sitting with you and mom it's just that…"

            "Say no more," John replied removing his outer coat and handing it to the girl behind the counter, "who wants to sit with the old folks when all the 'hip' people are at another table."

            "Hip?" Belle said with a giggle.

            "Wrong word?" John said with a smile.

            "Yeah dad."

            "Well, at least save a dance for your old man okay?"

            Belle answered him with a long embrace as Marlena looked at the two of them with a serene smile. John slowly released her and stepped back to take a long look at his little girl who was quickly growing up into a woman. "You look beautiful tonight Izzy B."

            "Thanks daddy."

            "We'll see you later honey," Marlena said, linking her arm through John's and walking into the main room.

            "Son, we are going to be sitting at the head table," Victor said, as he too handed over his and Kate's outer garments. "I assume you will be with your friends."

            "Yes sir," Philip replied, taking a quick look around the lobby.

            "Perhaps she's inside," Kate said.

            "Who?"

            "The young lady you are searching for," Kate answered as she accepted Victor's arm before they headed off to mingle with the rest of the hospital board members.

            "You do look beautiful," Shawn said as he and Belle stood off to the side waiting for Philip to check his coat, his eyes roaming over the dark black dress that enhanced the radiant glow of Belle's face and neck, "very beautiful."

            "Thank you," Belle said with a shy smile, "did you noticed I got your voice mail?"

            Shawn smiled at he looked at Belle's hair, wore parted on the side but sleek, straight and soft as it grazed the black mesh material of her dress that covered her arms and shoulders. "I was hoping my asking you not to do something crazy with your hair wouldn't make you mad."

            "Well at first I wasn't too happy," Belle teased, "but I wanted you to be proud to be with me tonight so I-"

            Stepping into the shadows of a large palm plant, Shawn grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up hard against him, silencing the groan that filled him the moment her soft curves met the hard plane of his chest. "I am always proud to be with you Belle…no matter what you look like, no matter what you do…no matter what."

            "I know that Shawn," she said, surprised at the serious tone of his voice.

            "I love you Belle…I've never felt this way about anyone before…"

            Reaching up to tenderly cup his bruised cheek with her hand, Belle brushed her thumb across his bottom lip. "I love you too Shawn."

            "I would do anything for you," he whispered, he eyes closing the moment she touched him.

            "I know that."

"No…no you don't…"Shawn murmured against her lips before his mouth covered hers in a powerful kiss that Belle returned for several moments before she remembered where they were.

            "Shawn…wait," she said ending the kiss. "You're forgetting where we are."

            "I didn't forget…I just can't resist you."

            Belle returned his smile as she stepped away from him and moved towards where Philip was standing pulling Shawn with her. "Wow, there is a lot of people here already," she said.

            Philip nodded in agreement, as he continued to look around the room.

            "Let's grab a table before they are all gone," Belle said heading into the room.

            "You go ahead," Philip said, placing a restraining hand on Shawn's arm, "we'll join you in a minute."

            "Okay," Belle said looking back and forth between Shawn and Philip. "I look on the other side of the room but somewhere near the dance floor."

            "You going to be okay in this crowd?" Shawn asked.

            Belle nodded. "I'll be fine…I know just about everyone here."

            Philip waited until Belle was a few feet away before he turned on his friend. "Okay…what gives?"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You showed up on my doorstep with those colorful markings on your face…before we headed over to the rink this afternoon. What's going on?"

            Shawn adverted his eyes from his friend and instead concentrated on watching Belle as she stopped and talked with Mickey and Maggie Horton. "Nothing's going on."

            "Why are you lying to Belle?"

            Shawn snapped his head back around and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

            "Does this have anything to do with the fact that it took you and Jason a couple of hours to take Belle home last night from the cast party?"

            "Hey, we were asked to pick up some more brews as well…that's not something a couple of seventeen-year-olds can get their hands on in a few minutes you know."

            "Yeah except Jason came back alone with the beer, stayed long enough to down a few as he watched Mimi and Brady doing the bump and grind on the dance floor before he took off again too."

            "So, that's what I missed huh?"

            "That and Jason stopping to lay a big kiss on Heather before he walked out the door which didn't go over to well with Brady…or Mimi."

            "He did what! That boy is never going to learn."

            "Saw it myself…he said something to her afterwards that seemed to surprise them both and then he just walked out."

            "I thought whatever was going on with Brady and Heather didn't work out."

            "Who knows…but Brady wasn't too happy about that kiss, that much I could tell. Mimi and Brady were just dancing but you know Jason…he's got himself so twisted up about that girl he can't even see straight."

"Yeah…it's a condition that seems to be catchy now a days," Shawn said, his eyes straying to the last place he saw Belle. After a few minutes, he found her standing with her sister Sami and surprisingly Lucas was with them and Belle's sister and Philip's brother looked like they were actually getting along. 

"So where did you end up?" Philip asked.

            "Umm…christmas shopping?"

            "Does this have anything to do with that guy that Belle thinks is following her around?"

            "What makes you say that?"

            "Because I've known you since we were kids and this is the first you I've seen you pull in the reins on that wild, Irish temper of yours…until last night. You were pacing around that party like a caged animal until Belle claimed she was tired and wanted to go home. Then you couldn't get out of there fast enough. I would've bet the two of you were going off to find so privacy if Jason didn't jump at the chance to…what did he say…get some fresh air?"

            "Belle hasn't been sleeping well the last couple of nights and we did take her home. But I'm surprised you noticed anything but Chloe last night the way you two were stuck to each other. You know, I don't think I've ever seen Chloe drink at a party before."

            "I know…it was a bit out of character but then again she's been acting weird for a while now. I was hoping we could talk but…well, she wanted to stay and since I wasn't sure how the mixture of booze plus Chloe was going to come out…I wanted to keep an eye on her."

            "Why…in case Brady decided to ask her to dance too?"

            "Chloe can do whatever she wants," Philip answered in a low voice, "she usually does anyway."

            "And speaking of which…" Shawn voice trailed off as he saw Chloe through the crowd. Philip followed his friend's stare until he too saw her standing on the far side of the dance floor. Her emerald green dress clung to her from her breasts to her knees until it spread out in green waves to the floor. He felt his breath rush from his body as he took in her bare shoulders, her rosy skin glimmering in the soft lights and candlelight that lit the room as she wore her hair pulled up in an elaborate style. 

She was talking adamantly about a subject that excited her, Philip figured, from the wide smile on her face and the flurry of her hands as she spoke to someone whose back was to them.

"I'm gonna go find Belle," Shawn said, taking advantage of his friend's distraction.

"This conversation isn't over yet," Philip warned, as he started towards Chloe while flashing a quick look at Shawn's departing back. Shawn rewarded him with just a wave of a hand as he kept walking. 

Focusing his gaze back on Chloe, Philip couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile as he watched her talk when she suddenly noticed him walking towards her. His own smile slipped a bit when he saw her fall silent and her eyes quickly darted to the man she was talking to. Philip's steps slowed to a stop as he waited for the stranger to turn around but he was afraid he already knew who she was talking-

Yup…Brady.

Philip returned his stare for a long moment before Brady broke away and turned back to Chloe. He said something Philip couldn't hear before he walked away and Chloe started to make her way over to where he stood.

Offering a quick hello to Dr. Carver and her husband as she walked past, Chloe saw the all too familiar gleam in Philip's eye. 'Please let that because of the dress and not because of Brady,' she thought.

"Hi there," she said, stopping in front of him, "don't you look handsome this evening."

"Thank you," Philip replied stiffly, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything between you and Brady."

"You didn't…I was just telling him some good news."

"Are you going to share that news with me or is it a secret…just between the two of you?"

Chloe's smile disappeared and Philip felt like a heel because it was his fault. "I'm sorry…that was uncalled for."

"This is a special night Philip…don't ruin it for me."

"That is the last thing I want to do…you should know that."

"Good…and I'm sorry my mother insisted that I come over here with her but she has been so crazy these last few days is all Craig and I can do just to live with her. She was a nervous wreak at the house so consider yourself lucky that you missed all that."

"That's alright," Philip said, reaching out to her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the ridge of her knuckles. "God…you take my breath away."

            Chloe smiled shyly at Philip's words, her gaze dropping to the yards of satin that surrounded her. "It's a beautiful dress."

            "It's not the dress honey…it's all you. You are glowing brighter than that Christmas tree over in the corner. Its like something turned on a light switch inside of you."

            "I kinda of feel that way tonight," Chloe answered moving closer and trailing her fingers down the lapel of Philip tuxedo. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

            "And what might that be?" Philip asked, stealing his arms around her waist and pulling her close. 

            "Well…do you think we could find some place private to talk," Chloe whispered before dropping a light kiss on his lips.

            "Are you kidding? This is my dad's building and my private playground…I know of all kinds of places but do you mean now? I came in with Belle and Shawn and she went off to find a table and Shawn is now looking for her and dinner is going to be served soon."

            "You're right…I guess it can wait until after dinner," Chloe said, stepping away from Philip's embrace and dropping her hand to his before starting across the dance floor "Oh…did you drive over here or did you ride with your folks?"

            Philip fell into step beside her. "I came in my own car…why?"

            "Well I was hoping a certain young man would offer me a ride home."

            "I think that can be arranged," Philip said with a smile. "Hey…there's Belle waving at us."

            Chloe started to move towards the table Belle was standing at when Nancy suddenly appeared in front of her. 

            "There you are! I was looking for you! Craig and I have a seat for you at our table and I would appreciate it if you would go over there right away. I still need to check with the kitchen staff and make sure the band leader knows I only want soft music during the dinner and-"

            "Mother!" Chloe interrupted, "I'm not sitting at the head table…I'm sitting with Philip."

            "Oh no, I don't think so young lady…you will be sitting with me and Craig! And of course you are welcome to join us Philip," Nancy quickly added as she quickly glanced at their clasped hands, "since your parents are already seated there."

            "Thank you Mrs. Wesley but I already told my parents I was sitting with my friends."

            "And I am joining him!"

            "Listen to me Chloe…I don't need this from you right now…there is still so many things here that still need my attention and the last thing I will deal with is your-"

            "It's a beautiful ball Mrs. Wesley," Philip interrupted her the moment he saw the fire leap into Chloe's eyes. "My mother was commenting to the mayor's wife what a splendid job you have done with all of this."

            "She did? Well, isn't that nice. Perhaps we should have the mayor and his wife sit with us. You know he is up for re-election this coming year and since he is a shoe in there is the inaugural ball that needs to be planned…okay Chloe…you may sit with your friends but don't forget about later-"

            "Yes mother I know," she cut her off as she moved past her. "You better get back to your table."

            Moments later Chloe was giving Belle a warm hug and Philip walked up to Jason. "Hey man…you don't look to happy to be there."

            Jason placed his hands on the back of one of the chairs and leaned into it. "Should I be?"

            "She's not coming?"

            "Who?"

            Philip let out a short laugh as he turned away shaking his head. "You're not fooling anyone man."

            "You look wonderful Belle," Chloe said stepping back to take a long look at her friend.

            "Yeah you too…we do clean up nice don't we?' Belle said with a smile. "I just wish Mimi had changed her mind about coming tonight."

            "Well maybe she didn't want to be the only one here without a date?"

            Chloe and Belle turned around to find Jan standing behind them.

            "Don't you ever take a night off?" Belle asked.

            "Look Belle…Mimi knew no one would ask her and this is the most important social event of the year besides the prom…she did the right thing saving herself from looking like a fool being here all alone."

            "Really?" Brady said, joining his sister and Chloe. "I guess you will have me to that list of fools Jan because I am here stag."

            "Me too," Jason said, leveling a hard stare at his ex-girlfriend.

            "Make that three," Reed said as he walked up to the group. "And for the record I did ask Mimi to the ball tonight."

            "You did?" Jason asked.

            "Yep…about two weeks ago but she turned me down."

            "She turned me down too," Brady said, returning Philip's curt nod.

            "You asked her too?" Jason demanded.

            "Well I though someone should," Brady fired back, "and since you can't seem to get your head out of your ass about her I wanted to make sure she wasn't sitting home alone because you blew it."

            "Oh really…was that just after she found out you sent her those flowers or did you wait until you two were hip to hip last night?"

            "I wouldn't even mention last night if I were you," Brady warned.

            "Brady…don't start," Belle pleaded.

            Jason and Brady shared a long look and Philip stood by wondering he was going to have to get between the two of them and no one noticed that Jan wandered off. Brady broke away first, walking over to Belle and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll behave…I promise."

            "Good," Belle said with a smile. "Now where is that boyfriend of mine?"

            "Here I am," Shawn said walking up to the table, giving her a quick kiss. "I got sidetracked with my folks. They are sitting with your parents and Abe and Lexie Carver. Did I miss something?"

            "Just Jan being…Jan," Belle said with a smile.

            "No big loss," Shawn said as he held out a chair for her.

            "You guys mind if I join you?" Brady asked.

            "Of course we don't," Chloe said with a smile as she sat down next to Philip. "Do we?"

            "Of course not," Philip repeated quietly.

            "Room for another social reject?" Reed said with a smile.

            "Sure," Jason said, "I'm not sure if you know everyone here" and he proceed to introduce one of his many new friends from the school play to his regular crowd.

            "So how are you connected to the hospital?" Philip asked.

            "My mom is surgical nurse," Reed smiled. "You know Salem, it seems like everyone in town either works at the hospital, the police station or for your dad."

            Jason waited until Belle was seated before he grabbed Shawn as he was about to sit down and pulled him a few feet away from the table. "What happened to you last night?"

            "Nothing…I'm fine," Shawn answered, matching Jason's low tone.

            "I tried to go back and find you after I left the party but you were gone," Jason said, looking intently as his friend's face, "I assumed you went home but I guess I was wrong."

            "Its no big deal…I just wanted to have a private discussion with the bastard."

            "I hope the other guy looks worst."

            "He does."

            With a sudden fanfare from the band, Shawn and Jason quickly took their seats as Nancy Wesley took to the stage and welcomed everyone to the ball and announced that dinner would be served in a few moments and the band launched into soft music as she made her way back to her table.

            "Great, I'm starved," Shawn said with a smile.

"You always are," Belle replied, her gaze continuing to stray to the archway that lead to the elevators. 

            "Do you really think she is going to show?"

            "I hope so. I tried to call her today but we kept missing each other."

            Shawn leaned close. "Did Chloe fill you in on her and Brady's performance at the party last night?"

            "They were just dancing Shawn."

            "Do you realize we are sitting at a table with two guys who asked her to the ball that she in fact turned down and one who is too stubborn to admit how much he really likes her?"

            Belle offered him a dazzling smile. "What better reason for her to show up huh?"

            Bending her head close to Philip, Chloe whispered. "Hey do you think we could steal away for a few minutes before dinner starts?" 

            "Whatever it is you want to tell me it must be pretty important."   Chloe only nodded. "Okay, Titan's offices are a few floors down…we can go there," Philip said rising from his seat.

            Joining him, Chloe was about to explain their disappearance to their friends when she felt a pair of warm hands on her bare shoulders.

            "You heading over to see me I hope?" Craig said as he gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her to offer his hand to Philip. "Good evening Mr. Kiriakis."

            "Evening Dr. Wesley."

            "I hate to do this but I must steal your lovely date here for a few moments. There are a few people I would like to intro my step daughter too."

            Looking into Chloe's disappointed eyes, Philip offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Sure you can take her…just bring her back okay?"

            "Before her salad plate hits the table," Craig promised as he escorted Chloe through the crowd and Philip retook his seat. About fifteen minutes later a waiter began serving their dinners and Chloe returned to the table.

            "I guess it will have to wait," Philip said, standing and holding out her chair as she sat back down. 

            "I guess so."

            Everyone enjoyed their meal as talking and laughter filled the table but a few times Shawn caught Philip eye and nodded in Jason's direction who seemed to grow quieter as each course was served. As their empty plates were being taken away to make room for dessert, Brady suddenly stared hard at an approaching figure dressed in a cocktail dress of shimmering gold that hung from her shoulders on thin gold strands and a hem that swayed high on her thighs as she walked. Stopping behind Jason's chair, she returned Brady's solemn stare before taking a moment to look at everyone at the table.

            "Hello everyone. Enjoying your evening?"

            "What do you want Heather?" Brady said curtly.

            "Brady…" Belle pleaded.

            "If you're here to get busy with Jason we would appreciate it if you took it somewhere else."

            Jason jumped from his chair but Heather quickly placed a hand on his arm stopping him. "You know Brady…you and I had something really special there but you let one thing get in the way."

            "Oh yeah? What's that?"

            "I'm not Chloe," Heather said softly, offering a smile of apology to a surprised Chloe and Philip. "I was hoping that was something you could get past but I guess not. You see I like to think I learn from my mistakes and last night…after Jason kissed me but called me-"

            "Heather," Jason interrupted.

            "Well, let's just say he was a bit confused as to who he just kissed…not that it surprised me," Heather said, turning to look at him with a smile. "We all know Jase…I just hope you admit it before its too late. Anyway, dating one guy who…what's that saying…can't see the forest for the trees…it's not something I plan on doing again in the future."

            "Are you done?" Brady demanded.

            "There's just one more thing," Heather said, walking around the table to where Brady sat and the closer she got the stiffer his posture became. He knew he had ended things badly with her but since they had managed to stay clear of each other for the last month he'd hoped the smoke had cleared… apparently he was wrong.

            She made her way to his side and leaned down until her face was inches away from his. "You still get to me Black…I can't figure it out and I've stopped trying." Her voice dropped to a low whisper, her next words meant for no one but him. "If you ever get it figured out…let me know."

            "Merry Christmas," she said, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek before straightening. "Sorry about all this guys but it was a New Year's resolution that I was able to fulfill early. Have fun tonight."

            Everyone except Brady turned and watched as Heather disappeared into the crowd and then six pairs of eyes focused back on Brady who was staring intently at the droplets forming on his water glass. Belle turned away from her brother and looked at Shawn and silently mouthed, 'five, four, three, two-'

            Pushing back his chair, Brady rose, tossing his napkin on the table. "I'm sorry Chloe," he said without looking at her before he turned on his heels heading in the same direction that Heather did moments earlier.

            "Well…that was interesting," Shawn said.

            Belle offered him a smug smile. "I knew he would go after her."

            "What was he apologizing to you for?" Philip asked.

            Chloe blinked away her shock and confusion at what just happened and Brady's words. "I-I have no idea."

            "Are you sure about that?"

            Chloe stared hard at Philip as he pushed away the untouched dessert just put in front of him, crumpling his napkin into a tight ball before tossing it on the table as Jason turned around to pick up his own napkin from the floor. Suddenly transfixed, he froze and stared at spot on the far side of the room.

            "Hey Jase the coast is clear," Shawn said, digging into his dessert, "you can sit back down."

            "Jason…are you going to join us here or can I have yours?" Reed asked, looking up at him, his spoon poised at his mouth. 

            "What's going on?" Chloe asked, looking back and forth between Philip's angry scowl and Jason's motionless stance. Suddenly turning back to the table, Jason gave his head a little shake as if to clear it before he again turned back to look across the room.

            "What is so interesting Jason…" Belle said, pushing back her chair and rising. "Oh…oh my…"

to be continued…


	35. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 35

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirty-Five

Saturday night…Penthouse Grill, Titan Publishing Building 

            Mimi took a deep breath as she stepped into the archway that led into the main room of the Penthouse Grill. Her fingers gripped the red sequined clutch purse that she borrowed from her mother thankful she had something to do with her hands. In fact, her shoes, earrings and most importantly, her dress, were all borrowed from her mother.

            Having spent most of the day trying to convince herself that she didn't care at all about going to the ball, it had only taken one simple question from her mom, when she came by her room with a armload of clean laundry, to launch Mimi into her arms and sending socks and underwear flying into the air. Through the tears, Mimi told her everything from the first day she had gotten up the nerve to offer Jason a ride home after school to seeing him at the cast party last night kissing another girl. 

            Mimi smiled wistfully as she remembered the end of their conversation….

_(flashback)_

            "Well, it sounds like you and Jason have gotten your signals crossed at every turn the last couple of weeks."

            "Tell me about it," Mimi replied, pulling out even more tissues to wipe away the tears and blow her nose. Tossing them neatly into the growing pile in her wastebasket, she let out a heavy sigh mixed with a slight shudder that told her the tears were finally abetted.

            "So what are you going to do about it…besides hiding in your room I mean."

            "Mom! I'm not hiding! I'm not going to the ball because…"

            "Because why? Not due to the fact you weren't asked…you told me that Brady Black asked you just a couple of night ago."

            "Oh mom…Brady is…well, he's Brady. He s sweet and fun to flirt with but he's Belle's brother and he's got girl trouble of his own."

            "What about that young man from your play that asked you?"

            "Reed? Oh, well…Reed is nice…and cute but he's not…well, he's just not…"

            "Not Jason?"

            Mimi nodded, blinking back fresh tears. "This is just too weird mom…I mean up until a few months ago guys never looked at me in anyway other than just one of the guys and now suddenly…"

            "Suddenly you're getting flowers and being asked out on dates?"

            "It's not even that…I mean that's all nice but this whole thing with Jason…and Jan…" Mimi flopped down back on her bed. "Being a teenager sucks!"

            "Oh honey, it's only just started," her mother laughed.

            "Does it get worst?"

            "Yes," her mother nodded, "and it gets better. Especially if you take action to make things better. You have to talk to Jason."

            "I've tried mom…we either end up fighting or he's got the most annoying way of ignoring me…he has this ability to look right through me as if I'm not even there…"

            "So we'll make it that he can't help but look at you…tonight at the ball."

            "I can't go to the ball…it starts in thirty minutes and I'm a mess."

            "Honey we can fix your hair and do your makeup-"

            "But I don't even have a dress!"

            "Well…I might be able to help out with that one too. I've got a dress I've had put away for quite a while. If fact, I haven't worn it in over twenty years but you are welcome to it."

            "Twenty years…I don't think so mom."

            "Hey I thought retro was in."

            "It is but a dress from the late seventies…"

            "Just take a look at it okay?"

Mimi nodded halfheartedly, not wanting to disappoint her mother but when her mom came back into the room with the dress she was surprised at how much she liked it. "It's really beautiful mom...but I don't think I can do it..."

After hanging the dress from the top of the bedroom door, Mimi's mom returned to sit next to her on the bed. "Honey I know this is a crazy time in your life and I know you get all kinds of advise on how to handle things from your friends, the magazines you read…even the t.v. shows you watch. You know, styles may change but being a teenager is the same as it as always been and I know you think its impossible for me to understand what you are going through but I've been there too. So, do you think you can handle a bit of advice from your mom?"

"Sure," Mimi answered.

"The most important thing you need to do is to stay true to yourself…and I know that can be the hardest thing of all when at this age all you want is to be accept into and become part of a crowd…safety in numbers I guess."

"But how do I know what is right for me…sometimes I think I don't even know who I am."

"And that's when things can get pretty scary but if you listen to yourself…call it your guardian angel, an inner voice…your conscious…you'll know what's the right thing, the wrong thing and more times than not…what's the best thing for you…and when you don't…your friends, true friends, are there to help and you can always come to me or your dad…about anything."

"Thanks mom."

"And my last piece of advice…you need to clear the air with Jason."

"I don't think he's even interested in me anymore…he as much said so."

"Well, I think you need to jump into the shower and then we'll make sure you are a knockout… let's make Jason eat his words and curl his toes."

_(end of flashback)_

            "Eat his words and curl his toes," Mimi whispered, looking around at the people finishing up their dinners and the few couples already on the dance floor. Squaring her shoulders and widening her smile, Mimi discretely lifted the hem of her gown and headed into the room. "Okay Jason, ready or not…here I come."

*****

            "Belle what are you looking at?" Shawn asked.

            Belle only continued to stare across the room, a wide smile on her face. "Way to go Meems," she whispered under her breath.

            "Well something has Jason's and Belle's attention," Chloe said lightly, casting quick glance at Philip's slumped form.

            "Something I've got to see," Shawn said, dropping his spoon and wiping his mouth with his napkin as he rose. "What could have the two of you so enthralled…whoa…"

            "What is it?" Chloe asked.

            "Not a what…a who," Shawn said, leaning over to look at Jason's stunned expression. "And I think she got the reaction she was looking for." Noticing Chloe and Philip's confused expressions he waved them and Reed to stand. "Take a look."

            "Oh Mimi," Chloe said softly getting her first look at her friend, "she looks beautiful."

            "Red," Philip said admiring Mimi standing at the other side of the room. "What is it with you girls and red?" Dropping back to his seat, he glared at Chloe. "First you at the Last Blast and now Mimi…"

            "What's that suppose to mean?" Chloe said, sitting back down.

            "You want to turn a guy's head…grab his attention…wear red," Philip said, waving at his friend's motionless form. "Case in point."

            '_Red,' Jason thought to himself unable to tear his gaze away from Mimi. '__She looks like she's been dipped in the color… the way that dress is clinging to her body.' His eyes started at the banded collar that circled her neck before it spread out to cover her from her breasts to her feet in a river of a red silky material that left her arms bare from her shoulders to her fingertips. Her hair was piled up in a mass of curls on head and the simple lines of the dress made her look tall and elegant. __'I can't believe she's really here.'_

            Reed suddenly coughed and cleared his throat causing everyone, including Jason, to turn his way. "Sorry," he muttered, "a natural reaction I guess."

            "Understood Reed," Shawn said leaning over to take Belle's hand, "she certainly takes the words right out of your mouth."

            Belle smiled in return, not the least bit jealous of Shawn's compliment. "I think I'll go get her."

            "Sit down honey," Shawn said, returning to his seat and pulling Belle down to his lap. "I think she needs to get over here on her own."

            Belle's confused gaze followed Shawn's as he looked over at Jason who finally broke away and spun around, dropping into his chair with an air of casualness that wasn't quite believable to everyone else at the table. "Do think she'll find us?" he asked, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

            "I'd bet on it," Shawn said, looking over his shoulder his smile disappearing from his face. "That is unless we need to break up 'cat fight – the sequel'…damn!"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "We aren't the only ones who have spotted Mimi," Shawn said. "Jan did to and she is heading straight for her."

            Jason twisted around in his chair, his eyes searching the crowd immediately picking out Mimi as she stepped away from the table where Shawn and Belle's parents were sitting to come face to face with Jan. "Should we do something?" he said softly.

            "Too late now," Shawn said watching words being trades back and forth between the two girls.

            "Mimi wouldn't do anything here," Belle said, stretching in her chair to see what was happening.

            "Jan has a way of making you do things that you never planned on," Jason muttered, forcing himself to turn away. 

*****

            "Well, well…look who finally made it to the ball," Jan sneered. "If it isn't Cinderella herself."

            "Hello Jan," Mimi said softly.

            "So where's your date…oh wait…you seemed to be turning guys away now a days…except for one of course."

            "Is there something specifically that you wanted Jan?"

            "No…just wanted to let you know that Jason made a point of letting me know that he is stag here tonight…there was no one he was interested in bringing, I think he said. I of course have a date but isn't it sweet that Jase went out of his way to let me know that he arrived…and is leaving here…alone."

            Mimi felt her smile and new found confidence falter but then she thought about her mom sitting outside in the parking lot waiting the agreed half hour before she assumed that Mimi was staying and she would then head back home. 

            'Be true to yourself…be true to yourself…be true to yourself', the words rang in her ears as she met Jan's bold stare. "Well I guess Jason and I have something in common in respect to this evening…we are both here alone by choice."

            "Only you were turning down offers just waiting for him to ask you. First Reed what's-his-name…that I can understand…what a loser but Brady? Now there is a guy I could get horizontal with quite easily…but that doesn't explain why he asked you? A pity date maybe…or wait a minute, I've got it…Belle asked him to."

            "Good night Jan," Mimi said, moving to walk past her.

            Jan immediately stepped in her way. "I'm not done yet."

            "Yes you are…you got your digs in now be good girl and put your claws away." Mimi replied, immensely proud of her calm tone and shocked look on Jan's face. Walking through the crowd, she said hello to people she recognized from the hospital when she suddenly saw Belle's blond head bobbing excitedly in her direction. She offered a quick wave with her fingers, happy to see a smiling face. Two smiling faces, she amended once she saw it was Shawn's lap Belle was perched on.

            "I wonder if Jason with them," Mimi whispered as she started to head in their direction.

            "He is," came the soft reply from next to her, "and you are going to knock his socks off."

*****

            "Oh, she saw us," Belle said. "Thank goodness she just walked away from Jan."

            "Good advise," Shawn said dryly looking directly at Jason. "Maybe that's something the rest of us should try to do more often."

            "Amen to that," Jason mumbled, grabbing his water glass and taking a large gulp.

            "I wonder if Brady and Heather are going to come back," Chloe said.

            "Why do you care what Brady does?" Philip said hotly.

            "I didn't say Brady…I said Brady and Heather," Chloe returned. "It's just that she looked kind of sad when she was talking to us and you know Brady and his temper…oh, sorry Belle."

            "I know my brother a hot head Chloe but he would never hurt anyone on purpose…especially a girl," Belle said, looking over at where Mimi was standing a few minutes before. "Besides, Heather isn't with Brady."

            "How do you know that?" Chloe asked.

            "Because she is over there…talking with Mimi."

            "What!" The water glass slipped from Jason's fingers but he was just able to catch it before it spilled all over his pants. Brushing off the few beads of water that managed to escape, he put the glass back with enough force to rattle the whole table.

            "Hey watch it bro," Philip said, as everyone reached out for his or her own water glasses. "What's gotten into you?"

            "Yeah what the matter Jase," Belle asked with a grin. "Are you afraid that Heather is telling Mimi the same thing about that kiss you two shared last night that she told us?

*****

            "Now don't bother to deny who you are all dressed up for because I wouldn't believe you anyway."

            "I'm here alone Heather," Mimi replied.

            "Join the club…it must be singles night but I wanted to talk to you for a moment…to explain about last night."

            Mimi dropped her gaze, taking a sudden deep interest in the design of the sequins on her purse. "Whatever happened between you and Jason last night…umm, that's really none of my business."

            "Normally I would agree with you but except for one tiny factor…he wasn't kissing me…he was kissing you."

            Mimi's head shot back up. "Really? That's not how I saw it."

            "I mean, I know he kissed me but that is because you and Brady were getting a bit hot out there on the dance floor."

            "We were just dancing Heather."

            "I know that…but deep down it bothered me too but that's because I can't seem to get Brady out of my head," Heather signed, pushing back her long, dark hair with one hand over her shoulder. "But that's my problem… and when Jason couldn't stand it any more watching the two of you…well, I just happened to be the closest girl to the door when he decided to walk out."

            "So you are saying any girl would have worked for him?"

            "Pretty much because after he ended the kiss he called me Mimi."

            "He did what?"

            "Now don't be too hard on him Meems," Heather said with a smile. "He's just a guy and guys do stupid things…all the time."

            "And you know all about that don't you?" came the deep voice from behind Heather.

            "Hi Brady," Mimi said noticing how pale Heather went the moment she realized who was standing behind her. 

            "Hey Mimi…you look terrific."

            "Thanks…you look pretty snazzy yourself."

            "Do you mind if I take your friend here away," Brady said, moving his body so close to Heather's she could feel the material of his tuxedo jacket on her skin, "we have a few things we need to discuss."

            Mimi watched at Heather closed her eyes for a quick moment before opening them to blink away freshly formed tears. "You be nice young man," Mimi said quickly. "Remember it's almost Christmas and Santa won't be to happy to hear that you were being naughty."

            "Yes ma'am."

            "If you think I'm going to go somewhere with you and listen to you lecture me you've got another thing coming." Heather said giving Mimi a wink of thanks for the moment she gave in order for her to pull herself together.

            "I was actually thinking about the dance floor instead," Brady said, dropping his head close to hers so his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

            "Oh…well…in that case…I guess we can't do too much damage to each other while dancing," Heather said, looking over her shoulder at Brady for a quick moment before turning back to Mimi. "I think you were heading in a certain direction weren't you?"

*****

            "Here she comes and there goes Brady and Heather on the dance floor," Belle said before turning back to the table. "…and you behave Jason."

            "Me? What did I do?"

            "Nothing yet," Chloe said, joining Belle. "But it must have taken a lot for her to come here alone tonight so be nice."

            "She didn't have to come alone," Jason replied sharply. "She had plenty of invites."

            "That she turned down," Reed reminded him. "Come on Jase…don't go supporting that dumb jock theory okay?"

            Jason leveled a dark look at his friend across the table. He had to admit that while getting dressed tonight he'd hoped that Mimi would come to the ball…and come alone. After the chat he had with his mom he really wanted to talk with Mimi but things were so loud and crazy at the cast party last night he knew he wouldn't get the chance, especially with Shawn biding his time until the two of them could go out looking for Turner. Of course walking back inside later with a case of beer on his shoulder and seeing Mimi and Brady going at it out on the dance floor didn't help things at all. 

_'And kissing Heather,' Jason thought with a shake of his head. __'If that doesn't support the dumb jock theory then calling her by another girl's name afterward certainly does._

"Hi everyone."

Jason visibly swallowed as he realized that Mimi was standing directly behind him.

"Meems you are beautiful!" Belle cried, jumping up to give her best friend a hug. 

"Thanks Belle…you too wonderful too," Mimi replied returning the hug, "and Chloe…you are breath taking in that gown."

Chloe dropped her gaze down to her dress before she lifted her eyes to look at Philip. "Thanks Mimi…that's the second time someone said that to me tonight."

Philip returned her gaze for a long moment before releasing a deep breath and reaching out to circle his arm around the back of her chair, his fingers lightly stroking her shoulder. Chloe smiled as she inched closer and leaned into him.

"Hey…what about us?" Shawn said, feigning hurt that he'd been left out of the compliments that were flowing around the table.

"Oh you gentlemen look very handsome in your tuxes," Mimi said with a smile before dropping her gaze to the wide set of shoulders in front of her, "you too Jason."

"Thank you."

Mimi's smile slipped a bit at his curt reply and Belle shot him a warning look. "Hey Meems… come on and grab a seat."

"Oh no…it looks like they are all taken anyway."

"No they're not," Reed protested, "Brady was sitting over here next to me but he's busy as the moment so you're welcome to sit he-"

"Here," Jason pushed back his chair and rose so suddenly that Mimi had to take a few steps back to get out of his way. "You can have my seat."

"I-I can't do that Jason."

"It's alright," Jason said, shoving his hands in his pockets, his back still to her.

"Really…I can't…"

"Of course you can!" Jason said, spinning around and coming up short when he found himself only inches away from her. Looking down into her eyes, he inhaled a deep breath taking in the scent of her perfume as it surrounded him. "Stop being so damn difficult and take the seat!"

"I wouldn't take your seat if it was the last chair in the entire room." Mimi shot back.

Dropping his gaze first to her shiny lips, then onto her bare shoulders and the outline of her breasts pressing against the shimmering fabric of her dress Jason found himself unable to fight off the many memories of the two of them from flashing through his mind…

…the moment he grabbed her and kissed her before the game…

…pulling her body close to his in the backseat of Philip's car and the whispered conversation that he had to maintain or else he was going to kiss her again…

…holding her in his arms in the cabin while she slept in the aftermath of finding Belle and her hand innocently finding its way into the waistband of his jeans…

            …their kiss at dotcom when they were rehearsing for the play…

            …interrupting her workout and then confronting her, watching as she wiped the condensation from his beer bottle from the hollow between her breasts and then massaging away the cramped muscle in her leg…

            …her leaning over him, cleaning the makeup off his face after opening night, the front of her costume gaping open revealing the bright, purple satin of her bra…

            "Please…take the seat," Jason said firmly, trying to slam a lid on his runaway emotions. "I…I insist."

            "Fine!" Mimi relented, "I will!"

            "So tell me," his voice dropped to a low whisper as she started to walk past him, "are you wearing that purple satin bra again tonight?"

            Mimi froze for a moment, praying her feet would remember how to keep moving as she refused to allow Jason to know his sting had hit its mark. Determined to fight fire with fire she continued to make her way past him, pausing a moment to look over at him. "In this dress…I think not."

            Catching a glimpse of her bare shoulder, Jason found his gaze drawn to her back as she moved to the table. _Son of a bitch!_ Wanting to close his eyes against the sight in front of him, he knew he couldn't do it so he continued staring at her unable to move…to think…to respond. 

As simple as her dress was from the front, from the rear it revealed the smooth skin of her entire back with the only material being the red collar at her neck and strands of rhinestones that cascaded down from the collar in three tiers that attached to the sides of her dress just under her arms, at her breasts and her sides before the material dipped to a low vee at her waist.  

"Hey Jason," Shawn asked with a grin as he watched his buddy's reaction to Mimi, he himself offering raised eyebrows when he too caught a glimpse of her dress, "I think you better sit back down."

to be continued…


	36. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 36

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirty-Six

Saturday night…Penthouse Grill, Titan Publishing Building 

"Umm…that's a very…interesting dress there Mimi," Philip said offer her a smile, revealing his famous dimples.

You like that?" Mimi said, propping her elbow on the table, she turned her back to Philip and Chloe so they could get the full effect of the dress. "Can you believe this used to be my mom's?"

"Your mom? Well, I'll never look at Mrs. Lockhart the same way again," Philip responded as Chloe gave him gentle nudge in his ribs for his comment.

Looking over her shoulder, Mimi laughed at Philip's words before turning back in time to see Jason dropping into the chair next to her. Due to the angle, they were now facing each other and their eyes instantaneously locking and Mimi watched as Jason trailed his gaze down the front of her dress before returning to face. _'Well, that's the reaction you wanted,' Mimi told herself as she returned Jason's stare, __'don't back down now.' Fighting to control her smile when Jason broke away first, Mimi turned to right herself in the chair as Jason did the same. _

"So Shawn, what happened to-" Her words froze in the back of her throat the moment she felt Jason's leg brushed against hers beneath the table.

"What happened to what?" Shawn said with a wide grin, watching the range of emotions play over Mimi's face and the all too innocent one portrayed on Jason's.

"Umm…what happened to you?" Mimi's repeated, hoping the breathlessness of her voice was just her imagination. "You look like you've been auditioning for the WWF."

Shawn's eyes flew to Jason's before the two of them looked away but Shawn made the mistake of looking over at Philip who only responded with an arched eyebrow.

"Can you believe this guy?" Belle said, running her fingers lightly over the slight bruising near Shawn's eye, "he goes to play hockey today and ends getting a flying puck shot at him by one of the other players. He had to dive head first into a snow bank to avoid it."

"And here I thought you were a better player than that Shawn," Philip said quietly. 

"Didn't you see what happened Phil? You were at the pond this afternoon too."

"I must have missed it," Philip replied.

"Probably too busy making sure the hockey punk didn't end up in your face huh?" Mimi asked.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe said, looking up at Philip, "a flying puck that got within a foot of that face would take just one look at those dimples and melt into a puddle at his feet."

Philip blushed at Chloe's words and his friend's laughter. Looking down at her, he reached out and slowly trailed his finger down her cheek. "I wish I had the same effect on you."

"You do," Chloe whispered confused by the disturbed look in his eyes. "You know that."

"I use to," Philip said dropping his hand away. "But now…I'm not so sure anymore."

 "I could have killed him when he showed up at the penthouse tonight," Belle said, leaning over to place small kisses on the side of Shawn's face, "but I forgave him when he explained it was purely self defense."

Jason cleared his throat as Shawn squirmed at Belle's words. "Hey…enough talk about me. So, what's everyone asking for from Santa this year?"

"I would love a shopping spree," Belle said with a smile, "a girl can never have too many clothes…or shoes."

"How about Salem Place all wrapped up in a big red bow?" Shawn asked.

"I think I could handle that." Belle answered him with a quick kiss. "How about you Chloe…what do you want for Christmas?"

A secretive smile played over Chloe's lips as a faraway look came into her eyes. "I think I might already have it…at least the first steps anyway."

"You gonna share what that is with the rest of us?" Philip asked.

"Not right now…later," Chloe promised.

"Well I already got what I want for Christmas," Jason said, stretching out his leg so he could easily get his hand into his pocket. Bringing out a silver ring with three keys attached he twirled it around his index finger. 

"Hey…what are those for?" Philip said.

"Dad gave me the keys tonight before we left the house," Jason said with a brilliant smile. "She's sitting right outside in the parking lot."

"You got your truck," Mimi whispered.

Jason turned to look at her and saw a genuine smile on her face, which he easily returned as he remembered how much he used to talk about wanting this truck. "Yeah."

"What kind is it?" Shawn asked.

"A Toyota Four Runner Limited," Mimi answered before Jason could. "With tilt steering, cruise control, power locks, P225/75R15 tires on 6-spoke 15" styled steel wheels, multi-mode four wheel drive and a killer stereo with CD player." Mimi stopped as she ran out of breath and the rest of the table just stared at her.

"Geez Mimi how did you know all that?" Belle asked.

"Cause I've heard Jason talk about it enough," she said with a laugh, "I guess it just stuck in my brain."

"I can't believe you really remembered all that," Jason said quietly.

"Well it was important to you."

Reed suddenly stood up pushing his chair back from the table. "I think I'm gonna go socialize."

"You don't have to leave," Mimi said, turning away from Jason's intense stare.

"I think it would be best."

"Reed…"

"It's okay…really…I'll be back," Reed said with a smile. "Save me a dance okay?"

Mimi nodded, returning his smile before he turned and disappeared in the crowd. Turning back to Jason, she saw the warm light was gone from his eyes and a sullen expression was now on his face.

"So what color is it?" Philip asked.

"Black," Mimi and Jason said simultaneously.

Philip just shook his head. "Hey toss me the keys."

Jason easily tossed them over to Philip. "So what do you want K-man? Is there something that daddy Vic hasn't already given to you?"

"I'm pretty happy with the things in my life," Philip said quietly studying the keys before leaning around Mimi to hand them back to Jason, "how about you Shawn?"

Shawn's words seemed soft and distant to Mimi as Jason automatically reached around her for his keys. She gasped as his hand lightly brushed across her shoulders and she silently prayed that everyone was too busy talking to hear her quick intake of breath.

But as Jason leaned closer to her, the starched sleeve of his jacket stroked against her skin and his face so close to hers that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her shoulder. She tried desperately to control the way her body responded to his nearness but it betrayed her with a gentle shiver.

"You cold?" Jason asked, his mouth so close that his words caused the loose wisps of her hair to dance against her neck.

"No."

Jason's eyes trailed past the smooth line of her neck down to the material that stretched firmly across her breasts, her earlier denial of wearing the purple satin bra reverberated through his brain. "Are you sure…it looks a bit nipp-"

"Don't even go there," Mimi whispered fiercely, snapped her head around to stare at Jason who held her gaze as he slowly moved away from her. But then suddenly he stopped and left his arm resting on the back of her chair. Looking down at his arm and then back up to his eyes, Mimi issued a silent command for him to remove it but Jason only returned her stare.

            "Mimi…did you hear me?" Belle said.

            "Umm…no I didn't…what did you say Belle?" Mimi said, forcing her gaze away from Jason's.

            "You never told us what you really want for Christmas?"

            "Oh, the list is so long I don't know where to start."

            "You mean you're not interested in a shopping spree like Belle?" Shawn asked.

            "Well sure…what girl isn't interested in shopping…besides Chloe I mean," Mimi said with a smile that Chloe easily returned. "But if I'm gonna dream…I'm gonna dream big. I would love to redo my bedroom, a trip to New York City to see a bunch of Broadway shows would be awesome or maybe to someplace warm like Hawaii. And since I am on a roll I'd think I would like Justin, or maybe Lance…of course JC is my favorite-"

            Belle shared Mimi's smile and even Chloe joined in as Jason moved back in close to her. "What's the matter," he sneered, "Brady and Reed aren't enough for you?"

            "What's that suppose to mean?" Mimi said sharply.

            "You need to add more guys to the list?"

            "You idiot…those guys are members of 'Nsync…you know, the music group?"

            Philip turned to Chloe, enjoying her laughter even if it was at his buddy's expense. "Hey…you still want to go somewhere and talk?"

            "Yes I do…do you think we can sneak away now?"

            The curiosity of what Chloe wanted to talk about had driven Philip crazy all through dinner. Hell, just the way she'd been acting this last week was driving him crazy and he hoped to finally be able to clear the air with her after she told him whatever it was that was so important to her. "Well the party's in full swing and the dance floor is full…I don't think anyone will miss us."

            "Okay…let's go."

            Philip rose and reached back to help Chloe with her chair when she suddenly turned away. "Wait a minute…what time is it?"

            "A little after eight," Philip said, checking his watch. "Why?"

            "Oh…I can't go anywhere."

            "What? Why not?"

            Turning back to the table, she spotted the program for the ball. "Umm…because they are giving out the award to Jason's dad soon…we can't be gone for that."

            "Okay," Philip said, a bit confused by Chloe's sudden desire to stay, "how about a dance instead?"

            "I'd love too."

            Chloe smiled at Belle as she and Philip left the table and soon she was in his arms as they joined the crowded dance floor filled with adults and enough teenagers and senior citizens to give it a nice mixture of the residents of Salem. As Philip gathered her in his arms and pulled her close, Chloe thought back to the very first time they danced.

            "What's that smile for?" Philip asked.

            "I was just thinking about the very first time you and I danced…it was only six months ago."

            "Yeah…a lot has happened since then huh?"

            Chloe's voice dropped to a low whisper, "yes…a lot has."

            Philip felt Chloe stiffen in his arms and he knew he had to try to talk to her now. "Chloe…about last week in the stables…I was out of line and way off base…"

            "No Philip," Chloe leaned back and stopped him by placing her fingertips against his lips. "You were behaving like a normal teenage guy."

            "With raging hormones."

            Chloe smiled. "Maybe…but that's normal….I'm the one who's different."

            "I know that Chloe and I never should have pushed-"

            "It's okay Philip…when I agreed that a lot happened I wasn't thinking about that day in the stables…I was thinking more about what happened to me…with my voice coach…" Philip nodded solemnly as Chloe continued to talk. "That afternoon opened up so many doors in life. Doors that I'd kept locked for so many years it was terrifying to even think about them being opened again. But I've learned to deal with past…at least to start to understand it…."

            "I hope I helped with some of that but I think all I've done is makes things worse for you."

            "Oh no Philip…you mustn't believe that…if it wasn't for you I never would have had the courage to talk to Nancy and Craig about what happened to me and you've been terrific about it. A lot of guys would have just walked away after finding out something like that about their girlfriend."

            "What happened to you is just a small part of who you are Chloe."

            "I'm learning that…slowly and I think I'm ready to take a step to getting back to a real important part of me…a part of me that has been missing since that day."

            "Chloe you are talking in riddles…what is going on?"

            "Well Brady had a great idea and-"

            Philip stopped circling, abruptly dropping his arms. "Brady? What the hell does Brady have to do with this?"

            "Philip just listen to me-"

            "You know his name is coming up an awful lot lately."

            "Philip…"

            Suddenly Philip felt a hand tapping him on the shoulder. "Excuse me…may I cut in?"

            Turning around Philip said his father and mother standing there. "Sir?"

            "I don't think it fair that you and I are monopolizing the two most beautiful women in the room," Victor said with a smile, looking down at Kate. "Besides, you mother would like to dance with you."

            Philip forced a small smile and turned back to Chloe. "Do you mind?"

            "Of course not," Chloe replied with a warm smile for Philip's parents as she stepped away from Philip and accepted Victor's hand. Philip watched as his father danced with Chloe overhearing their animated conversation about their favorite operas.

            "What is it honey," Kate asked her son, a concerned look on her face. 

            "Something isn't right," Philip replied forcing his gaze away from Chloe and onto his mother. "And I don't know what it is."

*****

            "So do you think we should take our turn on the dance floor?" Shawn whispered into Belle's ear while giving her a quick squeeze.

            "Do you think its safe to leave these two alone?" Belle replied, shooting a quick glance over at Mimi and Jason who were busy ignoring each other when they weren't trading insults.

            "Maybe being alone is what they need."

            "You could be right," Belle said rising from Shawn's lap.

            "Belle…are you going to the ladies room?" Mimi asked.

            "Why? Do you need someone to hold your hand?" Jason sneered.

            "Actually Shawn and I were going to dance," Belle said, shaking her head. "Hey Jason…here comes your parents."

            Moments later Dr. Welles and his wife, along with Jason's younger sister Risa came over to the table.

            "Hello Dr. Welles, Mrs. Welles," Belle said turning to greet them as Jason rose, mirroring her movements. "You both look terrific this evening."

            "Hello Belle…and thank you. You look wonderful too." Jason's mother replied. "Hello Shawn."

            "Hi Mrs. Welles, Dr. Welles," Shawn said before turning to look at Jason's sister, flashing her a warm grin. "Hello Risa."

            "Uh...h-hi Shawn, Belle." Risa said, blushing at the sight of Shawn's smile.

            "You look very pretty tonight Risa," Belle said, "are you having a good time?"

            "Yes I am but I haven't dance yet so I was hoping to get my big brother to ask me," Risa said, with an impish grin.

            "Well hello there."

            Belle turned around to see her father had joined their group. "Hi daddy. You know Jason's parents don't you?"

            "Yes I do," John stuck out his hand and offered Dr. Welles a hearty handshake. "It's good to see you again Ken. Hello Jean."

            "Hello John," Jason's mother replied. "Where is your beautiful wife?"

            "The last time I saw her she was heading towards the dance floor Dr. Wesley so I decided to come over here and see if I could get my lovely daughter to dance with me?"

            "Oh dad I'd love to," Belle said with a smile after looking over at Shawn who gave her a quick wink.

            "I'll bring her right back," John said as he and Belle headed towards the dance floor.

            "Well Risa, I know I'm not your big brother but how about a dance?" Shawn asked, tearing his eyes away from the view of Belle walking away.

            "Umm…me?"

            "Sure…unless you don't want too?"

            "Oh I do! Want to," Risa said, again blushing under Shawn's gaze, "dance I mean."

            "Well let's go then," he said offering her his arm. "Excuse us everyone."

            Mimi watched as Shawn and Risa walked away and she doubted Risa's feet even touched the ground. As one who once carried a long standing crush on the handsome Shawn Douglas Brady, Mimi knew exactly what Risa was feeling and it warmed her heart to see Shawn being so sweet to her.

            "Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your co-star Jason?" Dr. Welles said.

            "Yes sir," Jason said, turning back to Mimi. "Dad, Mom…I would like for you to meet Mimi Lockhart. Mimi…my parents."

            Mimi rose and shook hands with Jason's parents before returning to her seat. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

            "It's our pleasure young lady," Dr. Welles replied. "You did a terrific job in the school play. I was very impressed…considering the lack of experience in your leading man."

            "Thanks dad," Jason said under his breath.

            "Thank you Dr. Welles and I thought Jason also did a terrific job considering he joined the cast at the last minute."

            Jason turned sharply and stared at Mimi.

            "Yes…well, seeing how it was his temper that got him into the play in the first place."

            "Actually it was both our tempers sir as I was the one who volunteered him to replace Scott."

            "Yes well…I was just happy to see that Jason stuck with it. He probably didn't tell you but I very involved with the drama department while I was attending Yale."

            "Well that must be where Jason gets his talent from," Mimi said, "and his memorizing ability. I am still amazed he was able to remember all his lines in only one week."

            "That's very kind of you Mimi…I must say you are an improvement over the last young lady our son choose to spend so much time with."

            "Yeah…from the frying pan into the fire," Jason muttered so softly that no one but Mimi heard his words.

            "Thank you sir but Jason and I are just good friends."

            "Let's let Jason and his friends get back to their fun dear," Jean said, "you still have a lot of people to say hello to."

            "Yes dear," Dr. Welles said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Mimi…and son, please be careful driving tonight."

            "Don't worry dad…I'll be fine."

            Jason watched as his parents moved onto another table before he dropped back into his seat, turning around to face Mimi. "Don't do that again."

            "What? What are you talking about?"

            Jason slid his arm along the back of Mimi's chair, leaning in close to her. "I don't need you defending me to my father!"

            "Defending you…I was only speaking the truth…you were terrific in the play, no matter how you got involved!"

            "And what was a crap about me inheriting his talent?"

            "I was just trying to be nice Jason…what is wrong with you?"

            "Well I can see I came back just in time." Mimi and Jason both turned to see Reed standing at the edge of their table. "How about that dance now Mimi?"       

            "I would love to dance Reed," Mimi said, placing her purse up near the table's centerpiece before rising from her seat.

            "Well at least you won't have to worry about him trying to flick open your bra," Jason said, the material of Mimi's dress gliding over his legs as she moved past him.

            Mimi froze shooting a quick look at Reed who didn't seem to have heard Jason's words. "Jason darling…do me a favor…" Turning around she leaned down until her mouth was next to his ear. "…go piss up a rope."

            Joining Reed on the dance floor, Mimi wished he had moved farther into the room where she couldn't see Jason every time she faced the table. He looked so alone sitting there by himself and she knew she shouldn't let him get to her with his comments but sometimes it seemed easier to fight fire with fire. '_So much for clearing the air between them', Mimi thought remembering her conversation earlier with her mom as she looked over and saw Philip had returned to the table alone. She watched as the two of them exchanged words and then Jason's nodded in her direction and their eyes locked across the room before Mimi was forced to break away as Reed turned her around._

            After the song ended Mimi and Reed made their way back to the table. Before they reached it, Dawn, a shy quiet girl from the band stopped them and stumbled so badly over asking Reed if he wanted to dance Mimi quickly came up with the excuse she needed to go to the ladies room. She smiled as Dawn's face lit up when Reed agreed to dance and she watched as the two of them headed back towards the dance floor. Making her way to the table, Mimi took a deep breath and made a silent promise not to respond the next time Jason shot a barb in her direction. In fact, maybe she would surprise him by asking him if they could go somewhere alone and talk. Of course, he could say no but with only Philip at the table perhaps he would agree that there was a few things they needed to discuss.

            But when she got back to the table, she was disappointed to only see Philip sitting there. "Hi… where's Chloe?"

            "Dancing with my father I last time I saw her. Where is everyone?"

            "We're right here," Belle said, coming up behind Mimi with Shawn next to her. "When we saw only Phil sitting here we thought maybe you and Jason decided to dance."

            "No I don't think so," Mimi said with a shake of her head.

            "Umm…guys…I think Jason took off." Philip said.

            "What?"

            "He muttered something about good friends, said he was outta here and left."

            "That's it guys…I've really blown it this time." Mimi said, taking a seat.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "One too many slams…and I never got the chance to talk to him."

            "Maybe he's just getting some fresh air out on the terrace." Shawn said.

            "He headed for the elevators," Philip said, pointing towards the archway. "Not in the other direction."

            "But his father hasn't received his award yet," Belle said. "He wouldn't miss that."

            "Don't count on it," Mimi and Philip said in unison.

            As the song ended, the orchestra suddenly played a quick fanfare as Dr. Wesley walked up onto the stage. "Will everyone please take their seats? Thank you."

            "Hey…where's Chloe?" Belle asked.

            "She'll be back in a min-" Philip's voice stopped as he spotted Chloe walking off the dance floor with Brady. "What the hell…"

            Everyone watched as Brady pulled Chloe into a quick hug that she happily returned before watching him walk away. Turning towards the table, Chloe's steps faltered as she realized they had all seen what just happened but determined not to let Philip ruin her special plans for the evening, she squared her shoulders and joined her friends.

            "You want to explain that?" Philip said quietly as Chloe sat down next to him.

            "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Craig called out over the ballroom. "I hope you are all enjoying this wonderful evening."

            He waited as applause filled the room. "We are here this evening to enjoy the holiday season but also to honor a very special member of the staff with the annual Tom Horton Memorial Achievement Award. Dr. Welles has been with University Hospital for close to twenty years now and we are very fortunate to have the leading cardiology surgeon in the country here in our small town of Salem. Please join me as I ask Dr. Welles to come up here on stage to accept this prestigious award.

            The applause was deafening as Dr. Welles left his table and made his way to the stage. He accepted the award from his Chief of Staff with a few words before he turned to the crowd and began to speak.

            "Hey…where is Jason?" Chloe asked. "Is he sitting over with his family?"  
            "Maybe that's where he is," Belle said.

            "Philip thinks he left," Mimi said quietly.

            "Left? Why would he do that?"

            "Because I was more concerned at trading insults than talking," Mimi answered her.

            "Thank you Dr. Welles," Craig said, again leading the applause as Jason's father left the stage to return to his table. "Now, I would like to turn things over to Dr. Marlena Evans."

            "Hey…what's you mom up too?" Shawn asked as they watched Belle's mom take to the stage with a wooden plaque in her arms.

            "I have no idea," Belle said.

            "Thank you all so much," Marlena said as the clapping for her died away. "I am very honored to announce this evening the hospital has created a new award to be handed out yearly and this is a very special award. This award is named for a woman who personifies caring in all that she does and has done for the hospital for many decades.  She is a wonderful woman who has dedicated her life to her family and her volunteer work at University Hospital and we only thought that it was fitting that this award be named after Alice Horton."

            Marlena smiled over at table where Alice sat with Mickey and Maggie, Doug and Julie and Jennifer while the crowd gave a standing ovation to the graceful and elegant woman who acknowledged their cheers with a gentle wave.

            "The recipient of this award is a constant presence in the hospital and even while in her own life she was dealing with some troubling issues she always had a smile for those who needed her care and attention. And especially after things turned around for her and her family she decided to repay the community for their support by logging in even greater numbers of volunteer hours…very commendable as so many people her age today tend to be more interested in helping themselves than in helping others. I am so very honored to announce the first awardee of the Alice Horton Award for Excellence in Volunteerism is…Miss Mimi Lockhart."

to be continued…


	37. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 37

 "A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirty-Seven

Saturday night…University Hospital Christmas Ball, Penthouse Grill, Titan Publishing Building 

Mimi was stunned.

Even with Belle putting a strangle hold hug on her she still didn't believe it. It couldn't be right… something had to be wrong. It couldn't have been her name that Dr. Evans just called out.

"Meems…congratulations!" Belle beamed. "I can't believe its you…well, yes I can!"

"I-I don't understand," Mimi said, as Belle finally released her and stepped away so that Chloe, Philip and then Shawn could offer her a hug as well.

"Yes it was your name she called," Shawn said, taking in the dazed look on Mimi's face. "Everyone is waiting for you…go on."

Mimi smiled at her friends as Shawn gave her a gentle nudge towards the dance floor. The applause continued as she made her way alone across the dance floor. Reaching the steps to the stage and feeling everyone's eyes on her, she prayed that she wouldn't trip on the way up. 

Marlena enveloped her a warm hug before handing over the plaque. "Congratulations sweetie."

"Thanks Dr. Evans."

Mimi watched as Belle's mom left the stage before she looked down at the plaque quickly reading the words embossed there. The wood warmed in her touch and she lightly traced her fingers over the metal plate before looking up and out over the room. She spotted her friends clapping loudly for her and in the far back of the room she saw Brady applauding as well with Heather sitting close to his side. But as her eyes darted quickly around the room, she couldn't find the six-foot plus, blond hair boy she was searching for as the cheering faded away_. 'Knock it off Mimi,' she berated herself, __'he's long gone by now. Probably half way across town in that fancy new truck of his."_

"Oh…I was just checking to make sure Dr. Evans called the right name," Mimi said with a small smile, finally noticing that they were waiting for her to say something. "Well…I'm speechless and anyone who knows me knows what a feat in it's self that is."

She waited for the gentle laughter that rippled through the crowd to end before she continued. "I would first like to thank Mrs. Horton for being such a wonderful inspiration to all us that volunteer at the hospital and especially for all the help she gave to me and my family this past summer. I am truly honored that I've been added to the ever growing list of her grandchildren and great-grandchildren that she continues to watch over and guide with her generous heart."

"Also, I would like to share this honor with my fellow candy strippers…they are a great bunch of people and especially my best friend Belle Black who got me involved in this whole thing in the first place. I was hesitant at first but she told me that I needed to be a part of this organization more than it needed me and she was right." Mimi again looked down at the plaque she cradled in her arms. "But this evening… it's nice to know they need me too. Thank you very much."

Acknowledging the applause again, Mimi nodded her head and headed for the steps when Nancy Wesley came hurrying across the stage.

"Oh Mimi dear…no, no, no…you can't go anywhere."

Stepping back when Nancy grabbed her arm, Mimi caught herself before she tripped over her own feet. "Mrs. Wesley! What is going on?"

Nancy pulled Mimi back to the center of the stage, snatching the plaque out of Mimi's grasp and waving away the applause. "Okay everyone…we will be returning to the dancing now but I thought it since we are celebrating the holiday season it would be appropriate to start with a 'Snowball' dance."

"Now, for those young people out there who don't know what a 'Snowball' dance is let me explain. It is started with one couple alone on the dance floor and then they separate and each finds a new partner. Then those two couples split to again find a new partner and so on and so on…like a snowball… hence the name."

Mimi glanced at Chloe's mom, trying to keep a smile on her face but a feeling of dread settled over her as Nancy continued. "And I think it would be wonderful if our honoree here…Mimi…and her escort lead off our 'Snowball' dance!"

Closing her eyes against the applause that again filled the room, Mimi quickly opened them again as she started feeling faint. It was bad enough she was standing here center stage knowing that there would be no escort joining her for a dance but she wasn't going to pass out right here in front of everyone. 

*****

"Shit! Now what she is going to do?" Shawn said, floored by Mrs. Wesley's announcement.

"Oh Shawn…poor Mimi," Belle said, her gaze going back and forth between the shocked look on friend's face and the gang seated around the table. "Maybe you should go up there."

"Honey, everyone knows you and I are here together. How is that going to look if I go out there as Mimi's date or escort…or whatever Mrs. Wesley said."

"But we can't just leave her standing up there! We've got to do something!"

"Where's Reed when we need him?" Philip said, his concern for Mimi's obvious growing discomfort increasing as the seconds ticked by.

"Or Brady even…he could dance with her," Chloe said, looking around at the tables that surrounded where they sat. Looking over she saw that Philip was again staring at her with a formidable expression on his face. "What? It's the truth…he did ask her to the ball tonight and I know he would do it."

"Maybe you should have kept him on a short leash so he would be right here to do whatever you asked."

Chloe's face hardened. "You know…this is really getting old Philip."

"Will you two knock it off?" Belle said hotly. "Mimi is our concern here. Damn it Jason! Why did you have to throw a tantrum and walk out of here just when Mimi needs you-"

"Wait…" Shawn said, placing one hand on Belle's arm silencing her and the other pointed across the room, "…look."

*****

Mimi felt a desperation overtaking her as the applause started to fade away. The music began and she was still standing next to Mrs. Wesley feelings a hundred pairs of eyes on her.

"Mimi darling," Nancy leaned over and whispered through her smile. "This doesn't look good. The music is starting…where is your date…locked in a bathroom stall?"

"Actually, I don't have a…" Mimi turned to look at Nancy. "The truth is…well, I came here tonight alo-"

"Well he here is," Nancy singsonged in a sweet voice for the benefit of the crowd before dropping to a harsh whisper that only Mimi heard. "…finally."

Spinning around, Mimi's jaw dropped open before she quickly snapped it shut, watching as he stepped from the crowd to make his way across the dance floor. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he raised his open hand and waited. Blinking back the hot sting that signaled the forming of tears, Mimi looked down into his beautiful green eyes. 

"Jason," she whispered.

"In the flesh," he responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to join me so we can dance."

"W-why are you doing-"

"Just get your butt down here Miss Lockhart," he commanded softly.

Mimi felt Nancy give her a nudge from behind and she moved to the steps, stopping to gather the skirt of her dress in one hand as she placed her other hand in Jason's. A small gasp escaped her lips the moment their fingers touched, a jolt of electricity ran up her arm and quickly spread through out her body until it settled into a warm glow in the pit of her stomach. 

Having to look at her feet as she continued down the steps, Mimi didn't see the strained expression on Jason's face as he too felt a powerful emotion flowing through him as he curled his fingers around hers and led her out to the middle of the dance floor. Turning her in a dramatic circle, he waiting until they made a complete rotation before pulling her close to him, feeling her twitch as he slide his hand across her bare back.

"Sorry…my hands must be cold."

Thankful for the excuse he offered for her jumping the moment he drew her close to him Mimi could only nod in response. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I figured if 'King Kiriakis' can do it so can I."

Mimi shook her head as she realized Jason thought she was talking about how he started their dance by repeating the opening of Philip and Chloe's dance from the Last Blast. "No…that's not what I meant…" her voice trailed off as she listened to the beginning of the song.

"Oh my," she said with a small giggle.

"What?" Jason asked looking down on her.

"It's 'Nsync…" Mimi glanced up through her lashes, "this song…it's by 'Nsync."

Jason rolled his eyes but was unable to stop his answering smile to the one Mimi was struggling to contain. "It figures…my punishment continues."

But when he gazed down at her his smile faded away as he turned her in a slow circle. Pressing her even closer to him, Jason held back a groan as her breasts pressed against his chest and she smoothed her hand over the nape of his neck. His gaze locked on her full, lush lips and cautiously he lowered his head. '_Should he do it…should he give in to the temptation and kiss her right here in front of everyone', he thought. '__What would she do…probably knock him across the room with a right hook knowing Mimi.' Dropping his head even lower, he watched as Mimi's eyes widened to large circles. __'God, if she licks her lips…I'm lost,' Jason thought but watched as instead she gently bit on her bottom lip. Aligning his cheek with hers his lips hovered near her ear._

This is the time of year that we learn to give

And the greatest gift is in learning to forgive

And we will have the best time we ever knew

If you forgive me… 

And I forgive you

Closing her eyes, Mimi listened to the words of the song hoping that Jason was doing the same. _'He was going to kiss me…I know it,' she thought. __'But where would that put us…right back where we were the night of the Homecoming game.' There was so much she wanted to say she had no idea where or even how to start. "I thought you…umm, we…we all thought you left."_

"I did." Jason whispered against her hair.

Closing her eyes against the sensations the feel of his breath on her skin was creating, she struggled to respond. "W-why…why did you come back?"

"I just went out to get some fresh air."

"Oh."

Her simple answer hung in the air as they continued to dance.

I don't want to light a fire unless it will warm your heart

I'm playing no holiday songs I need you to sing your part

And baby if I can have just one wish to come true

I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you

Without you

It's so hard to believe we're staring at the end

When all we think about is starting up again

Whatever we lost when we were apart

We'll find it all alone in the dark

"Jason?"

Feeling his heart pound as she said his name, Jason fought to keep his hand laying flat against her back when all he wanted to do was caress her warm, soft skin from her neck to her waist. "Yeah?"

"Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"This…why did you…rescue me…"

_Because you looked so sad…because I didn't have the courage to ask you to dance myself… because I've wanted to have you back in my arms again ever since the play ended…the reasons raced through his mind but he couldn't get any of the words but one to form past the huge lump in his throat. "Payback."_

Mimi pulled away so she could see Jason, a look of shock on her face. "Pay…excuse me…did you just say payback?"

"Yeah…well no matter what you said to my father about the play I know I never would have been able to pull it all off if it hadn't been for you. You did all those extra rehearsals for me, those tricks you taught me for remembering my lines and my marks on stage…"

"Jason…it wasn't really that big of a deal."

"Yes it was…to me…you kept me from looking like a fool…so I figured I owed you one."

Mimi felt her heart tumble to her feet as he spoke. "So you did this to keep me from looking like a fool?"

"Well…what are friends for?"

"Friends?" Mimi whispered, her eyes locking onto his.

"Yeah…I mean after everything that has happened between I'd like to think that we are still friends."

Mimi forced a smile she didn't feel and prayed that Jason couldn't see it for the fraud it was. "Right…sure…friends."

I don't want to light a fire unless it will warm you heart

I'm playing no holiday songs I need you to sing your part

And baby if I can have just one wish to come true

I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you

Without you

"Hey," Philip said as he watched Jason and Mimi dancing alone in the center of the floor, "aren't they suppose to be separating or snowballing or what ever it is?"

"Maybe they are finally getting things worked out between them," Chloe said.

"Not the most private place for a conversation," Shawn added, "and your mother doesn't look to happy about the fact they are still the only ones dancing."

"Who cares?" Belle chimed in, "let's just hope that the two stubbornest people in the world are finally admitting that they really do care about other."

There's nothing more that I want from you

Then to lie here together and stay here forever with you

There's no one I ever knew

That I wanted to spend Christmas with…more than you

"We are being stared at out here all by ourselves," Mimi said, her voice cool and detached. "I think we need to find other dance partners."

"Well…there's Reed over at the edge of dance floor chomping at the bit…or would you prefer if I went and found Brady for you?" Jason said.

"You just had to do it didn't you?" Mimi abruptly stopped dancing and stepped out of his arms and Jason tried to ignore the bereave feeling that filled him. "Just had to get in one last dig…but considering all that has happened I guess I can't really blame you. And for the record I plan on asking your father."

"My father? Why?"

"Because he's being honored tonight for all he had done for the hospital and Salem, not to mention the entire country. You should be proud but for the life of me I can't understand why you seem so angry at him."

Jason his hands deep into his pockets. "You don't know him like I do."

"Well I still plan on asking him so if you will excuse me…" 

Stepping to the side, Mimi started to move past Jason when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Mimi …wait."

She stopped and stared down at his hand until he let her go but she waited. "I just wanted to say…I hope you get everything you really want for Christmas this year. Weather its the shopping spree or a trip or one of those boy singers…"

"Well, that would take a miracle now wouldn't it?"

"It's the season's of miracles…isn't it?" Jason said softly.

"Mimi slowly nodded. "I guess it is…I see you later…friend."      

I don't want to light a fire unless it will warm you heart

I'm playing no holiday songs I need you to sing your part

And baby if I can have one wish to come true

I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you

I don't want to spend

I don't want to spend

I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you…

*****

After thanking Dr. Welles for the dance to the song that followed Mimi made her way back to the table to find only Shawn and Philip standing nearby in a deep discussion.

"Hey Mimi," Shawn called over, "nice dance out there."

"Yeah…tell Jason I don't appreciate him stealing my signature moves," Philip added with a grin.

"I'm make sure I pass that along to my friend," Mimi muttered, sitting down. "Where are Belle and Chloe… ladies room?"

"Where else?" Shawn said.

Reaching for her purse, Mimi traced her fingers over the swirled design of the red sequins, her mind racing with everything Jason had said to her while they danced. Closing her eyes against the memory of being held in his arms, the word 'friends' reverberated in her thoughts. After everything…is that all there is left…just friends? 

Thinking back to what she promised her mother she would do tonight Mimi opened her eyes and grabbed a pen out of her purse. Ripping off the back of one of the programs, she wrote a few words and folded the paper in half. In bold letters she wrote his name across the front and laid the note in front of his still untouched dessert. 

Rising from table, she paused and fingered the note, slowly tracing his name, almost picking it up again. But instead she clenched her fingers into a tight fist that she pressed against her quivering lips before turning around and hurrying past Shawn and Philip.

"Hey…I wonder where she's going?" Shawn said, watching Mimi walk away.

_Another table at the ball…_

"So I guess we have to wait until someone asks us before we can dance huh?" Bo said, resting his arm on the back of his wife's chair.

"What's the matter Brady," Hope teased, leaning over and giving her husband a quick kiss, "afraid that no one is going to come for you?"

"I bet I get asked before you do," Bo said, returning his wife's kiss with gusto as the other couple at their table just looked on with indulgent smiles.

"You two are like a couple of teenagers," Marlena said. "Are you sure you shouldn't be sitting over with the rest of Shawn's friends?"

"Shawn sit with his parents?" Bo said in mock horror. "Oh the embarrassment."

"Maybe we should be sitting over there," John said, finishing up the last of his drink before swirling around the remaining ice cubes in the bottom of the glass. "Don't you remember what it was like to a teenager in love?"

"Oh stop it," Marlena said. "The kids are fine and Shawn has been just terrific with Belle in helping her deal with all she has been through since the attack."

"Yes he has," Bo answered. "I was worried at first that he might go after Belle's attacker but I laid down the law from day one. I guess he inherited more of the Horton common sense than he did of the Brady wild temper."

"I know he was so very upset about what happened to Belle," Hope added, "and that he wasn't there to stop it in first place. But I think he has worked through that and has concentrated on Belle-"

Suddenly a cell phone rang out and both Bo and John reached for their pockets. "It's me," Bo said, flipping open the receiver.

"Oh no…not police business tonight," Hope groaned.

Bo silenced her with a gentle squeeze to her hand. "Brady here."

"Detective Brady…this is Officer Thomas…is Commander Carver there?"

"No he isn't," Bo replied, "in fact he and his wife just left. His son isn't feeling well and they returned home. What's up?"

"Umm…well…I was told to get a hold of the Commander but I've tried him at home and on his cell phone."

"Well he should be getting home any moment…what is going on?"

"Oh…umm…we received a courtesy call from the Milford PD. They are on their way to pick up someone on an assault and battery charge."

"And this was important enough to contact Abe about?"

"Well…a couple of plain clothes are heading over to the Penthouse Grill."

"The person is here at the ball?"

"Umm…yes sir. Look I am going to try and reach them and let them know that the Commander isn't there."

Bo looked up at the archway of the room and saw two gentlemen standing there, one of whom he recognized from his rookie days on the police force. "Don't bother Thomas…they're here, I'll deal with it."

"B-but Detective Brady…I-I don't think-"

"I said I got it Thomas…let Commander Carver know that when you get a hold of him." Standing Bo ended the call and pocketed his phone. "I'll be back."

"What is it honey?" Hope asked.

"Nothing important…I'll be back in a moment…excuse me."

Making his way through the tables, Bo reached the two gentlemen the same time as the restaurant manager. "It's all right…I'll take care of this," he said, waiting until the manager nodded and left. "Jay…it's nice to see you again," Bo said extending his hand in greeting. "How's your family?"

"Umm…they're just fine Bo…we are here to see Commander Carver."

"I know…I just got word from downtown but you just missed Abe. I'll help you out if I can. We've got quite a crowd in there…do you think there is going to be any problems?"

The detective looked over at his partner as he took the warrant out of his inner jacket pocket. "Bo…I'm not sure if you are the right person to assist in this arrest."

"What's that suppose to mean? Hey…you've got Salem's finest standing right in front of you."

"Perhaps you should take a look at this," he said handing over the paperwork.

Puzzled, Bo took the paper and unfolded it quickly scanning the familiar wording. Suddenly he froze and he had to read the sentence three times before he actually believed the words written there. "What…what the hell is going on here?"

*****

"She's probably heading to the ladies room to join the crowd." Philip said watching Mimi's departing figure.

Shawn pointed the other way. "Yeah but the ladies room is in the other direct-"

"Stop trying to change the subject Brady," Philip said turning back to his friend. "I want to know where you got those bruises."

"Watch it Phil…you are starting to sound like my mother."

"Look Shawn," Philip said stepping closer and lowering his voice. "I saw how uncomfortable you were about lying to Belle and Jason…well Jason was so busy trying not to look at you or at me the only spot he could find was the tops of his shoes. Now…what happened?"

"Okay," Shawn said, pausing to look around making sure no one was nearby. "I went and found Roger Turner."

"Roger…he's the guy that…that hurt Belle."

Shawn nodded. "Yeah."

"But how did you find him?"

"When we went over to the police station the other day when Belle thought he was following her and I saw his file on my dad's desk. I only got a few seconds to look at it and all I got was his first name and the town he lives in. I already knew he was about our age so I lifted their yearbook from the staff office in school and gave it to Jason. He picked him out in no time."

"So what…you just drove around looking for this guy? Or did you just knock on his front door?"

"No, Jason's got a cousin who lives in the same town and he did some checking and gave us a few places. It took a while driving around but we found him."

"And…"

"And we talked."

"Right…you talked. So what did Jason do…stand back and play referee while the two of you tangled?"

"No," Shawn said. "After we left we stopped to get some beer and I dropped Jason back off at the party. Then I went back."

"What! Why?"

"I didn't think he took me seriously enough the first time." Shawn answered, not realizing that his fingers had curled into tight fists.

"And the second?"

"I think I got my point across."

"You know, all you had to do was ask and I would have gone with you."

"You kind of had your hands full with Chloe."

"Look, I can't even being to understand what is going on with that girl but its minor compared to what happened to Belle," Philip said. "I would've liked to get a piece of that bastard myself."

"I know that Phil…and thanks."

Philip nodded knowing that Shawn understood what he was saying without him having to elaborate further. He had be surprised when his buddy hadn't gone after the guy in the first place and he'd been so full of his own problems that he never got around to talking to him about it. Watching Shawn helping Belle, he just assumed that he was following his dad's advice and letting it go. _'I should of know better,' Phil thought, __'there's no way Shawn would allow anyone to get away with hurting someone he cares about…especially Belle.' _

"Hey you two," Belle called as she and Chloe came back to the table. "What are you guys whispering about over there?"

Shawn whirled around at the sound of her voice. "Umm…well…we were-"

"We're holding an informal poll," Phil interrupted him, laying his hand casually on Shawn's shoulder leading him back to the table. "We are trying to decide who is the best looking girl at the ball tonight and we finally agreed that it's a tie between Miss Chloe Lane and Miss Belle Black."

"Isn't that sweet," Belle said wrapping her arms around Shawn.

"What about me?" All four of them turned around to see Jan standing there.

"Yeah Jan," Belle said, "what about you?"

"Well…where do I rate on that list?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Philip deadpanned as he held out Chloe's chair for her while she sat back down.

"Chloe…didn't you think it was just beautiful watching Jason and Mimi dancing out there all by themselves?" Belle said, taking her seat as well.

Chloe returned Belle's quick wink before answering. "Oh yes…considering how long it took them to break away and find new dance partners. They must have been having a very intimate conversation."

"And did you notice that Jason didn't seem to really want to let her go even when she was walking away?"

"Mimi is lucky that Jason saved her sorry ass in time from looking so pathetic since she didn't have a real date to dance with." Jan sneered. "Why didn't either one of you guys run out there to help poor Mimi?"

"Because we knew Jason would do it," Shawn answered. 

"So where is the celebrated twosome," Jan asked moving closer to the table, "off doing the wild thing in some corner somewhere…oh, wait…this is Mimi we are talking about here."

"Jan…why don't you just disappear?" Belle said.

"And miss out on all this fun? I don't think…wait a minute," looking down Jan noticed the folded piece of paper lying on the table. "What do we have here."

"Jan that's not yours," Chloe said.

"So what?" Jan replied. "It seems like someone left a private note just lying out here in the open…and look at the name on the front. It' starts with a "J"…close enough to Jan for me."

A hand suddenly shot around her shoulder and snatched the paper out of her hands. "I don't think so," a deep voice said quietly from behind her.

Jan spun around to see Jason standing there. "Well…it used to be that 'Jan and Jason' pretty much meant the same thing."

"Not anymore," Jason replied, "…and never again."

Stepping away from her, Jason offered a quick glance at his friends, noticing they were all watching him intently, before opening the note. Scanning the words written there he felt his throat tighten as he read…

All I really want for Christmas is you…  
if there's any chance at all

I'll be waiting out on the terrace…

to be continued…


	38. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jason quickly scanned the words Mimi wrote for a second time. "Damn it! Of all the stupid things…" Crushing the paper in his hand, he tossed it back on the table and quickly marched away.

"Jason…wait! Philip called out. "Now where is he going?"

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked.

"I'll see if I can find him," Jan said turning away with a sly smile, "I think I can help him calm down."

As Jan walked away, Belle reached over, grabbing the note but Shawn quickly snatched it out of her hands. "It's none of your business either honey."

"Oh please…like we don't know who wrote that."

"We don't."

"Come on Shawn…it wasn't here when Chloe and I left to go to the ladies room. Did Mimi come back here?"

Shawn and Philip exchanged quick glances. "Yeah…she did."

"So who else would leave a note for Jason?"

"Okay," Shawn said handing it back to her. "You win."

Belle smiled her thanks and quickly smoothed out the paper on the tablecloth before opening it. She quickly scanned the message finding herself blinking back the beginning of tears. "Oh Meems…"

"What does it say Belle?" Chloe asked.

"All I want for Christmas is you," Belle whispered, "if there's any chance at all I'll be waiting outside on the terrace."

"And Jason took off in the other direction." Philip said after a moment of quiet.

"I'm going to find Mimi," Belle said, rising from her chair.

Chloe too pushed back her chair. "…and I'm going with you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shawn asked.

"I can't leave her waiting outside for someone who…for whatever stupid, crazy-ass reason is heading off in the other direction!" Belle cried, "I can't do it!"

Shawn gathered Belle in his arms to comfort her, still confused by Jason's reaction to the note. "Okay, okay…look, I'll go with you and Chloe…why don't you and Philip stay here in case Jason comes back?"

"And if he does?" Philip asked.

"Keep him here."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"I don't care how…tie him to a chair, sit on him or knock him unconscious…but this has got to end even if we have to shove him and Mimi into a closet somewhere and bolt the door until they talk!"

Philip and Chloe watched as their friends hurried towards the outside terrace. Looking over his shoulder, Philip tried to find Jason in the crowd but it was impossible. Turning back to Chloe, he watched as she retook her seat and concentrated on folding her cloth napkin into an intricate square.

"Origami?"

Chloe only nodded as she kept her eyes focused on her napkin.

"I didn't know that you knew how to do that."

"Well, there's a lot about me you don't know," Chloe said quietly.

Philip nodded as he turned toward her, putting his arm along the back of her chair. "I keep learning that… like I still don't know what it was you were so intent on telling me tonight."

"I don't sing anymore."

"What?" Philip said, a look of total confusion on his face at Chloe's soft spoken words. "What are you talking about?"

Chloe took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I've tried…but ever since that night in the park…when I told you about what my instructor had done…and about my past…I've tried…in the shower, in school, just sitting on my bed listening to one of my CD's…I feel the desire but when I open my mouth…nothing would come out."

"You've never told me that before."

"I know…I thought it was something I could work through you know…"

Philip slowly pulled back, removing his arm from Chloe's chair. "By yourself you mean."

"Yeah I guess…my music has always been such a private and personal thing for me…I mean, it was the one thing I could always count on growing up. It was my escape…my safe place…and suddenly it was gone."

"And you never said a thing about this to me."

"With all that has happened since that night…Belle…and me being in therapy…I didn't even notice it until a week ago when I was in the shower and when I opened my mouth…nothing came out."

Philip only nodded, trying to hide his hurt that Chloe hadn't confided in him about this before tonight. He had thought they had come such a long way since that night and to now discover this…he wondered if it had anything to do with her strange behavior lately. And she said a week ago…as in last Saturday when they were alone in the barn. A feeling of guilt washed over him. "Did you…umm, did you tell your doctor about it?"

"Well actually I ran into Brady in Dotcom while looking at some CD's and when he asked me if I was going to start working with the Chicago Opera again…it all sort of came out."

Philip felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Brady?"

"I told him I didn't think it was something I could do…that I wasn't able to sing."

"And of course Brady being an opera aficionado…he was able to help you."

Chloe looked over at Philip hearing the edge of sarcasm in his voice. "You need to let go of this jealousy you have for Brady…he's my friend and at one time he was your friend too."

"Was being the operative word."

"Philip please…if I can forgive him why can't you?"

"So…what did your 'friend' do to help you…I mean he did do something…he must have because you've been chatting with him all night and he even got a hug from you."

Chloe scooted her chair back a bit wanting to be able to look squarely at Philip because what he said was true. Brady did help her with a terrific idea of his, an idea that gave her the strength to do something tonight that she hoped would be very special. It also brought something to her that she never expected and as much as she wanted to talk to Philip about what she found out today she knew that had to wait until they were really alone. Suddenly she noticed her mother taking the stage again. _'Oh no'_, Chloe thought. _'Please not yet…I need more time.'_

"Yes he did help me but that's not what is important here. What is important is that I've been working on the problem and when my mom first came to me with this crazy idea of hers I told her flat out no way because I was so scared. But then Craig and I talked and he made me realize that I could do this…and I realized that I needed to do this."

"Do what? You are back to the riddles again Chloe."

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Nancy said from the stage. "We have a very special surprise for all of you tonight that is such a treat for me and my husband as well. We were blessed last year when my daughter came to live with us here in Salem and as many of you know she is quite an accomplished singer."

Philip turned to Chloe. "What is your mom talking about?"

"I wanted to tell you everything before it was time," Chloe whispered. 

"Time for what?" Philip asked.

"I asked her if she would perform a selection for us tonight from her favorite opera," Nancy continued,    "and I am so proud that she accepted. Chloe…would you please join me?"

Chloe pushed back her chair as Philip watched her. "What are you doing? I thought you just said you couldn't sing!"

"I also said I was working through it," Chloe leaned over and pressed her lips against Philip's cheek. "This is for you…wish me luck."

Stunned, Philip could only stare after her as everyone else joined Nancy in applauding as Chloe started to make her way to the stage.

"You know, I've a good mind to ring that jerk's neck!"

"Slow down Belle," Shawn said quickening his step to keep up with her.

"Don't tell me to slow down Shawn Brady! Mimi is nuts about Jason and for him to just dismiss her so easily really pisses me off!"

"Yeah…I can see that. I don't think I've ever seen you so upset before."

"I don't like to see my friends dumped on and this really hurts because I was totally behind Jason through this whole mess and to have him walk away from her…"

Spotting the glass doors that lead to the outside terrace, Shawn grabbed Belle by the hand to slow her down. "I think maybe you better calm down a second before you do out there."

"What do you mean?" Belle said, forced to slow her steps as Shawn tugged on her hand.

"Mimi is expecting Jason…not you and I and she's gonna figure out that we read her note and is probably going to be really embarrassed that Jason left her out there. You charging to her rescue may be the last thing she needs right now."

"She needs me Shawn."

Shawn stopped short as he looked through the glass and saw Mimi pacing back and forth as snow gently swirled around her. "No…what she needs right now is a warm coat…and Jason."

"Oh Shawn…look at her…she must be freezing and I disagree…Jason is the last thing she needs! He had his chance and he blew it!" Belle said, watching as Mimi wrapped her arms around herself. "I've got to get her inside."

Suddenly grabbing Belle around the waist, Shawn quickly dragged her away from the doors and into the shadows behind a tall column.

"Shawn! What are you doing?"

"Stopping you." He said with a wide grin looking down into Belle's flashing blue eyes. "Do you know how cute you are when you are angry?"

"And this anger is going to be turned on you if you don't let me go!"

"Oh I am really scared now," Shawn teased, brushing back a strand of Belle's hair.

"What has got into you?" Belle asked, struggling to break free of his hold. "We are supposed to be helping Mimi!"

Leaning down to caress her cheek with his lips, Shawn waited until he nuzzled her ear before he spoke. "I think right now we mind our own business and let Jason take it from here."

"Mind our own business? Are you nuts! We need to get outside and help poor Mimi before she freezes into a popsicle…wait a minute, did you say let Jason take it from here?"

"Un-huh" Shawn replied, trailing his lips down Belle's neck leaving soft wet kisses behind. "That's what I said."

"Where is he?" Belle said, pushing Shawn away from her. "Did you see him?"

"Belle Black…are you telling me you would rather spy on our friends," Shawn leaned back, allowing Belle to peek around the corner to the glass doors, "than make out here in the dark with me?"

After a quick glance out on the terrace, Belle grabbed the lapels of Shawn's jacket and pulled him deeper into the shadows. "Come here Brady…and I'll show you what I'd like to do instead of telling you."

"Be gentle with me tough girl," Shawn said, wrapping his arms around Belle as he felt her lips on his jaw.

"Anything you said perfect boy," Belle replied, picking up on how Shawn switched their nicknames for each other as she gently nipped at his ear before soothing the bite with a quick flick of her tongue.

Pushing against the glass doors Jason stepped outside, the cold air and the sight of Mimi pacing back and forth dressed only in that incredibly sexy dress momentarily taking his breath away. Struggling to breath, he could only watch at Mimi turned to look at him, her arms wrapped around her offering little protection from the cold. 

"Miriam Lockhart…you are a fool," he finally said.

"Well I guess that answers that question," Mimi replied softly, her expectations dashing as quickly as they rose when she first saw Jason come through the door.

"No…no, that's not what I meant," Jason said as he saw the joy drained from her face. "You…you must be freezing out here."

"Yeah especially in this dress huh?" Mimi said, quickly brushing away the tears that refused to obey her silent command not to fall as they spilled from her eyes to make their way down her cheeks.

Jason took a few steps toward her. "Are you crying?"

"What do you care?" she shot back, turning away unable to face him any longer.

Not sure how to respond to that, Jason suddenly remembered what he had in his hand and he quickly closed the space between the two of them and placed the coat around Mimi's shivering shoulders. Closing her eyes against the warmth that enveloped her, Mimi let it drift over her skin as the cold air was suddenly blocked from her body. The heavy material brushed against her cheeks with a softness she had never felt before in her life and she found herself opening her eyes to look at the soft, brown belts that created the coat Jason has wrapped her in.

"Jason!" Mimi whirled around to face him. "This is a fur coat!"

"Mink actually," Jason corrected her. "Artificial or synthetic or whatever you call it but it's still mink."

"Where did you get this?"

"Well no matter how much I begged the girl at the coat counter, she wouldn't give me yours and the only ticket I had on me was for this one…it's my mom's."

"Oh Jason…it's beautiful." Mimi said, again looking down at the floor length jacket.

"You're beautiful," Jason said, gently placing his finger under her chin and lifting her face until she looked at him and then he trailed his fingers up her jaw to her earlobes. "Mink and diamonds…they look good on you."

"Its just pretty wrappings," Mimi whispered. "Underneath it all I'm just your plain, ordinary Mimi."

"Plain…no way…ordinary…never." Jason said, staring deeply at her, he refused to allow her to break free. "But mine…yeah, I'll take that." 

He knew the chance she had taken in writing that note and it killed him that he had no idea how long it sat on the table until he found it. And after fighting with the clerk trying to get her coat, he was afraid they were going to have to find something inside to talk when he shoved his hands in his pocket and felt the small cardboard ticket that he got earlier when he checked his parent's coats. Quickly grabbing the mink, he headed back inside the ball room and thought about stopping by the table to tell the gang where he was going but seeing only Philip and Chloe there in a deep discussion he decided to just head out here to find Mimi, praying that she was still here.

"Did you really mean it," he asked. "What you wrote in that note…did you mean it?"

Mimi stared back at him, afraid to blink for that would again release her tears. _'Be honest girl,'_ she thought, _'no games, no teasing…just tell him the truth and let the cards fall where they may.' _But unable to watch his reaction she pulled out of his arms and turned away nodding yes to his question.

"I…I feel the same way," he said, unsure of why she was pulling away from him.

"I don't think so," Mimi said, refusing to allow herself to believe his words, not matter how her heart was reacting as it beat soundly against her breast. "You already got what you really wanted for Christmas remember? You got your truck."

"I'd rather have you."

"Oh…I don't think so," Mimi balked at his words as she made her way to the edge of the terrace and stared out at the bright lights of Salem. "I've listened to you talk about that truck all semester. You've probably had a picture of it taped to a wall in your room."

Jason shoved his hands into his pockets against the cold and the frustration that was growing inside of him. _'She's not going to make this easy for me,'_ he thought as he walked up next to her. _'Does that really surprise you?'_ an inner voice questioned him. Jason knew he didn't have to answer that… nothing had been easy for the two of them from the moment they first met.

Suddenly his fingers curled around the cool metal of his new keys as an idea blossomed in his head so quickly that he knew if he took the time to think about it he might chicken out…or lose his last chance with Mimi. He quickly pulled them out of his pocket. "I'll prove it to you Mimi."

"Jason…there is nothing to prove-" her words stilled when she heard a jiggling sound coming from behind her. Turning around she saw Jason was holding out the keys to his brand new truck over the edge of the terrace. "What are you doing!"

"I'm going to throw 'em over the side…or over the edge…or however you say it."

"Are you nuts?" Mimi cried. "We are over thirty stories off the ground! You'll never find them!"

Talking a step closer to her, Jason leaned in and spoke in an exaggerated whisper. "I think that's the whole idea."

"You are crazy!"

"Do you believe me now?"

Wrapping the coat, tighter around her Mimi back away. "You'll never toss those keys."

"Here goes," Jason said, taking a deep breath and tossing the keys up in the air. 

"Jason!" Mimi screamed as she lunged over the edge of the railing grabbing into the air for the keys, falling against his broad chest forcing Jason to grab her around the waist to keep the both of them from falling to the ground. Wrapping his arm around her, he felt her grab onto his shoulder as her other hand reach out for the keys and her fingers became entangled with his. 

"Careful there or we'll both go over the edge," Jason said, trying to steady the both of them on the slippery, stone surface of the terrace.

"Tell you you've got you're keys." Mimi stared out at their two hands, still outstretched before turning to look at Jason whose face was only inches from her. 

"Tell me you believe me," he said.

Her heart was now hammering twice as hard in her chest and she was sure he could feel it as tightly as he was holding her to him. "You really are crazy," she gasped.

"You're right," Jason agreed, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "Crazy for kissing you like I did at the homecoming game and then not making things straight between us during the ride to the party. Crazy for not dancing with you at Nick's and for thinking I could trust Jan enough to talk to her…crazy for losing control and hitting Scott and crazy for not insisting harder that you listen to me and for not realizing how hurt you really were…and crazy for wanting to return the hurt I felt."

Mimi closed her eyes against his words. "Please Jason…tell me you've got those keys."

"I've got you," replied, pulling their joined hands to him and turning them so he was able to press his lips to the ridge of her knuckles.

"Jason…" Mimi opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I've got you," he repeated, blinking at the unfamiliar sting that crowded his eyes. "Oh god Mimi…please tell me I've got you…"

"Yes…yes…you've got-"

Jason swallowed the rest of her words as his mouth descended on hers, the hunger of his kiss surprising them both. Releasing her hand, he reached inside the mink wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer as he angled his head, forcing Mimi to do the same as he deepened the kiss. His tongue demanded entrance and quickly mated with hers in an erotic dance. He felt her arms reach around his shoulders as she returned his kiss with a desire that sent a shock wave coursing through his body.

Shocked at her own eager response to Jason's kiss, the only thought that reverberated through Mimi's thoughts was don't stop…please don't stop. And somehow Jason heard her as he explored the deep recesses of her mouth before allowing her to do the same as she felt the answering thunderous beating of his heart against her chest until it joined hers in a rhythmic pounding that weakened her knees, draining all of her strength.

As the need for air finally caused them to break apart, Mimi buried her head against Jason's neck as his chest heaved underneath hers. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pressed herself even closer to him unable to form her emotions into words and she smiled as she felt his answering squeeze. They stood there for several moments as they each realized that they finally were honest with each other.

"You know," Mimi whispered against his throat. "I hop you really do have your keys."

Jason felt a deep chuckle rise in his chest. "Oh yeah…why is that? You need a lift home?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Mimi said, leaning back to look up into his smiling eyes. "And besides that…oh!"

Mimi gasped as she felt the outline of his keys suddenly pressing into the bare skin of her back, the metal warm from being curled tightly in its owner's hand.

"You were saying?" Jason asked placing a swift kiss on her still warm and moist lips that quickly turned into a deeper kiss filled with tenderness, sweetness and a new emotion that neither could put a name to just yet.

"I was saying," Mimi responded as they ended the kiss, "that I want to be the first girl to get to ride in that new truck of yours."

"The only girl," Jason whispered, dropping his forehead until he rested against hers. "My girl."

"Well do you think they have worked things out?" Shawn asked, as Belle leaned back against him as they stared out the glass doors at their friends.

"I would give that a definite thumbs up," Belle replied, turning around and reaching up to place a kiss on Shawn's mouth. "Let's go back and tell Philip and Chloe. Who knows how long those two will be out there…talking."

"Well kissing is nice but its still pretty cold out there. Let's go before they decided to come inside to warm up and find us spying on them."

Reaching for her hand, Shawn laced his fingers with hers and they started back towards the main room when suddenly both set of parents along with two strangers came around the corner.

"Hi mom…dad," Belle said, a slight blush on her cheeks as she gave a silent prayer of thanks that they hadn't arrived a few moments ago to find the two of them making out. "You're not looking for us are you?"

"As a matter of fact we are Izzy B.," John said quietly.

"What's up dad?" Shawn said looking at his father before noticing the pained expression on his mom's face. "It's not J.T. is it?"

"Your brother is just fine Shawn Douglas," Bo answered, his voice strained. "This concerns you."

Shawn and Belle exchanged glances and then looked at the two men who stood just behind their parents. Shawn knew something must be wrong because he dad rarely called him by his full name unless he was in trouble. "What's going on?"

"Shawn Douglas Brady," one of stranger stepped forward between the parents. "You're under arrest for the assault and battery of Roger Turner."

"What!" Belle cried as she felt Shawn release her hand and she watched as he closed his eyes against the words. "What are you talking about! Who's Roger Turner?"

John and Marlena quickly went to Belle's side and John tried to wrap his arms around her but she pulled away from him. "Daddy…answer me…who is Roger Turner?"

"Honey…think…you know the name. Roger Turner is the young man who…who attacked you a few weeks ago."

Belle's gaze swung back and forth between her parents and Shawn's. "And you think Shawn…what… beat up this R-Roger…beat up this guy?"

John could only nod at the shocked look on his daughter's face. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"This is crazy!" Whirling around, Belle pushed her way between the stranger and Shawn, placing her hands wide on  his chest. "Tell them Shawn…tell them they're wrong! Tell them you wouldn't do something like this!"

Staring over Belle's head at his parents, Shawn saw the hurt and uncertainty in their eyes. As his mother moved close to his dad, wrapping her hands around his arm for support Shawn suddenly wished he could lie to them. But he knew he couldn't. Looking down into Belle's stunned face he knew now he never should have lied to her. He should have told her straight out what he had done.

"Son…can you tell us that?" Bo asked.

Shawn slowly shook his head as Belle's gasp rang in his ears. Marlena quickly stepped forward and pulled Belle into her arms wishing with all her heart she could block out the words that they were all forced to listen to.

"Shawn Douglas Brady…you have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"


	39. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 39

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

Shawn could only nod as he stared straight ahead, not looking at his parents who were directly in his line of sight or at Belle, who he could see out of the corner of his eye. It was as if a numbness had settled over him the moment the detective starting counting off the Miranda rights that he had heard so many times on television and in movies he could practically recite them by heart himself.

It wasn't until he heard the sharp clank of metal against metal that he blinked himself out of his hypnotic state to see the other detective who had until now, remained silent and motionless, reached into his back pocket for a standard issued set of handcuffs.

"Are…are those really necessary?" Hope gasped as the light bounced off the shiny metal objects.

"It's standard procedure ma'am."

"I know that! I was on the Salem police force at one time!" Hope snapped until Bo reached down and grabbed her icy fingers hard in his grasp effectively silencing her outburst. 

"Jay?" Bo asked, watching Belle turning away from her mother's arms to stare down at the handcuffs. "Do we have to use those?"

"There are a lot of people out there," the detective said holding the handcuffs as he saw his higher ranking partner was considering the request.

"You know Jay…we go back a long way and I've never…" Bo stopped and took in a deep breath, "in all these years…called in that marker."

"Damn it Brady," Detective Wagner cursed as he pushed back his open suit jacket, resting his fists on his waist, "until now that is."

"Until now," Bo agreed quietly.

Staring for a long moment at the man he went through the academy with, Jay finally released a pent up breath. "Put 'em away."

"But Wagner…"

"Just do it," Jay said, remembering a night, many years ago, when two rookie cops walked a late night beat near the waterfront when they surprised a couple of kids trying to break into one of the warehouses. One of them had a gun that Wagner hadn't seen and if Brady hadn't rolled into him, knocking him being a trash can while disarming the gunman in one shot Jay knew he wouldn't be standing here about to arrest the son of the man who saved his life. "We'll wait until we are at the elevators."

"If you continue down the hall here you can go through the inner offices and the kitchen avoiding the main ballroom altogether," Marlena quietly offered as she looked intently at Belle who stepped out of her arms.

Wagner nodded in agreement, as he studied the younger Brady who stood in front of him. He trusted Bo's word but he still wasn't sure if his son would try to do something foolish if he thought he could get away with it. "Check it out," he said to his partner.

"I think we're going to head home…I doubt Belle is going to want to stay here at the ball. Call and let us know what happens," John said folding his arms across his chest.

"Will do." Bo replied.

"It might be late before we get home," Hope added, talking a quick glance at her watch.

"It doesn't matter," Marlena assured her. "Belle will probably be asleep but please…we would like to know what happens."

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" 

Belle's outburst surprised everyone but not Shawn. Having seen flashes of her temper earlier, he knew she was getting upset the more their parents talked over her head. How she felt about what was happening to him was another story because from the moment he was unable to deny what the police were accusing him of she hadn't glanced his way at all.

"You're right dad," she continued her voice flat, "I don't want to stay here but I'm not going home either. I'm going down to the police station."

"Belle…"

"Izzy B…"

As John and Marlena started to protest, Shawn reached out for Belle but she quickly backed away from his touch. "I think…maybe it would be best if you went home," he said, trying to mask the pain that filled him when she stepped out of his reach.

"Well right now I don't really care what you think," Belle said hotly, "I'm tired of being protected and I'm tired of being lied to so I'm going to the station." Turning to face her parents, she continued. "Now, you can take me or I'll go out there and find myself another ride but either way…I'm not going home."

"All right," Marlena said quietly, placing a hand on her husband's arm before the temper their daughter had obviously inherited from him erupted. "If that is what you want…your father and I will go with you."

Belle only nodded, her anger quickly fading at her mother's soft words. Turning back around, her gaze flickered over Shawn's parents before it landed on the bruising and scrapes on the side of Shawn's face. _'A hockey game huh' she thought as her eyes suddenly collided with Shawn's. __'That lie just rolled off your tongue so easily.' A tightness settled in her chest as she remembered the sheepish grin he offered earlier leaning against the Penthouse door while telling her how he was forced to deal with a face full of snow to avoid a flying hockey puck. _

"Belle…please," Shawn started but the other detective returned cutting off his words.

"Okay," he said, "we're all set to go this way."

"Bo…you go with Shawn," Hope said, "I'll meet you at the elevator."

"Where are you going?"

"Back inside…to get Uncle Mickey," she said before turning and disappearing around the corner.

Shawn continued to stare at Belle, wanting desperately to take away the pain he saw in her eyes that he put there. Even the presence of his father at his side didn't waver his hold on Belle's gaze as he tried to convey what he was feeling wishing desperately that he could have just a few minutes alone with her to try to explain things. He watched the tears that crowded at the corners of her eyes and a piece of him, deep inside, died a quiet death because he knew he was the cause of those tears.

"Let's go," Detective Wagner said, moving to stand next to Bo as Shawn watched Belle step back to join her parents but their eyes never broke away from each other.

"Shawn?" Bo said quietly.

Quickly turning on his heel, Shawn broke free from Belle's gaze and headed down the hall following the detective, the rustling sound of Belle's skirt filled his ears as they all made their way through the kitchen. Once they reached the elevators, he saw his mother and Uncle Mickey standing there. The silver doors silently slide open and Hope, Mickey and the two detectives stepped inside. Then Bo and finally Shawn followed them.

"That's enough people," Wagner said, motioning for the handcuffs from his partner as from the corner of his eye he caught Belle heading for the elevator.

Stopping in front of the still open doors, Belle watched, her eyes wide and unblinking as Shawn extended his hands out in front of him, his fingers curled inward and palms touching as the solid click of the locking mechanism of the handcuffs seemed to reverberate in the small interior of the elevator. 

"Oh my god," Belle whispered, pressing her knotted fingers hard against her stomach as the reality of what was happening finally hit her.

"Belle…I…" Shawn's voice cracked as Belle's gaze snapped from his wrists to his face. He watched as a solitary tear escaped and made it's way down her cheek. "Please…I did it…did this…for-"

"Don't!" her whisper was hoarse, her protest cutting off his words even before Mickey could place a warning hand on his great nephew's shoulder, "Don't…tell me you did this for me."

Belle held Shawn's gaze as the doors finally slid close and only then did she reached out to press one palm flat against the cool surface while the other hand tightened into a fist she held taut against her heart, praying it could somehow stop it from breaking in two.

*****

"Have you got feeling back in those toes of yours yet?"

Stopping to lean on Jason's arm, Mimi lifted up the edge of the mink jacket and her dress displaying a shapely calf, ankle and a one of a pair of strappy, high heeled red shoes. "I think so."

"Hmmm…if I ask about the rest of you will I get the same demonstration?" Jason said with a grin as he enjoyed the view.

"It's a good thing my teeth started chattering before you figured out how to undo the rhinestone straps of my dress," Mimi teased in return.

Jason pulled her close to him just as they stepped back into the ballroom. He was still amazed that they had finally gotten things straightened out between them and he was actually holding her in his arms. "Have I mentioned tonight how much I really like your dress?" he whispered against her lips.

"A few times." Mimi said, before accepting his kiss. "Come on…let's get back to the gang."

"Yeah I guess them seeing us together will explain the way I behaved earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I got back to the table and took your note away from Jan-"

"Jan?" Mimi interrupted him. "Jan had the note I left for you?"

Jason nodded. "I grabbed it out of her hands before she opened it but after I read it all I could think about was you standing outside and freezing…waiting for me…so I took off to get your jacket but I didn't stop to explain what you wrote or where I was going."

"So they probably thought we were fighting…again."

"Yeah…image how surprised they will be when they see us now."

"Oh I don't think they will be too surprised," Mimi said, caressing Jason's cheek with the tip of her finger. "I think they knew…before we even did, or were willing to admit it…that we would end up like this."

"I guess we both can be a bit stubborn," Jason said.

"Remember that the next time we fight."

"Hey…isn't that Chloe up there on the stage?"

Mimi turned around in Jason's arms. "Yeah it is. I wonder what is going on?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Dr. Wesley," Jason whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on the edge of Mimi's ear.

"I don't think so…it looks like she is going to sing, "Leaning back, Mimi looked up into Jason's eyes. "You want to head back to the table now?"

"Nah," Jason replied pulling her close back against his chest, "let's stay here and see what's going on."

*****

On stage, Chloe stepped in front of a microphone stand right out of forties with its tilted, square mouth piece, watching as her mother moved to the far edge of the stage. Nancy offered her a bright smile and quick thumbs up sign.

"T-thank you very much," Chloe said as the applause faded away. Taking a deep breath, she silently prayed it would calm the butterflies that soared around in her stomach. "Those of you who know me or have heard me sing know that opera is my passion but I also love the classics by American composers like the Gershwin Brothers and Irving Berlin and tonight…with this wonderful orchestra backing me up I would like to sing one of those classics for you titled 'What'll I Do'." 

Turning back to the bandleader, Chloe offered a small nod of her head before looking back out at the audience, her gaze centered on one table…one boy. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone down on her blinding her to everyone in the room. She didn't know her mother had arranged it and she found herself blinking furiously as she tried to see past the golden haze. She wanted desperately to sing to just one person tonight and now he was lost from her sight.

_'What am I going to do now' _Chloe thought_. 'Philip was my anchor while I stood up here!'_ As the first strands of the music flowed over her, she took a step closer to the microphone and closed her eyes…

Gone is the romance that was so divine

'Tis broken and cannot be mended

You must go your way and I must go mine

But now that our love dreams have ended

What'll I do…

When you are far away

And I am blue…what'll I do…

What'll I do…

When I am wondering who

Is kissing you…what'll I do…

What'll I do with just a photograph

To tell my troubles to…

When I'm alone with only dreams of you

That won't come true

What'll I do…

Opening her eyes, Chloe welcomed back the glory of singing as it flowed through her. She had been so afraid that this had been taken from her too…that her voice was another casualty of her past but thanks to her friends and a deep love for singing that nothing could extinguish, Chloe felt like she could step off this stage and soar among the stars.

What'll I do with just a photograph

To tell my troubles to…

When I'm alone with only dreams of you

That won't come true

What'll I do…

Philip was on his feet before the last note faded away. Leading the thunderous applause that filled the ballroom, he felt a familiar ache fill his chest just like every time he heard Chloe sing but this was the first time he ever heard her perform something other than opera. She looked so at home on the stage out in front of the orchestra and at one point cradling the microphone with her hands as she poured her heart and soul in that song. It felt as if she was singing only to him but he guessed a lot of people felt the same way…that was the magic Chloe weaved when she sang.

"Boy she was pretty amazing huh?"

Turning around, Philip found Brady standing beside him, applauding Chloe along with everyone else. "I sure am going to miss her."

"What does that mean?" Philip said, dropping his hands to his side.

"Oh that's right…you don't know do you?" Brady said, turning to look at him. "Not surprising seeing how little you and I talk now a days but I thought for sure Belle would have ignored my wishes and blabbed it to you anyways."

"Blabbed what? And what are you talking about missing Chloe…she's not going anywhere."

"With a voice like that I would have to disagree with you…someday that voice is going to take her very far but right now I'm talking about me. I'm the one 'lighten out…come second semester."

Philip was genuinely surprised by Brady's comment. "Where to?"

"NYU…I've decided to really concentrate on my music and Salem isn't exactly a hot bed of activity in that area." Brady turned back to again at Chloe. "Yep…I'm really gonna miss her and despite what you think Phil and all that's happened between us…you too."

Philip watched as Brady walked away, so absorbed in his thoughts that he jumped when he felt a tap to his shoulder. 

"Nice to see you are behaving yourself."

Turning around, Philip found Jason and Mimi standing there and a quick glance downward brought him another surprise as they saw their linked hands. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well when we saw Brady heading over here I thought we'd better join you two just in case a referee was needed." Jason said.

"And here we were worried that the two of you would need a referee," Philip said, watching as Jason wrapped his arm around Mimi giving her a quick squeeze. "But I guess we were wrong. Where did you disappear to?"

"He came after me," Mimi said.

"Took the long way around I guess," Philip said, eyeing the mink jacket Mimi still wore.

"It is a long story…I'll tell you later," Jason said. "I guess this was a surprise huh?"

"More than you know," Philip said, turning back to look at Chloe just as Nancy came back out on stage to join her daughter.

"Thank you…thank you so much," Chloe said breathlessly as her mother came out and grabbed one of her hands, pulling her down to lay a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Oh I am so proud of you honey," Nancy gushed. "I could just burst!"

"Thanks mom," Chloe whispered, thankful that the spotlight was turned off and she was able to quickly find Philip in the crowd. The sight of him on his feet cheering for her made her heart start to hammer in her chest. Pulling away, she moved towards to the stairs wanting desperately to be with him…to tell him her amazing news.

"Honey…where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Philip mom," Chloe whispered.

"No wait, wait," Nancy said tugging on her hand, "you can't go yet."

"Mom…I haven't had a chance to tell him-"

"Can I have everyone attention please," Nancy called out, standing on her tip toes to reach the microphone without letting go of Chloe's hand. "My husband and I have the most exciting news and I just can't wait to share it with you all."

"Mom! What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"You have a just witnessed the wonderful talent my daughter has been blessed with and tonight I am so happy to announce the most special news," Nancy continued, despite her daughter's protest. "My dear sweet Chloe has been accepted into the prestigious New York City High School of Performing Arts and thanks to my family who live in the area, who has offered to open their home to her, she will be starting there next month."

"Mother!"

A stunned silence was quickly followed by applause but all Chloe could do was stare at her mother in astonishment. She couldn't believe Nancy had violated her trust but revealing what they had just learned only hours before the ball tonight when the acceptance letter arrived in the mail.

"I know we will all miss her but this is a once in a lifetime chance and Chloe is just so excited about perfecting her talent and seeing just how far it will take her!"

"How could you do that?" Chloe pleaded, yanking her hand free.

"Sweetie I know we said we would wait to tell everyone but I couldn't help myself," Nancy said, shocked at the stricken look on Chloe's face.

"I told you I wanted to wait…I told you I wasn't sure," Chloe cried, "I said I wanted to tell Philip first… oh on…Philip."

Stunned at Nancy words, Mimi and Jason shared a quick glance before both of them turned to look Philip.

"Did you know about this?" Mimi asked.

Philip felt the anger and hurt filling him until it reached every corner of his being. Unable to look at Nancy and Chloe on stage, he dropped his gaze to the table but the leftover silverware and napkins became blurred as the sting of tears filled his eyes. "It's news to me."

"I can't believe she didn't tell any of us," Mimi continued, "I mean we were sitting here together most of the night so it's not like she didn't have the chance-"

Silencing Mimi with a hard stare, Jason reached out to lay his hand on Philip's shoulder. "Hey buddy…are you okay?"

"No…no I'm not."

"There must be a reason she didn't say anything to you before now," Jason said.

Shrugging off Jason's hand, Philip gripped the back of one of the chairs his mind racing with all kinds of thoughts. Brushing the tears away before they fell, he looked up to see Brady standing a few feet away, applauding the news.

_'NYU…I've decided to concentrate on my music…' _Brady words rang in Philip's ears meshing with what Mrs. Wesley had just announced on stage… '_Chloe has been accepted into the prestigious New York City High School of Performing Arts'…_turning away, Philip tried to force the quickly forming picture out of his mind. 

"I wonder if Belle knew anything about this," Mimi said.

"Speaking of Belle…where is she…and Shawn?" Jason asked.

"I…I don't know," Philip muttered. "I've got to get…to get out of here."

"Philip…wait…I'm sure Chloe is going to want to talk to you about this bombshell her mother just dropped." Mimi said.

Shaking his head, Philip slowly backed away from his friends. "No…I've got to go."

Turning around, he disappeared into the crowd just as Chloe appeared back at the table, nodding thanks to well wishers as she brushed past them while the orchestra started playing again. "Where's Philip?"

"Chloe! What is going on? Why didn't you tell us?" Mimi cried.

"Please…I can't get into this right now. I have to talk to Philip…where is he?"

"He just walked away," Jason said, "…seconds ago."

"I've got to find him."

"Chloe…he's really shook."

"I know," she said, "I never meant for him to find out this way. Which way did he go?"

"Toward the elevators."

Gathering her skirt, Chloe took off. Mimi turned to look at Jason. "Should we go after them?"

"Will it do any good?"

"I don't know but they both seem so upset…lord only knows what they are going to say to each other…they might need us," Mimi said. "Besides, I want to get this coat of your mom's back on its hanger."

"Well that as good of an excuse as any to follow them…come on." Grabbing Mimi's hand, Jason headed towards the front entrance.

to be continued…


	40. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 40

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Forty

_Interrogation Room – Milford Police Department_

Again and again he wiped at his fingertips but the remains of the jet black ink lingered. Head bowed, he could hear the scratch of the detective's pen as he continued to rub the damp paper towel between his hands. He could still feel the stickiness of the paper as they rolled his fingers across the upper edge and he watched silently as small white letters were pressed into black felt that spelled out his name in a silver framed plaque. He almost dropped it when they handed it to him to hold under his chin as a bright flash momentarily blinded him so that for a split second he'd forgotten where he was. Now sitting in a metal folding chair in a windowless room, his gaze drifted to the large plate glass mirror that of course allowed who know how many others to witness him, with his great Uncle Mickey at his side, tell his story to the two detectives in the room.

"So you are telling us that it was a shoving match with a few right hooks thrown in but that was all?"

Shawn looked up into the blue eyes staring at him from across the table. "Yes sir."

"And from that Roger Turner ended up unconscious in the hospital?"

"I don't know how he ended up unconscious," Shawn replied, "when I left him he was wide awake."

"And this…altercation was because of his alleged attack on your girlfriend?"

"Yes sir."

"I understand this alleged attack occurred a few weeks ago…why go after him now?"

"I was concentrating on helping Belle deal with what happened to her," Shawn said softly remembering the time the two of them spent last week alone in the Kiriakis solarium. "She's my number one priority."

"Until last night."

Shawn looked at the other detective who had turned back from getting himself a cup of coffee at a small table in the corner of the room. "Yes sir."

"Why is that?"

"Because he was following her…stalking her. He knew there was a restraining order that required him to stay a certain distance from her but that bast-" Shawn bite back the word as Mickey gently squeezed his arm. "But he violated that and Belle was freaking out…"

"Did you see him?"

Shawn started to roll up one of the sleeves of his starched white shirt having long ago removed the jacket which now hung on the back of the chair and the bow tie, which he shoved it into his pocket. "Excuse me?"

"These times when Miss Black claimed Roger Turner was following her…did you see him?"

"N-no I didn't."

"Did anyone?"

Shawn thought back to the two times Belle said she saw her attacker, first at the school and again in the dress shop while he moved onto the other sleeve until both were folded back to just below his elbows. 

"The first time…no…she was alone and the second she had a friend with her but when she looked he was gone."

"So no one saw him."

"Except Belle," Shawn answered with a hard edge to his voice as he finally realized where they questions were heading.

"When did this altercation between you and Roger Turner occur?"

Taken aback by the sudden switch in the questions, Shawn paused a moment. "I already told you…last night."

"What time?"

"I don't know I didn't stop to look at my watch," Shawn said. Turning, he sighed when he saw the slight shake of Uncle Mickey's head. "Okay…I guess it was around midnight…probably a little after that."

"So almost twenty four hour ago and you look pretty good for someone who was in a fist fight."

"I'll admit I got in more punches that he did but look, this guy and I are about the same height and built…its not like I took on someone who was half my size and beat him into a coma. I think he had a black eye and a few loose teeth I'd bet…but he was awake. Lying on the ground and whimpering but awake."

"How did you find him?"

"How did I…I don't understand."

"Well from what you told us earlier you weren't there when he allegedly attacked Miss Black and you weren't there the two times she claimed to see him after that. You said your father made sure you didn't even know his name. Did Miss Black tell you about him…describe him to you?"

"No…Belle never even said his name."

"So again…how did you find Roger Turner? How did you find out where he lives?"

"I'm a cop's son…I did a little investigating okay?"

"Were there any witness to the fact that he was conscious when you left him?"

"No…no one else was around."

"You didn't take along any buddies with you for backup?"

Shawn immediately thought of Jason but he had nothing to do with this. "No…I went alone and again, when I left him he was very much awake."

"Until a someone passed by and found him and he was only able to say your name before slipping into unconsciousness."

"How many times do I have to say it…we had words, we fought but when I left he was awake."

Detective Wagner nodded and he continued to make a few notes in his book before closing it. Rising from his chair, he took a few minutes to put his jacket back on and straighten his tie. "I assume your parents will be posting your bail and are looking to have you turned over into their custody?"

"That's correct," Mickey replied, standing.

"Come with me and we'll get started on the paperwork," Wagner said before leveling a hard stare at Shawn's direction. "You sit tight."

Shawn only nodded as his great uncle gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before following the two detectives to the door. Pushing back his chair, he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees his hands clasped in between as he dropped his head. God, he was tired and all he could think about was the last time he saw Belle sitting in Detective Wagner's office, her back straight and stiff in the hard wooden chair refusing to even look in his direction.

"Hello Bo."

Shawn's head jerked up to find his father standing in the open doorway.

"We are starting the paperwork to have your son released to you," Wagner said.

"Thank you," Bo said quietly. "Can I talk with Shawn while you do what you need to do?"

"Sure…just stay here."

Bo nodded, quietly thanking Mickey and waiting until the men left the room before he entered and closed the door behind him. Moving towards the table, he propped himself on the corner taking a long look at his son.

"You don't have to say it dad," Shawn said, his gaze centered on the paper towel he was rolling up into a tight ball, "I know what you're thinking."

"Well that's pretty good because I'm not even sure what I am thinking."

Lifting his head, Shawn looked his father in the eye. "You're disappointed in me."

"You're right about that," Bo said, silently proud of the way his son was looking him straight in the eye. "I am disappointed. I thought I made myself perfectly clear that you were not to retaliate against Belle's attacker."

"You did and I listened to you. I try to push aside my anger…to bury it, concentrate on Belle and help her deal with what that bastard did to her."

"From what John and Marlena tell me you've been doing a good job."

"I've tried…I know her therapy sessions at the hospital are helping her and the rest of her friends…I've tried really hard to put her feelings first and do what is best for her but I…"

"But you lost it…even after coming to us and telling us that she thought he was following her. And if I'm not mistaken I reminded you again…just a couple of nights ago not to do anything."

"Jesus Christ!" Shawn cried rising to his feet, ignoring the chair as it toppled to ground behind him. "I know what you told me Dad! But you weren't there…" 

Walking to the opposite end of the table, Shawn placed his hands on his hips and faced away from his father. "You weren't there that night in the woods when I entered that clearing and saw her curled up into a ball, bloody and bruised…crying…and when I went to her…to help her…I felt like my heart stopped beating when she kicked and screamed at me not to touch her. She was clawing at the dirt just to get away…she didn't even know it was me. And then later, when she finally let me touch her…help her…I felt like I was finally able to breath again…she didn't want to look at me but just to be able to hold her in my arms was enough…"

"Your right son…I don't have any idea what it was like for you but that still is no reason-"

"No reason? How about what he was doing to Belle…following her? Showing up in places where she should feel safe…where she's entitled to feel safe like at school or shopping at the mall. I mean, who knows where he would have shown up next…her front door? There was no way I was going to let him think he could get away with stalking her!"

"Shawn…I know you care deeply for Belle-"

"Care for!" Shawn whirled around, slamming his open hands against the flat surface of the table. "Dad I love her! I love her with every ounce of my being and when I realized what had happened to her that night I was filled with a rage that…that I can't even begin to describe."

"Shawn, I know you think that you love-"

"Please don't hand me that crap 'you think you're old enough to know what love is' speech," Shawn waved his hand, cutting off his father's words. "Like you and mom Belle and I have known each other all our lives and when you came back from the Merchant Marines and met up with mom again you weren't much older than I am now and mom was only a year or two older than Belle. Are you gonna tell me that your feelings for mom weren't real back then?"

Bo slowly shook his head. "No…I can't tell you that."

"Look dad…I don't know if Belle and I will ever marry and settle down in Salem with the required 2.5 kids but no matter what happens in my life I know I will always love Belle…and do anything for her. Hell…look at you…you've traveled around the world for mom, run into burning buildings…take on the likes of Stefano DiMaria in order to protect her and keep her from harm…and I know you have smudged the fine line of the law over the years a few times in doing so. You're doing it now in trying to deal with whatever the connection is between the Bradys and the DiMarias!"

"Son…you have no idea what the history is between Stefano and our family…"

"What do you think I am…a child? Dad. I've got ears and eyes and I know the pain and hurt he has caused us…geez, I was laying on a balcony thirty stories off the ground last New Year's eve because of what he did to mom!"

Bo held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay…you're right."

"Dad I know when I first came home from boarding school I was a real pain in the ass," Shawn's voice softened as he moved toward his father. "You know, being half Horton and half Brady in the town of Salem is a tough legacy to live up to but when I'm with Belle…none of that matters. All she wants me to be is Shawn Brady…that's enough for her and I find myself wanting to share everything that I am with her. Every thought that comes into my head I want her to be first one I tell it to…every thing I do I want her to be the first one I do it with…" Shawn stopped in front of his father and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "I've already told you that Belle and I haven't…well, that we haven't…"

"I know son," Bo said, reaching out to place a hand on his son's shoulder. "And like I told you before…it may be a long time before Belle is ready to take that step…especially considering the attack."

"I understand that dad…and that's okay. I mean…I'm not going to be with anyone else…I can't be," Shawn stared into his father's eyes wanting to make he understood what he was saying. "Look, I don't pretend to know what is going to happen five or ten years down the road and who knows…maybe Belle won't be the last woman I ever love. Look at you, when you believed mom had died you moved on with your life…with Carley and then with Billie. I know both of those ladies were very special to you and you loved them. But you can't tell me that there wasn't a part of you that you never gave to them… because it wasn't even there for you to give…it belongs to mom and it always has…it always will."

A quick knock at the door caused both Brady men to move apart just as a uniformed police officer stuck her head in. "You are free to go to Detective Wagner's office to sign the necessary paperwork."

"Thank you," Bo said as Shawn turned back to set the chair back up on its legs and to grab his tuxedo jacket.

"I guess this means I'm free to go?" Shawn asked.

"I guess so…of course you still have a couple of ladies out there to answer to."

"Belle," Shawn whispered as he hooked the jacket with his finger and swung it over his shoulder. 

"Not to mention your mother." Bo said rising from the table and placing his arm around his son's shoulder as they walked from the room. "I take it from Belle's reaction that she had no idea about what you did."

"No she didn't."

"And how did you explain this?" Bo asked, pointing at the faded bruises.

"I…um, I told her the same lie I told mom," Shawn said. "I planned on telling her the truth but I didn't want to ruin tonight for her."

"Hmmm," Bo said as they stopped outside the frosted glass door. "I'd be prepared for quite a bit of anger."

"From mom you mean?"

"Oh I think dealing with your mother is going to be a lot easier than dealing with Belle. What you did has brought back all that happened to her that night in the woods in full force and you lied about it. Those two things are going to be very hard for her to deal with."

"Do you believe me dad? That I didn't hurt that guy bad enough to put him in the hospital?"

"Yes I do son and once your mom knows the whole story I know she is going to believe you too."

Opening the door, Bo entered the room first and Shawn took a deep breath, bracing himself to seeing Belle again. But when he walked through the door the only people sitting in the room was his mom, Uncle Mickey and Detective Wagner. 

As he closed the door behind him, Hope rose from the chair and moved over to stand in front of him. "are you okay?"

Shawn nodded. "I'm sorry mom…about lying to you."

"We'll talk later…at home."

"Where's Belle and her folks? Did they leave?"

Hope shook her head. "They are out in the waiting area. I told them you were being released but Belle still refused to leave until she knew you were leaving too."

"Well, I guess that's a good sign."

Mickey moved over to join them and Shawn turned to look at him. "So what happens now?"

"Now you go home…get some sleep and we'll discuss the rest of this tomorrow."

Bo finished signing the papers and shook hands with Wagner before moving over to join his family. "Okay…let's go."

The group of them left the office and headed down a long hall to the front waiting area. John and Marlena sat on one side of the room while Belle stood alone in front of a large glass window, staring out into the dark night watching the snow swirl and twist in the wind. Shawn felt his footsteps falter as he entered the area behind his parents who went over to join John and Marlena in hushed conversation. Steadying his gaze on Belle's rigid shoulders, her arms folded tightly across her chest, he decided that even thought this wasn't the best place to offer an apology she deserved to hear one and as soon as possible. Half dozen steps later, he found himself standing next to her but she didn't acknowledge his presence, only continued to stare out the window. Looking at her reflection in the glass, Shawn could see that she wasn't really looking at anything outside but seems lost in her own thoughts.

"Belle," Shawn whispered as he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. But Belle turned suddenly before he could touch her and Shawn looked down in her red-rimmed eyes and saw the dried tracks of her tears staining her cheeks. "Oh honey…I'm-"

The loud crack reverberated through the room as Shawn's head snapped to the right with the powerful blow of Belle's hand as it landed hard against his cheek. Blinking his eyes against the stinging sensation that danced across his face, Shawn turned to look back at Belle and saw that she was still holding herself with one arm wrapped across her stomach but her other hand was now pressed against her mouth. The tips of her fingers shook as they rested against the upper edge of her open lips. 

Slowly she pulled her hand away and looked down at it as she curled her fingers inward against the burning feeling before lifting her gaze to Shawn's face. "You lied to me."

to be continued…


	41. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 41

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Forty-One

_University Hospital Christmas Ball, Penthouse Grill, Titan Publishing Building_

"Well…you've certainly done it this time," Craig whispered fiercely in Nancy's ear as he held out her chair when she rejoined the head table.

"It's just that I am so proud of her honey," Nancy said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out regarding of how many times she batted her false eyelashes. 

"I'm proud of her too but that doesn't mean I want her living a thousand miles away from us," Craig's voice was low as he sat back down. "You know damn well Chloe hadn't made her mind up yet."

"Of course she has Craig…what in the world would make her turn down an offer like that and stay here in Salem?"

"My son."

The Wesley's turned to find Kate staring intently at them. "I take it the two of you failed to see the pain on Philip's face as he just raced out of here but I can assure you that he knew nothing about this."

"Nothing is etched in stone yet Kate," Craig said smoothly, the last thing he wanted was to upset the wife of one of the hospital's biggest benefactor.

"Oh really? According to your wife Chloe's bags are already packed and ready to go."

"That is not what I meant-" Nancy started to protest when she noticed Chloe was about to rush past their table. Reaching out she managed to grab her daughter's arm. "Chloe…where are you going?"

"Mother! Please…not now!"

"Honey you look so upset…what is going on?"

Chloe grabbed her mother's hand and twisted her arm free. "I can't talk to you now!"

Nancy twisted around in her chair, watching as Chloe disappeared in the crowd. "Now where could she be going?"

"Probably after Philip…I think you have underestimated her feelings for him," Kate said.

"I know my daughter is very infatuated with your son and frankly the seriousness of their relationship has begun to worry me."

Victor watched as a familiar look came over his wife's face. It was an expression of calmness that hid a growing fierceness he'd seen many times in the boardroom downstairs in Titan's offices. Lifting his brandy glass to his lips, he decided to stay of this conversation…at least until it was necessary to do so.

"My son has treated Chloe with the utmost respect and caring. He has stood by her side through what has been a very troublesome few months for her and I know his feelings for her are sincere and have been from the very beginning."

"And what beginning was that?" Nancy shot back. "When he teased her to tears about her choice of clothes or hairstyles? Oh no…wait…it must have been the night he made her a unwanted prize in a childish prank!"

"I know exactly what happened this past spring and Philip has more than made up to Chloe for that incident. He too suffered in his desire to get to know Chloe better and I think the two of them are better people now because of the time they have spent together."

"Suffered? Your son doesn't even know the meaning of the word suffer-"

"My son has a given name Mrs. Wesley," Kate interrupted as she reached for her wineglass, "please be so kind as to use it."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Is it so difficult for you to form the word Philip?" 

"Of course not! I use it all-" Nancy again stopped mid sentence as she saw Mimi heading for her with one of Philip's friends beside her. "Mimi! Where are you rushing off to…and where did you get that coat!"

"Oh this…" Mimi stopped in her tracks, looking down at Jason mom's mink jacket. "Can you believe I forgot I had it on? Have you seen Chloe?"

"Good evening Mimi…Jason," Craig said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Good evening Dr. Wesley," they said in unison, turning to look at each other. 

"Hello Mr. Kiriakis," Jason said, turning to Philip's parents, "Mrs. Kiriakis."

"Hello Jason."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis," Mimi said, nodding in their direction.

"Congratulations Miss Lockhart," Victor said, "winning that award is quite an accomplishment."

"Th-thank you," Mimi said, a bit unnerved by the compliment from a man she'd thought had no idea who she was. "Have any of you see Chloe?"

"Or Philip?" Jason added.

"Philip stormed out of the room a few minutes ago and Chloe just followed him," Kate said. "Why?"

Mimi and Jason exchanged glances before answering, unsure of exactly what to say. 

"Well…I think Philip was a little upset with Chloe's news so he took off…and Chloe went after him." Jason said. "We thought maybe we should go too…just in case."

"Yeah, please excuse us…come on Jason," Mimi said, pulling on his arm and Jason willingly followed her away from the four pairs of parental eyes.

"That's it!" Nancy said, tossing her napkin back on the table. "I am going to find out what is going on. If Philip Kiriakis thinks he is going to get Chloe to change her mind and throw away this terrific opportunity-"

"I'm going with you," Kate said returning her glass to the table. "If you think I am going to let you lay into my son you've got another thing coming."

"Ladies…you are not going anywhere," Victor said quietly as he watched the dark liquid swirl around the inside of his glass as he gently turned in the palm of his hand. "I think our children are very capable of dealing with this issue on their own."

Kate looked over at her husband recognizing his calm tone and disinterested demeanor as a facade he often used and she knew it was now masking his unconditional love for his son. But many times over the last few months he told her that Philip was becoming a man and it was time he dealt with the issues in his life instead of having his parents do it for him.

"Don't you agree Dr. Wesley?" Victor said quietly with a steady gaze across the table.

"Yes I do," Craig responded before turning to his wife. "Let her be Nancy…let them be."

*****

Chloe raced out into the reception area, stopping short when she saw Philip punching furiously at the elevator's control buttons. "Philip…wait!"

She watched as his shoulders turned rigid at her words but he didn't turn around. Walking up behind him, she waited until she stood by his side before speaking. "We need to talk."

"Leave me alone."

"Please Philip…I need to talk to you."

"No…you don't. I believe you need to be home packing."

"Philip you don't understand-"

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing Chloe…or my comprehension. Your mother made quite clear what your plans are. I'd wish you good luck but somehow it would come out insincere," Philip turned and stared hard into Chloe's eyes. "And that would make me a liar…and I think there are enough liars standing here at the moment."

Chloe returned Philip's stare, his words cutting deep to her heart but behind the anger that filled his eyes she could see the hurt and betrayal he was trying desperately to hide. When Nancy had shocked her by making the announcement of her acceptance in front of everyone, she'd immediately looked for Philip in the crowd, knowing he was going to be upset since she'd never had the chance to tell him about the letter that just arrived in the mail today.

"I didn't lie to you," she said softly.

"So you kept the truth from me…it's the same thing!" Philip shot back, turning back to again jab at the elevator button.

"It's not what you think Philip…please let me explain everything to you."

"Why now Chloe? Because you were caught?"

"Caught…what are you talking about it?"

"You're going to make me spell it out for you? Fine…I will. You're winging your way off to the Big Apple next month and guess what? So is Brady!"

Suddenly the doors slide open and Philip immediately stepped inside and hit the button for the bottom floor lobby. Stunned, Chloe could only stare at Philip as he centered his gaze on the floor. Just as the doors started to slide close, she reached out and grabbed one, activating the automatic release and the door slide back inside the walls. "You know about Brady?"

"Do I know about Brady?" Philip's head shot up as he repeated Chloe's words. "Do I know about Brady…gee, why is there no surprise in your voice…oh wait, you already knew that he was transferring to another college next semester!"

"He just told me this evening…while we were dancing. That is why you saw me giving him a hug. I was happy that he decided to seriously pursue his music."

"Yeah I just bet…the two of you together in New York."

"Philip you are being crazy!" Chloe said, stepping inside the elevator.

"Just get the hell out of here!"

"Forget it!" Chloe cried. "You can't make those kind of accusations and think I am just going to let you walk away! I told you…I didn't know about Brady until tonight and I just found out about being accepted in the High School for Performing Arts today!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Philip said.

"Of course I do!"

Philip stared into the eyes that first captured his attention so many months ago. They were standing on the pier, Chloe breathless from running out of the pub after her impromptu performance at Shawn's birthday party and he was the same after racing to catch up with her. He didn't even know why he had followed her but something inside of him told him to go after her and for the first time he didn't question…he only listened. Of course when he got there the two of them fell into their usual bickering but the moment he reached up and pulled off her glasses he found himself mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. Eyes that revealed a Chloe she was trying desperately to hide from everyone and yet, Philip felt as if she had the ability to look deep inside to a part of him that he didn't even realize was there. Now those eyes were again looking at him, but he couldn't see past his own hurt to recognize Chloe's shock and pain.

"Philip!"

"Chloe!"

Mimi and Jason raced over to the open elevator. Out of breath, Mimi leaned against the opening, panting. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes…we're fine," Chloe answered, breaking free of Philip's stare.

"Yeah…peachy," Philip said. "And Chloe was just leaving."

"I am not!"

"Look, all I want to do is get the hell away from here now…for the last time…get out!" Philip grabbed Chloe's arm pushing her though the door and into Jason's arms before hitting the 'close door' button.

"Philip…wait!" Chloe cried as he disappeared from view behind the silver doors.

"Maybe you should let him go and cool off," Jason said, helping Chloe to regain her balance. "I know Phil when he's like this…there's no reasoning with him."

"I can't let him go…I have to explain," Chloe said as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't let him go on thinking that I-"

Suddenly the doors to the matching elevator opened and after a couple exited Chloe rushed inside. "Come on…close…close," she begged pressing the inside buttons.

"Chloe…wait!" Jason shouted banging on the doors as they slid closed in his face. "Now what?"

"I don't know…all that's left is the stairs and we'll never catch up with them that way," Mimi said. "Maybe there's a service elevator."

"You're right…there's got to be one in the kitchen," Jason said. "Come on!"

"Oh here…take this thing before God knows what happens to it!" Sliding her arms out of the mink jacket Mimi handed it over to Jason who just stood there staring at her. "Hello…Jason… the jacket?"

"Jacket…right," Jason said, blinking himself out of the trace caused by seeing Mimi again in that red dress. "I'll put this back and get yours…where's your ticket?"

"In there…go!" Mimi said, tossing her purse at Jason before turning back to push the elevator button again, "and hurry!"

            Exiting the elevator, Philip reached into his pockets for his keys as he headed across the deserted, dimly lit lobby.

            "Philip! Please wait!"

            His footsteps faltered as the sound of Chloe's voice but he forced them to continue moving forward as he quickly swiped at his eyes with this jacket sleeve before pushing open the double glass doors and stepping out into the cold night air.

            "You can't just walk away from me!" Chloe yelled, as she lifted her skirt high off the ground and hurried after him. The snow and wind stung at her bare shoulders and arms as she followed Philip across the parking lot, her high heels no match for the snow covered ground as her nylon clad feet quickly became soaked.

            "I'm not walking away," Philip said stopping at his mustang, "I'm driving."

            "I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be," Chloe said, grabbing his arm just as he was about to open the door, "I wanted to tell you about being accepted but I couldn't get you alone tonight and then my mother with her big mouth…please believe me…that was the last way I wanted you to find out. I didn't even know they were considering me for admission until the letter arrived today."

            "That's bullshit Chloe…I saw you carrying around applications for that school in your books!"

            "So what! Shawn got paperwork for the Merchant Marines," Chloe said, pushing her hair off her face, "and Jason carries around Nomar Garciaparra's rookie baseball card in his wallet for luck!"

            "Are you telling me you didn't fill out an application?"

            "No I'm not saying that…I did fill one out but-"

            Philip yanked open the driver's side door. "And when was that…right after Brady secretly visited you to apologized for being a drunken ass and you so readily forgave him? God, you must have been planning this for weeks!"

            "Philip…no!" Chloe cried as he slid in behind the wheel of the car pulling the door out of her frozen fingers and slamming it shut. Racing around the front of the car, she prayed that the passenger door was unlocked. Quickly yanking it open, she felt her feet slip out from underneath her but she managed to get into the front passenger seat. It was just as cold inside the car as it was outside but at least it was dry.

            "Get out of my car," Philip said, shoving the keys into the ignition and gunning the engine.

            "Not until I tell you everything."

            "What makes you think I'm interested in hearing everything? The details of your new life are the last thing I want to hear," Philip said dropping the car into reverse. "Now…get out!"

            "Well you are going to listen because it was your fault I filled out that stupid application in the first place!"

            "What?" Philip cried as he hit the gas, quickly glanced over his shoulder and backed out of the parking spot. "Don't try to turn this thing around so it's my fault! I am damn sick and tired of always being at fault!"

            "Well I'm sorry about that but this time it was your fault," Chloe said as she struggled to get on her seatbelt, quickly glancing at Philip grateful to see that he too had his on, "because I filled it out last summer."

            "What do you mean last summer?" Philip said, throwing the car into first gear. "When?"

            Chloe turned in her seat as much as her seatbelt would allow so she was facing Philip. "The day I found out about the bet…I was devastated by what you and Shawn had done to me…I wanted to run away…to leave Salem. To get away from Shawn, Belle…you."

            Philip's eyes closed for moment. "Well…it looks l-like you got your wish," he said, he voice softer now.

            "I wanted to go where no one knew me…where I could go back to being plain, freaky Chloe who thought only about opera and not about friendships, dating and fun. I felt so betrayed at that moment by what you had done that I couldn't see past the bet…I even had my mother arrange for me to have an audition tape created."

            "I told you…I don't want to hear this!" Philip said, stepping on the gas and racing out of the parking lot, taking a sharp right on to Main Street the rear end of his mustang fishtailing until he was able to regain control of the car.

            "But I never made that tape Philip!" Chloe cried as she braced herself feeling the car's tires trying desperately to gain traction on the icy road. "I headed out that day and found a beautiful crystal vase filled with a dozen yellow roses on my front porch…and a card from you. Do you remember what you wrote?"

            "That was six months ago Chloe," Philip lied, forcing his eyes to stay straight ahead as they raced down the center of the road. "I can't even remember what I had for homework last night."

            "You said you were sorry for hurting me and that no matter what you would always be my friend…it took a lot for me to decide to believe in those words…and to stay."

            "So what made you send in the application now Chloe?" Philip snapped, his hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel. It was getting harder to see the road so he flipped on the wipers but that didn't take of the watery sheen that filled his eyes. "What did I do wrong… was it that day out in the stables… or did Brady just do something right?"

            "This has nothing to do with Brady…how can I get you to understand that! I didn't send in the application!"

            "So what are you saying? The opera fairy just whispered your name into the ear of the school principal and he decided to send you an acceptance letter?" Philip said, as they continued to race down the center of the road. "Give me a break!"

            "Nancy sent the application in Philip…I had no idea. She got a tape from the news station of me singing at the Habitat groundbreaking for Mimi's house. I was just as surprised to get that letter today in the mail as you were to hear about tonight at the ball. You know they only take a select number of new students every year and hardly none past their junior year."

            "Congratulations" 

            "Philip…I had to give the offer consideration…that's why I was so eager to get you alone tonight so I could share this with you-" 

            "So okay…you've shared it now why don't I just drop you off at the nearest pay phone and you can give Brady a call so the two of you can plan your trip together!"

            "Damn it! I don't want Brady…I want you! I love you!"

            Hitting the brakes as they came upon a light that suddenly changed from yellow to red, both Philip and Chloe tilted forward in their seats as the car came to a stop. A silence filled the interior of the car that matched the silence of the empty, snow covered street.

            _'Did she just say what I thought she said,'_ he wondered.

            _'Oh my…did I just say that,'_ Chloe thought dropping her head to her chin. _'I can't believe it I just blurted it out like that!"_

            "What did-" Philip stopped to clear his throat as it had constricted tightly at her words. "What did you just say?"

            Chloe felt the tears pressing against her closed eyelids as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Wrapping her arms tightly around her, she shivered in the still cold car, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to come to grips with the powerful emotion she'd just revealed. Suddenly a car honked it horn, startling her. Looking up, she saw that Philip was staring straight out over the steering wheel, the swish of the wiper blades creating a rhythmic beating that matched the pounding of her heart. She jumped again as the sharp bleeps of the horn of the impatient driver behind them filled the air but Philip remained still.

            "The light Philip…it's green."

            Philip turned to look at Chloe and his chest tightening at the sight of her huddled in the passenger seat, her beautiful hair lying in wet strands against her skin. He watched as she struggled to gain control of herself but she still didn't answer him as the car behind them roared around them and disappeared into the dark night. _'Did she regret what she'd just said,'_ he thought.

Turning away from the pain that question created, he reached out and flipped on the heater and a warm rush of hot air spilled over them. "It's alright Chloe," Philip said softly as he stepped on the gas pulling out into the intersection, "we all say things in the heat of the moment we later regret…hell, I'm famous for it."

            "I don't regret it."

            The words came so softly that Philip wasn't sure if Chloe had spoken them or if he wanted to hear them so badly he imaged it. He turned his head to look at her but his eyes suddenly grew wide as a pair of bright lights blinded him…

            Every inch of his body burned with an inferno of pain and yet he could feel the coldness of the snow as it landed on his face and hands and seeped up from the ground through his clothes. He tried to open his eyes but the falling snow caused him to blink wildly to ward off the swirling flakes. Turning his head to the side filled his ears with a crunching sound that echoed inside his head like when you've grown tired of sucking on a piece of hard candy and you find yourself breaking it into slivers of small pieces with your teeth. Moving to cover his eyes with his hand, Philip cried out as a horrendous pain tore from his shoulder and he instantly froze, praying that lying still would make it go away.

            Tentatively moving his other hand, he fought against the pain until it laid flat over his eyes. Squinting, he saw twin rows of bright spots of light that disappeared into the darkness, as a bright red glow seemed to shine down on him. Forcing himself to turning back he again gazed up at the darkness and watched as the red glow changed to a vivid green then a brilliant yellow before again returning to a bright red. Wrinkling his nose at a strong odor that seemed to surround him, he rolled his head in the other direction, his brain demanding that he try to think…to reason…to figure out where he was.

            Twisted pieces of red metal curled upward toward the sky, reminding him of the modern art sculptures his mother kept trying to bring into the mansion but his dad was always vetoing them in favor of more traditional pieces. His gaze drifted over the warped, misshapen object as a feeling of familiarity came over him…he knew this sculpture…it was something special to him but he didn't know why. An appreciation of the arts was something he normally deferred to his girlfriend. A sudden rush of nausea flowed over him and he struggled to stay awake, as he still didn't know where he was. He continued to stare at the object as it towered over him. 

_Something wasn't right...something wasn't right…something wasn't right…_

The words reverberated through him as he fought against the pain that threatened to engulf him. It was then he saw her…she laid near the bottom of the sculpture, almost as if she was part of it…coming out from the middle of the distorted piece, resting on a black cushion with one arm on her stomach and the other stretched out underneath her head. She was facing away from him but he found himself inching his way toward her, the torture of moving his body caused a screaming pain to erupt from his chest as he forced his muscles to obey his command to move. He had to get to her…she needed him and he needed her…he didn't stop to question that realization but only labored to get closer to her.

Hours seemed to pass until he was able to reach her and he watched a ribbon of dark red trail down the peach and cream colored skin of her arm until it streamed across the front of her hand making its way down her fingers until it formed droplets that fell to a growing pool in the snow that sparkled with fragments of ice scattered across it. A word formed in his brain and he tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Again and again he tried but his voice refused to allow him to call out to her. A blackness was settling over him but he fought against it as he reached out for her, his finger lifting up to touch hers as he finally forced the word pass his lips before slipping into the comfort of unconsciousness.

"Chloe."

to be continued…


	42. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 42

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Forty-Two

"Geez Louise…where could they be?"

"Who knows?" Jason replied as he took his eyes off the road for a moment to peer down the side streets as he drove past them. By the time he and Mimi had gotten to the lobby of Titan Publishing and out to the parking lot, Philip and Chloe were nowhere to be found. Seeing the empty space in the still filled lot told them that they must have left in Philip's car.

"He's your best friend…where would he go if he was really pissed about something?"

"I don't know…up to the lake or maybe he just headed home." Jason quickly glanced at Mimi. "Look, maybe we're over reacting. We didn't see Chloe come back into the building so maybe the two of them worked things out and took off to be alone somewhere."

"You saw him Jason…how upset he was," Mimi replied, "do you really think he stopped long enough to let her to explain anything?"

"Yeah I know…wishful thinking I guess. I'm gonna drive by Dotcom," Jason said. "Maybe they went there."

"If not we'll check Chloe's house first and then Philip's. I still can't believe that Chloe is moving to New York City to go to school."

"I don't think she is."

Mimi's head swung around. "What do you mean?"

"She just seemed so upset back at the elevators too…if she was really going I don't think she would have been so anxious to explain things to Philip."

"Maybe she doesn't want to leave town on a bad note with him…you know…I can't believe I'm saying this…but I can't image living in Salem without Chloe Lane."

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Jason captured one of Mimi's with the other, a smile forming on his lips. "Well that's something you never would've said back at the beginning of the school year."

"I know…" Mimi felt the warmth of Jason's touch radiate through her as she returned his quick squeeze. "But things are so different now…between me and Chloe…we've worked really hard to become friends and we were…are…friends…things are good between the two of you guys too."

Jason nodded as he slowed his four runner to a stop at the traffic light. Turning to look at Mimi, he felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as she returned his stare. "Things are certainly different between you and me too."

"Different…as in better?" Mimi whispered.

"Much better," Jason said. Leaning towards her, he was happy to see her doing the same as they met in the middle in a sweet kiss that quickly deepened after he ran his tongue across the closed seam of her lips requesting entrance and he felt her quickly comply. Tightening his grip on her hand, he deepen the kiss, sending his tongue to seek out hers and the moment he felt her free hand gently stroke his cheek before it delved into the hair at the back of his neck pulling him even closer to her, the pressure against the fly of his dress pants increased ten fold. Slowly they ended the kiss when it became necessary to breath again but continued to share small light kisses, each of them reluctant to break away from the fragile contact they shared.

"Are you sure we have to find Philip and Chloe?" he murmured, looking up into those incredibly beautiful eyes of hers.

"I'm really worried about them," Mimi said, dropping her forehead until it rested against his and Jason noticed her breathing was as labored as his. "And you are too."

"Yeah I guess I am," he said, straightening in his seat as the light turned green he brought Mimi's hand with him, placing it on his thigh. A few minutes later he circled the outer rim of the parking lot next to Dotcom. "Nope they're not here."

"H-how…how do you know that?" Mimi asked struggling to push the question past the lump that leapt into her throat the first time she felt Jason's powerful muscles moving under her fingertips as he moved his foot between the gas and brake pedals.

"Because Philip always parks his 'stang in a just a few designated spots. He's afraid someone is going to park to close to her and she's gonna get a scratch on that beautiful candy apple red paint of hers."

Mimi smiled at his words. "Why do guys always refer to their cars as 'she's'?"

"I don't know…I guess because they require a lot of attention, upkeep and expense…just like a woman."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding," Jason said as he slowed the truck to a stop. "Hey…do you want to go inside for a minute and grab a hamburger? I don't know about you but I'm starved…that chicken condom blue didn't fill me up at all."

Mimi couldn't hold back her giggles at Jason's description of the dinner from this evening's ball. "That's chicken cordon blue…not condom blue."

Jason's head snapped around. "What?"

"The meal tonight…I read in the program…it was chicken cordon blue…you said condom blue."

"I did?"

"Just like a guy…always thinking with his stomach."

Jason grabbed Mimi's hand from his leg and raised it to his mouth. He gently traced the ridge of her knuckles with the tip of his tongue, never taking his eyes off her face. "Nah……..lower."

Jason's suggestive remark startled her and she was equally surprised at how her body had reacted to his soft spoken words. A fire awaken in the pit of her stomach that quickly spread throughout her body but it was mixed with embarrassment at how flustered she'd become, her lack of experience in such things displaying itself so prominently. Grateful for the dark interior of the truck, she broke away from his powerful stare, praying the darkness was enough to hide the heated blush she felt creeping up from her neck to spread over her cheeks. 

But Jason had seen how quickly the engaging smile on her face disappeared. "Mimi?"

"Umm…I think we should go by Chloe's place first," her words rushed out as she looked outside, gesturing toward the windshield. "If we follow Main Street to where it intersects with Pioneer we can cut through my neighborhood and get there faster."

"Mimi…"

"And if they aren't there we can head up to 'millionaire's row' to see if they went to Castle Kiriakis. If that's a bust I guess we'll head onto the lake since it is up past Philip's. After that I don't know where to look-"

"Mimi…what is it?"

Staring out over the hood of his truck, Mimi found herself unable to look at him. God, he didn't have any idea of his effect on her…and on a lot of the other girls in Salem High, which of course made the attraction to him even more powerful. But it was her own lack of experience in this area that now filled Mimi with awkwardness. "Please Jason…let's just get going."

He waited a long moment before releasing the brake and heading out again down Main Street. Lowering her hand back to his leg, he felt her start to pull away but he refused to let her go as he clamped his hand down on hers, pressing it against his leg. "Don't go anywhere…okay?"

Surprised, Mimi turned to look at him thankful that he was concentrating on the slick, snow covered road. _'Oh boy,' she thought, __'I have no idea what I am doing!' _

Jason had a powerful, masculine sexuality to him…she saw it every time she looked at him, weather he was participating in a sporting event or just walking down the hall in school. Knowing now that that sexuality was directed towards her took Mimi's breath away. She knew Jason and Jan had been intimate… did he want…expect the same thing with her? It was one thing to lie in her bed and fantasize about what it would be like to be touched by Jason's strong hands…to feel his lips on her body…and to do the same things to him…it was something entirely different when he was sitting only inches away from her.

"You know I've never done that before," Mimi suddenly blurted out.

"Huh? Done what?"

"Kiss a guy…I mean really…kiss a guy…like you kissed me that night before the Homecoming game." she confessed, dreading the words the moment they came out of her mouth.

Jason looked over at Mimi, trying to ignore the thrill that coursed through him at the thought that she'd never kissed anyone else the way she kissed him. "Are you serious?"

"Well…I do have a bad memory of a game of spin the bottle from back in the sixth grade where a boy tried to french kiss me…it was my first time and he ended up cutting his tongue on my braces."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah…I guess he was really embarrassed because he…he started yelling at me…and telling me that no boy would ever want to kiss me…or hold my hand…or want to be my boyfriend."

"Well we know he was wrong…on all three counts," Jason said. "Because I want to do all of those things…and more."

"Ummmm…Jason…I've never…well…and I know you have…and I don't know what you think or expect from me…"

"I expect you to be honest with me…about what you are feeling," Jason said quietly as he realized that he must have scared her with his innocent remark. The last thing he wanted was to make Mimi uncomfortable to be with him. They had shared such an easygoing but special growing friendship before they feelings changed and he didn't want to lose that as they explored the next step in their brand new relationship. "Honest about what you want and don't want…what you are ready for and not ready for…and I'll do the same…and the rest we'll just make up as we go along…deal?"

Mimi smiled. "Deal."

"But there is something I do want from you."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"The name of this guy that teased you…I'll kill him!" Jason growled.

Mimi smiled at his protective tone. "You don't know him."

"It wasn't my buddy Shawn was it?"

"Shawn Brady? No…of course not!"

"Well that good," he said with a good natured grin, "because I would hate to lay him out…he's taken enough of a beating lately."

"What?" Mimi cried. "What do you mean…a beating?"

_'Way to go big mouth,' Jason thought cringing at the words that just fell out of his mouth as he came to a stop at another intersection "Ahhh, look…I don't suppose you would just forget I said that?"_

"No way! What did you mean…are you talking about those scrapes on Shawn's face…I thought he got them from a hockey game in the park? Are you saying he was in a fight?"

Jason turned his truck onto Pioneer Drive after getting the go ahead from the green arrow. "Look, its not my place to say anything-" his words faltered as the headlights of his truck highlighted the tangled wreckage of a pickup that laid in the middle of the road. It looked intact from the back but the front end was crumbled in an accordion shape where it had slammed into a second car embedding itself into the side of it. "Holy shit!"

"Oh no!" Mimi cried, "what the hell happened?"

Jason immediately pulled over, turned off the truck's engine and hit the button for his emergency flashes. Reaching underneath the driver's seat he pulled out a small white box with a bold, red cross on the cover. "Call 911…I'm going to see if anyone is hurt."

"I'm going to," Mimi said digging her cell phone from out of her purse.

"Mimi, I think it would be better if you waited here."

"Jase...I've been a candy stripper for the last three years. I do know a thing or two about first aid."

"It could be dangerous-" Jason protested but Mimi cut him off with a wave of her hand as she quickly relayed the necessary information to the emergency operator.

"Okay…the police and ambulances are on their way…let's go," Mimi said, tossing her cell phone on the seat and opening the door.

Jason just rolled his eyes as he too got out. He was quickly learning it was useless to argue with Mimi when she set her mind to something. "Just be careful," he said coming around the front of his truck to take her hand and walking around the back of the pickup.

"Hello…can anyone hear me?" he called, his eyes roaming over the vehicle, skirting over the snow covered ground as well in case whoever was in the truck was now lying on the street.

Suddenly a scream ripped from Mimi's throat and Jason instantly pulled her close to him, burying her face into his neck as he too saw the man hanging out of the open driver's side door, his eyes wide and unblinking. Jason tightened his arms around Mimi and found himself also having to advert his eyes. Burying his face in Mimi's curls, he took in a deep, steadying breath that filled him with the clean, sweet scent that belonged to the girl he held in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Mimi nodded against his throat and Jason could feel her battling to catch her breath.

"I'm gonna see if he's still alive…wait here."

Releasing her, he waited to make sure Mimi was okay to stand as he moved over to the man, pressing his fingers against his throat, the strong, pungent odor of alcohol burning his nose.

"Is he…is he dead?"

Jason nodded as quickly took off his outer winter coat and covered the man, draping it over his chest and head. Backing away so as not disturb anything, he went back to where Mimi stood. "I'm gonna check out the other car…do you still want to come?"

"Yeah…" Mimi nodded, taking a deep breath of the cold, biting air that helps to clear her head. "I'm okay…let's go."

Making their way towards the other car Jason again called out, hoping they would hear someone who would be comforted by knowing that help was here but all they heard was silence. Suddenly, his foot slipped out from under him as he stepped on something buried in the still falling snow. "What the hell?"

Regaining his balance, he looked down and swiped his foot across a metal plate. Staring at the stamped letters and numbers he felt his stomach turn over. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Mimi turned, shocked at the look that crossed his face. "Jason …what is it?"

Bending over, Jason picked up the license plate, quickly brushing off the snow.

"K-M-A-N-S-6-9?" Mimi said, reading the plate. "I don't get it."

Lifting his eyes from the plate to the twisted pieces of metal and glass, Jason knew he never would've recognized the horrendous, contorted pieces of metal in front of him as being the pristine, vintage 1969 mustang that Philip had only owned for a few months. "It says K-Man's 69…this is Philip's car."

"Oh no…"

Racing around the end of the car, both Jason and Mimi were forced to cover their noses and mouths as an overpowering smell surrounded them.

"My god…what is that?"

"Gasoline…watch your step," Jason said, looking at the shiny liquid that was rapidly turning the freshly fallen snow to slush. "Look…there they are."

Racing to his friend's side and dropping to his knees, he gently lifted Philip's head from its prone position. "Philip! Hey bud…can you hear me?"

"Huh…what?" 

"Take it easy…I've got you."

Philip squinted as he tried desperately to get his eyes to focus on the blurred image in front of him. Even closing and then opening them numerous times didn't help. The pain still radiated over every inch of his body and he could not longer feel his left shoulder as his arm laid useless at his side while his other arm was propped at a strange angle, high and off to his right.

"Philip," Jason gently tapped with his fingers against his face as he cradled it in his hands. "It's me…Jason…you still with me?"

A low groan escaped his lips as Philip gave one last effort to focus in the direction where the voice was coming from. "Jas…Jason?"

"Yeah buddy…it's me…don't worry…help's on its way. Does it hurt anywhere?"

Philip raised one side of his mouth into an attempt to smile as Jason realized what he just said. "Stupid question huh?"

Slowly nodding, Philip watched as Jason carefully ran his hands over his arms and chest, a sharp hiss escaping his mouth the moment he touched his shoulder.

"Can you move your hand?"

Philip put forth the effort but it was useless. "Nah…dislocated…I think."

"How about your legs…can you move your legs…how about your feet?"

"Jason! What in the hell are you doing asking about his legs?" Mimi cried as she crouched down next to him, immediately placing two fingers against Chloe's neck and offering a silent prayer of thanks when she felt a pulse there.

"I can't move him if he's got a injury to his spine!"

"Hello? We are sitting in a pool of gasoline…if this stuff ignites it won't much matter…for any of us!"

Jason blinked at Mimi's words, immediately realizing she was right. Bracing himself to lift Philip from behind underneath his arms, he tried hard to not jostle his shoulder. "Come Phil…this is gonna hurt like hell but I gotta move you away from the car."

"No!" Philip cried, wrenching away from him. "I can't leave Chloe!"

"Phil…it's alright…we'll get Chloe out too," Jason said soothingly, giving Mimi a questioning look and breathing a sight of relief when she nodded her head yes…Chloe was still alive.

"She won't wake up Jason…I've tried to get her to wake up but she won't…" Philip moaned, as he tried to lean back towards Chloe. "She needs me…she needs me…"

"I know that buddy but we've got to get you out of here…and Chloe too."

"She's hurt…I can't leave her…she's hurt…"

Mimi moved around to where she could really check out Chloe and she felt her breath leave her throat at the sight of her friend lying on her side in a pool of blood. A deep gash on her forehead was covered with what once was a white handkerchief and Mimi could see the monogrammed initials PK in the corner. She quickly placed her hand over Philip's cold fingers where he was still holding it in place. "It's okay Philip…I've got her."

"Mimi…"

"Yeah its me…I'll stay right here with Chloe and as soon as Jason get you out of here we'll both get Chloe out…okay?"

Philip's head started weaving back and forth. "Okay…"

"Get him out of here Jason…he's going to lose coconsciousness," Mimi said just as Philip slumped forward. "Chloe is hurt bad, she's bleeding over here…where is that damn ambulance!"

"It's probably better he's out of it," Jason said as he reached around Philip's chest from behind, "come with me…I don't want you anywhere near this car!"

Mimi reached for the first aid kit and ripped out a fresh bandage, replacing the blood soaked handkerchief. "And leave Chloe…forget it! Get him over to the sidewalk and get back here…it's gonna take the two of us to get her out of this mess."

Knowing he would be fighting a losing battle that would waste precious minutes, Jason quickly moved Philip over to the sidewalk and striped off his tuxedo jacket, covering his friend. Running back to Chloe and Mimi, he saw she too had removed her jacket to lay it over Chloe. "Do you think we can get her out of there?"

"We have to Jason…that's all there is to it. I checked her legs and feet…she is slumped over in the seat but there is room for them. I'm gonna pull back on the seat, can you slid her out of there?"

"Let's do it!"

Mimi tried to get the leverage she needed to pull back on the driver's seat as Jason reached in and wrapped his arms around Chloe ready to pull her out. The moment Mimi was able to give him a few precious inches he pulled but something was holding Chloe in place.

"She pinned by something," Jason said, "I can't get her to move-"

            Without warning the wreckage rocked as flames shot up from the front end of the pickup and seemed to lick hungrily as the remains of Philip's car that was the only thing that stood between it and the fuel it needed to fill its appetite.

            "Oh my god Jason!" Mimi cried, "get her out! Get her out!"

            "I'm trying dammit but I can't get her to move!"

            "Well try harder!"

            Jason pulled with all this strength, the thought he might be causing more damage to her making him sick inside. "Wait a minute…her seatbelt!" Crawling across the driver's side floorboard he reached up, praying that he was right. He felt the metal button with his finger and the belt released. Wrapping one arm under her legs and the other under her shoulders, Jason pulled Chloe free of the wreck.

            "I've got her…let's go…get away from here before she blows!"

            Mimi turned and headed to where Philip laid with Jason right behind her. Lying Chloe down next to Philip, he could hear the sirens coming fast upon them. Looking up, he watched as Mimi moved to tuck his jacket closer around Philip as she leaned over him, trying to protect him from the still falling snow. Jason immediately did the same for Chloe. "It's okay…they're going to be okay…"

            "What if they aren't Jason?"

            He saw the tears that filled Mimi's eyes and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't even think that way…the EMT's will be here any second and we'll get them to the hospital-"

            "Hospital! Oh no…Dr. Wesley and Nancy…Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis…they are still at the ball!"

            "They'll be called Mimi…let's just concentrate on trying to keep them warm and dry. I doubt there is anything in the truck but I'm gonna take a look…I'll be right back okay?"

            Before Mimi could answer him, a thunderous explosion rocked the street as the fire and the gasoline finally found each other and the remains of both vehicles erupted into a ball of fire. Jason instinctively pulled Mimi down over Philip and Chloe and threw himself on top her. He could feel the heat of the inferno through his dress shirt as sections of debris rained down on them.

            "Jason…"

            Pulling her closer underneath him, he kept his head down trying to use his six foot plus frame to shield his friends. "Don't move babe…not yet."

            "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah…auuugh…I'm fine," Jason lied through gritted teeth as a fiery, razor-sharp pain filled him as something pierced his skin, cutting through his shirt to lodge itself deep in his shoulder.

to be continued…


	43. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 43

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Forty-Three

Lobby of Milford Police Department 

            From the corner of his eye, Shawn saw his mom take a step towards him but he held out his hand to stop her just as his dad did the same. He could see the look of shock on Dr. Evans face at what Belle had just done to him. He knew both her and John still thought of Belle as their sweet, perfect little girl but there was a lot more to Isabella Black than her parents knew.  Belle hitting him had been a shock but he knew he deserved her anger. He just hoped he could earn her forgiveness. 

"I know I did," he replied softly.

            "You've never done that before…as long as I have known you I could always count on you to tell me the truth…no matter what. I mean even to the point of hurting my feelings you never failed to tell me the truth."

"I know."

"What made this time so different…you could have told me what you did …tonight…when you picked me up." Belle offered a small laugh but there was no humor in her voice. "I even asked about your face…why did you think you had to make up some story?"

            "You've been looking forward to the ball for weeks now…and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

            "Well it didn't exactly work out that way did it?" Belle dropped her hand from her lips. "I can assure you that I never envisioned it ending in the lobby of a police station. This was why you were so keyed up last night at the party isn't it? You kept pacing around the room, checking your watch and when I said I wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home you rushed me out the door so fast I couldn't even say goodbye to everyone. How long have you been planning this?"

            Shawn looked over at his and Belle's parents for a quick moment before he turned back. "I know I owe you an explanation Belle but I don't think this is the place for us to talk."

            "Oh…you'd rather wait until we're alone…maybe like we were last weekend out at Philip's? Do you remember that day?"

            Shawn nodded solemnly but Belle kept on talking without waiting for a reply. "I felt so safe with you…I was able to open up and talk to you about what he…what he did to me. I was able to show you what he did to me…and then you touched me and took away my guilt…my shame…and my hurt and for a moment I could almost pretend that awful night never happened-"

            "Belle," Shawn interrupted her as he moved to stand between her and their parents. No matter how disinterested they tried to look, he knew they were hanging onto every word Belle was saying. She was running on pure anger and probably didn't even realize what words were coming out of her mouth. "I should have told you…I realize that now and I was going to…just not tonight. I didn't want you to think about the attack tonight like you have been for the last two days…ever since you first discovered that bastard following you."

            Belle turned away at his words to look back out the window at the falling snow. Shawn took a step closer to her, wanting desperately to put his arms around her and to feel her lean back against him like she's done a hundred times before but he knew she would only move away.

"I watched as you crawled back into your shell…jumping whenever anyone touched you…that scared vacant look back in your eyes…and I hated that he was doing that to you. I wanted him to know that that someone was watching him…that I knew what he was doing and he wasn't going to get away with it."

            "I hate him for what he did to me," Belle whispered, still facing the window. "I am still so far away from being close to a place of forgiveness but I was working on it…and now this…him in the hospital because of what you did to-"

            "No!" Shawn turned her around, his arms gripping tightly at her shoulders. "I didn't put him in the hospital!"

"Shawn…how can you say that? You mom told us-"

"Look we had some words and threw a few punches but when I left him he was fine," Shawn said, his heated words were laced with anger that Belle could even think about him that way. That he could hurt someone like that. "Okay maybe he wasn't fine but he was conscious. Belle, you know me better than anyone else in this entire world…do you really think I could hurt someone enough that they would end up in a coma? Tell me you don't believe that…tell me!"

            "Excuse me…Dr. Evans?"

            Marlena looked up from where she sat on the bench at the young police officer who stuck his head though the archway. "Yes…I'm Dr. Evans."

            "Your service just called us…they are putting a call through on line two. It's University Hospital in Salem," he pointed to the black utility phone sitting on the counter with one of its clear buttons flashing rapidly. "You can take it right over there."

            "Oh…thank you," Marlena said, rising.

            "Who could that be?" John asked, watching his wife walked over to the phone.

            "Perhaps its about a patient dear," she answered stopping to remove one of her earrings before picking up the hand set and pressing the button.

"Dr. Evans speaking…oh yes Dr. Manuel…what? Oh my…" A look of horror and disbelief came over Marlena's expressive face as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Have you called Dr. and Mrs. …are they…can you at least give me a status…yes of course… oh…they did…well of course we will be right there…yes, thank you." Slowly returning the receiver to the cradle of the phone, she paused to take a deep breath before turning back to everyone.

            "What is it?" John asked, instinctively knowing that the news wasn't good. 

            Marlena walked over to where Shawn and Belle stood, unable to look at them directly as she tried to control the tears that suddenly filled her eyes.

            "Mom…what is it?" Belle said. 

            "Oh honey," Marlena whispered, brushing away the tears that fell to her cheeks with the tips of her fingers. "Well…th-there's been an accident."

            "What?" Everyone cried in unison.

            "Oh my gosh…it's not Brady is it Mom?" Belle asked reaching out for her mother. "Mom?"

            "No…no sweetie…it-it's not Brady," Marlena said, as she clasped her daughter's hands tightly in her own, praying she was strong enough to be able to deal with what she had to say after everything else that had happened tonight. "It's Philip and Chloe."

            "No!"

            "Apparently they left the ball and were involved in an accident downtown. They are in the emergency room now."

            "They aren't…I mean they're not…" Shawn found himself unable to finish his question.

            "I don't know sweetie…I don't know," Marlena said, turning to address him. "Dr. Manuel did say that it was Jason Welles and Mimi that first came upon the accident…and I guess they too have suffered some injuries."

            "Jason and Mimi…" Belle turned to look back at Shawn. "I don't understand…"

            "It's gonna be all right," Shawn said, reaching out to touch her but she stepped away from him and into the comfort of her mother's arms. He felt so useless as he stood there, watching Belle's mother trying her best to comfort her daughter.

            "I think we need to get over there," Bo said, helping Hope on with her coat. 

            "I agree," John said, walking over to join his wife and daughter. "Let's go."

            "Yes," Marlena said as she slowly released Belle and helped her with her jacket. "I told them we were be there…all of us."

            "Shawn?" Bo said from where he and Hope stood at the double glass doors that lead outside. "Maybe you should ride with us."

            Shawn only nodded as he turned away from Belle and went to join his parents.

            "Give her time son," Bo said quietly knowing the hurt his son was feeling as Belle's rejection. "She's still in shock over your arrest and now this…"

            "Yeah I know…let's just get to the hospital okay?"

            Jennifer Deveraux sat silently next to Mimi, watching her rock back and forth on the fabric covered couch, knowing that no words were going to help the distraught girl who amazingly been the only one not hurt in tonight's accident. An accident that had, just after one nurse remarked on what was an unusually quiet night it was in the ER, quickly turned it into a war zone with three of the four emergency bays filled. All with young people who had yet to reach their eighteenth birthdays. 

Grateful she had refused the invite to the ball tonight and volunteered to work instead, Jennifer reached out and lightly rubbed the young girl's back praying her parents would show up soon. She had managed to convince Mimi to change into the clothes she had found in a locker in the candy stripper's room with the girl's name on it after Jennifer found her curled up in the waiting room, her evening clothes covered in blood and soaking wet. 

            Suddenly a frantic woman and man, jackets thrown hastily over pajamas, entered through the sliding glass doors and Jennifer knew they must be Mimi's parents as Dr. Wesley and Nancy, the Kiriakis' and Dr. Welles and his wife were all with their respective children.

            "Mimi…" the woman's tear filled voice called softly and moments later, Jennifer was blinking back tears as she watched the young girl fly across the room and into her parents embrace. Saying a quiet prayer of thanks that her own daughter was safety tucked in bed asleep at home, Jennifer rose to her feet giving the Lockharts a few minutes of privacy before she offered to explain what little she herself knew of tonight's events.

            "Oh honey, are you all right?" Mimi's mother said as she stroked her daughter's hair, which had long since fallen from its elaborate swept up style.

            Mimi nodded against her mother's shoulder. "But J-Jason…and Ch-Chloe and Philip…oh mom…it was terrible. We couldn't get her out and the flames were so close…and Jason protected all of us…"

            "Shhh," her mother soothed knowing her daughter was too upset to make any sense.

            "Excuse me…maybe I can help."

            Mimi's mother looked over her daughter's head at the young woman who quietly walked up to where they stood.

            "My name is Jennifer Dev-…Jennifer Horton Devereaux. I'm a volunteer here at the hospital."

            "Horton…another member of the famous Horton clan?"

            "I'm afraid so," Jennifer answered with a soft smile. "Alice Horton is my grandmother and Dr. Bill Horton, who used to be on staff here at the hospital, is my father. I was working down here in emergency when your daughter arrived."

            "Please," she said as she and husband made their way back over to one of the many couches that lined the walls of the ER.

            "From what the police and EMT's have told me…two friends of your daughter's were involved in a two car accident-"

            Suddenly the doors opened again and in rushed the Blacks and the Bradys still dressed in their formal eveningwear. As soon as Mimi saw Belle she left the comfort of her parents and raced across the room towards her friend. Jennifer rose as the group headed towards her.

            "Jennifer…what is going on?" Hope said.

            "How are Philip and Chloe?" Shawn asked unable to take his eyes off Belle as she and Mimi make their way over to where the rest of them stood.

            "How did you know about the accident?" Jennifer asked. "Did someone at the ball tell you?"

            "Well…we were-"

            "My service got a hold of me," Marlena said. "I spoke with Dr. Manuel earlier. How are the children?"

            "Why don't you all take a seat and I will tell you what I know," Jennifer said pointing towards the waiting room, "and perhaps Mimi can fill in the rest."

            The ladies sat but John, Bo and Shawn all remained standing as Mr. Lockhart also rose to stand and they all shared hushed, quiet hellos.

            "Like I was saying to Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart, Philip and Chloe were involved in a two car accident at the corner of Main and Pioneer earlier tonight. Of course the police are still working on the scene and Bo…you might be able to find out more but the preliminary reports are that Philip's car was hit while entering the intersection and he was throw from the car while Chloe was pinned inside. Mimi and Jason came upon the accident and found them and were able to pull of them to safety before the cars exploded from spilled gasoline."

            "But why were Philip and Chloe away from the ball?" Shawn said, checking his watch. "It only just ended a few minutes ago."

            "They had a fight," Mimi said, sniffling through fresh tears, "after Nancy announced that Chloe had been accepted to a school in New York City and was leaving Salem in January."

            "What?" Belle cried.

            "It was just after Chloe sang…she was so wonderful but I guess she hadn't had a chance to tell Philip about leaving town because he was really upset and stormed out of the ball but Chloe followed him. I guess they got into his car and drove away."

            "Chloe sang?" Shawn asked.

            Mimi nodded. "With the orchestra…Jason and I just made it back inside to hear her…where did you guys disappear to?"

            Shawn quickly glanced at Belle who adverted her eyes, concentrating her gaze on the tiled floor in front of her. He turned to look up at his father and then over at his mom before answering. "Umm… something came up that we had to deal with."

            "Mimi…why did you and Jason leave the ball," her mother asked, "and where are your clothes?"

            Looking down at her denim oxford shirt, jeans and sneakers, Mimi shuddered as the memories of finding Philip and Chloe washed over her. "Jason and I followed Chloe when she went after Philip. They were yelling at each other and both of them were really upset…when Chloe ran into the elevator to follow Philip we were worried that some-oh god…that something would happen to them…my clothes…Mom… I'm sorry but I ruined your dress…I had to cover Chloe with my jacket and there was just so much blood…"

            "It's okay honey" her mother said as her father quietly pressed a few tissues in his daughter's hand. "I don't care about the clothes…I just want to know that you are all right."

            "Thanks to Jason…he dragged Philip to the sidewalk and then he got Chloe free from her seatbelt and got her out of car just as the fire started…we had just gotten over to the sidewalk with her and was covering them with our coats," Mimi said, pausing to wipe at her nose, "he was going to go to his truck to check for something we could use… blankets…something…when suddenly both of the cars exploded… there was so much gas on the ground and the flames…he pulled me down onto of Philip and Chloe and he covered us with his body…there was stuff flying through the air…he didn't even tell anyone he was hurt until one of EMT's saw the blood soaking through his shirt…he's a hero."

            "Don't call me that."

            Everyone turned to see Jason walk through the double doors that led from the emergency room bays, his chest bare and wearing just his tuxedo pants and dress shoes, his mother at his side. Mimi let out a cry of relief and flew off the couch into his arms not seeing the cringe of pain that crossed his face as he steadied himself and readily held her against him with one arm, the other encased in a fabric sling that supported his bandaged left shoulder.

            Closing his eyes against the numerous pairs of eyes that stared at them, Jason concentrated on the feel of Mimi in his arms, the pain in his shoulder quickly fading thanks to the painkillers he'd been shot up with. He could feel Mimi's tears against his neck and they moved him towards an emotion he'd never before felt in his life.

            "Oh god…you're okay."

            "I'm fine…I told you that," Jason whispered into her hair.

            "But there was so much blood," Mimi said as she slowly released her hold on him and stepped away. Suddenly embarrassed at the extent of her emotions she started to back away but Jason quickly reached for her hand and held tight.

            "Just a few stitches."

            "More like a few dozen," his mother said, standing at his side. "I take it you are Mimi?"

            "Ah...yes I am."

            "This isn't the way I wanted you two to meet but mom…this is my girlfriend Mimi Lockhart," Jason said. "Mimi…my mom."

            "It's nice to meet you Mimi…finally."

            "You too Mrs. Welles…and did you just say a few dozen stitches?"

            Mrs. Welles smiled wearily as she, Jason and Mimi walked back over to where everyone sat. "Yes…it was quite a large piece of metal they took out of his shoulder and it took almost twenty four stitches to close up his shoulder."

            "How are the other two…Philip and Chloe?" John said.

            "My husband just went to check," Jason's mom said as she took a seat next to Mimi's mother. "I heard that Philip wasn't too bad…didn't you say he was awake when you found him?"

            "For a few minutes," Jason said as everyone turned to look at him. "Long enough to tell me he could move his feet but not his left arm…he thought he dislocated it. Then he passed out again."

            "Chloe didn't wake up once," Mimi whispered, "and there was so much blood."

            "Dr. and Mrs. Wesley are with their daughter and Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis are with Philip," Jennifer said. "We haven't heard anything since they went in."

            "I can't believe this is happening," Belle said, wrapping her arms around herself, unable to get warm despite the comfortable temperature of the waiting room. She looked up at Shawn who returned her stare. She wanted desperately to feel his arms around her…for him to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but the hurt of discovering he lied to her tonight was still too raw. She broke free of his stare to look over at Mimi and Jason, but when Mimi silently questioned by she and Shawn were so far apart she found herself unable to look at her friend, her eyes again dropping to the floor.

            "Honey I think perhaps we should get you home," Mrs. Welles said. "You've been through an awful lot tonight."

            "I agree," Mrs. Lockhart said. "There is nothing you can do here-"

            "Forget it!"

            Mimi and Jason turned to look at each other once they realized they'd spoken at the same time.

            "I'm not going anywhere until I know that Philip and Chloe are going to be alright," Jason said.

            "Me too," Mimi said standing up to her parents, taking strength from the warmth of Jason's hand in her. "You can't really expect me to leave here without knowing?"

            "I suppose getting you out of here is impossible right?" Bo said, looking at his son.

            "Right," Shawn answered quietly. "I'm here to stay."

            "Ditto," Belle said quietly. "Don't even think of asking me daddy…I'm not moving until Philip and Chloe come out through those doors or I'm allowed to go back and see for myself that they are alright."

            Shawn found himself proud of Belle's spirit and he couldn't resist sending her a quick wink of support that got him a small smile in return before she suddenly realized what she was doing and looked away.

            "Well I think I'll call into the station and see what more I can find out about the accident," Bo said as he started to walk away.

            "Ah…Mr. Brady?" Jason said. "I don't know if its my place or not but when Mimi and I got to the accident we checked on the first car…it was a pickup actually and the driver was already dead…and he reeked of alcohol."

            "Have you been questioned by the police yet?" Bo asked.

            "No sir."

            "Okay…I'm sure they are going to have a few questions for both you and Philip."

            Hope watched as her husband headed for a quiet corner to call into headquarters. "Since it looks as if we are going to be here for a while would anyone like some coffee?"

            "That sounds good," Mrs. Lockhart said rising from the sofa along with Jason's mother. "We'll help won't we hon?" 

            Her husband took a long look at his daughter and the young man who had his arm wrapped tightly around her. "Yes…I think I need a strong cup of coffee."

            "Will you be alright dear?" Jason's mother asked him.

            "Yeah mom…I'm fine."

            "Marlena…John?" Hope said turning to her friends.

            "Coffee sounds good…bring back enough for everyone." John said. "We'll stay here with the kids."

            "My shift is just about over and I need to get home," Jennifer said as she walked away with Hope. "Please call me and let me know what is going on. I'm going to get Abbey and head over to Gram's. I know it's late but she is going to want to know about this."

            "Okay sweetie…I won't call unless it's…well its bad news," Hope said, deliberately lowering her voice as they walked away with Mimi's parents and Jason's mother towards the hospital coffee shop that was open twenty-four hours.

            "Why don't you sit," Mimi said, looking up at Jason. "You look like you are ready to fall down."

            "I'm fine," Jason said, "but it is a bit cold in here."

            "Here," Shawn said as he quickly pulled off the jacket to his tuxedo and handed it over to Mimi. "It's not much but we are pretty close in size."

            Mimi helped Jason put on the jacket, holding it as he slipped it on one arm and then wrapping it around his shoulder. "Now…sit," she commanded, pulling him down to an empty sofa. 

Jason complied, as Mimi joined him and without even thinking about it, Shawn walked over and sat down next to Belle. He wanted desperately to put his arm around her and comfort her as he watched Jason do with Mimi but he saw Belle stiffen the moment his leg brushed against hers and he didn't want to do anything to make her move away so he just sat there.

            "Boy I wish you dad would come out and tell us something," Shawn said, dropping his head back against the cushion. "Anything."

            "Okay how about this?" a anguished voice called from behind them and everyone turned to see Philip sitting in a wheelchair, his left arm wearing a matching bandage and sling like Jason, being pushed by his father with his mother at his side. His face was covered with cuts, scrapes and bruising as was his chest and arms as he wore a standard hospital gown backwards, open like a jacket over one shoulder, his legs still encased in the black dress trousers of his tux. But none of that was able to detract from the tears that filled his eyes and ran unabashed down his cheeks. "I've killed the only girl I'm ever going to love."

to be continued…


	44. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 44

 "A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Forty-Four

Emergency Room Lobby – University Hospital 

            "Philip…until Dr. Wesley comes out and tells us differently you can't give up on the fact that she is still alive and fighting for her life," Kate said quickly as everyone gasped at her son's outburst.

            "You heard that nurse," Philip said, wiping furiously at his tears. "She said she didn't know how Chloe had managed to survive the crash and she doubted she would live for more than another-."

            "Stop!" Victor voice snapped as he stopped Philip's wheelchair and walked around to face his son. "You are doing her and yourself a great disservice by giving up so easily. As long as she's in there fighting you need to be out here fighting for her. Where would I be now if your mother had given up on me? This isn't a time for you to be thinking about what you might lose but a time to be concentrating on what you still have. You are alive thanks to your friends and so is Chloe and she's got the finest people in the medical profession working to make sure she has every chance to stay that way.  Over the last few months I have see a remarkable change in you Philip…a maturity that wasn't there before and I always contributed that to your relationship with Miss Lane but it's more than that…you are a Kiriakis…don't ever forget that and start acting like one!"

            The room remained silent as Philip stared hard at his father for a long moment before he slowly pushed himself out of the wheel chair to stand tall in front the distinguished man who easily topped him by six inches.

            "Honey," Kate said, reaching out to her son to help him, "perhaps you shouldn't-"

            "I'm fine mother," Philip said quietly, still not breaking eye contact with his father. "I can stand on my own two feet without your help."

            Victor reached out to gently pat Philip on the side of the face before pulling him close into a quick embrace. "I'm proud of you."

            "Thanks dad."

            "How are you Philip?" Marlena asked, after father and son broke apart, and the Kiriakis family took a seat on the last empty couch in the waiting room.

            "Surprisingly okay Dr. Evans," he replied, pausing to take a quick look at his friends. "Despite being thrown from my car I've only got a few cuts and bruises. It hurts like hell to move but I'm moving."

            "Not to mention a severely dislocated shoulder," Kate said quietly.

            "But no problems with your legs huh?" Jason said.

            "No but I remember you asking me to move them. It was only my arm that I had no control of."

            "Well, I guess your injury and mine makes us twins," he said, lifting his left arm encased in the slight, wincing when a sharp pain managed to get past the medication to dart across his shoulders.

            Philip slowly rose from the couch and walked over to where Jason and Mimi sat and crouched down in front of his friend. "You saved my life bro…I'd say that makes us more than twins."

            Jason nodded silently, unable to get any words past the lump in his throat even if he knew what to say. Instead he held out his hand and was surprised that Philip didn't return their normal, pre-game, fast moving ritual but instead gripped his hand in a simple handshake, weak but solid.

            "You too Mimi," Philip said, laying his hand on her knee after Jason released it. "I never would have left Chloe if I didn't know that she was in good hands."

            "She's in good hands now too," Mimi said, blinking back the tears that suddenly crowded her eyes. "You know Dr. Wesley and Nancy would fight God himself if he decided…if he wanted Chloe." 

            Philip only nodded in response before he turned back to Jason. "What happened to you?"

            "No big deal…just a piece of metal that went flying through the air when the cars exploded. I was trying to cover you and the girls and my shoulder got in the way."

            "The cars…exploded?" Philip's face went pale.

            "Yeah a few minutes after Mimi and I got you and Chloe out of there…we were so lucky."

            "The other driver?"

            Jason just shook his head as a stunned Philip sat back on his heels. 

            "Philip…can you tell us what happened?" Shawn asked as he watched his friend closely. "Do you remember the accident?"

            Slowly, Philip nodded as the events of the last few hours flashed through his mind…Chloe singing…her mother's stunning announcement…the angry words he and Chloe exchanged and then the sudden admission of her love for him…and her denial of regret that caused him to take his eyes off the road to look at her…

            "Yeah…I remember Chloe and I were fighting… about her being accepted into that school and-" 

            Suddenly Philip sprang to his feet, swaying slightly with the movement and Mimi quickly rose to help but he shook off her attempts, his eyes glued to Dr. Welles, Nancy and Dr. Wesley who'd walked through the swinging doors into the waiting area. Everyone turned to the threesome each praying that the news they were about to hear would be good news.

            "Dr. Wesley…" Philip's voice was thick with emotion. "How is she?"

            "Well, it's not good Philip," Craig said as he cradling a sobbing Nancy in his arms, "we thought we had control of her bleeding but its coming from somewhere internal and they can't stop it unless they go inside. But what concerns me most is the compression of her lower spine and the massive swelling that is surrounding it…"

            "Oh god I knew it," Jason said dropping his head into his one good hand. "I knew that I was causing more injury to her by pulling on her…trying to get her free…"

            "Jason…you can't think that way!" Mimi cried as she dropped back down beside him.

            Shawn leaned over and quickly placed a strong hand on his friend's leg. "Mimi's right Jase…you didn't have any choice back there at the accident…you had to get her out of that car."

            "But I panicked! When I saw those flames I tried to yank her out of the front seat before I even thought to check and see if she was still being held by her seatbelt!"

            Placing a hand on Shawn's thigh without thinking, Belle leaned over his lap and placed her other hand next to where his was on Jason's leg. "Don't say that! You were fighting for her life Jason…you reacted to your surroundings and the heat of the moment. If you had the chance to do things differently we all know you would have…you proved that with Philip telling us that you first stopped to check on his ability to move his legs. We know you would never purposely hurt someone."

            Having turned his head the moment he felt Belle's hand on his leg, Shawn found his mouth only inches away from her cheek. "Nicely put Isabella," he whispered softly, no one hearing his words but her.

            Belle snapped her head around her mouth almost colliding with his. When she nervously wet her lips with the tip of her tongue she heard the catch in Shawn's breath and her eyes collided with his until she saw the fading bruising there and she quickly backed away.

            "It's not the same thing," she mumbled, retreating to the corner of the couch, quickly pulling free of his touch and burying both of her hands into her lap.

            "Your friends are right," Dr. Welles said, walking up behind his son, placing a hand on Jason's uninjured shoulder. "You did what you had to do to save that girl…don't lose sight of that."

            "So what's next Craig?" John asked.

            "We are going to begin preparations for surgery…they've got to stop the bleeding and find out what is happening in the spinal area."

            "Do you have the best person for that kind of surgery on staff here at the hospital?" Victor asked.

            "Unfortunately no," Craig said. "Dr. Manuel is top notch but the surgeon that specializes this kind of trauma is at a medical conference in Las Vegas. Dr. Manuel has contacted him and he's agreed to assist via a video conference in the operating room."

            "That's not good enough," John said hotly. "Vic, isn't your jet sitting at LAX waiting on a couple of board members from Isabella's foundation that are in Los Angles attending a conference?"

            Belle saw her friends look at her in confusion but she quickly shook her head. "Brady's mom," she whispered.

            "You're right John," Victor nodded in agreement easily picking up on his former son-in-law's thoughts. "I can have that plane in Vegas in thirty minutes and back here in Salem an hour later. Can you hold off on the surgery that long?"

            "A few hours the most we can wait," a deep voice said from behind them as Dr. Manuel joined them. "If there is a problem with the flight I'd hate to think I won't have Dr. Daniels help at all."

            "We can arrange a video conference from the air if we have to," Victor said rising from the couch. "I need a phone and I'll get that jet off the ground in fifteen minutes."

            "There's a private office just through that door," Dr. Manuel pointed out.

            "Victor…I...ah…I don't know what to say," Craig said.

            "Nothing need be said," Victor replied laying a hand on his son for a moment as he walked past. "If situations were reversed and it was my child I'd like to think you'd do the same."

            "We still have to start with blood transfusions," Dr. Manuel said as Victor disappeared behind a closed door. "She's lost too much blood as it is and will continue to do so…we've got to replenish it. Do you know her blood type?"

            Craig shook his head as he looked down at his wife. "Nanc…what's Chloe's blood type?"

            "I-I…I don't know," Nancy sobbed through her tears.

            "What do you mean you don't know?"

            "Don't yell at me Craig! She's only been back in my life for a year now…I can't even get out of her what her favorite tv show is much less her blood type!"

"Roswell," Philip, Mimi and Belle said simultaneously.

"What…that one with the aliens?" Jason asked and Philip nodded. "Gee, I would have guessed anything that was showing on the Discovery channel."

"That too," Philip said with a sad smile.

            "Okay…okay." Wrapping her tightly in his embrace Craig knew he needed to keep Nancy calm before they headed back to their daughter. "Rob…let's run a standard blood test and go from there-"

            "You don't have to," Philip said suddenly. "She's type O negative."

            "What?" Nancy spun around, her tear filled voice was edged with a controlled fury that Marlena doubted anyone else in the room recognized but she caught it instantly. "How do you know that?"

            "We did experiments with blood tests in chemistry class last month. Everyone was joking about needing them, you know…for a marriage license and stuff…but it real important to Chloe…I guess because she doesn't know who her…"

            "Are you sure?" Craig said interrupting Philip, his voice low as he continued to face away from everyone, his body stiff and still.

            "Yes sir," Philip answered.

            "O negative…that's not good." Shawn said.

            "Why do you say that?" Belle asked.

            "Don't you remember? Having the blood type of O negative is great if you are a donor because anyone in need can accept type O blood, no matter what type they may have. But when you are the one who requires a blood transfusion your body will only accept one type of blood…O."

            "That's right," Dr. Manuel said. "I'll have the staff check the blood supply immediately and then we will contact the blood bank for a list of registered donors."

            "That's not necessary," Craig whispered, "I'm O negative."

            "But…but that's impossible!" Nancy cried. 

            "Why? I know my own blood type Nancy!" Craig said turning on her. "You are A and I am O…and so is Chloe. My god…I can't believe I am actually going to ask you this but didn't it ever occur to you that she…that Chloe might…could actually be my daughter?"

            "No Craig…th-that's not possible! We weren't together anymore the night I…the night Chloe was conceived."

            "We had only broken up that summer and it was a few weeks later when you…it was your father wasn't it?" Craig said, grabbing his wife by the arm and dragging her away from the waiting area. "He convinced you that I couldn't possibly be the father of your baby!"

            "Dr. Wesley I don't understand completely everything that is going on here but Chloe must be our number one priority right now," Dr. Manuel said. "Let's begin the transfusion and if you desire…I will have the lab put a priority on DNA testing for you and your step…your step-daughter."

            Craig released his wife, dropping his hands to his sides and his head to his chest. "Yes of course you are right," he turned and headed back towards the emergency room. "Chloe is what matters right now."

            "I'm sorry Nancy but you can't come with us…we are taking Chloe directly up to the OR so when Dr. Daniels arrives we can begin the surgery immediately." Dr. Manuel said as she started to follow Craig. "Why don't you stay here with your friends. I will contact you if there is any change."

            "C-Craig?"

            Stopping at the doors, Craig turned to look back at her. "I'll take good care of…your daughter."

            Nancy could only stand there after Craig disappeared with Dr. Manuel. Marlena rose and went to her, wrapping her arms around her. "It going to be all right," she soothed. "Come on…let's go sit down."

            "She can't die," Philip whispered, shocked at what he and everyone had just seen happened between Chloe's parents. "She can't…not when her father might be right here…"

            "Don't you talk about my daughter!" Nancy screamed, throwing off Marlena's arms as she advanced on Philip. "Chloe raced after you tonight when you acted like a baby after finding out about her acceptance into that school! She followed you outside and got into your car! You were behind the wheel …this is your fault!"

            "Mrs. Wesley," Philip stumbled back a few steps, "please understand…I would never hurt-"

            "Don't give me that crap! You have done nothing but hurt my daughter from the moment you first laid eyes on her! You were mean and hateful to her from the very beginning and you've been jealous of her talent for months now! You're afraid she was going to go off and be a big success and forget all about you!"

            "Don't speak to my son that way!" Kate said, coming off the couch pushing her way in front of Nancy. "Philip loves Chloe!"

            "Oh yeah…he's got a great example in the areas of commitment, love and trust coming from the likes of you and the rest of that group of rag-tag misfits you've got living in your house!"

            "Nancy I think you need to settle down," John said firmly as he pulled her away from a very shaken Philip and an upset Kate, steering her towards an empty corner of the waiting area as Marlena laid a gentle hand on Kate's arm, her quiet eyes asking for calmness. "You are very upset right now, rightfully so but I don't think you realize what you are saying."

            "I know exactly what I am saying…I can't even stand the sight of you!" Nancy bellowed as she twisted in John's grasp to stare at Philip. "If Chloe dies it is on your head!"

            "I didn't mean to…I never…wanted to hurt Chloe," Philip whispered as Jason and Shawn quickly rose to stand at his side with Mimi and Belle following to form a protective circle around their friend.

            "We know that Phil," Belle said as she watched her parents trying their best to calm Nancy down. "Mrs. Wesley is just really upset right now…especially after everything that just happened here."

            "But she's right," Philip said as he shook off the comfort his friends were trying to offer, "she right…this is my fault…Chloe is laying on an operating room table fighting for her life because of me!" Suddenly he broke away from his friends and hurried away, heading down the empty corridor and disappearing around the corner.

            "Philip! Wait!" his mother called.

            "Let me Mrs. Kiriakis," Shawn said, as Kate started to go after him. Turning back to look at Belle, he saw her quickly nod. 

"Go on…he needs you."

            "Are you sure?" he asked, reaching out to gently trace his thumb across her cheek, amazed that she was allowing him to touch her. "I wanted us to talk…I need to make sure you're okay."

            "I'm fine," Belle lied unable to break free from his powerful, dark eyes as they looked down on her the same way they always had…with warmth and tenderness…just like before he'd been arrested tonight. But there was something else there now and she found it difficult to put a name to the never before seen emotion.

She had been so scared to look at him, Belle realized, to really look at him. _'I was scared that I would see a different Shawn,' she thought,__ 'someone other than the boy I've known all my life and only just a few days ago realized I was in love with.' The boy she knew would have never hurt someone so badly that they needed to be in a hospital and Shawn had told her that…begged her to believe him but the police said…oh, she was so confused!_

            "I'm fine," she repeated, somehow finding the strength to drop his gaze and back away from his touch. "Go…please before he doesn't something crazy like try to leave the hospital."

            "Without a car and half dressed?"

            "In the state of mind Philip's in at this moment he might just walk out of here…and we'll never find him."

to be continued…


	45. A Single Yellow Rose - Chapter 45

"A Single Yellow Rose" – Chapter Forty-Five

Salem University Hospital Beep…beep…beep 

            Craig turned his head and looked over at Chloe, lying still on the operating room table next to his as the steady beeping filling the room telling him every beat of her heart. His eyes traveled from the light blue skill cap that covered that gorgeous mane of curls, down past her high cheekbones that seemed even more pronounced against the chalky whiteness of her skin and the rest of her was covered in a sheet in the same shade of light blue. As a chill ran through him, covering his arms and legs in tiny, raised goose bumps. Suddenly he had the insane compulsion to demand that Nurse Blakely, who was monitoring the both of them, to cover Chloe with a blanket, as he knew the necessity of keeping the temperature in the OR on the cool side. 

            '_Is she my daughter?' he thought unable to tear his eyes away from her. __'My flesh and blood?' _

He and Nancy had spent much of their married life concentrating on his career and of course, she'd always said there was plenty of time to have kids. He had noticed the shadows that entered her eyes when ever the topic of children arose and he always thought it was because she really didn't want to wait but she assured him that someday they would have children of their own. The discovery of Chloe and the way Nancy deceived him had shattered his heart. It had taken months for him to forgive her and for the two of them to find their way back to each other and become a family.

            He enjoyed the fact that Chloe felt comfortable to come to him about the things that were happening in her life…mostly about Philip, he thought with a small smile. While he wished that Chloe and Nancy were closer he knew it was something they were both working on and they had taken great strides in the last month, especially with Chloe's revelation about her childhood abuse and her disappearance. Parental pride had led Nancy to make that announcement tonight…Nancy was just being Nancy…but he doubted that she understood the depth of the emotional connection that Chloe shared with the young Kiriakis. 

_'Or perhaps she understands it all too well and it scars her', he thought as his mind drifted back to memories of the two of them when they first started dating back in high school._

            "How are you doing?" Dr. Manuel said, entering the operating room and immediately went over to Chloe, quietly conferring with the nurse on her vital signs.

            "How is she?" Craig asked.

            "She's holding her own," Dr. Manuel as he walked around the end of the table and over to where his chief of staff laid. "I'd thought you'd like to know that Daniels is on his way and should be landing at the Salem airport in about forty five minutes."

            "Thank God," Craig replied. "Did Nancy tell you that?"

            "Well…no, actually Nancy is resting in your office after she was given a mild sedative."

            "What? What happened?"

            "From what I understand she became very distraught after we left the waiting area and had words with the young man that was driving the car involved in the accident with your step-daughter."

            "Oh Nancy," Craig groaned closing his eyes against the image of his diminutive wife trying her best to tower over Philip's six foot frame. 

            "Marlena is staying with her right now and I promised that I would come in and check on the two of you personally."

            "I appreciate that Rob-"

            Suddenly his colleague stopped him with a wave of his hand as he reached for his beeper, taking a quick look at the message flashing there. "That's the laboratory Craig…with the results of your DNA testing."

            "Already?"

            "I put a rush on getting the results…I thought you would want to know…either way…before we begin the surgery. You know as well as I do the extent of Chloe's injuries and how difficult the next few hours are going to be…we just don't know what the outcome is going to be in all of this."

            "As much as I want to know the truth Rob I know now that Chloe is my daughter…no matter what the results of the tests are."

            "I know that Craig," Rob said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Between my second wife and myself I've got seven kids. Some mine, some hers and some adopted…and they are my children weather we share the same blood or not."

            "Well Chloe and I do share the same blood…now."

            "I'll check with the lab and for the results and then let Nancy know how you two are doing."

            "Please don't say anything to her…I want to be the one to tell her."

            Dr. Manuel nodded. "I understand…I'll be back soon."

            Shawn wandered aimlessly through the maze of interconnecting corridors, unable to locate Philip anywhere. The hospital had an errie silence to it this time of night with its muted lighting, dark corners and long shadows. He was beginning to think that maybe Belle was right…maybe Philip had left the hospital if he'd remembered his parent's limo.

            Deciding to head towards to entrance to see if in fact the black stretch was still parked out front, he suddenly heard a sound that caused him to stop. Remaining motionless, he waited wondering if in his exhausted state he'd imaged it but there it was again. It sounded like someone crying.

            _'No…correction,' Shawn thought turning around, __'it sounds like someone trying to hide the fact they were crying.'_

            As soon as he saw the bold black letters on the frosted, glass pane of the door that spelled out the word CHAPEL Shawn knew he'd found his friend. Turning the knob, he peeked in and saw a set of slumped shoulders in the front pew, one dressed in bandages and the other in the faded blue material of a standard hospital issued gown. He entered and closed the door over behind him. Knowing from personal experience how he hated being caught with his own defenses down, Shawn decided it was best if Philip knew he was no longer alone.

            "Hey Phil."

            He waited, watching as Philip wiped at his face with the hem of the hospital gown before he continued forward to stand in front of his friend. "Mind if I join you?"

            Philip motioned to his right with his good hand and Shawn quickly sat down, his eyes taking in the chapel's simple alter dressed in a snow white cloth with green swags of pine boughs draped in red ribbons for the Christmas season. 

Tall, white taper candles sat unlit in brass candle sticks on either end of the alter and a river of poinsettias in every shade of red from the palest pink to the most vibrant scarlet flowed across the floor in front of it. The overhead lighting was dim with only the flickering of candlelight from the prayer candles dancing around the room. Taking in a deep breath, he held it for a moment before slowly releasing it, enjoying the calmness and sense of peace that filled him every time he came here.

            "Boy it feels good to be in here," Shawn said, "somehow it makes you think that everything is right with the world, ya know?"

            "It's a false security," Philip said, "and we both know that."

            "Look Phil…I know Nancy came down pretty hard on you back there and I'm not defending her but try to see things from her side. Chloe is her baby…a baby she gave up fifteen years ago. She just got her back and now…tonight…"

            "Tonight she might lose her again…permanently."

            "Don't talk that way…you gotta have faith man."

            Suddenly Philip turned on his friend, eyes flashing with anger. "Why? Why do I have to have faith? What good is going to do?"

            Shawn thought for a long moment before he tried to answer his friend's question. "I don't know…my faith has always been a part of me since I was a kid…I guess I don't question it."

            "Not ever? Don't you ever want to shake your fists at Him and ask why does he let certain things happen?"

            "Sure I do…and I have…plenty of times. When I thought my mom had died or when Belle was attacked…I was so filled with anger that I was demanding answers to why these things had to happen and of course…I never got an answer. When I couldn't handle the anger anymore I just had to let go of it and ask Him to take of things for me. It doesn't always work…and sometimes the anger comes back…and then I try to take care of things myself and usually end up making things even worse…like tonight."

            "Tonight? What are you talking about you had nothing to do with Chloe getting hurt. In fact, you and Belle weren't even around when we started fight- hey, where were you guys?"

            Leaning back against the pew, Shawn let out a big sigh. "Just wait bud…this one is gonna blow you away."

            "What? What are you talking about?"

            "I was arrested tonight and taken down to the Milford cop shop. The whole group of us…my folks, Belle and her parents."

            "Arrested? What in the hell for?"

            Shawn shot Philip a hard stare before quickly glancing around the room and he was glad to see a sheepish look pass over his friend's face. 

            "Sorry, bad choice of words…but what are you talking about?"

            "That guy that hurt Belle…the one I had a few words with-"

            "And exchanged a few punches," Philip interrupted.

            "Yeah, that too. He's in the hospital…in a coma…and the cops showed up at the ball to arrest me for assault and battery. Belle and I had just seen Jason and Mimi make up outside…remember when he stormed away from the table? Well, he was just going to get her jacket and he got back to her just as Belle and I were about to go outside so we left them alone. When we turned to head back to the table there was my folks, Belle's and a couple of cops."

            "But you said it was just a few punches…how did he end up in a coma?"

            "I've got no idea but I guess my name was the last words he said before he went under and after they found out he was the one who attacked Belle they put two and two together. So I get hauled in, fingerprinted, photo taken…the works. My mom made sure her Uncle Mickey was there and I was released into my parents custody."

"Whoa…how are your folks taking this?"

            "Pretty good all things considered…not every day a member of the Brady clan gets arrested…but Belle…that's another story."

            "She's pretty upset huh?"

            Shawn rubbed the back of his hand across his jaw as the memory of her slapping him flashed through his mind. "That's an understatement. She was really pissed…I guess you didn't notice how distance she was back in the waiting room."

            "I didn't really catch that…must be the drugs they got me on. Why is she so mad? Because you went after that guy?"

            "Yeah I guess but I think it has more to do with the fact I lied to her about what I did. I mean she came right out and asked me what happened to my face..." Shawn voiced trailed off.

            "And you gave her that hockey game story." Philip finished his statement for him.

            "I've never done that before Phil…even when we were kids…I've never lied to Belle…until tonight. I don't know if she's ever going to be able to forgive me."

            "Well compared to what I did to my girlfriend I don't think it's too bad."

            "You didn't do anything to Chloe…the accident wasn't your fault right?"

            "I had the right of way if that's what your asking but she was in my car because of me," Philip turned away and stretched out his legs in front of him, cringing with the pain it caused. Opening his mouth to speak, he found himself unable to form the thoughts racing through his head into words. He was scared too because once he said the words aloud it would make it real…and he would have to do something that he swore he would never do.

            "You know…Mrs. Wesley hasn't trusted me from the very beginning…she always second guessed every move I made towards Chloe and I tried my best to convince her and myself that she was wrong about me but now…now I know I was the one who was wrong and she was right all along."

            "Phil…come on…don't say-"

            "Shawn! Do me a favor," Philip interrupted him, "just sit there, be my friend and listen to me."

            Shawn nodded, unsure of where Philip was heading but he could tell his friend as something he needed to say and what better place that where they were now sitting?

            "Did you ever think you would someday meet someone who would have such a profound effect on your life that it would change who you are? I mean, I've heard people talk about a coach that got them hooked on a certain sport or a teacher that introduced them to a subject that they eventually devoted their life to like science or writing but I used to think that was a bunch of crap."

"I was so sure I knew who I was and where I was going. I mean, hey…I'm Philip Kiriakis… super jock, most popular, guaranteed entrance into a Ivy League school thanks to the old man's money and then onto a cushy job at Titan…but one moment of one night changed all that. Meeting Chloe is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. No one else…my even my father…has had as much an effect on me as she has in the short time I've know her."

"She's my coach…my teacher…because she's taught me how to be a better person. Not taught really…challenged I guess is a better word. She has challenged me to be more that what was I…more that what I allowed other people to see of me. She made me look deep inside myself to discover a guy I never knew existed."

"And all I've done for her is be jealous of her friendships with other guys, jealous of her musical talents because I was…damn, Mrs. Wesley nailed it…I was afraid I was going to lose her. I guess I thought if that happened then I would lose the me I've become and I don't want that to happen. I don't want to go back to being the Philip I used to be."

"There's no way that could happen…no matter if Chloe is a part of your life forever or not," Shawn said quietly absorbing the words Philip spoke. Words that struck very close to his own heart about another very special girl, with laughing eyes and a good heart that made him want to be a better person too. "You're a different person now because you've known her and no one can predict the future, I mean who knows where we all will be in ten years. But no matter what happens you won't change back… because if it did it you would be letting her down and that is something you never, ever want to do."

Philip nodded as he leaned back against the pew, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "I love her Shawn…in a way that I can't even express. I don't know how…I don't know what words to put together to say it out loud."

            "I think you just did."

            "Hmmm…maybe." Philip was silent for a long moment. "Do you think He really listens…I mean when people pray?"

            "Yeah I do," Shawn said with a soft smile. "He might not answer you as quickly as you want…or in the way you want but He listens."

            Philip lifted his head and stared over at the rows of lit candles. Slowly he rose, adjusting the hospital gown around his shoulders and walked toward the cushioned kneeling pad in front of the candles. Reaching out for one of the long, skinny wooden sticks, he saw his hand shaking uncontrollably. It took him three tries until the wick caught hold of the flame in one of the last candles still unlit. Blowing out the flame at the end of the stick, he set it aside and bracing himself with his one good hand, Philip slowly lowered himself until he felt his knees resting on the cushion. Laying his palm flat, he curled his fingers over the edge as his gaze centered on the candle in front of him.

            "Dear God…I've never done this before…I guess you know that. Even when Chloe disappeared I was counting on my dad or the police to find her and bring her back. I never once asked you to watch out for her and keep her safe but you did it anyway so thank you for that. But now I am here…on my knees asking that you once again keep her safe…and let her live."

Closing his eyes against the tears, Philip forced himself to continue. "This is a crazy place we live in but every once a while a special person comes along that has so many gifts to give…and I don't just mean her voice… and I know now that you know that. But here is something you may not know…if you let her live…if you let her come back to her family and friends and all the people that care about her then… I'm gonna get out of her life. You see, I know now that I'm not the right guy for Chloe…no matter how perfect she is for me. I'll always be grateful that there was a time in my life that I knew her but the right thing for me to do is to walk away. I can do that…thanks to you I guess since someone was watching out for me tonight…please…please let her live…"

Shawn brushed his hands across his eyes as he listened to his friend's heartfelt words. He wanted to tell Philip that you didn't have to bargain with Him…all you had to do was pray. But Shawn knew that Philip was running on raw emotions now and if this is what he needed to say in order to talk to Him then he wouldn't interfere. He knew Philip would never walk away from Chloe.

Slowly Philip started to rise but abruptly his feet slipped out from under him. It only took Shawn a few steps to reach him and support him by wrapping one arm around his waist and the other hand wrapped around his good shoulder. "Easy there Phil…I think you need to go back and lie down for a while."

"Do you think he heard me Shawn?" Philip asked, turning to look at his best friend, not even bothering to hide the tears that ran freely down his cheeks.

"Yeah…you can count on it." Shawn answered.

A discrete knock on the chapel's door caused both boys to turn towards it in time to see someone stepping inside. "Excuse me guys…"

to be continued…


End file.
